Elysium
by Devin Warren
Summary: With him alive, things were supposed to better. He was supposed to be happy knowing that at least he had a father to take care of him. To bad his father can barley look at him with out feeling regret. NarutoxHarem
1. Chapter 1 Sealed Curse

_Elysium_

Chapter 1  
Sealed Curse

Konoha was a beautiful village by many standards. One of the standards was the lush green landscape and the view of the land from a distance. The Land of Fire was also known for its passionate shinobi, that tended to be more determined and were loyal to a "T" with their village and other shinobi... well that loyalty could only go so far, and to them their cheeks could only turn once.

It was a warm night in the village hidden among the leaves. A night which too many was a great night to go for a walk and stretch ones legs and enjoy one's surroundings. However, that was not the case of this night. Instead there was only the sound of the squeaking of a swing that was received this night. All that was out this night, was alone child sadly swinging by his lonesome.

There were only a few thoughts running through the mind of this child, the place was quiet, something that was unusual for a place for kids. The playground was dead, except for the creaking of the swing with the little blonde boy who sat there with tears cascading down his tanned cheeks. It wasn't right for a five year old to cry, he had told himself. But yet he wept and franticly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

It's always the same.

He was always alone.

And the silence of the village wasn't helping in the matter. How strange, he thought, kicking the dirt that rest bellow his little feet as the swing he was on swayed back and forth. He looked around the playground wondering:

1. Why he wasn't being yelled at by any adults and

2. Why he wasn't getting bullied?

Yeah there was that cute pink haired girl that played in the sandbox and the blonde that always seemed to blush when he smiled at her, that didn't pick on him. But their parent's grabbed them up before he even had a chance to step out of his hiding place and talk to them. Even though his father was the Fourth Hokage, he still got the glares of people that wanted nothing else other then him to die horribly.

But, right now something was wrong and he didn't like it.

He watched his little feet swing back and forth once again. He felt hands slam against his back giving his swing more momentum and causing him to clutch the chain that held the swing up as tightly as his little hands would allow. The force wasn't too hard, but it frightened him none the less. He tilted his body around slowly, not wanting to anger who ever was pushing him.

"What brings a little boy like you out here, little one?"

The child was intrigued none the less, as he looked at the man over, cautiously. He had long black hair, and eyes that he had never seen before, yellow as a yellow bird, slanted like a cat's. He clutched the chains tighter.

"Are you here to hurt me like the others?"

The man tilted his head to the side as he gave another push of the swing. "What do you mean little one?"

"The only time the villagers talk to me is to call me demon and hurt me."

It was true; the people of this village hated him for some unknown reason that his child mind could not grasp. And telling his father that he was getting bullied sounded like the worst idea ever. The talks that his father always gave him about being strong and never taking any crap from people especially for ones dreams had deterred him from even bringing it up at dinner.

The man's eyes widened as he grabbed the chains of the swing, stopping its movement as a wicked grin came across his features. "Is that so?"

The child nodded.

"What's your name little one?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Well Naruto-Kun, how would you like to come with me?"

* * *

So it was complete. His final Anbu mission before he became a full time Jounin. What he wouldn't give to just fall into his bed and pass out. It had been a long mission to Mist; an assassination mission was nothing to look forward to. Even if, for some strange reason, the feeling of his blade slicing through human flesh gave his heart a leap of joy. A voice in the back of his head when ever he used his Sharingan, begged to be tested, begged for the taste of blood.

It even sickened him at some points when his mind came up with schemes to test himself. To kill the whole village, to kill the Fourth, a man that Itachi himself had looked up to, a man that even his father had showed respect to. A feat, Itachi, had never thought he would see. A leader of a Clan who claimed to be the most powerful (claimed because the Hyuuga claimed the same thing) could show any respect to anyone, let alone a man from a nameless clan.

He was told that the Fourth had changed since his survival of the Kyubi attack. 'Loosing a person that you saw as your soul mate would do that to man', his father had said. He hadn't understood what his father meant at the time. Setting it off to the side of his mind to dwell on later Itachi walked past the gate and let his mind wonder.

He had come to worship the Fourth in an essence. The Yondaime had become a Jounin at the Age of twelve; Anbu at the age of thirteen, then Jounin Instructor at twenty, Hokage at twenty three, and finally destroying the greatest demon alive at the age twenty six. What wasn't there to look up too? The only down fall he ever saw was how he seemed to ignore his own son. Looking upon the boy like the boy had ripped out his heart and was waving it in front of a dieing man. He couldn't understand, and when ever he asked his father the man just seemed to look off in the distance and say it was the pain of being reminded.

Of what, though?

He had pondered this many a times and still nothing came to him that would make him want to ignore his son, (Besides training of course, no one wants their children to be weak). So why did he look upon him like he didn't know what to do? Like he was… lost?

Itachi sighed slowing down in the park to give him time to think on the matter before returning to his father, until he heard a grunt of pain. He followed the sound, and what he saw made him falter in his stride. There, was a man biting into a young boy's neck. On instinct he withdrew his Anbu katana and slashed at the man causing him to jump back, and the boy to fall to the floor.

"Ah, Itachi-kun, I see the rumors are true."

"What were you doing to the boy?" Itachi asked holding his katana in a ready position.

"Just giving the Kyubi brat, one of my forbidden cursed seals… The ones that no _human_ being should be able to survive; the sacred seals I mastered." Both eyes moved to the boy as the boy began to push himself up. "Let's see how he handles the Heaven's sacred seal." Orochimaru turned back to Itachi. "Here's a chance for you to calm the voice of the Sharingan that begs for blood… something to brag about to those worthy. You can say you were the one that killed the Kyubi…no?"

"ARHHH!!" Naruto began to clutch his head with his left hand as he screamed and scratched at the ground with his right.

"… If you survive that is." Itachi swung his blade at Orochimaru only for the snake man to laugh and jump back before he vanished.

"ARHHAHH!!"

Itachi turned to the scream and watched in fascination as the black marks on Naruto's neck flashed white then black before turning back to the white color, as it crawled across the boy's face. Silver chakra began to cover the boy's body in an ethereal sense making Itachi's eyes widen. He took a step back activating his Sharingan as the white marks vanished and two lumps appeared on the boys back. Another scream of pain; eyes widening on Itachi's part which was not something he did often. Two shining white wings burst from the boys back spreading blood across the ground as they ripped through the boy's skin. The screams of pain died down. And the boy turned to face him as he stood.

Three whiskers like lines turned to three triangle blue markings.

Sharingan met neon blue.

Then fist met stomach.

Itachi blinked a couple times before Naruto slowly faded away from his view. Itachi tried to catch his breath from the punch to his gut but a white wing swatted him away into the jungle gym. He pushed himself up and out of the destroyed play set before he threw a kunai at the kid, and watched as a rectangle beam of blue light appeared in front of the kid and blocked the kunai. He was even more stunned as the boy grabbed a hold of the light. The light fell like glass revealing a blue katana with a white handle with black diamonds.

"Your eyes are those of a Youkai (Demon spirit) of C-Class skill, you are a threat to Elysium, you shall perish Akuma (Demon)." A deep voice that should not have came out of boy that small's mouth.

Itachi knew he had to end it quickly; he stood and unsheathed his sword before he ran forward raising his sword.

Naruto split his sword into two blades revealing a black blade in his left hand while his blue stayed in his right. He crossed the two blades and swung his blades down and across each other sending an 'X' shaped beam of blue light. Blood splattered on the boys face and he watched Itachi's lifeless body fall to the ground then turn into pieces… of a log.

Thud

The force of the punch to Naruto's stomach caused the boy to lift off the ground as his eyes widened in shock before his sighted faded in darkness. Naruto's unconscious body fell forward onto Itachi's shoulder. Itachi watched as the wings shattered into white sakura petals and the whisker like marks reappear but seemed to be faded.

"Uzumaki Naruto... huh?" He pushed the boy so he was fully resting onto his shoulder.

Itachi headed to the Kazama estate with two things on his mind.

How would he explain this to the boy's father? And…

… How did he just get his ass practically kicked by a five year old?

* * *

How do you explain to the Hokage why you're holding his son's unconscious body in your arms, while blood is oozing out of his shoulder blades? Even if it seemed that the Hokage didn't seem to care for his son, it still did not set well in Itachi's stomach. He tried running various ways on how he found the child, running them as if he was the one receiving the message about his own brother.

Finding the boy with a child molester biting his neck, did not set well with him.

He had no more time to think as he stood in front of the door of the Kazama estate thinking of leaving the boy at the front step and running off for his own safety. After seeing what the boy could do to him he was not ashamed to say he was terrified of what the father would do.

He hesitated before finally knocking on the door. He waited patiently watching the sleeping boy in his arms. He adjusted the boy to get a more comfortable grip on him, and then tensed up when he saw the grimace of pain when he moved him. He forgot about the wounds on his back, after just thinking about them seconds ago. However, he did not have time to ask for forgiveness when the door to the estate was answered by an older and tired looking carbon copy of the boy in his arms.

He was so shocked that he was standing a foot away from his hero that he almost dropped the boy in his arms. Until he saw the look the man gave the boy.

He looked like he had seen a ghost of some type. His eyes had widened and a cold sweat emerged on his forehead before he looked into Itachi's eyes…scared. But as if the look had never reached his face the man shook his head as he once again looked at the boy then Itachi. Then his eyes slowly narrowed.

Shit.

"What did you do to My Son?!"

To say Itachi was frozen was an understatement of a life time. The killer intent the Hokage was giving off felt like the Hokage Mountain it self was set on top of Itachi's body. He tried to stay on his feet, but felt his knees buckle causing him to fall to them. His eyes widened which caused his Sharingan to activate. He watched as the surrounding around him turned blurry as he watched the killer intent like it was gravity.

"I… found… ack…" He choked out slowly realizing that he couldn't breath. "Him… like… like… this… in the park… with Oro… Orochimaru." He felt the killer intent intensify and realized he probably shouldn't have said the traitor's name.

"Where Did The Bastard Go?"

"Can't…Breath."

"Arashi-San."

Suddenly the force on Itachi's body was suddenly lifted off, causing him to stumble forward. He looked up to see the Sandaime's hand on the Yondaime's shoulder. The man turned to Itachi and addressed him calmly.

"I apologize for his behavior. Please explain what happened."

And he did in full details…

"I didn't know that the Kazama clan had a blood line limit." Itachi said looking at Arashi who was leaning back in his chair starring at the ceiling.

"We do but it has nothing to do with what you just told us about. Him, going crazy like that was my fault."

"Your fault Hokage-Sama, how is it your fault?" Itachi sat up straighter, if possible, looking at the fourth like he lost his mind. "If anything it's Orochimaru's fault! He's the one that put that damn seal on the boy."

"This goes way back, way before tonight Itachi." It was Sarutobi who had spoken up this time. "What we are about to tell you is an SS-Class secrete, punishable by death by torture. Do you understand Itachi?" A nod. "It happened five years ago on October 10th, the Kyubi had been attacking the village for a good couple of days by now relentlessly destroying everything in its path."

"I had finally found away to defeat the beast." Arashi cut in. "I am a seal master and spent many nights at my desk trying to find away to save my village. When I came across some old notes I had come up with that were put aside. It was what I needed, what I succumbed to. To summon the Shinigami himself. But it called for a sacrifice and a new born child." He looked over at his son that was soundlessly asleep.

"You used him." Itachi stated more than asked.

"Yes. I could not ask one of the villagers to bare the burden of giving up their own child if I could not do it myself."

Itachi nodded understanding that before he looked up at Arashi. "Wait you said it called for a sacrifice, who?"

"My student, Hitoshi Rin jumped in front of me before the Shinigami could take my soul. He took her soul instead."

Itachi sat back in his chair. He didn't understand how a simple assassination mission had became so complicated and how all his building a shell around him had came shattering down so quickly. Itachi was a kind person with a good heart. He masked all of this by putting on a facade of indifference and stoic behavior, not unlike that of what the Uchiha had been famous for. He was also a very emotional person on the inside, who had difficulty copping with certain issues. It was no secret to anyone that really knew him, that his love for his younger brother was immeasurable.

So finding about a boy the same age as Sasuke with this situation on his shoulder was almost unbearable for him. What if his brother had gone through the same thing? Would he be strong enough to do this? He doubted it. His parents, no offense to them, were arrogant just like all the other Uchiha clan which cause turmoil all the time, which in turn, didn't really supply a stable family life for Itachi and Sasuke.

He took a look at the fourth and frowned.

Not saying a man who ignored his son was any better though.

"Itachi, I am sorry to do this but, you can not tell any one about this, or the fact that you know the truth. Do you understand?" a nod, Sarutobi watched the young prodigy carefully. "Are you okay Itachi, I know this is much for a fifteen year old to handle but…"

"It's just… who ever thought the Kyubi's chakra was, so, so calming."

That got him blank looks.

"What did you say?" Arashi asked watching the boy closely.

"Well, the silver chakra was amazing and all but those-."

"Itachi, what exactly did Naruto look like when the Kyubi took over?"

"An Angel."

"That can't be." Arashi said standing to his feet.

"It's the truth." The three occupance in the room turned to look at the silver haired man who was leaning against the window seal. The man fully turned to the group his eyes falling on the eldest man. "Sarutobi-s-sensei I didn't know you were here?"

"Now, now, Jiraiya; there is no need to be nervous," the old shinobi chuckled heartily. "Were you there when my other student attacked this young boy?" He smiled knowingly.

The hermit shrugged, settling back into his usual demeanor, "Yes, I was."

"Then why didn't you try and save my son?!"

Jiraiya's eyes sharply turned to his student who was clenching his fists. "From how I've seen you treat him I thought letting him die would be more suitable for you A-Ra-Shi."

The Hokage stopped clenching his fist not knowing what to say to that.

"Now, now, do I have to do this all the time you two talk about Naruto?" The old man said rising to his feet to stand in between the two legendary men. He turned to his student with a serious look. "Jiraiya, what do you have to say about his appearance?"

"All right then. Have you ever here about the tales of nine angel that guarded the gates of heaven five thousand years ago?" It was silent which prodded him to continue. "It was said that the Nine Tailed beast originated from these beings. Each guarding a certain area. There names are easy to come by. The one wing is Keltic, the two winged Meshima, the third Maximus, the fourth Sifer, the fifth Holio, the sixth Nefisis, the seventh Sora, the eighth Hisoso, and the ninth Sirus. It is said that these nine deadly warriors of heaven were some how convinced by Lucifer to turn on Kami himself. People think that Lucifer put some kind of curse on the angels and that's what caused their betrayal."

"But what you're saying is that that curse Lucifer put on the Angels actually turned those angels into the tailed beast we know today." Arashi asked taking his seat.

"And that's Orochimaru unknowingly released that curse off of Kyubi, releasing something that may turn more dangerous then Kyubi itself."

Arashi's head fell, and oddly enough, he remained awfully silent and contemplative.

"For now we need to find away to figure out how not to let this… 'New bloodline' takes control as often. Someone with a similarity to Naruto's case; that can also train him on their journey out side of the village."

Arashi's eyes widened, "I don't know?"

Sarutobi took a silent breath and began to speak. "Naruto used a powerful force that could have killed one of our most skilled Anbu, at the age of five. I think Jiraiya has a point, and if the Hokage will allow I would like to make a suggestion."

Arashi looked at Sarutobi before nodding his head.

The third turn to Itachi who was sitting quietly. "Itachi," said boy turned to the third. "We all no that the Uchiha originated from the Hyuuga clan over a hundred years ago. And the Hyuuga clan, how psychotic they can be, used an Oni to strengthen their eyes. Meaning that you are the closest person we can trust that is also the closest to having a demon inside yourself with your bloodline. On that note will you accept this mission? Keep in mind that this is not an order, this required the person's full support in the matter."

The three turned Itachi who they had almost forgotten was still there

"I would like to accept this mission whole heartedly." Itachi said looking at his hands as he spoke. "My eyes burned in pain right before Naruto transformed, I think I can be warned it happens again."

"Very well Itachi-kun?" The Third said with a raised eyebrow and a teasing smile.

"And what of Orochimaru?" the Yondaime asked, his eyebrows drawn together worriedly.

"Orochimaru's whereabouts are unknown." Itachi intoned with a monotonous sigh.

Sarutobi nodded and took a puff of his pipe, leveling his gaze with Naruto. "I think it would be best if you allow another to accompany Itachi Yondaime-Sama, for the boy's sake at least, and to ward off your enemies in believing that he is truly dead. Also, not to doubt your skill Itachi, but it has been said that you were gifted to the ability to have Chakra control come easy to you, and so a person that needed to work on their chakra control surly can help in Naruto's training."

Arashi nodded "Very well, I have the perfect person for this mission; we'll have them meet Itachi at the gate tomorrow morning if they accept this mission." He turned to Itachi with cold eyes. "Your mission starts tomorrow morning this is a six or seven year mission. After the first four years I expect you to return so I can see his progress." He quickly drew the paper work starring at it blankly before looking up at the three men before him. "And if anything happens to my son I will have all of your heads."

"Hai! Hokage-Sama."

With that Arashi signed the paper work.

Itachi stood bowing to the three men before leaving the premises. He still had to check up on his brother and inform his father of his new mission for the Yondaime.

The three other men watched as the young 15 year old Itachi left. Jiraiya turned to the Yondaime. "Who do you have in mind that is going with Itachi?"

The fourth turned to the third and gave him a wide smile.

The third returned with a glare.

* * *

_-Updated: 23 March 2008_

**A/N: Alright I made a couple of correction and tried to make this sound better. I don't I had to try. I went back and realized it really sounded like crap, didn't flow to well together. Anyways I give you the new chapter one. Not much has changed to tell you the truth, just some corrections.**

_Disclaimer: I if I did own this story, it would be drawn out and put on TV._


	2. Chapter 2 Journey

A/N: First i want to Think my beta who helped me with this and the next two chapters are already done and loaded just waiting for you peeps. Alright to answer some of the polls and reviews. I won't Add Kurenai, because well this chapter pretty much explains why. And also I won't add Tsunade or Shizune because being 12 years older then him kinda creeps me out. Kinda like the KakaSaku stories I see. Imagine big daddy and place the old man with Kakashi and his ex girlfriend with Sakura. Gross old balls. I also have someone Hanabi is going to be with.

However there is still the OC Slot not filled. Choices are:

Yugato

Sumi (from Silver Flash)

or

Kin

_Elysium_

Chapter 2

Journey

-

Itachi stood at the north gate patiently for his new teammate to accompany him. He watched as Naruto giggled as he ran in circles around him. Watching the kid for the last fifteen minutes made Itachi come to this conclusion; the kid was easily amused. It started with the walk from the Kazama estate. The young boy had run from him ten feet, and then ran back and giggled; he continued doing this the whole way to the gate. Finally, when they had finally reached the gate he had proceeded to climb up the gate while the two chuunin gate guards screamed at him to get down.

Now . . . this. . .

He wanted to scratch his head in confusion, something an Uchiha was not allowed to do, what was this kid up to?

"He's happy that someone other than the Yondaime and I don't look at him like he's a monster."

"Kurenai-nee!" the boy had stopped running in circles and almost tackled the female that had spoken.

_Beautiful._

That was all that was going through Itachi's head as he stared at the dark haired vixen. Her red eyes would throw anyone into thinking she was an Uchiha herself.

Her stance also was full of control and confidence.

She had to be a demon for she had Uchiha Itachi frozen, only able to stare at her. The hardest task he had yet come across in his life was taking his eyes of the female form of power that was smiling down at the little blonde bundle of hyper-ness.

Maybe that was why he didn't see the other man that had accompanied the female to the gate. The man that was now blocking his view from the beauty that **was **in front of him. He tried to look around the man, only for that man to move with him.

Itachi looked up to see a man with a beard and a cigarette protruding from his mouth. He was also glaring at him; did he forget to mention that?

"Sarutobi Asuma. Jounin, 18," the man said narrowing his eyes to intensify his glare, until he received a punch to the arm. He grabbed his arm in pain and moved to the side to make room for Kurenai who was glaring at the man.

"This is why I didn't want to bring you. Every time I have a male team mate you scare them away."

This made Itachi narrow his eyes. Him, Uchiha Itachi, get scared away?

PLEASE.

He was considered to be the strongest Jounin in the village except for the Fourth himself. He shook his head. No time to get a swollen head before a mission. And besides… she was looking at him.

"Yuuhi Kurenai, Chuunin, 15 and about to go on her Jounin mission." She didn't even smile at him as she waited expectantly at him. "Well?"

"What?" Itachi asked, as Naruto began to run back and forth to each of his arms and tugging on them.

"Who are you?" Asuma was the one that asked glaring.

"Uchiha Itachi, Anbu, 15 but going on to my transaction back to Jounin." _Well_, Itachi thought, _that shut them up_. Itachi turned to Naruto as he began to run around him again. He caught him around the waist and made him sit on his shoulder causing the boy to giggle excitedly. Itachi turned to Kurenai "It's time to go."

She nodded before turning and kissing Asuma on the cheek and following Itachi out of the gate. It was going to be a long journey.

Unknown to the four occupants of the gate two men stood to the side behind a building watching the scene unfold.

The older man turned to the Fourth as he took out his pipe that was protruding from his mouth.

"So my son's secret girlfriend was the one you sent with them?" the old man asked.

"Oji," the Yondaime said turning from the gate to look at the old man. "When she was thirteen she had a crush on me, and when she found out Naruto was my son she was devastated, but not deterred. She decided spending time with Naruto could get her closer to me. It wasn't until she found out that I was in my thirties that she gave up on me." The Yondaime chuckled.

"So why her for this mission?"

"Well," Arashi smiled as he scratched the back of his head, "it was too late for her to back out. Naruto had taken my place in her heart. Oh and the fact that her older sister is Naruto's mother."

The pipe in the old man's mouth fell to the ground as he watched Arashi begin to head towards the Hokage's tower. "You mean…"

"Sorry to cut our conversation short Oji-San but Ero-Hentai wants to speak to me about Akatsuki."

-

It had been three hours since the trio had left the village they called home. Naruto was still seated on Itachi's shoulder, making his feet pounce off the latter's chest. Itachi was not concerned with this matter. He was too busy searching every which way. He was not used to going on a mission with others. He was usually left to go on missions by himself making him very sensitive to all noise that he did not create.

So whenever the little boy on his shoulder asked him a question he would flinch.

"Where are we going Ichii-nee? Will it take us long to get there? Will it be a fun place? Will people hate me there too?"

"I don't know yet, and don't call me that. Still don't know. We will make it fun."

That last one had hit him hard. Leaving him speechless and not knowing what to say. The other's were easy to answer. They weren't really heading to anywhere particular so he didn't know where they were going or how long it will take or if it would be fun. However, hearing the young boy ask if the people there would hate him there as well had made him hate his own village for the first time.

He didn't know how to answer it, and it left him speechless. He wanted to just ignore the question and put it off, but the boy who had grabbed his cheeks and was now starring intently into his red eyes with his blue ones made him uncomfortable. So uncomfortable that he had stopped in his movements to stare into the blonde's eyes.

Good thing Kurenai was there to save the day.

She had answered the question the best way should could. Telling him if he behaved the villagers of the villages they went to should have no reason to hate him. The boy didn't look too satisfied with that answer, like he wanted to argue that fact, but he dropped the question nonetheless.

Making the trip that much more awkward.

Which gave Itachi time to think. He watched the boy who now was walking beside Kurenai wondering how the little boy in front of him could draw so much attention to himself. Yeah, sure there weren't that many bright blonde haired people with striking blue eyes. But he knew for a fact that they had tried to keep it a secret, that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki for the Kyubi. So what was it that gave it away that Naruto was the person that received the burden as Jailor? It wasn't until the boy turned back to look at him that he noticed the reason, causing him to stop and start ruffling through his bag. Which in turn made his teammates stop and stare at him.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked letting an elegant eyebrow raise in question.

"When, you're in Anbu you are issued two masks. The full face mask that you all see and the half-mask that covers the bottom half of our face." He stopped rummaging through his bag pulling out a black cloth. He turned to Naruto, tilting his head to the side to take a good look at him, "We'll have to stop in wave country to find some better clothes for you also but for now you can wear my mask." With that Itachi put the cloth over the boys face covering up the whiskers.

Kurenai frowned at the action then glared at the man in the group. "He shouldn't be ashamed of what he is or what he has in him."

"It's not a matter of being ashamed." Itachi said turning back to his bag and zipping it back up. "It's a matter of having identifying qualities." He stood slinging the bag on his shoulder. "Come on. How many guys do you know with whiskers on their face?" with that said Itachi began to walk again leaving Kurenai just standing there as Naruto ran to follow Itachi repeatedly thanking him.

"You have a point." She had said when she had finally caught up with the two.

"Don't worry about it." He looked at her with his stoic features. "We should be in wave country in two days at the least." He bent down picking up Naruto. "We can stop there for a couple of weeks and begin his training. For now let's get there as fast as we can. Agreed?"

She looked at him before looking forward. "Agreed."

With that the two took off into a sprint.

----

Naruto tugged irritably at the black shirt that he now wore. It had been a week since they had arrived in wave country. And he had to admit, this journey wasn't what his five year old mind thought it would be like. When they had arrived Itachi and Kurenai had told him that he would be going through training to become a ninja. So like any five year old with an imagination, he imagined sleepless nights of vigorous fighting techniques taught to him. Being able to run as fast as he saw his father do.

But no.

He picked up the scroll that was sitting on the bed next to him. All he had been learning was about this shit called chakra, which apparently everyone had. So what the hell made it special? Yeah, it was cool how it looked when it surrounded Itachi's body like blue flames. But if everyone could do it… well he didn't see why it was being rammed in his head so much. Alright he just thought it was damn right boring.

The only good thing that came from learning this was the feeling he got when he called upon his chakra. It was like a hug that surrounded his whole body. So warm that he felt like nothing could harm him as long as he had this in him. He smiled at the thought of maybe this was what it felt like to have a mother hold him in her loving arms. He sighed knowing if he kept on this track it would only leave him to feeling it again. What did Kurenai-nee call it again?

Oh yeah depression.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as the door to his room was opened and Itachi stepped in with Kurenai following close behind not looking pleased. They must have got in another argument where Itachi was right… again. Every time those two seemed to get in an argument Itachi always seemed to be right. With his five year old mind he came to the conclusion that boys were just smarter than girls. But when he asked Itachi if this was true, Itachi just snorted before saying that girls were smarter than guys and you just had to learn to pick your battles. He made it sound like boys and girls were at war all the time.

This terrified him.

"Naruto," shaking from his thoughts he turned to Itachi who was now speaking to him in his emotionless voice that just creeped him out.

"Y-yes Itchii-nee?"

Eyebrow twitching from the nick name he required from the young one, he was trying to break the boy from calling him, which wasn't working so well. "I have to ask you a question."

"Okay."

"Before we begin the real training for you to become a shinobi I want to know if you are truly dedicated to being a shinobi?" when Naruto opened his mouth to talk Itachi raised his hand to stop the child from yelling out his response like he always did. "For a shinobi, in every defeat there is victory, for we learn something from our mistakes. The more we kill, the more we lose what makes us human as we lose the concept of exactly how precious a human life is… in every victory there is defeat as more blood stains our hands."

The boy didn't know what to say turning to Kurenai for some help. Which in turn, she gave a smile of encouragement. With that image in mind Naruto turned back to Itachi with determined eyes something that would never leave its new resting place. "I will do my best, to be the best."

With that said Naruto received his first smile from Uchiha Itachi, something he put in the back of mind were he kept an image of all his precious people.

"Well then, Kurenai will start with chakra control exercises." He headed towards the door. "So let's head out into the woods."

Naruto jumped to his feet following Itachi outside the hotel.

-

"Before she gets started with your training Naruto I want you to do something." Itachi said pulling out a square piece of paper and handing it to Naruto who took it with his small pudgy hands. "I want you to gather chakra okay."

"Hai."

With that a blue dome of chakra covered the boy as he watched in fascination as the piece of paper was cut in half. Naruto stopped gathering chakra and looked from the paper to Itachi apologetically.

"Don't worry that's what it's supposed to do. What that means is that you have a strong wind in you Naruto. A wind of determination, and I'm going to help you tame it into a weapon."

"Yatta!" Naruto yelled happily as Itachi nodded at Kurenai before jumping off.

"Okay Naru-kun, this first exercise will teach you to control your chakra in one area of your body. You have learned over the last week to call upon your chakra now I'm going to teach you how to control it. In this exercise you will need to call your chakra to your feet." Kurenai walked over to the tree walking up it like it was second nature. "To much you could break the tree." Where her left foot was the bark exploded in to hundred of splinters. "To little and you could be thrown off." All of a sudden she was rocketing away from the tree in high speeds. "You don't have as much chakra as me and Itachi so you'll probably have to use a little more force to pull enough out then I do. Go ahead with a running start."

Naruto nodded gathering as much chakra as he has into his feet before sprinting towards the tree. On his second step his right foot shot straight through the tree cutting it clean in two. Naruto quick back flipped away avoiding the falling tree. He landed right next Kurenai as they watch the tree fall then shatter like glass as it hit the ground.

Naruto scratched the back of his head as eyed what should have been a tree. "I think I put too much chakra in it, hehehe."

Kurenai was speechless. To have that effect on a tree you had to have perfect chakra control or as much chakra as a Kage level ninja. She eyed the boy before looking up in the tree at an amused looking Itachi.

"We need to talk Kurenai." Was all he said as he turned to jump off to the next tree.

Kurenai turned to Naruto kneeling down in front of him. "Keep trying, and use a lot less this time." She looked at the remains of the tree before looking back at Naruto. "A lot less."

She stood to her feet before turning and following Itachi into the woods. She found him leaning against a tree, arms crossed, with a blank face. Oh she hated that face. So calm and collected. She had heard rumors in Konoha that she had been named the Ice Queen taking her sister's title, and that this man before her had taken Ice King from the Yondaime. What was funny though, was that the Yondaime was loud and obnoxious just not letting anyone close to him. While this guy kept to himself in a whole different level. It was like he didn't want anyone to see what he felt at all even in the protection of his own village.

"How much do you know about the Kyubi incident?" he asked pushing of the tree and waling a little closer to her.

"That it was killed by the Yondaime almost six years ago."

A sigh was his response.

"Why?"

"I think you need to sit down for what I'm about to tell you." He waved his hand towards a fallen tree that lay on the ground she sat, with him sitting next to her. "About six years ago the Yondaime fought the Kyubi in an attempt to save his village-."

"I know this already-."

"What you don't know is that the Kyubi is immortal in a sense." That quieted her down. "The Yondaime, knowing this, found away to at least keep the Kyubi from attacking the village. Putting it in a jail if you will. He sealed it into his new born child keeping it at bay."

"Naruto…"

"Kurenai, Naruto is what people call a Jinchuuriki." Itachi scratched his chin as he looked in the woods in the direction where he knew Naruto was. "The day we left the Yondaime explained it to me. The seal that he placed on his son was made that the boy's chakra would someday devour Kyubi in a sense. Meaning that, Naruto is absorbing a being made of pure chakra into his body. He has more chakra then anyone in the damn village, maybe having the same amount as the Yondaime. That's only after almost six years of having him sealed into Naruto; therefore, he should have twice as much by the time we return to Konoha."

She began to clench her fists. She always wondered why her nephew was always looked down upon as if he were the scum of the world. The first time in her life Yuuhi Kurenai hated her village.

----------

He sat on the roof of the hotel overlooking the wave country. It was beautiful he had to admit. And the people hadn't treated him like shit, which was an upside to the situation. He sighed hating what day it was. The 10th of October. A day he loathed with all his heart. He remembered last year where he received a present on his bed when he woke up. It was from his father, which caused him to open the present as fast as he could. He had received a pair of goggles with a note.

_The man who owned these before was a hero in his own right, strive to be great Naruto._

He had looked for his dad that whole day only to find him locked in his office at the Hokage tower where he was forbidden to go or be seen near.

His father was avoiding him.

And he had done so until the next morning to find his son with bruises that were fading quickly all over his body. He had been jumped again.

He hated his birthday, as it was cause for many painful memories in the village. A village, that, his father had sworn to protect. A village he had now sworn to protect.

The rain was relentlessly pouring down. He could see all the lights in the village, from the market streets to training grounds. The blonde shinobi looked on, admiring the sight, not caring about his drenched state. He was living a life that no child should have to live yet his experiences were teaching him to be wise which few people could claim to be.

Naruto opened his eyes as a single tear trickled down his cheek quickly mixing with the droplets of rain. He quickly wiped it away not wanting to be seen by anyone, he hated crying. It showed that he was weak, and he didn't want to be weak any more. He wasn't weak any more. He had mastered tree walking, water walking, and waterfall walking. And he had been starting to learn a couple of jutsu too.

**Futon: Daitoppa - **Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

**Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu - **Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**Suiton: Teppodama - **Water Release: Gunshot

**Doton: Deido Suberioriru - **Earth Release: Mud Slide

**Futon: Kaze Arekuruu - **Wind Release: Raving Wind

He tried to learn the Bunshin no Jutsu but for some reason he just couldn't get it to look normal. Kawarimi was a little harder to learn but he got it down. Those were just the stronger techniques he knew. He knew twenty-five more at least. So he wasn't weak anymore! He wasn't.

He sighed only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a drenched Itachi looking out over the village. "Come in Naruto. It's time for dinner."

Naruto nodded before standing on his feet and following Itachi indoors. He smiled when he smelt the smell of ramen letting a big grin spread across his face. He followed Itachi into the kitchen to see Kurenai standing by the table with a big bowl of it in the center.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." She said smiling at the young boy.

Naruto grinned before turning his head up to look at Itachi who was smiling too.

"Happy birthday Naruto."

Naruto grinned before sitting at the table grabbing his chop sticks and ready to dig in.

"Hold on tiger," Kurenai grabbed his hand before the chop sticks hit the ramen. Naruto squinted at her in his fox like manner. "We're gonna open up gifts first."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Yatta!" he began to bounce up and down in his seat as three gifts were placed in front of him. He grabbed the first box, from Uchiha Itachi, and opened it quickly. He grinned even wider, if possible, as he pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. "Thank you Itchii-nee!"

Itachi frowned. "Don't call me that."

Naruto ignored the comment and grabbed the next box, from Yuuhi Kurenai, and opened it just as quickly as the last. His grin stayed the same as he pulled out, or at least he tried to pull out, weights. "Meh, Renai-nii I can't pull them out." Naruto whined as he tugged with all his might. Itachi walked over pulling the weights out with ease. He bent down taking some chakra out of the weights before slipping them on the young child.

"There chakra weights," Kurenai explained. "Just put chakra in them and they get heavy."

"Meh, but I already have weights on."

This line of information made both teens let an eyebrow rise.

"What?" Kurenai asked.

"Well there not really weights, dad said they were called gravity seals."

Kurenai's eyes widen and Itachi froze in fastening on the last weight.

Itachi shook his head before finishing and standing. "Well these won't hurt to wear."

"Okay," Naruto said trying to swing his legs back and forth. But he grinned when he grabbed the last gift and opened it with a grin, "from Kazama Arashi," he froze in place as he eyed what was in the box.

There laying in an elegant case was a Katana. Its blue blade, the color of Naruto's eyes, glared off the light from the ceiling. In length it was about three and a half feet long, and its handle was wrapped in elegant white with silver diamonds.

"The katana's name is Fuijin. A legendary blade that has been passed down in your family, that your father wanted me to teach you to wield. When we get back, if you're strong enough with Fuijin, the Sandaime would also like to give you a gift."

Naruto just stared at the blade with shock. He had watched his father countless times practice with this blade. It was like a majestic item that he was never allowed to touch. But, now it was his. He was confused. Why would his father give him, a mere six year old such a gift?

"Naruto, what is your goal in life?"

Naruto looked from the blade to Itachi was staring at him intently.

Naruto's eyes brighten more than ever as he stared hard at Itachi. "To be the strongest Hokage ever, even surpassing my father."

This shocked the two occupants as the stared at the serious look on this mere six year olds face.

Itachi smiled. "As a Hokage, you shoulder a heavy burden with the task of protecting your village. Are you ready for that?"

Naruto's face did not waver. "I was born ready."

Silence.

Itachi finally spoke with coolness etched in his voice, "You give your life to protect everything that is important to you. You understand the risk, and you fight with everything you have until the very end. You never give up. That, Naruto, is what a Hokage is, and that my friend is right here locked up." Itachi pointed his finger at Naruto's chest, who frowned at the part where he said it was locked up. "But that is why we are going to strive to unlock it."

Naruto grinned; his face etched with determination. "Hai!"

Kurenai looked from one determined face to the other a smile creeping on her face. This was going to be one hell of a journey.


	3. Chapter 3 Chakra

_A/N: Hello well i decided to throw in Tayaya so we'll see how that goes and i'll probably add Ayame._

_Elysium_

Chapter 3

Chakra

-

Naruto strode through the streets of Kusa(Grass), as the people rushed around completing their daily tasks. He had, after a year and few days, gotten used enough to the training that was placed upon him, by Itachi and Kurenai, that he was capable of reaching the top of the tremendous waterfall. He still couldn't grasp the concept of Kenjutsu, as in his first attempt he ended up slamming the blade of his sword into a tree in an 'ungraceful' manner and injured his hand for a brief period of time. The injuries he had sustained due to the rigorous sword training had now healed up enough so that he didn't look as he had just been beaten half to death. The cuts had cleared and his hands were in a better condition so that they didn't look disfigured.

Before Itachi had left him to his own devices, there was another interesting development; he found that he had different Chakra signatures: meaning that he was the worst enemy for an Uchiha or a Hyuuga. What Itachi had told him was that a Hyuuga's greatest ability was to be able to close one's chakra source. This could only be done once, meaning, if a Hyuuga closed his chakra coils, his other chakra wouldn't be affected at all, and the Hyuuga would be vulnerable. For an Uchiha, their greatest strength was to be able to read a person's moves before they make them. Which in fact they are reading the chakra's signature's movement, if he could control the second one the Sharingan would be useless against him.

Due to this information Naruto had decided he would get Kurenai to try and teach him how to control the second chakra. He decided to have this done as soon as possible, lest he didn't have the time required for it later, or it became too difficult. He knew that learning was going to be a pain in the ass.

He carried on walking through the streets receiving a mixture of looks from the residents of Kusa. Some looked at him with admiration understanding what he was, a ninja. Whereas others couldn't understand why he was in their village, seeing as he wasn't from Kusa himself. He opened the door to the hotel they were staying in and catching the kunai that was inches from his face. The blonde looked at the culprit with a bored look. This was the sixth time in the last three days that this happened to him. The two that traveled with him had started throw kunai, shuriken, senbon, wire, anything that was sharp. He looked to the couch to see a familiar kunoichi with a smile plastered across her face giving him a small wave before addressing him.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, what brings you back so early?" Kurenai was looking directly at the blonde who was currently still standing at the entranceway of the room.

He twirled the kunai in his hand before placing it in his own pouch. He walked towards her giving her a greeting while he had his usual foxy smile across his facade. "Renai-nee I was wondering?" he began to rub the back of his head as he gave a nervous laugh and sat down next to her.

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Would you help me learn how to control my other chakra source that Itachi was talking about?" he let his arm fall to his side as he stared at his care taker with seriousness.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. To tell you the truth I'm probably not the best one out of your two care takers to teach you first."

"Huh?" To say Naruto was confused was not saying much.

"Well, Itachi explained to me that calling upon your other chakra would be like how he calls upon his Sharingan. So I think your best bet to learn how would be to ask him."

"Feh!"

"Oh, come on Naruto, you just turned seven yesterday. Please try to act a little older."

"But Renai-NEEEEEEEEE."

"What Naruto?"

"I-," He looked away from her crossing his arms in a pout, "I just have this feeling that Itchii-nii doesn't' like me."

"Oh that's it!"

Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean 'that's it'?"

"Itachi hates everyone."

If Naruto could have sweat dropped he would've. He sighed scratching the top of his head in frustration. "It's just that he looks at you in this way that seems you're the only one he likes, and it seems I'm just in your guys' way!"

If Naruto wasn't so worked up on scratching his scalp off he would have noticed the tomato that as Kurenai's face. She hurriedly collected herself before letting Naruto catch- that is, before giving Naruto some encouraging words. "I guess the only way to find out if he hates you is to ask him if he does."

"Feh, I guess you're right. Kuso." A smack to the back of the head was received after the word was spoken. "Ow! What was that for?"

"What did I tell you about cussing?" Kurenai was giving him that look that said, "I'm about to give you a look so withering, you'll shrivel up and die faster than you can blink."

"Hehe, well Renai-nee I got to go find Itchii-nii." With that, Naruto stood and was out the door in less than a second.

Kurenai looked out the window twirling a Kunai between her fingers as she did so. "Hmm, wouldn't that be quite the look?"

* * *

Itachi was currently mounted in a tree munching on a piece of pocky and admiring the silence as all he could here was nothing, except for the occasional plea of help but that he could ignore. His pocky was calling him louder. He had a small amount of drool emanating from the corners of his mouth as he gave the pocky stick one last look before devouring it. Due to his intense concentration pertaining to his 'precious' he failed to recognize the presence of an ebony haired woman looking at him indifferently from the ground below.

"How did I know that I would find you're brooding ass, well brooding, in a tree?" The rhetorical question caught the Anbu's attention as he looked towards the person interrupting his pocky session.

He sighed realizing that his silent time was over and that questions were about to be asked. He looked at his full pocky box with longing, before letting out a depressed sigh. He let his back slide from the trunk of the tree and flipped to the ground.

He began to stuff his hands in his pockets once he landed eyeing the beauty in front of him, "Ah…Kurenai I can explain. You see…" The Anbu was interrupted from his droning.

"I don't care…we need to talk." Kurenai looked directly into the eyes of her new team mate, not blinking.

Saying Itachi was shocked would be an understatement as he couldn't understand why he wasn't feeling the woman's wrath. Didn't she know what he had done yet? "Okay."

He walked towards the ebony haired woman's side before the two of them began to walk away from the tree. Itachi decided to break the silence, "I'm guessing you had something specific you wanted to talk about."

Kurenai released a sigh, "I came to ask you if Naruto came to talk to you?"

Itachi had a serious expression, something better than his emotionless face. "He came to ask me to teach him how to call upon the 'second' chakra." He turned to see that Kurenai was currently staring at the ground.

"Is that all he talked to you about?"

"Oh, there was something about why I don't like him as much as you."

The tomato has met its match in redness. "Do you know where he is?" The ebony haired woman was eager and curious as to the blonde's whereabouts.

"Ah, about that he's probably at his training ground. I was going to go there myself later on-."

"Ahh!!!!!"

Kurenai stopped in her tracks to look behind her, before running back to the tree Itachi was in. She slid to a stop by the tree just in time to avoid the cliff behind it. "What was th-?"

Just then a glowing silver ball shot up out of the ravine landing a couple feet behind her. She slowly turned in her fighting stance, keeping on guard as she watched the creature stand to its full height. It couldn't be any taller the forty two inches. The top of its head was silver and as it turned its head its eyes were like neon blue. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Instantly it raised its arm and began to… scratch the back of its head?

"Hehehe, I did it Itchii-nii, and Renai-nee. Heheheh.……." instantly the silver chakra left his body turning his hair back to blonde and his eyes back to normal before he fell to the ground unconscious with a smile.

Itachi ran over checking his vitals before hoisting him on to his shoulder. "He's fine just tired."

Kurenai just nodded still shocked from what she saw.

Sigh. "I'll meet you at the hotel then."

Kurenai heard the footsteps leave her. It was like nothing could break her from her daze.

Blink…..

Blink….

Blink…

Wait.

"How the hell did he fall down that ravine in the first place? Weren't you sitting in the tree next to it?!"

She noticed that he had sped up drastically.

* * *

Naruto had now successfully completed a little more than two years of training without much difficulty. His had mastered chakra control to the extent that he was now capable of walking on top of a pile of leaves without his body pummeling into the center. Itachi had him learn to perform one handed seals, which he had done as much possible with the current techniques that he knew, so Itachi decided that he would let Naruto concentrate solely on learning manipulation of the elements as the task was proving to be a lot more complicated than he formerly thought it would be.

He had already mastered the wind element since it was his affinity consequently he was rapidly progressing in learning the Futon techniques. Manipulation of the earth element was proving to be the easiest of the remaining four elements and he could perform some of the lower level techniques. His manipulation of the water element was coming along at a steady pace having already mastered the basic techniques required however the two elements proving to be the most difficult were fire and lightning. His development with the two particular elements was very slow and he was finding it extremely hard to apply the basics of manipulation to them.

His kenjutsu training was extremely successful especially after the addition of Itachi as his training partner. The Uchiha pushed Naruto to his limits making him work twice as hard to keep up with him since he was being affected by the gravity seal and the chakra weights he had received for his birthday two years ago. Although becoming more accustomed to the weights on his body, there was still a long way to go before he would be able to fully utilize his skills whilst under the affect of the weight. Itachi had taught him well on how to use swords in combat, showing him the ideal distances and motions to deal the most devastating affect. Itachi was also going to teach him how to perform the moon dance techniques once he was far enough in his skills.

And to top it all off, being eight was a pain in the ass.

Especially when the genin of Ame(rain) didn't take him serious and tried to bully him for being so short and other reasons he didn't know why. He sighed as he heard the footsteps of the genin trying to sneak up on him. He stopped tilting his head to look over his shoulder and spotted four boys about two years older than him hiding, horribly, behind a bunch of bushes.

"I can see you behind the bushes." He scratched his head as he watched the four boys step out. "Are you guys in the academy?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" a boy maybe a little taller then himself, which wasn't saying much, with spiky brown hair, green eyes, and dressed in white shirt, black vest, and black baggy pants.

Naruto let his hand drop to his side and gave them a grin. "I'm just glad I'm not going to the same academy as you."

"And what's that supposed to mean, shorty?!" the same boy asked as he stepped forward crossing his arms.

"That," Naruto grinned, while pointing at the four, ""even with your _teaching_ at the academy I can still kick your asses."

Oh, that was the other reasons they picked on him.

The boy tightened his fist and began to shake it at Naruto with a glare. "How dare you! I'm Hitarki Kenosuke the number one genin and from the main branch of the Hitarki clan!"

Naruto's face fell at that.

"That's what I thou-!"

"The who?" Naruto asked scratching his head. "Who are the Hit-farti clan?"

"It's the Hitarki clan ass hole! How can you not know who we are? We're the strongest clan in Ame! And I'll be head of that clan!"

This made Naruto grin. "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I will be Hokage someday. So beating a stupid clan like yours will be no challenge for the future Hokage!"

"How dare you!" with that Kenosuke charged forward, reaching in to his pouch, pulling out a kunai, and throwing at Naruto with the other three boys with him.

Naruto grinned as he ducked low and charged forward. He back handed the kunai away and stretched out his hand grabbing Kenosuke's face. In a clothes line manner, Naruto slammed Kenosuke's head into the ground. He flipped, using the momentum he had built, back onto his feet. With a spinning kick he caught one of the genin in the face. Landing back on the ground he sent a fist into another's stomach, before sending a back hand to the last one's face.

Naruto watched as the last one clutched his face in pain rolling back and forth. He turned in time to catch Kenosuke's fist, pulling forward, and sending an elbow into the boy's face, before sweeping his legs from under him. He stood as if he had not just taken out four boys from the academy. He sighed wiping his hands from the mess before he began to head home. He ignored the looks he was receiving.

He reached the hotel they were staying in and walked into the room. He sighed as he heard another argument that his two caretakers were having. Another one about if they should stay in this village a little longer. Of course Kurenai wanted to stay while Itachi wanted to leave hastily.

He sighed sitting in a chair across from the arguing pair. Kurenai took a glance at him before turning back to Itachi. She stopped though and turned back to stare at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Then all hell broke out.

"Oh, Kami. What happened to you? Did someone attack you? Are you hurt?" Kurenai was now on her feet and by his side checking him like he had fallen in a pit of flames and had just crawled back out.

"Renai-nee, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked as he began to check himself over.

"Well that cut on your hand is from a Kunai." Itachi said from his seat on the counter.

"How-how did you know that?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I'm a ninja, and," He took a bite out of a piece of his pocky. "You just admitted it. So what happened."

Naruto crossed his arms, which caused Kurenai to fuss as she was checking his hand, and began to pout. "Four boys from the academy tried to jump me."

"Oh my, that's horrible." Kurenai gasped.

"Did you kick their asses?" Itachi threw in.

"Itachi!" Kurenai yelled.

Itachi shrugged.

"Hell yeah I did. The ass hole had the nerve to say he was more important than me because he was from some special clan." He huffed turning his head to the side and sticking his nose in the air.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the comment while taking a bite out of another piece of pocky. "What clan did he say he was from?"

"Hit-farti… something like that." Naruto scratched his head in thought.

"Shit." Itachi jumped off the counter and began to gather their things.

"What?" Kurenai was confused as she watched the man gather all their things. "Are they that strong of a clan?"

"They're not as strong as the three major clans of Konohagakure, or the two major clans from Iwagakure(Hidden Rock) or Kumogakure(Hidden Cloud) but they're the pride of Ame, and just as proud themselves. Konoha's in a shaky treaty with Ame at the moment. I doubt the kid will tell that he got his ass kicked by an eight year old, especially when he had three of his friends with him, but I don't want to take any chances." He grabbed the last of their things in to his packing scroll and turned to the other two. "Let's go."

The two followed and began for the gate. Itachi noticed that Kurenai was grinning the whole time.

"What's so amusing?"

"That the great Itachi is worried about a clan coming after him." Kurenai said grinning at him.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Itachi turned from her and began to speed faster towards the gate.

"Then what are you worried about?"

Itachi turned to her one more time. "Trying to explain to the Hokage why he's getting a report that, while his son was in my care, I killed half the village of Ame." With that said he sped a head of the other two.

Naruto turned to Kurenai with a raised eyebrow. "Renai-nee is Itchii-nii really that strong?"

Kurenai thought about this for about a minute before addressing Naruto. "I will admit that Itachi is only second to your father in strength in our village. Yeah, Ame is a pretty small village, but it's the twice as big as the whole Uchiha clan. So I doubt Itachi could kill a force as big as his clan."

Naruto looked forward watching the older boy jump into the trees. "I don't know. For some reason, I have this feeling that if Itchii-nii had to he could kill his entire clan as easily as he could snap a piece of thread."

Kurenai followed Naruto's gaze as they followed Itachi into the trees. She watched as he looked behind him to make sure he hadn't lost the two of them. "Ruto."

Naruto looked at Kurenai with his head cocked to the side. "Yes Renai-nee?"

She kept her eyes on Itachi before she turned to Naruto with a serious look. "I have a feeling that you're right." She turned back to Itachi with a worried look. "Which is an entirely frightening concept in and of itself."

"Yeah… wait a minute. That wasn't nice Renai-nee."

She just continued walking, staring at Itachi… _Really though…_

_A/N: Tell me what you think _


	4. Chapter 4 Nonstop

A/N: Alrighty People Harem as Followed

Sakura

TenTen

Ino

Temari

Ayame

OC: Actually a character from another Anime I'll see if you peeps can guess who she is when I bring a glimpse of her out in chapter 8.

P.S. Please Review.

_Elysium_

Chapter 4

Nonstop

-

Yukigakure(Hidden Snow) was fucking cold, Naruto had decided. The snow was hard to stand on at first. After a while of sinking into it, he realized that it was like a variation of tree walking and water walking. Too much chakra and he'd melt the snow, not enough and he'd sink right in. With the weather he had to change is chakra output.

Not that it matter if he sunk in.

At nine Naruto was still a whopping forty-two inches tall.

And he hated it dearly. Especially when people miss took him for a six year old or a seven year old. He was freaking nine going on ten damn it.

Fortunately, his training as a whole was progressing well; he had now finished learning all the techniques within the Futon scrolls that Itachi gave him and was close to completing the Doton and Suiton scrolls. His development with the Raiton and Katon techniques had been steadily improving once he figured out how to manipulate the two elements. He was sure that he would finish learning all the techniques inscribed within the scrolls over the next week.

He fell back from his seated position so that he was lying down on the cold snow. Staring at the clear blue sky, he felt some comfort enter him which was infrequent since they had left Ame almost a year ago. The sound of the birds chirping was soothing to his ears, as he closed his eyes to relax. Over the past few days, his concentration had dwindled since he found himself constantly being drawn to thoughts of his home. He had not been in contact with his father since the day Itachi picked him up to leave on this journey, and now in a week he was going back home to see him again. He believed it was better to avoid home for the time being, since he had been terrified of the man since he was three.

Brushing away the painful thoughts, his mind focused on the significance of a week. It will be a little more than 3 years ago that he had left on this mission with Itachi and Kurenai. He sighed, thinking about his two caretakers. They had started off the journey not the friendliest of terms, hell he'd even go as far as saying that they hated each other. Then after a while they must have decided they had to stand each other for his sake or something. Now it was like the two were freaking best friends. It was even weirder that they would always go off and talk about the stupidest things. Which even surprised him more was that she even got him to start talking. It was even more so to Itachi himself.

Well at least he didn't glare at him anymore when he calls him Itchii-nii.

Naruto let a smile appear across his face before he began to laugh. His laughter increased as he rolled onto his side before sitting up and looked at the base of the tree he was laying at. He got up from his position and walked over to his discarded shirt and jacket before putting them on. He decided to head home to freshen up before meeting Itachi and Kurenai at the gate before they headed back to Konoha.

It was going to be a long journey home.

-----------

"That's enough, we should stop." Itachi lowered his katana as he spoke to Naruto.

The Anbu had been teaching Naruto for quite some time now and found that the blonde was very good at picking up the tips and advice he provided. Every time he looked into the younger shinobi's eyes, he could see a determined fire burning like no other.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead with his forearm, "Heh heh, you were just worried that I was gaining the advantage."

He turned to the side upon hearing a disapproving sound and saw Kurenai shaking her head as she sat in a tree. "Actually Naruto, out of the two of you… you're the only one sweating."

"Meh?" he looked over at Itachi as what she said hit him. And it was true. "Keh, I'm going over there to train more.

The two watched Naruto walk off in silence. Kurenai smiled before turning to Itachi. She cocked her head to the side before she spoke. "He's getting better and stronger isn't he?"

Itachi began to scratch the side of his head before stopping quickly and began to glare at the offending hand. "And unfortunately rubbing off on me as well."

Kurenai laughed playfully at his reply. Itachi tilted his head and stared at her with a confused and bemused expression. Lately, he had discovered that Kurenai was also becoming prone to reacting in surprising and unpredictable ways. As they grew older, she was becoming more of a mystery to him.

Kurenai exhaled deeply as her laughter died down and rested her head back, her lips curled up in a satisfied grin. "I was just thinking," She said, "how funny your words are compared to the Itachi I remember. When did you get so wise? Whatever happened to that quiet and brooding boy?"

Itachi glared at the young woman. "Laugh it up, but you're going to be in a world of hurt," he threatened.

Kurenai's grin grew wider. "You, know. I love to hear you talk like that," she said.

Itachi felt his body involuntarily stiffen.

She looked at him with a soft smile standing only to slip on the branch she had been standing on.

He caught her and he lowered her until her feet were firmly grounded. His hands lamentably released her as they dropped to his sides and he stepped away putting enough space between them to leave her at ease and to satisfy his need for proximity.

Kurenai smiled girlishly up at him. Another surprise. _She seems so much softer today_, he thought.

"You're weird," he told her, but she only beamed up at him in response, and mockingly stuck out her tongue.

She walked past him and towards the way Naruto had gone. "It's not a bad thing to change sometimes Itachi. But don't change too much."

Itachi began to brood on this matter which caused Kurenai to giggle.

"Come on we have three days worth of travel left before we get back to Konoha."

Itachi let out a sigh. Konoha meant home, which meant him being with Sasuke and her being with the Sarutobi.

---------

After being told to meet them back at the gate in a week Naruto separated from his companions. Naruto began to head back to the Kazama estate. He was growing increasingly cautious with every step. The memories of people beating him were still fresh in his mind and the looks that people were giving him weren't very promising. But as he pushed forward towards his home he came to a stop when he spotted a mother and her son running back and forth, from one side of the park to the other.

The thought of where his mother was, and why he was alone continuously ate him up on the inside. He would always look on in envy when the other children's parents would come to collect them from the park, or play with them. He would feel his heart breaking whenever he saw a father and his child sharing a bowl of food while they laughed. The feeling of loneliness would engulf him whenever he saw a mother pushing her daughter on a swing.

It was hard to see them so comfortable and happy while he suffered because he never understood why he was in such a situation. He knew how hard it was to not know about your parents. He had a father that would hardly show any recognition that he was even there and he didn't even know where his mother was. He wondered that if his mother was here then everything would be different. If people would be nicer…

"_I told you not to talk to him…go away…monster."_

The words of the villagers stung his heart as he remembered them. Would his childhood really have changed that drastically because of a mother? When he was younger he used to imagine what his mother would have been like. She would always be there to protect him from the villagers that attacked him. She would make his dad so happy that his father would look upon him with a smile that said he wasn't ashamed of him. He dreamt that his mother would love him unconditionally. And what Kurenai had told him about his mother had made his dreams that much more painfully real. A tear escaped his eye as he knew that he wouldn't ever see his own mother's face.

He had wanted a family ever since he was young. Stopping in front of the Kazama estate just made his dreams look so much dimmer.

-

The unsuspecting blonde fell a few feet back from the force of a punch as his oji-san looked on worried for him.

Naruto slowly rose to his feet. He wiped the blood that had begun to drip from his mouth before looking at his father. Arashi stood with a stern expression, his usual joking attitude nowhere to be seen. The older blonde spoke calmly, "What's wrong? I thought Itachi and Kurenai were supposed to train you?"

Naruto looked on, determined, before running towards the older blonde. He began to throw punches at Arashi hoping to connect. Arashi dodged the punches making sure he wasn't hit before he sidestepped the younger blonde and grabbed his arm; He smirked as he threw him.

Naruto was taken by surprise as he felt himself being launched away through the air. He grabbed his kunai before throwing it around Arashi who dodged only for a string to wrap around his neck. The wire took a tight hold around the Yondaime's throat as the younger blonde pulled him back to land a punch.

Arashi didn't suspect the boy to use a kunai and wire in such a way but his shock didn't last long. He withdrew a kunai quickly slashing the wire into separate pieces. Naruto was still heading towards Arashi and threw a punch to his face. Arashi simply turned before kicking him hard, sending the boy sprawling across the ground.

Arashi formed seals within milliseconds before calling out, **"Katon Hosenka No Jutsu."** Multiple balls of fire were shot from his mouth towards Naruto. He looked on anxiously to see what his son was capable of.

Naruto was shocked to see the multiple targets heading towards him. Not having time to do a technique of his own, he began to evade as many as he could. Unfortunately for him, one still managed to strike him on his arm, burning him.

Arashi took out three shuriken and threw them at the distracted shinobi who was now holding his arm, gasping in pain. The weapons cut him across his legs making him fall to his knees.

Naruto's body was racked with pain as he struggled to stand. The Sandaime looked on fearful hoping the Yondaime wasn't going too far with this test Arashi folded his arms, "Is that all you have? Is that all you can give for your village?"

Naruto couldn't believe what was happening. He was being decimated and Arashi wasn't taking it easy on him at all. He moved his hands to the shuriken embedded in his legs, pulling them out and causing his blood to spatter. He slowly struggled to his feet, "I don't fight for this village, I fight for myself!"

Arashi raised an eyebrow as the younger ninja charged him ignoring the pain. Naruto put all his strength into his punches as he tried to hit the older blonde. Arashi was inwardly smiling at the younger ninja's determination. He dodged an oncoming punch before trying to sweep his legs from under him.

Naruto jumped up before spinning and trying to land one of his own kicks. Arashi bought his elbow up defending the attack before driving his fist into the boy's stomach. Not giving Naruto a chance to recover, he grabbed his leg and threw him resounding in a large impact when the nine year old made contact with the ground.

The Yondaime slowly walked over to the boy who was struggling to get back on his feet. He sighed as he kneeled in front of his son and put his hand on his shoulder, which caused his son to look at him fearfully and making himself flinch.

"Naruto, do - do you have a dream?"

Naruto's eye looked away from his father before answering with a firm "Hai."

"And what dream is that?"

This time Naruto looked his father in the eyes of determination daring him to tell him that his dream was unattainable. "To become the greatest Hokage there ever is."

Arashi smiled before he sat next to him. "To be Hokage you have to be strong."

"I know." Naruto crossed his arms in a pout.

"Do you know where my greatest strength comes from Naruto?"

Naruto shook his head finally looking at his father.

"From protecting those that I care about. The strength I possess comes from my desire to protect my precious people, and I created a jutsu to help me do just that." He scratched his head while turning from his son not wanting to see his excitement fall. "That's why I asked Jiraiya to teach you the week you are here."

"Oh."

Arashi flinched at the disappointment in the voice of his son. "He'll be waiting for you at training ground five. Don't be late."

And with that the Yondaime stood leaving his son to sit in disappointment.

Naruto stood to his feet whipping the dirt off his clothes before shaking his head as he took off towards the training ground.

He picked up speed quickly, darting through the almost empty streets of his neighborhood but all too soon he hit the shopping district and the crowds there were almost impossible to avoid. Taking a short cut, he darted down a back alley, knowing that he was going to be late unless he could remove some obstacles.

But before he got a chance he heard giggling coming from a lingerie shop.

Now this wasn't just any type of giggling. This is the type of giggling that came from a man that was about to see something that he shouldn't. So Naruto being the curious young lad he is turned down the alley way and, low and behold, he spotted…

"Jiraiya!"

Said man fell on his ass from his perch before jumping on his feet to glare at the boy, before a smile appeared on his face. "Naruto, long time no see!"

"You're a pervert?!" it was more of a statement then a question as Naruto pointed his finger at him accusingly. "I always wondered why dad called you Ero-Hentai!"

Jiraiya grinned as he nodded furiously.

"You're just a stupid pervert."

Jiraiya's smile dropped instantly as he glared at the boy with the intent to kill. "I am not any pervert... I AM THE SUPER-PERVERTED, FROG HERMIT!"

"ERO-SENNIN!"

Jiraiya's smile came back, however, this time it was dark and full of malice. "Let the training begin."

-----------------

He stood patiently at the gate. It was déjà vu except without the little Naruto running around rapidly like a hyper banshee. He let a small smile slip at the memory. His week off had been eventful. Apparently his father had taught Sasuke some fire techniques. And he was pretty damn good with them for his age.

He stopped to think of his father. He was always condescending, never proud; he held records for being the youngest person to reach Chuunin, Jonin, Anbu… whatever, you name he probably beat everyone else to it. It was always, and only, "Why aren't you Hokage yet?" Never happy unless you're the greatest there ever was, there ever is, there ever will be.

And he was afraid of his father.

Not of the power the man held but what the man could do, and what he was doing. Turning his youngest son scornful, and there was nothing he could do about. All he could do was watch his father turn his little nine year old brother against him. It was painful and at the same time gave him pride that made his sick to his stomach.

_Hey _

What was wrong with him?

_**Hey **_

What was making him have these crazed thoughts?

_**HEY **_

He couldn't put his finger on it.

"**HEY ITACHI!**"

Broken from his thoughts Itachi looked up to come face to face with the son of the third clutching the hand of Kurenai who wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Hmm, you haven't changed a bit. Still arrogant as usual. PFFT!" Asuma stood up straight to get a better look at the teen. Itachi didn't seem to change except in height by a couple inches and maybe in the face. But other than that he was the same through and through.

"It's time to go." Itachi said turning without glancing over his shoulder.

"What do you mean; you have to wait for her nephew." Asuma grabbed the back of Itachi's cloak only to have kunai against his throat.

"Kuren-."

"Let go of Ichii-nii, asshole."

Asuma looked over his shoulder to see young Naruto using chakra to attach to his back while holding the kunai like a pro.

"Like I said, it's time to go." Itachi turned again and began to walk to the gate with Naruto jumping over Asuma and following close behind with Kurenai by Itachi's side, and Asuma looking dumbfounded.

"Don't you think we could stay a little longer, Naruto's birthday in a couple days?" Kurenai asked as they got farther away from the gate.

Itachi watched her from the corner of his eye noticing how she seemed to be normal. "I'm afraid if we did stay; neither Naruto nor I would get a day off for training."

Kurenai for the first time looked at Naruto, who looked like he had just crawled out of hell itself.

"And besides, aren't you a little upset at what Naruto did to Asuma?"

She began to blush but fought it down as her fists tightened. "He deserved it that asshole. The whole time asking ridiculous questions. Ah! The nerve."

"What kind of Questions?"

This time Kurenai couldn't hold back the blush and instead stomped farther ahead. "None of your business."


	5. Chapter 5 A First

_A/N: _I'm sorry this took so long it was bad on both mine and my beta's. we both got busy with things me with getting it to him and him with school work. of course his school work is more important. so if you want to yell at any one yell at anyone, yell at me.

On a lighter note here you goes Chapter 5.

_Elysium_

Chapter 5

A First

-

The night was silent, save for the rain that was falling softly blurring the trees and ground that surrounded them. The full moon was still visible through the rain, making a some what angelic glow across the battle ground. Despite the ethereal beauty of the night itself, two people out of four stood in the rain. The younger of the two drenched in blood and rain, standing over a faced down corpse, eyes down cast so no one could see the pain. The other older by a good ten years was looking at the man kneeling beside the corpse who shook his head with the news that the figure was dead, and her cheeks were drenched with tears.

He stood there trembling as the rain beat down upon him. His shirt, soaked and heavy with rain, clung to his torso and his usually spiky hair was beaten down flat by the water. It had even managed to so thoroughly seep into the fibers of his baggy ninja pants that they barely managed to cling onto his hips.

Not five feet away, Kurenai stared sullenly at the boy. A katana lay near her feet where it had fallen just moments before. Unlike him, she was only damp but the cold had already percolated into her bones. But then, there was also the heaviness that spread from her chest to the rest of her body. The weariness in her eyes matched the lassitude that he exuded.

He gazed down at the katana, recalling how it had got there. The way her hands had gone limp with surprise, how her eyes had widened then settled into a look of pity. And finally that look of pleading, begging for forgiveness; apologetic, torn. Moisture now flooded the corners of his eyes, and he knew that if he didn't do something, he would cry.

"Naruto" Kurenai whispered, reaching for him in a feeble attempt to offer him comfort.

"No," he spat out, the tone of his voice affirmed and deliberate. Kurenai pulled her hand back, almost in fear. She did not recognize this tone of his.

Naruto struggled in his head of what had happened, stretching the gloves over his hands to their max. The anger and the hate that had welled up in him, a voice screamed in his head, in a godly tone, that he had done right.

Kurenai fidgeted in reality trying to push aside the regret, the pain. Her hands had fallen to her side at the glimpse of pain in his eyes. An emotion she never did like seeing in his gems of sapphire. She opened her mouth again but her voice failed her as nothing, not even a sound came out.

The night unfortunately caught them between remnant thoughts of despair, fear, and regret. The feelings played back horrible memories of the night, over and over in his head.

* * *

It had started as the final day of training before they would finally return to Konoha. It started out simple. His daily five thousand exercise. Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, laps, and lunges. After, went to his chakra control, which was followed by kenjutsu training. Simple . . . for a person who's done it every day for five years.

But then it happened.

They had been finally packed and ready to go when someone rushed past them almost knocking Kurenai down. He had silver hair and psychotic eyes.

"Mizuki?" Itachi had asked grabbing him to pull to his feet only to jump back as Mizuki slashed at him with a Kunai.

"It's mine, you can't have it. I know the truth now, he told me everything." The man had said watching Itachi care fully.

"Th-that's the forbidden scroll." Kurenai said pointing to the giant scroll on his back.

"Yes, a scroll compiled of all the Hokages greatest Jutsu. And it's mine, all mine-." He stopped eyes widening as he spotted Naruto who was standing there with his head cocked to the side watching the psychotic man. "Heh, heh, heheheheheh! It's the demon child! Hahahahahaha! So the demon child lives does he! Well boy, I know the truth about you! Son of the Yondaime and a Jinchuuriki!"

"Jin-Jinchuuriki (Human Sacrifice that's what the translation I got said at least)."

"Shut Up!" Kurenai yelled glaring daggers.

"Ah and the aunt whose sister went UA (Unauthorized absence)."

"UA?" Naruto asked "What's he talking about?"

"Mizuki, you say another word, and I'll kill you myself." Itachi said pulling out his Katana.

"Fuck you Itachi." With that he threw his giant shuriken at Itachi, who cut it clean in half only to see that Mizuki was gone.

"Hey asshole get back here, you didn't answer my questions!"

"Naruto no!" but Kurenai was too late Naruto had gone.

* * *

Mizuki got about a mile away before a kick to his back made him fall of the branch he was about to land on. Stopping as he landed on his feet he turned expecting Itachi, only to be surprised to see the demon brat standing there alone.

"Tell me what you meant about Jinchuuriki and UA! What do they mean?" Naruto yelled not looking happy at all.

Mizuki however was looking entirely too amused. "Naruto...if you attack me I will kill you."

"BASTARD! WHY! JUST FUCKING TELL ME!" Naruto shouted angrily, willing his body to stay still for a moment.

"Because you're nothing to me, or anyone else for that matter! Your own father doesn't claim you!" Mizuki's grin widened only to vanish when a fist connected with his face sending him a couple yards across the ground. He sat up shakily, his eyes widening as he saw Naruto standing there with the scroll in his hand. "G-Give that back DEMON!"

"Keh," Naruto grinned. "Make me."

And with that Naruto took off.

* * *

The forest was still and calm, glowing almost eerily in the moonlight. A few nocturnal animals prowled silently searching for prey. They froze only as the solitary figure dashed over head, silently going above and then below branches. He was moving faster than a regular human could run on the ground.

He was pushing himself, searching desperately, with his heart pounding in his ears. He had it planned so perfectly! It shouldn't have collapsed like this, but it was ok...he could improvise, adapt. Nobody would know, no way could they know.

First he'd kill that bastard and then he'd put a permanent henge on the boys body to look like his, then he could arrange things perfectly. Naruto had killed him; the scroll is gone, most likely destroyed in the fight. So sad, so sad, but it was alright because the traitor would be dead, he would be a hero, and the Hokage's scroll would be his.

Mizuki allowed himself a rare real smile of pleasure. Things could still work out perfectly; there was nothing to worry about, nothing at all. Ahead he caught sight of the black dot in the middle of the green lush grass, Naruto had some real speed. Mizuki smirked, there was no use denying that if Naruto lived he would amount to something decent. To bad he was going to die in this forest tonight.

But, he was surprised as the boy stopped to turn and unsheathed a sword. A nice one admittedly, but no matter: Today was his lucky day. "Demon, hand me the scroll!"

"Why do you keep calling me a demon?!" Naruto was getting sick and tired of it. Not having to deal with it for nearly seven years taught him that it wasn't natural to be called demon.

"So the boy doesn't know that he's the Kyuubi, the king of demons. Hahahahah how rich!" his grin widened as he began to make hand seals. "But, it's much easier to let me show you what you are."

And with that Naruto was thrust head first into a hell.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a splitting headache and a crick in his neck. He groggily opened his eyes but immediately clenched them shut due to the blinding white light which pierced his skull. He slowly opened his eyes this time, letting them adjust to the light in the room and was shocked at what he saw.

The place was unusual. The walls were white as can be and the ground was covered in sewer water. He watched as the sewer water splashed onto the white walls only to slide down leaving the wall in brilliant white.

"I have been waiting for you…"

Naruto sat up as the person spoke from behind him. It sent a warm sensation down the spine. There surrounded by bright bars of light sat a man covered in blue robes. His hair was spiky silver and his eyes were neon blue. Sitting he was almost as tall as Naruto, which by the way wasn't very much.

"The name is Sirus, Guardian of all heaven, second only to Kami –The Angel of Light and Hope and slayer of Demons."

"A-Angel of Light and Hope?" Naruto asked in horror.

"Were you the one that freed me from that damnable demon prison?"

Naruto nodded dumbly not fully understanding the question.

"Then I will help you slay this impudent man. He has been deemed unworthy of life from this moment on." Sirus stood to his full height of 5' 8" "He will perish."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "No wait!" But it was too late. Everything went black."

* * *

Mizuki watched as Naruto slumped to the ground, not moving a bit.

"Ha, not even strong enough to live through a genjutsu. What a winkling. However, now he knows what demon he is and what he had done." Mizuki sighed. "Oh well."

He grinned as he headed towards the unconscious body and bending over to pick up the forbidden scroll, only for a hand covered in silver chakra to grab his wrist stopping him in his tracks. He looked over to see Naruto pushing him self to his feet his blond hair swaying with the force of the silver chakra he was emitting. He turned to Mizuki with Neon blue eyes.

"You have been weighed, you have been measured, you have been found wanting, and you shall parish."

…..

"NO!!!!!!

* * *

That was all he remembered before everything had gone black. That was all he could bare when he woke up to see the dead body of a traitor at his feet and him with his sword drawn, the blade dripping with blood. He had thrown it away from him immediately at the site of blood for it to land at the feet of Kurenai who had just caught up to him.

And now he fell to his knees, drawing Kurenai's attention back to him. She watched as he shook his head no in denial, as her heart shattered. She felt worse if possible as she watched a single tear slide down his cheek. She stepped forward to comfort him but was stopped by Itachi who shook his head. All she could think about was the pain that this will cause him, the sleepless nights he will have to endure.

"So I'm a monster." It was definitely a statement, not a question.

"No…" she whispered

"I'm a murderer of thousands."

"No…" she said a little firmer.

"_I have always accepted you for what you are…that's all that matters. That's all that matters."_

"And that's why father would always say that because I'm a monster."

"**NO**!!!" this time she screamed.

He flinched as he looked over at the woman only to receive a slap across the face.

"Don-don't you ever say that again you hear me!"

"So I'm just the container then?"

His blond hair that usually stuck up was now beaten down. She wanted to run to him, hold him till he could cry no more, till this horrible nightmare ended. She looked away shamed at herself for not being able to stop this from happening.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Catching her breath, she turned back to him to see him starring back at her.

"Why did he have to choose me?!"

A pang of guilt struck, as she saw the pain and hurt, manifesting in his eyes. Looking up at her, he could see her expression. Why did it hurt so much? Why didn't anyone tell him sooner? Instead they left him to find it out on his own, nearly dying in the process.

"Naruto…"

"How could your father ask a person to sacrifice their own child? When he couldn't do so himself? What kind of man would your father be, if he asked another to do so?" Itachi asked stepping next to Kurenai.

"I'm sorry," She whispered faintly. She reached a hand towards him then stopped herself and retracted it. She felt scared, cornered in all directions. "For not telling you sooner."

"Huh."

Laughter

"Why are you laughing?" she asked concerned.

"Because, Kurenai-sensei…"

Her eyes widened, he had never called her that before.

"I just realized…"

He stands to his feet with a shaking hand for support.

"…everything bad…"

He adjusts his goggles on his forehead.

"…happens…"

His eyes, finally meets hers and she sees the sad smile on his face and in his eyes.

"Naruto…"

He shakes his head.

"Like I said Kurenai-san."

He begins to turn stopping to stare in the direction of Konoha. She stands to her feet wanting more then anything to comfort him, but stops herself. His frown is gone only replaced with a sadness that in later days he would hide with fake smiles.

"Everything bad happens in the rain."

* * *

Hello one last time. i just wanted to tell you it's getting closer to his return home where he begins to meet all the girls. So that' what you can expect. 


	6. Chapter 6 Team

_A/N: _Alright people this is Chapter six. About Chapter five. It wasn't supposed to be descriptive. It was his first kill and was supposed to be jumpy. And someone complained about the Hokage's name. Keep in mind i released this before they mention his name. But i have plans for that to. So here you go Chapter 6 of Elysium._  
_

_Elysium_

Chapter 6

Team

-

He stood near the edge of the riverbank thumbing the pebbles he had cupped in his hands as he gazed out into the water. The wind's current was strong; it blasted effortlessly through the trees and rippled over the river's glossy surface. Naruto chucked a pebble onto the water, easily ricocheted it over the surface for several meters, until finally it sunk into the dark depths. He stole a glance toward the village as he prepared to launch the next rock. He stood gracefully upon a white boulder, wearing a dark blue muscle shirt, a black vest, black baggy pants, a black mask that covered the bottom portion of his face, and black fingerless gloves.

The thoughts racing through his head had anything to do with the activities he was participating in at the moment, even though the rocks could easily give away his position, but he did not seem the slightest bit concerned with that possibility. He exuded a carefree elegance, something that was becoming more characteristic of him with each passing day. His body welcomed the windy embrace, smiling lazily and enjoying the way the wind surged over the naked flesh of his limbs, neck, and face. His hair seemed to dance, daring to defy the natural pull of gravity. Naruto smiled sadly and wondered if the wind had always been this lovely.

Having returned to Konoha a week ago was a blessing upon itself. Well he thought it would have been; not only did Kurenai get called away immediately, but also he had his other sensei busy with training someone he had never met before. Naruto was going to ask his Oji-san to train him but the old man's response was that he was going to take his retirement seriously now. So he was stuck training with Itchi-nii and the prick.

Asking his father was out of the question.

He cast the next stone into the water and watched it fly and skip over the river's surface.

Lately there had been a growing silence between them: his father, the Fourth, and him. They would spend long afternoons and evenings together with no more than a dozen exchanges between them. The words were becoming fewer and the moments of silence grew endless, stretching onward like a sky full of stars.

It seemed like he was trying to hide something from him these last couple of years.

He nodded. The last two and a half years had been like a whirlwind bursting through and out their home when he returned the first time. Distance had invaded their lives within the blink of an eye and left with the brevity of a spring, yet they had lost so much. His childhood had lost much of the brilliance that usually shines with innocence and youth. Friends, comrades, mentors, and a father were never formed, only a master. Except maybe Itchi-nii and Renai-nee, who he considered a brother and sister, and maybe Sarutobi and Jiraiya, even sometimes his father.

Naruto felt his body involuntarily stiffen at the thought of the last. On most days their conversations dawdled with meaningless bits of information, always planted on the surface of their lives. He knew all the things to say, all the right replies; it was like a script, so perfectly rehearsed that it had become second nature. But on days like these, on days where the words were so much more, Naruto felt so suffocated. The words would not come to him, only the same old question and he still had no answer. Why did his father act nicely to him when no one else was around?

The boy shivered. When ever he thought about it, it sent a weird shiver down his spine. Pushing it to the back of his head, he sighed. First he needed to lighten the mood, after all it was reaching the final stretch of the academy the last day where they picked teams, and he would finally get to meet people his own age. And lightening the mood was his specialty. Especially, now that he could go back to his wonderful orange clothes, he thought as his grin grew evil.

* * *

_One month later_

Ino smiled daintily as she strode through the halls of the school on her way to get a good seat. In truth, she felt she had a lot to celebrate: Sasuke had stayed part of her class through the whole time, even though he should be in the class ahead of them with his skill, the weather was nice, her parents had given her a PAID holiday from her job in the flower shop to spend more time for her last year at the academy, and she would never admit it out loud but she was happy that Sakura was in her class.

In point of fact, she hated that job at the flower shop. She'd give anything to be rid of it... but she had no choice. As a ninja–okay a ninja in training–she needed the money for supplies since right now they were not allowed to do missions, and even if the kids wouldn't believe it her parents would not buy everything for her. So when it came to her career as a ninja she didn't want her ninja career to be a part time thing. The flower shop job was about the only thing she could do to build up enough savings to eventually move away from home.

Actually, Ino wasn't sure she wanted to move out. Her parents were great, she was in a good neighborhood, and really there was nothing for her to complain about. Maybe, if she didn't respect her mom and dad so much, it would be a bit harder living at home, but she practically hero-worshipped her mom and dad. They treated her well... and paid her well, given that they were the owners of the flower shop and might had demanded she work for nothing. When she got old enough to start having boys over for... well, things her parents might not approve of, and then maybe it would be time to move out. Not until then, however.

Regardless, she was happy. Sure, she expected Sasuke would be the boy coming over, but she'd never been certain the boy was catchable, anyway.

All thoughts, however, flew out of her head the moment she rounded the corner to her class room and pushed the door opened and she saw someone getting yelled at by an Anbu she blushed as she stood watching Naruto who had come a month ago, with his orange clothes screaming "kill me I'm over here with the black half mask on my face (Ship clothing)". But why was he here, they were already going to select teams today and they weren't even sure if he had passed. Speaking of teams where was Sakura?

-

Iruka arrived at the classroom, after paying his respects to the Hokage, who had informed him, what his son had done today. He was supposed to meet the boy at the gate three hours before, but had been sidetracked with the Hokage. He sometimes did miss the outraged 'Iruka-Sensei!' he would always get from Naruto when he was four. The dirty looks he receive from Sasuke he could do with out.

Ah, but how things changed with time.

He had to pause at his door as he heard nothing from inside, checking to make sure he had the right class. There they were, perfectly quiet and staring at the front of the class, eyes wide with… anticipation? He followed their gaze to the front to see a blonde sitting on his desk and glaring at the students that were gawking at him, an Anbu closely watching the blonde. He recognized him immediately…Iruka began to get reminiscent when a loud scream pierced the air.

"What the hell did you do this time?" Inuzuka Kiba yelled out causing both him and the blonde to turn the glares to him.

"Kiba SHUT UP!"

"Yes Iruka-sensei." That broke the tension and made the class to laugh.

"Class." The laughter quieted down to pay attention to him. He turned to the Anbu who was present. "What seems to be the problem with Naruto?"

"Yo." Naruto waved with a grin.

"He painted the faces of the Hokage Mountains into clowns." At this the class began to laugh causing Naruto to grin.

"SHUT UP!" The class was silent from Iruka's roar. "I'm glad you caught him."

The Anbu scratched his scalp and gave a nervous chuckle. "Don't tell the Hokage, but he caught me. I don't think he would like that to much."

This caused Naruto to glare out the window.

"I think he would be proud." Naruto's head shot towards Iruka with a small grin.

"Eh, I doubt that." The Anbu uncrossed his arms and gave a mock salute. "Ciao." And with that he was gone.

"Go head, take your seat Naruto." Iruka watched as Naruto scurried and sat a seat away from Sasuke.

'This year is just going to be interesting.' Iruka thought.

* * *

_Hair? Check._

_Face? Check._

_Outfit? Check_!

Sakura smiled at herself in the mirror, tucking a single lock of pink hair behind her left ear. With one last grin at her reflection, she moved swiftly to her window, opening it wide. Instantly, the morning sun hit her face, the beginnings of another Konoha morning rang in her ears.

Her hair was still long and bright pink, her red ribbon still worn as a headband. She figured that would probably never change. It suited her that way.

Sakura made some final readjustments, and made her way out the door and into the Konoha morning.

She arrived in front of her classroom utterly late and shocked that there was no noise coming from the room. That was either a good sign or bad. She took a deep breath and took a step inside to run into the back of someone. She took a step back to see the long blonde pony tail of one Yamanaka Ino. She pushed the girl a little to get her attention, but no such luck. She shoved her harder this time, finally getting the girl to at least glare at her.

She scanned the room to see that she was indeed late, but luckily there was an open seat next to her Sasuke-kun.

Apparently Ino saw the seat too as she tried entering the door the same time Sakura did.

They busted through the door and instantly both began to search the room. Unknown to both they were looking for two totally different people. Unfortunately those two people were sitting next to each with one seat left even near them. The two looked at each other before racing for the seat. Ino however made eye contact with Uzumaki making her freeze in her tracks. 'Were his eyes glowing? They-they were beautiful.' This stopping however caused her to miss her seat.

-

"Excuse me dobe, but can I get by?" Naruto looked away from Ino to look up at Sakura, who looked impatient to get somewhere. He looked to his left to see Sasuke shake his head no at him, and with an evil smirk let his chair touch all floors. He watched the happy girl take a seat in-between the two boys, while the brooding boy leaned forward to glare at him.

"Beginning today, all of you are real ninja, but you are still only Genin. The hard part is just starting." Iruka paused, looking over the interested crowd, while Naruto could only beam brightly and almost vibrate with pent up energy.

He was a ninja, low level or not, he was a Genin and he would quickly rise. He was even preparing to shout something to that effect when Iruka continued his speech.

"Now you will soon be assigned duties by the village, which means that today is the day we give you your three man teams. Each of you will get a Jōnin-sensei and you WILL follow that Sensei's instructions as you complete your assigned duties.

"We tried to balance each team's strength, which means some long standing traditions are being set aside for this year's teams." Iruka said among several kids shouting in annoyance.

Naruto didn't care. Just as long as he was free from Sasuke, he would be decently happy.

" Team Seven will be Haruno Sakura, Yuri Sanousuke, and Uchiha Sasuke," Here Iruka paused while several girls revolted, Sakura celebrated. "Team Eight Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Akimichi Choji, Team Nine … Team Ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuka Kiba. Team…"

…

"...ok, my final words as your sensei." Iruka cleared his throat, his tone serious. "Don't assume how good you are based on your academy scores, nor think you know everything about someone."

Seeing the serious looks reflected back at them he finished. "So congratulations on becoming ninja. This afternoon we'll introduce your Jounin-Sensei's, until then you're free."

Everyone ran out the door cheering at the top of their lungs leaving only Naruto and Iruka behind. Once all had left Iruka turned to Naruto with a smile.

"Itachi-san will remain your sensei until it gets closer to the chuunin exam where you will join a team that best suits you."

Naruto sighed; glad the council hadn't convinced his father to give him as a personal instructor. He had hoped all day it wasn't that Ebu, Eber, Ebisu, or whatever his name is.

"Itachi said he'll be waiting for you at the 'usual spot' at 1500?"

"Hai, I understand."

"Well I guess you can wait here until 14 hundred when the other sensei's come to pick up there team."

"Hai."

-

"Team 10." said Asuma said walking in with a cigarette hanging from his mouth, eyeing Naruto carefully. "Follow me." Ino, Shikimaru, and Kiba got up and followed him. Soon Kurenai came in giving Naruto a wink before calling team eight to follow her and left as well after giving Naruto another encouraging smile. Now it was just Naruto, Sakura, Sanousuke, and Sasuke.

Sasuke sat near the window quietly staring out it. Sanousuke was in his own little world by another window in the back of the classroom. Sakura was close to him, out of fan girl-ism and wanting to keep a distance away from Naruto. Naruto just leaned forward on his desk and fell asleep.

It took quite some time before their instructor finally arrived. He had silver hair and his forehead protector over his left eye. He talked to them in a lazy tone. "Team 7, my first impression of you guys is…" which caused Naruto to wake. He yawned before stretching and looking at the clock. He promptly fell out of his seat catching the time before he shot to his feet. "Shit I'm going to be late!" with that he departed.

"… I hate you. Meet me on the roof."

* * *

"...Pocky's better." Itachi said dismissively, preparing to move into his kenjutsu stance when Naruto interrupted him.

"Ramen!"

"Pocky." Itachi calmly stated back, for no other reason than to argue.

"Ramen!" Naruto shouted jumping to his feet and preparing his sword.

"Pocky."

"How can you resist the mouthwatering, sweet perfection of ramen!" Naruto demanded crossing his arms. "Especially Miso Ramen!"

"There is nothing better than sweet, enticing Pocky." Itachi said, defending his food of choice while narrowing his eyes. It was a stupid argument but damn it if the boy didn't always have to start one. Itachi sighed sheathing his sword before watching Naruto do the same. "So, who did Sasuke get for an instructor?"

"Keh, Kakashi-sensei, he's kind of a prick." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Naruto…." Itachi sat down in thought as pulled out a box of Pocky and began to munch. "You know what Naruto? I expected you and him would be on the same team so I asked if I could continue training you." Itachi shoved another piece of pokey into his mouth. "And now I can punish you with Kenjutsu training while standing on a pile of leaves."

"Keh! What for?!"

Itachi sighed. "For wearing that atrocious orange jump suit." Itachi looked at the moping Naruto who was eyeing his Pokey. "And that's one more reason pokey is better."

"Meh?"

"I don't have to wait three minutes before I can eat my Pocky."

Final Thoughts  
_Itachi_

_ Pocky is still better _


	7. Chapter 7 Test

A/N: Hey what's up. I decided that i would update this sooner. And to tell you chapter eight is finished chapter nine is getting beta'd and chapter 10 is half way complete. Also if i get twenty reviews i will put up Ch 8 right away.

Elysium

Chapter 7

Test

-

Twilight was beginning to fade in Konoha, as the blazing sun began to rise slightly in the eastern sky and rays of light began to shine of the Hokage monuments making the faces of the Hokages glow a wondrous glow. The sun began to shine into a window at the Kazama estate, onto the closed eyes of a boy. The eyes quickly popped open reveal neon blue eyes that began to fade in to sky blue.

Naruto had been meditating for the last two hours waiting for the sun to begin to rise. He sighed letting his stance fall before letting his feet fall to the floor. Standing to his feet he began to walk downstairs only to run into his father.

Silence

He tried to move but it was like he was frozen in the spot. Ever since he had gotten back from his trip, he had been trying to avoid his father if possible. Only running into him a few times in the last week was great in the eyes of Naruto and most likely his father's too. That probably made this the real first time that they would be together since he got back, awkward.

Finally getting the nerves in his body to move, Naruto headed for the refrigerator, grabbing a glass of milk before heading to the cabinet for his instant ramen.

"Ah, breakfast of champions." Arashi's voice rang out towards Naruto's ears causing the boy to freeze. "You have a B-rank with Itachi today?"

"Y-yeah." Naruto continued to the sink to pour water into his instant ramen cup before heading to the microwave. He knew his father knew about the mission. Hell he was the one who assigned them to them. But he would let it go just to talk with him a little more.

"So, do you like your sensei?"

"I'm just glade it wasn't that Eber guy."

"Ah, you mean Ebisu, the closet pervert." Arashi stated grabbing his own cup of Ramen.

"Yeah," chop sticks insert half of the ramen container into his mouth. Chew. "I was kinda afraid they were going to make you give him to me." Insert other half, chew.

"They tried, but I just straight up told them no. They can't really tell me what I can do with my son."

Naruto froze in throwing away the empty ramen container. "No… they can't." Dropping the container into the bin he began to head for the door. "I should hurry to the meeting place."

Pushing the door open the first icy blast of maple chilled him pleasantly and he breathed in deeply the scent of freedom. The talk had lasted normal lengths and for the first time his father admitted in front of him that he was his son. Now if only he could get his father to look at him.

* * *

Hours have gone by and the rain still hasn't stopped. The rain, heavy and unrelenting, seemed to pour down endlessly. Lightning and thunder graced the somber dark grey sky, and cold winds blew, chilling the night air.

Now he remembered why he hated the country of Ame.

It was awkward, he realized, as he pushed forward next to Itachi whilst they headed towards Ame again. It didn't feel right with out Kurenai with them at all. He sighed running his hand through his blonde hair as he looked at Itachi. Knowing that the quiet man felt the same way he did about the whole situation.

And to think he was excited about this B-rank mission.

Being caught staring at another guy was kind of awkward in and of itself. When said guy starts starring back at you, well, that just gets plain creepy. That would have been the case if Itachi hadn't decided to break the silence—a first in Naruto's book.

"What is it?"

Naruto sighed looking back ahead of himself where he could already see the border patrol ahead. "I was just wondering what this mission is about? Tou-san wouldn't tell me."

Itachi followed his gaze back to the front of where they were going. "They told you that this was a B-rank mission correct?"

"Well yeah, but that was all they told me."

"It's not a B-rank mission."

Naruto almost missed the on-coming branch as he heard Itachi speak. "What do you mean it's not?"

"Exactly what I said, it's not a B-rank mission." Itachi turned to Naruto. "It's an A-rank mission."

This time Naruto did miss a branch, which caused him to fall to the ground barley landing on his feet. "What the hell! Why didn't they tell me it was an A-rank mission?!"

"Because," Itachi landed next to Naruto shoving his hands in his pocket. "It hadn't gone to that level until we began to leave." Catching Naruto's confused face he sighed, glared at the boy who had started him doing that, then continued to explain. "You remember how I told you last time we were in Ame that Konoha was on shaky term with them."

"Yeah, something about us having a treaty with them, and them wanting to break it."

"Not exactly what I said back then but good enough. However, that is not exactly true. You see half of Ame wants to cut ties with us while the other half feels that a treaty with us will help strength their own ninja force. Little to say, that a civil war seems to be ready to break out."

"So our mission," Naruto began to bounce in place. "Is to protect someone, right?"

"Only if it were that simple" Sigh "It seems that the reason the other half wants to cut ties with us is because they believe us weak after the last war and believe they would do better with a treaty with Iwagakure."

"So why are we heading down there if not to protect a important person in the Civil war."

Itachi looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Their Sousui and our Hokage decided to meet in private and came to some terms. To prove that Konoha is still strong, they decided that Ame would get their strongest Genin and we would get ours."

"Isn't that kinda cheating."

Itachi looked at Naruto wondering if for the first time he was getting over confident. "What… do you mean?"

"Well, Tou-san is sending you up against a genin, isn't that a little… unfair."

Itachi almost had the urge to chuckle at that. He sighed patting Naruto on the head. 'Still doubting your own skills, huh otouto?' "You will be fighting a boy name Hitarki Tenkashi."

"What do you mean me? Shouldn't you guys have sent a more seasoned gen- Wait did you say Hi-Farti?"

"Hitarki"

"Yeah, Hi-Farti, I remember now that academy guy,"

"This is probably not the same guy, probably a cousin, and anyways that time you fought that kid I guarantee that he didn't have his family's jutsus. So I will tell you there blood line. It's-."

"Don't."

Itachi raised an eyebrow at the boy, "What do you mean by… don't?"

"In a real battle I wouldn't have any information on my enemy. And if I did have some this would be an assassination mission." Naruto turned to Itachi with hard eyes. "Is this an assassination mission Itchii-nii?"

Itachi looked ahead of them. "No, if anything happens I'll take care of it. You shouldn't have to kill anyone this mission Naruto." 'I promised her that you wouldn't.'

"Keh,"

"We should go. Our escorts should meet us at the border."

* * *

"Please, have a seat."

Itachi sat down, getting in his stoic demeanor as he began to search the room.

"Sousui Inomaru-Sama." Matoshi a Jounin of Ame and who happened to be his and Naruto's escort said cordially.

"Higoroshi." Inomaru replied politely. "So this is the nin that Konoha sent to fight our Tenkashi."

"No, we had the boy stand out side and wait till you requested to see him." Matoshi answered gravely before relaxing. "This Konoha Ninja is one of the boys Sensei and his Jounin escort for this diplomatic procedure Inomaru-Sama."

"Very well." Inomaru agreed, and then shifted his gaze to Itachi who had yet to say a word. "So who are you?"

Itachi stood in front of the Sousui. "I am Uchiha Itachi, Jounin of Konohagakure no sato."

Inomaru's eyes widened at the name. "So you're the great Itachi, rumors had it that you went missing six or seven years ago." Inomaru smiled at the man.

"Rumors will be rumors," was Itachi's only response.

"Yes. Well summon the boy so I can see what Tenkashi will be beating to a pulp." Inomaru said angrily.

Matoshi nodded then glanced at the door that was behind him. "Send in the boy!"

The first thing that struck Naruto as he walked into the room after all the shit he was going through just to see one man, the room was not very large or impressive. The kneeling mats were black fading into gray and everything in the room was black. Geez, what was up with this obsession? Over all, in Naruto's opinion, the place was all in all creepy.

The man that was sitting the highest in the room shifted his gaze to Naruto before waving his hand, and offering a faint smile. "Please, have a seat."

Letting out a breath he did not realize he had been holding Naruto sat down, propping a hand on his knee.

"And you might be?" the man asked looking at the blonde who looked immensely uncomfortable.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Silence.

"Uzumaki, huh." He eyed the boy seeming like he had seen him before.

Naruto scowled, wondering why in the hell this man had at first looked at him like he was nothing more then trash then suddenly looked at him like he looked familiar.

"Hmm, I am sorry to say that, the fight will not take place until tomorrow...my student Peine is away with his team until tomorrow and will not return with Tenkashi's brother Kenosuke... and Tenkashi's wants his brother to see him fight." Inomaru offered weakly still eyeing Naruto apprehensive.

"It is of no real consequence." Itachi spoke as he began to stand. "We will wait until tomorrow then."

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." The Sousui said genially, addressing Naruto. "I trust that you understand that Kenosuke is getting ready to take the Chuunin Exams that is to take place in almost a year and Tenkashi wants to impress him."

"Hmm, Kenosuke?" Naruto blinked, eyes wide and the Sousui allowed an odd smile to flitter across his face.

"Yes, he is the most suited for the task."

"Naruto, will also be participating in the Chuunin exam."

Inomaru's eyes narrow. "But, he just graduated the academy."

"Your point being." Itachi asked glaring right back at the Sousui.

"Well then we will see you tomorrow Uchiha-Dono, Uzumaki-san."

"You shall."

With that Naruto and Itachi stood and headed out the room.

* * *

Naruto found himself and Itachi in a clearing just out side of Amegakure. He wasn't quite sure what was going on, just that right after they had left the building Itachi told him to follow him. He wasn't too worried at the time but now that they had reached there destination and it happened to be a wide opened field. Naruto knew what was going to happen next and he hated doing it against Itachi with all his being. He hated it almost as much as he hated doing it with his father. Because just like his father Itachi didn't hold back while they were doing…

"Taijutsu training," Itachi turning to face Naruto. "You know the rules. We can begin once this kunai," he pulled out a kunai twirling it in his hand before launching it in the air. "Touch the ground."

It was awhile before anything happened. Both fighters stood across from each in their stances not moving an inch.

Thud

Naruto darted forward, not missing the fact that his sensei was not moving an inch. Narrowing his eyes he redoubled his speed. Training from their trip together took over and he pushed off the ground, attempting to send a right cross into Itachi's cheek.

Itachi twisted his body, swatting his punch up and away, and then sending a punch to his ribs only to meet air. Yet before Naruto could even appear to Itachi's left, a fist met Naruto's stomach, while Itachi drove his palm into Naruto's chin knocking him towards ground with a spray of blood as his teeth cut into his tongue. Naruto did a back flip trying to catch his balance and not thinking about the almost unbearable pain. In the mean time he completely forgot about Itachi as he brought his hands up to his mouth, while they grew slick with his blood, only to receive a kick to his midsection sending him hard into a tree.

Naruto pulled himself out of the tree shaking his head to think straight and looked up across his to sparring partner.

What he saw there made his heart sink more than anything. Itachi was standing there with a look of intense disapproval on his face.

Pushing off the tree Naruto shot forward towards Itachi with unbelievable speed. Reaching his destination he shot out a punch, which was dodged. A kick, dodged. Punch, punch, kick, kick, punch, kick, dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge, dodge, and dodge.

"Are you trying to hit me?" Itachi asked casually. Then catching him by surprise once more Itachi struck. This time he caught one of his punches and moved to the side, his other hand slamming into the back of his neck which was followed by suddenly driving him forward in a spin before inverting the momentum so that he twisted onto his back in the air.

"Fu-" Naruto started to shout, but was cut off as the last of his breath was forced out of his lungs as he landed on his back with a thud. Rolling before pushing himself into the air landing on his feet and sliding to he stop. He shot forward in a zig zag motion before he jumped into the air.

Itachi sighed lifting his foot up like a bullet shooting it out towards Naruto who vanished. Out of no where Itachi's foot that was on the ground was kicked from under him. Itachi flipped in the air to land right behind Naruto.

Naruto tried to turn in time but he was sent flying backward from a kick.

Itachi eyed the boy who was slowly getting up. 'He's faster then most teens his age and defiantly faster then I was back then, and to be able to land a hit.'

"Naruto."

Said teen looked up from trying to get off the ground.

"Let's head back to our room. We have a long day tomorrow." 'And to think, I was worried about this match.'


	8. Chapter 8 Strength

_A/N: Alright here is chapter 8 and i little insight of what is the workings of rain and who is in control. here is the fight between Naruto and Tenkashi and if any one can tell me what Anime the Hikarti bloodline comes from i will send them Chapter nine before anyone else can read it besides me and my beta FPV who i would to think. Also a glimpse of the OC in the harem. _

_Elysium_

Chapter 8

Strength

-

"So, are you ready?" the man said. The question seemed to be aimed at no one in particular, his face downcast his spiky orange hair hiding his visage from all to see; he interlaced his fingers looking through them. "You've done your job as leader of this village, and if everything goes well I don't see the point in getting the organization ready to move, if you think your village can handle it."

"Yes Pein-Sama, and I think you would like to see this fight take place." Inomaru looked up from his kneeling position in front of a man draped in a plain black cloak. "The person Hitarki Tenkashi will be facing might spark an interest to you."

Pein looked over at that man who had spoken to him as if seeing him there for the first time. "You are sure that Hitarki will be able to pull this off, Inomaru."

"I mean no disrespect Pein-Sama, but the person that Hitarki-San is facing looks like a mere push over of Hitarki-San's talents."

"If this is what you believe, then I will come to see you succeed… or fail."

Inomaru breathed in a long sigh exhaling with ragged breath as the man stood up from his chair. He walked around his desk and stopped abruptly taking one last glance at the man kneeling in front of him one last time.

"You get one chance Inomaru, you fail…" Pein left it at that as he proceeded out the door.

Inomaru took an exasperated sigh pulling his gaze from the man that had just left. The Sousui stepped outside his office, his head slightly bowed covering his eyes, he walked the darken corridor of the hall. Shadows flickered by the moon, casting shrouded voids and illusionary beings, disturbingly more human than a mere shadow. It reminded him of the last war and the horrors that came with it when two warriors met on the battle field. A traitor to one's village, and its future leader. . . The battle was more of demons then of warriors.

He made his way up the steps to the roof where his warrior awaited for his instruction. Inomaru tried smile as he stepped onto the roof walking towards his nephew who stood calmly by the edge of the roof.

"Are you ready Tenkashi?"

Said boy turned to his uncle who looked like he was ready to vomit. "Are you alright uncle?"

"After you annihilate this fool I'll be much better." Inomaru slid a shaky hand across his face.

"Then it shall be done uncle."

"Good."

* * *

It wasn't that he was scared, or that he was terrified. The reason for the sudden nervousness that he felt was about to walk into the training area at any moment. Of course Naruto was early. It had always been drilled into him to arrive at least fifteen minutes prior to anything, by both his father and by Itachi. But, speaking frankly, at that moment he didn't want to be there at all. 

It wasn't that he was scared, far from it. He was terrified. Not of his opponent or anyone of the things a person ready to fight was usually afraid of. No, he wondered if his father would congratulate him, or just brush it off as something to be expected.

"Don't let the tension get to you."

But it was too late; the pain of the tension was already in affect.

Would he be able to stop it? The pain has traveled up his neck and finally reached his face like a thousand pin pricks, and he has to stop himself from shaking his head just to shake the annoying feeling from going any farther. Instead he presses his face into his hands whisper that he'll never give up over and over.

"Are you ready for this?"

He nods dumbly and doesn't have to say that he is, for it doesn't really matter if he is or isn't. Itachi places a hand on his shoulder to help carry his worries, but instead it adds more weight in the knowledge of if he fails he's not only letting himself down, but also his father, Itachi, and even his village.

He tries throwing his thoughts at the moment a various different corners of his mind, to find the place, when he was younger, that made everything around him seem okay. Now he finds himself in the embrace by feminine arms as long red hair cascades over his shoulder and the smell of lilacs reaches his nose. He's not sure if these are the true aspects he would be feeling if his real mother was holding him, but the snide bits that Kurenai had told him made his imagining of his mother so much more real.

It's warm, warm like standing in a sauna after a long work out, like lukewarm rainwater pouring down from a sheet of clouds in a summer day. He's sore and aching from every single place in his body, and a few more, but the warmth that catches him lets him linger for a while and not think about anything but nice things.

The warmth disappears all too quickly and he suddenly feels the surrounding area become surrounded by various nin wearing the Ame Hitai-ate, but what catches him off guard – is the people that stand out like a sore thumb. A boy who looks so far out of place it's sad as he steps forward in to the ring of shinobi to stand inches across from Naruto, which, Naruto realizes, is altogether too close to him than he ought to. The other is a tall man that has rings protruding in rows over his nose, flaming tufts hair that stick out in every direction. His head pounds as he now looks at the surrounding shinobi– one, two , three, he loses count – because it fucking _hurts_.

A feeling in his gut tells him everything's not alright and he tells it to shut up, 'I know already.'

"So you are my opponent?" The boy speaks as he looks Naruto up and down. "Not much of a shinobi are you…"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He speaks noticing the orange haired shinobi moving awkwardly at the sound of his name.

"Hmm, even if you have the same last name you are not the same. I will crush you Uzumaki Naruto. I Hitarki Tenkashi will crush you."

And with that all of Naruto's doubt flew out the window as he stared into the green eyes of his opponent whose gray hair covered half his face. With a smile that bared his teeth and spread across his face, Naruto pointed his finger at the teen. "Let's rock!"

The two jumped apart and waited for the Sousui to step forward as he gave an evil grin in Naruto's direction before yelling begin.

"I will end this quick for you Uzumaki." Naruto tilted his head as he watched his opponent's skin turn a dark bluish/gray color. "My blood line makes my skin as hard as metal." Tenkashi pulled out a kunai before slamming it into his chest only for it to shatter to millions of tiny metal pieces. "Nothing can penetrate it."

With that said Tenkashi shot forward at speeds a Genin should not be able to accomplish. His fist shot forward only to hit air as Naruto dodged the attack. Jumping over a kick was Naruto's next move before kicking a fist away from him. Landing Naruto shot his foot out catching the teen by surprise by the force of the kick which sent the boy sliding a couple yards away from Naruto.

"What did I tell you?!" Tenkashi began to bang on his chest making a ringing sound. "Nothing can penetrate!"

"Was that the best you could do?" His voice had changed from earlier, was gravelly and calm and upset and low. Naruto's fist tightened in irritation of his fight. Itachi watched in fascination as the duel began.

The stones erupted beneath Naruto's feet, a fountain of billowing dust, and he was a blur, a golden-streaked mirage, roaring with the fury of a berserker, and then the sky fell down.

Many genin and chuunin shinobi of Ame doubled over, vision stitching into ragged lines of white and black, toppling to their knees and barely drawing breath as the raw, bloody edge of terror dragged itself down their spine. What…what…

Hitarki Tenkashi blanched. What a monster. His opponent's chakra was inconceivably huge, his speed absolutely terrifying.

A crack of thunder as Tenkashi's arm ruptured cracks spider webbing from the bicep traveling down to his forearm as metal flaked off his arm showing muscle. The metal quickly stretching back over the exposed muscle.

Kami. He can brake through the metal with a mere punch, that's impossible.

Naruto gave an irate grunt as he pulled his palm back and watched the metal wrap around the arm again. This would be interesting.

"Y-you shattered it?"

"And here you were saying that it was impenetrable. You got me all excited but all it took was a chakra enhanced punch. I was over here worried about this fight even. However, I don't have time to deal with you." With that Naruto brought his hand to the side of him as he disappeared from site.

Tenkashi at the last moment tried to punch Naruto, just for his punch to be kicked away by Naruto who spun from the momentum and slammed his hand into Tenkashi's chest.

"RASENGAN!!"

The Rasengan slammed into Tenkashi's chest, and Naruto watched in mild fascination as the Bloodline of the Hitarki seem to peel off of Tenkashi before he was blasted backwards, on his back. Naruto waited patiently as Tenkashi tried to get back to his feet but fell back down as he passed out.

"Match," Inomaru looked around nervously before speaking softly. "Uzumaki."

"KUSO! I kill you for what you did to my brother!"

Naruto followed the voice to see a person that looked slightly familiar being held back by a girl with long blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair was tied at the very bottom by a red ribbon and her eyes were locked on Naruto as she held back the brown haired teen.

"Kenosuke," the female spoke and what seemed like an irritated voice as she held the boy back. "If you attack him now Konoha can declare war on us since he is just a representative."

"But K-."

Wham!

A giant paper fan, that seemed to come out of nowhere, slammed into Kenosuke's head. "I don't care if you're from the Hitarki Clan and the strongest Genin in Ame I said no!"

"Inomaru-Sama, I apologize for fighting and running, however we must return to our village and inform the Hokage of the results."

Inomaru, who once the battle had ended and the shouting of Kenosuke's team commenced, had entered the fighting circle. To say his face only showed utter disbelief was an understatement, as he barley nodded his understanding to Itachi.

With that Itachi turned to his student. "Naruto," Naruto turned to Itachi who seemed to be in eye contact with the man with orange hair that Naruto saw earlier. "We need to go, our mission is complete."

"Hai, Sensei."

With that the two left immediately.

* * *

Inomaru stood in the clearing where the fight took place. Still unable to grasp how a future elite Hitarki could loose to such lowly trash such as that riff-raff from Konoha. He must have cheated. That had to be it. Inomaru turned to glare at the trees. He would make the cheating bastards pay for his embarrassment. 

With a snap of his finger Ame's Black Ops. appeared all around him, kneeling before him. He smiled with the knowledge that these select few would be helping him accomplish eliminating Konoha's treacherous nin.

"Eliminate the Konoha nin that were present this day. Embarrass them in battle; show them what happens to those that use treachery against us." With a wave of his hand the Anbu vanished from site.

A crooked smile graced his face as he thought of the plan. It would be easy to explain Konoha. Their selectee came into the match over confident resulting in his utter defeat. In his anger of defeat the boy's anger got the best of him as he tried to attack his opponent who already declared victory, leading to Tenkashi having to kill the boy. Seeing this, his sensei tried to get vengeance only resulting in his ultimate demise.

It was perfect.

"Inomaru, I've been looking for you."

Inomaru stiffened at the sound of the voice, before quickly turning and kneeling before the man. "I apologize, Pein-Sama, but I have come to the conclusion that Konoha had cheated during the fight, and I was searching for evidence to prove-."

"Your delusions amuse me Inomaru."

Inomaru lifted his head to make eye contact with the silver haired man. "With all due respect it is the only logical reason the boy could have defea-."

"Your clan is nothing more than a name Inomaru."

Inomaru's eyes narrowed, "Who do you think you are?! Hitarki is the sole clan destined to rule all shinobi nations." He got to his feet glaring at the man who dare speak lowly of his clan. His skin began to change to a dark gray color as he pointed at the man. "I'll show you not to doubt the Hitarki clan!"

Inomaru charged pulling out a Kunai ready to assault the man who dared insult his clan. But, his desires were crushed as he was a foot away from the man when he found his self lifted off the ground by the neck. 'The speed, I-I didn't even see him move.'

"Your delusions amuse me Inomaru." Pein said not even letting his anger reach his voice let alone his face. "You made three mistakes Inomaru." Pein began to add pressure to the man's throat. "You over-estimated your clan, you failed me, and," Pein's eyes met that of Inomaru's. "You underestimated my nephew."

With that a snap was heard as blood spread in every direction around Pein as if scared to touch him. He turned to the tree line and spoke.

"I will give you a chance Benki." A tall man with spike silver hair came forth kneeling in front of Pein. "But, for your brother's incompetence and mistakes you will be working with one of my men.

Another man walked out wearing a black cloak with red clouds. "Pein-Sama,"

"Orochimaru will be accompanying you and my team of genin to the Chuunin exams coming in four months. He will make sure everything will go as planned."

Orochimaru could only grin at this as he thought of the beauty of the situation. Not only would he be able push his own plan forward he would be able catch an Uchiha to add to his plan.

"Pein-Sama," Benki spoke up still looking down at the ground. "Won't Konoha be against us coming to the Chuunin exam once they realize we killed the representatives that were sent to Ame?"

"You have no need to worry about that. I already sent two of my men to gather the bodies of the fallen."

"I-."

"I hope none of the men your brother sent out were anyone close to you, for they will not return." Pein looked at Orochimaru who flinched back at the glare as Pein's gray eyes began to glow. "Itachi-san will make sure of that."

* * *

"Uh...why are we leaving so soon?" Naruto asked as laid out his sleeping roll across from the log that Itachi was sitting on. 

"It's safer." Itachi answered not even glancing at Naruto. "We may have completed our mission but we pissed off too many people."

"Huh? What do you mean? I thought they'd satisfied now that they know that Konoha still is strong? Shouldn't they be satisfied?" Naruto grumbled, obviously annoyed.

"Yes you are right they should be satisfied. But there are those that want nothing to do with Konoha and rather ally with Iwa. Because of that fact only gives them that much more reason to want to kill us."

"But don't they realize that that would just anger Konoha and start a war?" Naruto continued to question, flopping on his bedding to stare up at the sky.

"All they would have to say is that you died in battle and I lost control of loosing my student and tried to fight for vengeance." Itachi retorted, closing his eyes.

"Yea, but Tou-Sama would know that that wasn't true."

"Yes, he would know that it wasn't true. However there is no way he could prove it with out rubbing Ame the wrong way or other allies."

"Other allies?"

"If other allied villages saw that Konoha was treating Ame like that then they would see it as disrespect." Itachi answered softly, concentrating. "Which wouldn't be a surprise since..."

"Whoa." Naruto said, sitting up in his bed. "So even if he had proof they still probably wouldn't believe him?"

"No they wouldn't." Itachi retorted, glancing to his right.

"Sensei, if we're ambushed…"

"You didn't listen to me on our way here?" Itachi asked. "I told you that you wouldn't have to kill in this mission."

"Sensei," Itachi looked over at Naruto. "Thank you."

Itachi nodded before standing and unsheathing his weapon. "It's time, they're here. Stay here." Itachi spoke before leaping into the trees to intercept the nin.

Branches, trees and bushes whipped past, his eyes focused entirely on the movement ahead; he was closing the distance. Timing his leap, he produced two kunai and let them fly in a smooth execution, to which he was rewarded a scream and a grunt from in front. Ignoring the scream to give chase after the other nin Itachi sped onwards bursting into a clearing to find the ninja waiting, a dark spot spreading at his waist.

The ninja started to form hand seals the second he appeared but Itachi cut him short by throwing another kunai, and piercing his shoulder to render one arm useless. The man grabbed his shoulder for a moment before reaching for his kunai holster with his good arm. In that moment Itachi moved, flipping out of the tree he landed and darted in a slightly zigzag-ish pattern before striking.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the nin swept his dagger at him desperately trying to buy himself room but Itachi ducked it and slipping an arm around his, as he drove his katana deep into the nin's other shoulder. He followed this up with a palm-heel to his chin and a kick to the knee toppling him. The instant he collapsed onto his back he drove a knee into his solar plexus, pulling his katana out of the man's shoulder coming out to press against the man's throat.

Suddenly his hand made a slicing motion, spraying blood into his face. Seconds later he heard the crashing noise of a hurrying Naruto. He remained seated through the man's death throes and did not move or speak until he was finished. Nodding, he stood kunai held loosely in his hand as he turned to stare at Naruto under the moonlight.

"This Naruto is what I was telling you about when I asked if you were ready. The road is hard and bloody. You will loose those precious to you and take lives of those that have family waiting for them to return. However, always remember that it's ether you live to protect those that are precious to you or they to take them away from you."

* * *

"Kami, who ever did this is my kind of nin." The man said kneeling down to look at the dead body of Ame Anbu, "To think Konoha could create such monsters." 

"We should hurry."

The man turned to his partner who had their face covered. "It kinda excites me that we could meet the man that did this. It makes me crave his blood to be splattered across my blade."

"Kisame, don't be ridicules." The person stepped forward bending down and picking up one of the dead bodies by the waist and lifting it off the ground. "Let's go."

"Come on Mai, can't we track these guys down and have some fun." Kisame gave the other member in a black cloak with red clouds a smirk.

"Do not test me Kisame," The person pushed back its hood to let long red hair cascade over her shoulders as her gray eyes met with Kisame's black ones. "My patience runs thin and my brother's runs thinner."

"Yeah, you homeless Nin just don't know the joy of the hunt." Kisame spoke as he bent down to pick up the other dead body that lay a couple yards from the other. "Fine let's go."

Mai stared around the area before spotting a ramen cup that lay in the puddle of blood. Her eyes narrowed. Something was off and she didn't like it.

-

Final thoughts: Mai

Man, what's up with all these retards.


	9. Chapter 9 Sakura

_A/N: Hello those that are faithful. I am sad to say that the shortage in reviews from last chapter has demoted the hell out of me. So depending on how I feel during this coming vacation will determine if i post Ch 10 and 11 (Which are both done just waiting to get Beta'd) and if i have the motivation to write 12 during my vacation time.  
_

_Elysium_

Chapter Nine

Sakura

-

Returning from a mission that was originally a C-Rank turned B-rank then finally bumped to A-rank was not something that Naruto had expected when he went out on this so called C-rank mission. It was supposed to be an easy "go in, kick his competition's ass and get out," but noooooo . . . There had to be people that came after them after the fight to try and kill him and Itachi. Why couldn't anything be simple?

To top that off now that he was back standing in front of his father's desk listening to his worst nightmare. He wanted to vomit for the first time in a long time. Why was everything always made so complicated?

"So let me get this straight," Naruto stated receiving a glare from his father's assistant; if only if he knew that Naruto was the Hokage's son. "You want to add me to a team now?"

"Yes."

"Why the hell didn't you do this in the first place?!" Okay, if you knew Naruto, he never cursed or yelled. Okay let me rephrased that: If you knew Naruto, he never cursed or yelled, at his father. "You fucking tard."

To say the people that were in the area were surprised was simply an understatement. The assistant looked livid, Itachi looked like he was about to piss himself, and the Yondaime. Well let's say that he looked like his face was about to split open, from the laughter he was trying to hold in.

"Well for the time being you're going to be going through a couple teams that aren't doing as well as we thought they would together. First you're going to work with the Haruno, Uchiha, and Yuri. Then you will visit the Yamanaka, Nara, and Inuzuka. Finally you will Hitsamiyu, Hyuuga, and Rock team. After this you will be given a month of training with that team, after which you will be going on a mission with Itachi again."

Naruto scowled. He didn't like this at all and according to the smug look on his father's face this was quite amusing to the bastard. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head. There wasn't much he could do and arguing would just anger the council, which in turn would turn his father into a sour mood. Come to think about it, this was probably the council's idea. Making him suffer with the kids from his class, didn't the bastards realize that none of the students in his class ever got along with him?

That was probably why they were doing this . . . the sons of bitches.

Shaking his head Naruto adjusted his face mask then tried to give his father his full attention again. It seems Itachi was right; he would be thrown around from team to team until he was Jounin or Anbu. So his motto should be: another day, another dollar – no, Naruto corrected himself, another day, another team, another dollar – and despite the plethora (and here he congratulated himself on successfully incorporating a big word into his thoughts) of days and missions. The council always seemed to be coming up a few dollars short on paying him. At least, that's what his father's and Itachi's grumpy expressions seemed to be as he got back in the conversation which had changed.

"This was his fourth C-rank mission and he still getting half of what he should be getting paid Hokage-Sama." He heard Itachi complain.

But right now Naruto didn't really care about his pay. He was living in his apartment fine and dandy; hell sometimes his dad would let him stay with him, which he did before missions, so he wasn't complaining.

"When will this begin?"

Itachi and Arashi both turned to Naruto who began to take off his black outfit and put back on his favorite orange, which in turn caused Itachi's eye to begin to twitch. Arashi just shook his head trying to figure out what Naruto was talking about till it hit him.

"After this meeting you will officially have three other sensei that will be training you." Arashi said as he officially signed the papers. "When you finish your mission with Itachi and come back I will put you on an official team. But before that Oji-san wants to see you."

"Didn't I tell you not to wear that during missions?" Itachi threw into the conversation.

Naruto looked up from slipping on his orange trousers before grinning like an idiot through his mask. "We're in the village now aren't we?"

"He does have a point Itachi." Arashi spoke up.

"Just wait until I get you back for our mission."

Naruto just flipped him off.

* * *

"Come with me."

The inflection was that of a request, the tilt of his head that of polite command. Naruto spent half a second trying to figure out whether he was being asked or ordered before realizing it didn't particularly matter. The gleam of happiness in his eyes along with the excitement about what ever the old man wanted to show him. So he shrugged adjusting his orange outfit and followed the Sandaime towards the door of the Hokage's office.

The old man smiled his usual gentle smile as he stopped at the door turned to the Hokage and bowed before walking out the door and began their journey down the long spiraling stairs.

Naruto is not one for patience

"Where are we going?" He asked when he caught up with the Sandaime.

The old man didn't even bother to slow down or look up. "Downstairs to the Hokage vault."

"Why there?"

"I have something to show you."

He didn't ask anymore questions until they reached the so called vault, which looked like a regular door with a bunch of paper glued to it. He watched the old man do a couple of hand seals before he quickly grabbed one of the papers and quickly ripped it off the door.

"Well follow me, this way."

He did so again only to stop at a case next to the old man. The case was made out of wood, mahogany, with a glass door with another piece of paper on it. The Sandaime bit his thumb and smeared his blood along the words that were written on the piece of paper. With a pop the lid flew opened and revealed a katana in a pitch black sheath. The Sandaime picked up the weapon slowly and carefully before he unsheathed the blade a little. The blade was golden yellow, almost a contrast to Fuijin's silver blue blade.

"So what do you think?" the Sandaime asked.

Naruto stepped forward eyeing the blade closely. "What is it?"

"Raijin, the blade of the First, and Fuijin's twin brother in arms."

"Why are you showing me this?"

"On your sixth birthday I sent you a letter with your father's gift, do you remember?" a nod. "Well the letter said for Itachi to tell you if you could handle Fuijin well enough I had a gift for you. Well, here it is."

Naruto stepped back quickly as the Sandaime turned to hand over the blade.

"Naruto what's wrong what are you thinking?

"I'm thinking several things," he said, stopping to look at the old man, "First: I think that it's very fascinating, and I'd like to be able to wield it and make the first proud that a decent shinobi has picked up where he left off. Second: I think that I'm afraid it would add more people to my list to make proud of me. Finally: I find myself feeling that I have no right to wield a weapon, less two weapons of that magnitude."

"And that Naruto is why I am giving this to you." The Sandaime walked up and tied the sheath horizontal to Naruto's lower back so the handle was on his left side. Naruto smiled as he adjusted the handle of Fuijin that was near his right shoulder.

"Thank you Jiji."

"No problem Naruto-kun, now go meet your new team."

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto

She came to realize was an enigma to her very being. She could not understand that child in the slightest. He was nothing like her Sasuke-kun (which wasn't surprising), nor was he like that dolt Kiba. No, Uzumaki wasn't a "who", or a "what", and when she tried to figure out "why" he was, she found out "why" was also irrelevant – he simply was.

She'd never understood it, never believed it – to her, all males belonged in her "why" category. "Why" was the key to understanding the what and who and how of all males. She couldn't let go of the why, it was their foundation. It was how she figured out her Sasuke-kun, and if she couldn't figure out one boy with her "why" then maybe she was wrong about all the rest.

But she couldn't be.

Sasuke-Kun's "why", was for power and strength to surpass his older brother Uchiha Itachi. It was quite easy to figure out when she got put on his team. Sasuke was tired of being in his brother's shadow to the point of insanity. It was mind boggling how someone could be obsessed with surpassing another. It was a turn off.

Yuri Sanousuke's "why", was a simple reason. He was brain washed; not in the extreme way of being tortured to believe something but in the simpler, yet longer way. The Yuri clan had once been a part of the Konoha Twelve, until they were challenged for their position and were beaten into humiliation. So since birth Yuri Sanousuke was taught that the Namikaze clan was the reason for their downfall, and his mission in life was to bring the Yuri clan back to its greatness.

And Uzumaki Naruto.

This brings us back to the "why" and why Haruno Sakura is so bent on one Uzumaki Naruto. When you're told, that for a couple days you would be training with a person every one presumed had dropped out of being a ninja, because he wasn't put on a ninja team, it is quite a shock.

Especially when said person shows up looking bigger and stronger then the last time you saw them it definitely gave her the chills, especially when the three boys that she was talking about earlier, were in the middle of a glaring contest. What was strange was Sasuke was glaring at Naruto, Sanousuke was glaring at one of Naruto's blades, and Naruto was glaring at nothing.

"Where did you get that blade from?" Sanousuke was the first to interrupt the silence.

"…"

"I said where did you get-?!"

"Hey!" they all turned to Naruto who was silent the whole time. "Why don't you stop hiding and come out Copy Nin!"

A laugh came out from the trees before a puff of smoke showed up. When the smoke cleared, Hatake Kakashi was there waving his hand. However his eye narrowed when he spotted the goggles hanging around Naruto's neck. "Where did you get those from?"

It seemed that Naruto brought out the best in everyone.

-

"Well troops, I got our first mission as the new team seven for us." Kakashi said reading his book, while actually keeping his eye on the blonde.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi dropped the book to his side as the grin he was giving could be seen through his mask.

"We are going into a search mission."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Kakashi's grin could only widen.

-

He landed on a tree branch scoping the forest out as he did so. It had been a month since team seven was formed and he had hated it every bit. Not only did he have to deal with Itchii-nii's emo-chick brother, but also a fan girl of the emo-chick brother. He could deal with the out of nowhere yells of "Sasuke-kun". Hell he could deal with the hitting because "he was getting in the way of mine and Sasuke-kun's love". But if he heard one more squeal from the pink haired beauty, that for some strange reason he felt an attraction to, he didn't care how beautiful she was he was going to strangle her. Sighing he took a closer look about his surroundings.

"Any spotting of the target, Black Bird?" Kakashi's voice rang of the radio.

"None here, over," was Sasuke's reply.

"How 'bout you Pink Blossom?"

"None here ether, over." Sakura's sweet voice, when she's not squealing like a raped banshee, spoke out.

"Red Lion?"

"None, over." Sanousuke's voice rang through.

"And you… Golden Fox?"

"None…" he paused; eyes squinted as the bushes across the tree he was sitting in began to shake and the target shot out of it. He jumped down and began his pursuit. "Assassination target in sight, en route to intercept. Coordinates 62Alpha 44Delta, over."

"Golden Fox, this is not an assassination mission. This is a search and capture mission at all costs." Sakura's voice range out, man it was like an angel singing when she wasn't screeching.

"Sorry Pink Blossom, but I don't think I can do that."

"What do you mean? We've done this same mission a hundred times already." Kakashi, who was sounding irritated by the last statement, spoke out.

"That's the reason why I can't continue on like this Silver Wolf."

"Sigh… (mumbles that sounded like agreements)… sorry Golden Fox but this is a search and capture mission and we will follow orders… no matter how badly we want to assassinate, out."

Naruto sighed as he heard the radio signal cut off before static invaded his ears. He turned off his side of the radio and looked a head spotting his target. "Keh, might as well get this over with." With that he jumped for the tackle.

-

"Oh my precious kitten, oh you're safe and sound, and nothing bad has happened to you. I'm so happy!" the big woman yelled as she squeezed the car.

"At least some one is." Kakashi said under his breath.

"Yes… Squeeze… Tighter… Yes Squeeze Tighter…" Naruto begged as he watched the cat suffer as it tried to escape.

"Thank you guys so much." And with that the lady began to leave.

"Well let's head to the Hokage's tower to get our next mission." With that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura began to head there only to stop when they noticed there last teammate was not following them. They stopped and turned to the emo… errr, that is, the young man. "What seems to be the problem Sasuke?"

"Something doesn't seem right," was Sasuke's response as he stared at the ground in thought.

"Oh, and what would that be Sasuke-kun!" hey at least she didn't squeal it.

"Well I understand Kakashi's code name with the hole summoning dogs I guess, Sanousuke because his family is the only family with the Lion contract, I understand Sakura with her name being blossom and he hair being pink, and I think I even understand Naruto's with his hair blonde and him acting like a sneaky fox all the time." Sasuke turned to his sensei and teammates. "But what I don't understand is why mine is Black Bird?"

Kakashi's one eye squinted into a smile. "Yours is the easiest one."

"It is?"

"Yeah," they all turned to Naruto who had his hands behind his head and looking at the sky. "It's because your hair is black."

"That's it."

"And the back of it looks like a chicken's ass."

…

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled before turning to Kakashi who was nodding knowingly. "You got to be kidding me. My hair does not look like a chicken's ass!" it got silent as Sasuke had to look up to see what was going on. Naruto and Kakashi were looking at him trying to figure out if he was serious or not. "It doesn't!"

"Whatever you say," Naruto said looking back at the sky.

"I'm gonna go check on the situation and make sure the mission was done satisfactory." With that Kakashi left the four genin.

"Sanousuke spar."

"Hai Sasuke."

And that left Naruto and the banshee. He was uncomfortable to tell the truth. Through the academy days Naruto remembered Sakura as the one to go with the crowd. To follow everything the "popular kids" did and the "popular kids" seem to not like him. They hated him for his difference, hated him for not revealing anything. He remembered her as the girl that was alone and picked on until he came along to give her bullies a new target. Too bad for the bullies, Naruto just didn't give a damn.

He sighed falling backwards into the grass, to stare at the clouds that sailed by carried by the wind. He thought back on those days remembering how when he first got there, the kids would pick on the Haruno Sakura with the big forehead. He remembered thinking that kids in Konoha were stupid. She had a normal size forehead to him. When he asked Kurenai she told him it was just the kids being asses and that he shouldn't join in, that it was bad. So he did the next best thing. He drew their attention to him instead of her. Making them wonder what was so hideous that he had to hide behind the mask. He laughed at the memory of spreading the rumor to some girl named Ami. He had said that the reason he had to wear a mask was to hide his buck teeth and big lips.

Maybe that was why when Haruno Sakura asked him why he wore a mask at that moment he burst out laughing. Her face was priceless, reminding him of Hinata back in their younger days when his dad had to go to meetings with the Hyuuga clan head, and she would wait to play with him, always being timid. So when he saw the strong headed Haruno Sakura acting timid as she asked what he was hiding behind the mask, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright ass you can stop laughing." Sakura hmphed as she glared at him.

"I'm sorry but the picture that's going through your head right now is priceless."

Sakura's glare hardened "WHAT! What _do_ you think is going through my head right now?"

"Me. With big lips and buck teeth."

At least she had the decency to try and hide her blush. "Wha-how-but." She cleared her throat as she gained her bearing back. "Alright mister hot shot, if that's not the reason for wearing your mask then what is?"

"I have birth marks on my face."

She cocked her head to the side like asking so.

"How many ninja do you know that have birth marks on their face?" Naruto asked while scratching his cheek.

"Now that you mention it, not many." She sighed a little in frustration. "But not many Nin wear masks."

"A lot of nin wear masks to hide their faces in mission. Just because Sasuke doesn't wear a mask doesn't mean it's not a good idea to do so. Come on why would I want people to see my face?"

"If you were a good enough Ninja like Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't need a mask." Sakura said throwing her nose in the air.

"Please, we're humans." Naruto said sitting up and watching Sanousuke and Sasuke Spar.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura said looking at Naruto directly like he was an idiot.

"It has to do with everything." Naruto looked directly into her eyes. "It means were not perfect, and we make mistakes. Do you think you're 'Sasuke-kun' was born as great as you think he is? No, he had to train that way. He trains for a goal that he strives to reach, a goal that he can't let his eyes wander from or he might loose it."

"Why though?" Sakura asked softly. "Doesn't he know that he's strong already and that he just has to give it time?"

"If he gives it time, then he may become weak. Like me; if I give it time, those that I care about might die 'cause I wasn't strong enough to protect them." Sakura eyed the boy beside her as he clutched his fist in determination. "And I won't lose those precious to me for nothing. I'd rather die."

For the first time in… ever Haruno Sakura had eyes for another boy other than Uchiha Sasuke. The words of determination that left Naruto's mouth that day would change her life for ever. She had seen the knuckled headed dobe in a new light, and he was glowing like an angel. Making her heart beat as his eyes burned and his confidence came off of him in waves.

Poof

Kakashi appeared with an amused look in his eye.

"Let's head to the Hokage's tower."

-

"It seems the whole time Kakashi was more concerned about teaching you three, teamwork than anything else." The Hokage said looking from Sakura to Naruto.

"What do you mean the three of us?" Naruto ask eyes squinted in his foxy manner.

"It seems that Kakashi likes to play favorites, isn't that right."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head with a 'U' shaped eye. "What ever do you mean sensei?"

"Oh, I don't know, your little private sessions with the Uchiha."

Kakashi's single eye opened and fixed on his old sensei. "He has a dream," he looked out the window with a glare. "And I am willing to do anything to help him."

A shift by the window was all that was his response. The Hokage just shook his head as he eyed team seven. "Team seven you are dismissed." The four bowed before exciting quietly. "You ready for your next team?"

"Hai."

* * *

On her way home from her training session, Haruno Sakura could not get one thing off her mind.

Uzumaki Naruto.

It was so awkward it made walking home a whole new experience, especially when her mother smiled and spoke. "Thinking about Sasuke-kun again."

She must have had that look.

She ignored the question-slash-statement and headed to her room not wanting anything to slip.

Sakura smiled faintly as she closed the door to her room. She stretched her arms over her head in a long yawn, relieving some of the stiffness in her muscles. The large four poster bed at the far end of the room called her name intensely. She briefly entertained the idea of just collapsing under the satin sheets and forfeiting her battle with the sleep nagging at the back of her eyelids. However, she quickly decided that a hot shower would do wonders for her sore muscles.

She quickly undressed and started the shower in the large adjoining bathroom. As she stood under the falling water, letting it beat down on her shoulders and roll down her back, her mind wandered. Saying that she was just thinking about Naruto was probably the understatement of the century. Her encounters with these feelings were limited, but she could easily sense that Naruto had sparked something in her the interested her. Hell, anyone who knows her could see it… Her mom had obviously seen it. Growing up, though she would never admit it out loud, she remembered Naruto, the small boy who always sat at the swings by himself. She remembered once thinking he was cute with his whisker marks and bright blue eyes. But now that she thought about it those eyes seemed to have dimmed and his smile seemed to be beginning to fade. Of course, there were still brief moments when she could still see the brightness in his eyes and the warmth in his smile (Through his mask), but those moments were few and far between and were heavily outweighed with days of somberness and hazy isolation.

Why wouldn't her mind just let her drop it? Was this boy that much of a mystery that he over shadowed Sasuke?

Shannaro! It's Sasuke-Kun!

Yeah, Sasuke-kun . . .

But each time she tried to think of Sasuke, Naruto's eyes, the eyes that couldn't hide the loneliness behind them kept popping up; the eyes that looked like they were holding the world's troubles.

She sighed heavily as she watched the water swirling down the drain at her feet. Funny… she wished that washing away Naruto's troubles was as easy as that… just let them all go down the drain, never to be seen again.

Or at least her thoughts could go down the drain. Her thoughts of that Enigma…

Uzumaki Naruto.

Final Thoughts:

Sakura

What the fuck is behind his mask SHANNARO!


	10. Chapter 10 Ino

_A/N: Hello everyone i hav3e some reviews to answer and started with one that will answer two at the same time._

_ Some one asked me why i put Fuujin instead of Kazejin. This is Simple. Because in Japanese Fuujin mean wind god and in Japanese Kazejin means wind temple. Raijin means god of lightning. Which in turn answers what element Fuujin was. Which i know i have been spelling wrong and i apologize. _

_Second some people asked if this was a SakuNaru. Yes and no. It is a harem. I am just putting the chapters that focus most on a certain girl in their catogory when i upload. Like this chapter focuses mostly on Naruto and Ino so hence why right now it's in the Naruto/Ino Catogory. _

_I am not adding any more girls actually i'm thinking of removing Ayame to make it easier to get Naruto with the other girl with out them tearing each other apart. _

_Someone else was kinda of angry about me complaining about my reviews. I apologize about this. I guess it's alittle sad that this story started out with having at least twenty five reviews a chapter and now it's down totwelve._

_ Someone also asked why Kakashi is favoring Sasuke. To tell you the truth i just see kakashi as that kind of person. So what i'm putting him to be as if he wants to live up to the "Legacy". The First and Second trained the Third, The Third trained the Sannin, Jiraiya trained the Fourth, The Fourth trained him, so he's going to train Sasuke._

_ I am sorry for this long note as i hate long Aurthor note more than anything but i just wanted to clear some things up. _

_ On my final note. I will be gone for Two weeks starting November 28 through December 12. I will be going TAD to the field and will not have access to the internet. so i am updateing this now. However i do have chapter eleven finish. So if at least get seventeen reviews before Wednesday at 1200 i will update the next chapter.  
_

_Elysium_

Chapter Ten

Ino

-

Coming into the training grounds of Team Asuma was a culture shock for Naruto. Being used to coming into a training ground that had burnt areas of land, fallen over trees, and three posts that were covered in dents. Not, a training ground that looked brand new, or out of a movie where everything seems peaceful. To say that he was a little skeptical that he would learn anything while training here would be an understatement.

Itachi just shook his head as he pushed Naruto forward. He didn't know why he had agreed to accompany Naruto to team 10's training grounds. Maybe to start something with Asuma, maybe to see what Asuma would be teaching Naruto, or maybe, just maybe she would be there. He shook his head not wanting to think of the last one considering that emotions just hindered one, but being with Naruto and seeing how he fights with his emotion was kind of putting a damper on that train of thought. To top things off he hadn't seen her in about a year now and it seemed to be affecting how he worked on his missions and interacted other people. It was like he didn't work well at all with other people unless it was Naruto. All he knew was that after they all had parted ways something started to seem like it was missing.

Naruto would have scowled from the push but only had to smile as he caught sight of a familiar figure. The lovely Ino was looking especially pretty covered in sweet and dirt which for some reason set off her long yellow hair as she arguing with Kiba about something that looked like the Inuzuka didn't totally agree with, with one Nara Shikamaru, standing next to them, who looked like he was too busy looking at the clouds to care. She was beautiful; he had to admit that she was one of the prettiest girls he ever seen, well maybe second. However, as he got closer to her and Shikamaru, all his good thoughts about her shattered.

Especially walking onto the training grounds just in time to here a potential girlfriend, asking why Kiba didn't agree that Sasuke-kun would be better on their team instead of the dobe, did not sit well with him.

"Well, maybe when he gets it through his head that if he stopped relying so much on others bending to his will and taking the stick from out of his ass, then maybe he can get better training other then Kakashi-teme."

The girl turned to look at Naruto who had his orange jump suit and arms crossed over his chest as he glared right back at her. She gulped before shaking her head and glaring right back at him. "Y-you're just jealous that Sasuke-kun is better then you!"

"There's only one thing I would ever be jealous of Teme for and believe me, it's not that he is better then me, which I might add, he is not." Naruto shook his head before turning to their Jounin Sensei. "Hey, Asuma-Teme, what are you supposed to be training me on."

"Arrogant, little brat." Asuma said under his breath as he adjusted his cigarette in his mouth.

"I also would like to know." Itachi spoke up eyes fixed on the smoking ninja.

"Wind manipulation." Asuma said glaring at Itachi wishing that looks could kill.

"First, I already am a master at wind manipulation, for that is my chakra's essence. And second, I'm not arrogant, I. Just. Don't. Like. You."

Asuma let the cigarette fall out of his mouth before trying to catch it like an idiot. "Why you little… hot, hot, hot!"

"It's true; he has learned wind manipulation already and mastered it." Itachi looked around at Asuma's team, a lazy genius, a crazed taijutsu specialist, and a speed beauty that was like a female version of Naruto but weaker. "From the looks of it, it doesn't seem that you could teach Naruto anything that Kurenai and I haven't already."

"Teme," Asuma said under his breath. While Ino eyed the man with a blush, Kiba looked ready to pounce on Itachi, and Shikamaru, again, looked like he was to busy looking at the clouds to care.

"Did you say something Asuma?"

Shikamaru leaned over to Naruto as he watched the two males argue. "What's up with those two?"

"There in love with the same woman." Naruto said with a shrug.

"How romantic!" Ino yelled as she got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Feh, like any bitch would like a mother fucker like that. Who the hell does he think he is?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked back in agreement.

"Who does she like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Meh, I'm not sure really." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Probably, Asuma-sensei." Ino said with her finger on her chin.

"And why do you say that?"

"Well, Asuma looks stronger then that guy, and Asuma's a Sarutobi what else could you ask for?" Ino said glaring at Naruto as he began to laugh.

"You don't know who Itchii-nii is, do you?" Naruto began to whip the tears from his eyes. "His real name is Itachi."

Ino just shrugged. "So,"

"For being one of Sasuke's biggest stalkers you sure don't know a lot about him."

"And you do?!" Ino was about to stand and strangle the pompous prick. "And I am not a stalker!"

cough cough cough for some reason Shikamaru began to cough uncontrollably and Kiba would not make eye contact with Ino.

"Unfortunately, yes." Naruto turned back to the two yelling males, well the yelling Asuma and the emotionless Itachi. "Uchiha Sasuke, age 13, favorite color red, likes training and his family, hates weaklings and those who are stronger then himself, and his dream is to surpass the second strongest ninja in Konoha; his brother Uchiha Itachi."

"How do you know all this?" Shikamaru asked eyeing Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi is my sensei and has been since I was five."

Ino couldn't believe it. Naruto had been training to be a ninja since he was five. Damn, Sasuke hadn't started until he was eight. Not that it matter as Sasuke was still stronger, but still. It was incredible. She took a quick peek at Naruto. She had to admit, with that mask and even with the stupid orange jump suit he was cute. But what drew her to always look at him over Sasuke all the time was his eyes. Those blue eyes that she could swear would turn neon with his emotions.

"From what I can see of you Asuma, I'm afraid to see what your students can do."

A grin, "Well then if you think he's so tough, perhaps a challenge is in order."

"What?" Naruto asked finally catching that part of the conversation.

"If he can't beat Shikamaru then you have to stay away from Kurenai forever with no explanation to her." Asuma said patting himself on the back for giving himself leeway on the matter. With this, Kurenai would have no way of finding out about this little bet, and that chicken shit wouldn't be able to mess with her or even go near here making it easier to rebuild there relationship that went down hill when she left on that long ass mission.

"Alright, if I win you have to break up with Kurenai." Asuma smiled, if there was a slim chance that Naruto won he'd just break it off for a minute then smile and add 'I'm joking' which would honor their bet seeing as how he broke up with her, even if it was only for a second…"For a month at least." Well that didn't help at all.

Asuma faltered for a minute before smiling to himself; no matter, it wasn't like the brat could win with Shikamaru's brains.

"Deal,"

-

And so that morning Asuma had stood watching as his prized pupil was slaughtered by a boy who he didn't even think took anything seriously, especially training after what Kurenai said his personality was when it came to him having to do something. Then again she told him that when the boy was four. So Kami, what on your green earth, was Asuma thinking when he made that decision to make that challenge. Ino's speed, Shikamaru's brains, Kiba's strength, the boy matched them in everything so of course Shikamaru didn't have a chance.

Itachi was right, what was he going to train him in.

Of course, he had to admit; it was entirely possible that he hadn't totally given too much credit to the boy and let his out right dislike for him make him misjudge him. The boy was trained since he was five, he couldn't be a crappy ninja, especially with Itachi as his sensei. Possible, but not probable. Itachi train a boy into a talentless ninja? Sadly he had to admit that that would never happen.

God this was going to be a long month.

He sighed as he looked over at Itachi, who seemed like the weight of the bet had just hit him, like Shikamaru also hit the ground: Hard. He slowly, and shakily I might add, ran his hand through his long hair. Now he had the opening to approach Kurenai in a manner that was other than friends, and he couldn't use the excuse that she had a boyfriend any more. He wanted to scratch his head in frustration like Naruto did all the time but he was an Uchiha. Maybe that excuse would work. He was an Uchiha and he couldn't because of his status. No, no, no, that sounded way to shallow. Err! He could go against any ninja, well except the Fourth, without fear, so why in the seven hells was he afraid to talk to a newly appointed Jounin about a date?

Itachi looked at Naruto who pumped his hand in the air. The Nara boy hadn't even laid a finger on the boy, which was amazing. Yeah, Itachi had high expectations of Naruto and would be very disappointed in him if he wasn't able to meet them, but he had to admit that he was just saying half the things about Asuma's team just to piss him off… Okay, okay, all of that shit about Asuma's team was said just to piss the bastard off. The Nara was good, and Itachi had to admit that he was skeptical when Naruto went into the fight. But yet again the little Hokage freakin' surprised him again. Going into a battle like it was nothing and coming out of it with a beaten opponent not letting any of the guy's attacks touch him. Itachi was impressed.

Itachi watched as Naruto stopped his parading around to watch as Ino, and Kiba picked up Shikamaru and made sure he was okay. He watched the boy's eyes as they dimmed. Maybe just hanging out with them for a month would help the boy out in the long run, if not making him physically stronger, but emotionally as well. Especially watching as not just a moment ago his eyes were glowing and the wind had picked, and now the wind seemed to be suffocating him now, which reminded him of something he had to ask the Hokage.

--------------

The Hokage was not in a good mood at the moment. Piles and piles of paper work were every where on his desk and he had yet to start on one single peace of paper. He glared at the paper work hoping that they would vanish or something would save him from this evil demon that would make Kyubi want to die. He grinned manically as he went through a couple of hand seals ready to set the paper work to flame.

That's when a pounding on his door broke his glare and drew his attention.

"Come in!"

Instantly the door swung opened to reveal Itachi who strolled to the front of his desk before kneeling in a bow. This made Arashi raise an eyebrow.

"Hokage-Sama, I request permission to speak to you on a certain matter that concerns you and your son."

Arashi raised both brows at this, before waving his hand for the Anbu to shut his door to his office. He relaxed once done and turned his gaze to Itachi who was still kneeling. "It's alright Itachi, they have left."

Itachi stood and for the first time in a long time Arashi saw that the man before him seemed troubled.

"What seems to be troubling you?" Arashi stood, paused for a moment before shaking his head, and walked around his desk only to stand and lean against the front of it as he stared at the younger male.

"This matter has been bothering me since I first met your son, and I just haven't had the time to ask you about it." He looked at the window before turning back to the Hokage and speaking. "When I brought your son back and explained what Orochimaru did to him, I told you I didn't think the Kazama's had a blood line and you said you did. I have been meaning to ask you what it is."

Arashi sighed as he adjusted his Hokage robes before crossing his arms around his chest. "You have heard of the four Clans that were around before ninja, right?"

"The ones that brought us Ninja to exist?" A nod, "It was said that each had a blood line, one for Ninjutsu, one for Genjutsu, one for Taijutsu, and the Samurai in Kenjutsu."

"What they didn't tell you about was the fifth clan that brought in element manipulation."

"You mean-?"

"The clan was divided by five brothers, each with a certain element they were best at. One with red eyes and the angry fire, one with yellow eyes and the roaring lightning, one with teal eyes and the raging sea, one with brown eyes and the waiting earth, and one with blue eyes and the overpowering wind. It's said that the five brothers were in a power struggle."

Arashi looked away from Itachi to look out the window, "People say that each element is equal in a sense but this is a lie. Wind is the most powerful element."

Itachi raised and eye brow. "But if a fire were to attack the wind all the wind would do would make it stronger."

"What's stopping the wind from stopping all together and killing the fire where it stands or blaring and sending it back from whence it came?"

Itachi had to admit he did not think of this. It would take immense control to eliminate the air and wind around a fire but it could be done.

"Seeing this, the four brothers sought out allies to help fight each other and the fifth brother thus commencing the first shinobi war and the creation of ninja."

Itachi looked at the window with a thoughtful gaze. "So we ninja come from the shinobi of the earth who couldn't put their differences aside."

"After the war they say that the people who didn't agree with the intermingling of clans left to die out or to be lost. The wind brother was one of those people."

"But there are still wind users?"

"It wasn't that he could only use wind, it was that his strongest quality was the wind. Able to manipulate it with one finger, able to control it with out chakra it was one Kekkai Genkai one of the five original."

"This puts a new prospective on what I should be teaching him." Itachi headed for the door before stopping. "What kind of Kekkai Genkai is this?"

Arashi tilted his head to look at Itachi. "Just like yours, through the eyes."

Itachi nodded before leaving completely.

"Kazama, Uzumaki, Kageshin… and those two clans." He sighed touching just below his right eye. "Kibigan(Blazing eye)"

His eyes began turn neon as a yellow hue surrounded him. As one thought came through his head.

Naruto had another reason to watch his back.

--------------

Her long pale golden tresses manifest platinum hues in departing sunlight. It swayed against her backside as she treads the familiar roads leading towards Konaha's busy streets. The dissolving daylight guides her until she reaches the residential area of town. She tilts her wrist and reads the time off of the oval shaped face of her watch. The archaic needles point to half past seven (she found more style in it than something digital). She was not enjoying the feel of the aches in her joint at the moment, and nothing seemed to help. Not even the hot spring on the north side of Konoha. Not to mention she was tired as hell.

After her training session, watching Naruto beat Shikamaru, two weeks of training with Itachi, and watching Asuma reluctantly brake up with Kurenai-sensei. She was pooped. She sighed as she rolled her neck only to stop and stare at the sky. "Shikamaru must be highly disappointed," she thought as she stared at the clear blue sky that seemed to bring her back to her thoughts on another blonde. For some reason she felt ashamed for how she treated him today. But she was still angry that that forehead girl got to be with her Sasuke-kun while she had to be with a lazy ass and a dumb ass. She was even angrier last month when she found out the billboard brow was with Naruto also for a teammate. To say she was frustrated was an understatement.

She was so frustrated that she looking for a good reason to vent her anger. So when she heard that Naruto was coming to her team she was ecstatic, but her anger from last month was still fresh. Now, she had a reason to vent, even if the reason was a poor one. She sighed, which caused her to promptly insert her foot in her mouth. She wasn't paying attention as she was too busy ranting, she tried to defend herself from… well, herself. But that just made her feel worse. That she couldn't sense one of her crushes as he came into the area. This whole mess was making her even more frustrated.

She wanted to grab and pull out her hair with frustration, and she was going to too, only to stop when she saw something that caught her eye. There in front of her stood Ichiraku's ramen stand, this wasn't what caught her attention though. What did catch her attention was the orange wearing teen who was just sitting there with out a care in the world. Like him running through her head and making her confused was nothing. She'd give him a piece of her mind for taking this so lightly.

From the doorway she saw him hunched over a bowl of ramen next to a small boy with spiky brown hair sitting next to him. She approaches him quietly, watching as he stops every so often to talk to the young boy who looked to be clinging to every word. Seeing nothing but the back of his head and his warm golden hair, which glows both brilliant and soft against the fading light of day, she muses on how he must be squinting as he talks and eats, that same look that makes him look like he's trying to see into the sun.

Upon noticing her presence in the ramen bar, the boy marvels at Ino with doe-like eyes. "Sensei? Who's that pretty onee-san? Is she an admirer of yours?" the boy grinned which caused Ino's eyebrow to twitch and her eye to tick.

After one glance behind him, Naruto turns back to the boy and thrusts a thumb over his own shoulder, pointing towards the only other person in the ramen bar other then the chefs. "You mean the scary looking one behind me?" The remark earns him a bump on the head. "See what I mean about scary?"

The boy giggles at their antics before grinning and showing his missing teeth. Before he hoped off the stool he was on and stood up beside Naruto. "Well sensei, Oji wants to talk to me a bit. I'll stop by to see you and Goldy-chan later."

"Alright, I'll see you later Konohamaru." Naruto said with a wave, and with that the boy left with his blue scarf blowing behind him.

Ino sighed as she sat down beside her fellow blonde. "Who was that?" she asked as the bar tender of the ramen bar took her order, which at first started off in a glaring contest as the girl didn't seem to happy that Ino was sitting where she was sitting. After the girl had left Ino looked over at Naruto to see if he even heard her. He was just starring into his ramen with a far off look. She was about to repeat herself before he gave her an answer.

"He is Sarutobi Konohamaru, grandson of the third Hokage." With that said Naruto quickly lowered his mask and to a quick bite before lifting the mask in place. Ino wanted to scream when he did this as he did it so fast that she couldn't see his face at all.

"How do you know the Third's grandson?" She didn't mean for it to come out of her mouth the way it did, all condescending and disbelieving. But she was a little irritated that she was unable to see his face that it showed in her voice her frustrations. God, today wasn't a good day for her and it just seemed to be getting worse and worse.

Naruto looked at her from the corner of his eye as he finished off his twelfth bowl of ramen. Setting the bowl gently and still looking at her from the corner of his eye he asked, "What? Surprised a lowly person like me knows the legendary "Professor" or even has any type of relations with him?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it like that! It was just that I was so frustrated that…" she looked over at him to see that he fully turned to her so she mumbled the last part. He was sure he heard the word "mask" under her breath. She sighed as she realized nothing was going as she planned.

She turned to face that familiar spiky blonde hair, furrowed brows and intense eyes. She could feel a sort of unease coming over her, the memories of him sitting by his self on the swing still clearly etched in her mind. His strong build, protective eyes and his body covered in injuries that she knew was there from his training session with Itachi, especially if the stories she heard from Kurenai-san telling Asuma about her "Nephew" that she took on the training trip were true. She could not even begin to describe the relief she had felt when she found out he was still alive, nor could she describe the pain she felt when she thought that he had died at the age of five.

"So," she began looking everywhere but directly at him. "How exactly do you know the Third and his grandson?"

"Through my dad…" his eyes widened and he quickly looked over at Ino who had her head tilted to the side in a confused manner.

"I thought you were an orphan?"

Sigh, he had fucked up and he knew there was no way he could cover up his mistake. So he did the only thing that seemed right.

He told her the truth… well not all of it.

"I kind of am, I live by myself over in District D, and sometimes live with my father when he's not to busy to deal with me." Naruto looked back forward not wanting to see her face as he told her. He hated seeing the sympathy.

"So, when Konohamaru said 'Goldy-chan' he must have been talking about your dad?" she asked softly.

"Ha! Yeah, the old man hates it when the little guy calls him that. He says that Kon reminds him of himself when he was younger… I just can't picture that though." He sighed one last time as he stood and through his money on the counter to pay for his ramen. "Well Ino it was nice talking to you and all but I got to get to bed. It's been a good week but since Itachi can't find a reason to stay with your team any longer I will be moving to my next team. It's been a crazy two weeks and-."

He felt a pair of arms wrapping around him, pulling him tightly into her embrace. He was stunned and his first instinct was to yell and push her away. However, his body refused to react to his instinct and instead, he just stayed still in her arms. Then tentatively, nearly irrationally, his trembling hands slowly reached up and returned the hug, grabbing tightly onto her purple shirt. The comfort of Ino's warmth against him was beyond description, beyond anything he had ever dared to desire.

"I'm sorry."

It was all he heard through the sobs that were muffled as she buried her face into his chest. To say he was confused would have been an understatement as he slowly, unwillingly actually, lowered his arms to his side. He looked down to catch the sad smile she gave him as she quickly wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry for how I've treated you all these years… I'm sorry for-."

"Ino," She stopped instantly as she heard the sadness in his voice that was mixed with a tinge of happiness. "You don't have to worry about it. Half of the stuff we went through happened eight to nine years ago. The crap that happened in the academy, well you had an image to up hold, and a Haruno to beat." That got him a giggle. He smiled softly and cupped her left cheek which she leaned into. "Even so, thank you." He bent down and kissed her forehead before stepping back and disappearing in a poof of smoke, leaving behind, a very Ino-like tomato.

-

Naruto lay on his bed, not realizing how exhausted he actually was. Not exactly physically worn out, but more of emotionally drained. He was in his own apartment. This familiar bed, this familiar room, this familiar world… yet none of them could comfort him. He felt so stupid, thinking that perhaps life would change her mind at the very last moment and would grant him something good for once… stupid, truly, utterly stupid.

After awhile of staring at the ceiling the sound of light tapping could be heard. Small movement to his right caught his eye causing him to look at the opened window and watch as the rain began to pick up drenching the inside of his room. Sitting up slowly Naruto pushed off the bed and walked over to the window setting his hand on the window seal getting a real good look out side see some villagers running to get to shelter with their loved ones or friends. Oh how he wished he could share that feeling with them.

Naruto pushed his window closed as the rain had begun to lighten up. The rain was a light drizzle, falling like a soft curtain of mist, encompassing the night in its soft embrace. The village was blurry canvas in the background with its busy sounds, but Naruto was not listening as he stared at the rain. He placed his hand on the window pane, feeling the coolness of the glass against his palm. The night was descending, the last shades of indigo was disappearing and changing into a deep navy blue, the sky visibly adorned only by a hazy thin crescent moon that hung low near the horizon.

The sound of the rain, he realized, was strangely rhythmic. The sound was nearly pleasing to the ear, nearly soothing to the soul. He had never really observed the rain in this manner before. He had always avoided it because of the, euphemistically described, unpleasant memories it held for him. So it felt odd as he sat there staring at the rain so calmly right now.

It was a symphony to his soul.


	11. Chapter 11 Ten Ten

A/n: I didn't get the reviews but i was close so here you go. 16/17 is good right. But seriously tell me what you think about this.

Chapter 11  
Ten Ten

-

The sun's rays shot through the window of his bedroom in his father's estate. He tried to roll to his side to avoid the rays only for it to warm his back to the point of sweating. He sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. He hated this ceiling and what it symbolized. The meaning of what his father holds over his head: His life. He had been thinking about how his father was the whole day before, to the point where at night he dreamed about how it was. He woke up a couple of times in a cold sweat. Hell he still felt his clothes stuck to his back with sweat.

He sat up slowly and pushed the sheets away from his body. He sat at the edge of his bed, waiting for the dizziness to pass. Then he unsteadily walked over to dry himself and change into a new shirt. His actions were painfully lethargic, for his muscles felt so weak and they ached with every movement he made. Feeling like some feeble old man, he staggered back to his bed and eased himself back to his lying position, once again staring out of the window, back to that blazing view.

I seriously need to get some blinds…

There was a soft rap on the door and Arashi entered with a tray in hand. "Hey, get up. You have to go meet Gai's team in a half an hour and you will not be late."

Naruto wanted to say that he was not really interested, but his throat was so sore that he decided he should just keep quiet. Arashi placed the food on his desk and went over to his side, taking a seat in the chair that was right next to his bed. Naruto wanted to get up so he wouldn't have to sit in on one his father's conversations about the importance of being a ninja.

"You know, Naruto…"

There was an unexpected change in tone and Naruto stopped. Naruto turned slowly to look back at his father to see that he held a picture in his hand. The same picture he would never show Naruto. Oh how badly he wanted to run over there and snatch it out of the man's hand and run like there was no tomorrow. But his father's voice stopped him before he could

"All those years with her, my feet had never touched the ground."

There was such an affectionate tone to the way he spoke, and yet it held such ruefulness: such a deep sense of sadness that Naruto would have never believed would come out from his own father's voice if he had not heard it himself. Slowly, he took two steps down back towards his bed.

His father continued to stare at the picture he held in his hand carefully, pressing his fingers firmly along the sides of the picture to smooth out any creases. His fingers lingered at the corner of the picture, with a tender look in his eyes and an invisible smile on his face. At that moment, Naruto saw the sides of his father that he had never before been allowed to see, or perhaps had just never stopped long enough to observe. It was the uncloaked vulnerability that he had never bared. It was the unnoticed depths of unwavering love for his wife. And it was the quiet mourning for a love long lost. Naruto felt the pangs of guilt, partly the guilt for being so blind, but mostly for the part that all these pain was caused by him, even if his father had told him otherwise.

Twelve years. No, it was nearly twelve and a half years now. For twelve and a half years, his father had hidden his suffering by playing the bastard father to his son.

And it took Naruto twelve and a half years to realize that because he had chosen to forget, to ignore and to pretend.

Perhaps he was the real bastard here.

"Do you miss Mom?"

"Everyday son, everyday…"

Such stark veracity, unnerving in its simplicity yet exalting in its beauty.

Silence fell between the father and son. It was not the sort of uncomfortable silence in any way, but it was immensely heavy, as Naruto watched how his father continued to gaze at his late wife's picture quietly.

Staring at the back of his father as he vanished out of his bedroom, Naruto became aware, consciously for the first time, how broad and how dependable his father's shoulders were. His father was the one who was carrying the burdens of the family, carrying the past that he could never change and carrying the unspoken sorrow that ran so deep. He shouldered it all.

Naruto realized that he was really such a child at times.

Shaking his head he changed quickly and headed for the door. Maybe he could try to open up with his father instead of expecting it the other way around. Maybe it was his turn to try.

* * *

He hated being really early. It meant that he would be standing, in an area for longer than he had to, alone. Which in turn meant that it gave him time to think of things that he didn't want to think or he came up with the excuse of him being to busy to bother with it. Sigh. Oh how he hated being alone. Trying to loosen up but failing Naruto reached back and pulled out his two blades. Raijin… Fuijin…

"A couple days ago Itachi said that these two swords are two of the strongest in existence. And that with him wielding it he could be unstoppable." What was that suppose to mean? It wasn't like he could call on the elements of the blades when ever he felt like it. Hell he hadn't even begun learning how to yet. At the moment they were just two ordinary blades that had legendary names.

He picked up Fuijin and gave it a couple swings.

"And to think that my element is wind." He admired the blue blade before sheathing it and picking up Raijin. "And what it controls, lightning." He eyed the blade that he had just started learning to wield before also sheathing the sword on his lower back.

Everything seemed so complicated at the moment that he didn't know what was up and what was down. And this training with different senseis wasn't helping.

Now he sat here waiting for a team that he knows none of the members or anything about except for their sensei is a psycho path. That's how the life of a shinobi was: surprises everywhere. "I could always tell Itachi that this team couldn't teach him anything either, just like Asuma's. Nah, that wouldn't work, he always seems to tell when I'm lying."Naruto let his forehead rest against his arm as it laid across his bent knee. He heard that this was the last team before he would be given a mission to complete with a team. That meant that team seven on their up coming C rank mission, if by what his dad kept saying was true about him working best with team seven.

So that left him wondering why he was here, he hadn't even met anybody from team Gai before, at least he doesn't think so, and though he was very skilled in taijutsu, he wasn't looking to be a specialist in the field. Why did his father keep grinning when he kept reminding him of this day? So why was it now that Arashi had asked him to go for some kind of test he wanted Naruto to go through? He didn't need any more tests to prove he was a capable genin. For once he could actually say that with confidence, and fully that it was damn well true. And if his father thought he wasn't a capable Genin he would have sent someone else to the mission of Rain.

He heard three thuds signaling the arrival of team Gai. They looked at him confused as if not knowing who he was and stood there not saying a word. He had to admit that the female of the team was beyond beautiful. She even put Haruno to shame with her two buns and happy chestnut eyes, she was a walking super model. He shook his head from studying the beauty when the white eyed version of Teme began to speak to him.

"Avert your eyes before I rip them out." The Hyuuga was the embodiment of stuck up as any other Hyuuga acted he assumed, well except for his little Nee-chan. He shook his head not really caring as he adjusted his black face mask before examining the Teme. He was the spitting image of Hiashi even down to the long sleek ebony locks.

"HOHOHO! I SEE THAT MY YOUTHFUL TEAM HAS MET OUR NEW YOUTHFUL ADITION FOR THIS MONTH." A loud voice rang out as a man with a bowl cut and bushy brows landed next to team Gai.

"GAI-SENSEI SO THIS IS OUR NEW YOUTHFUL COMRADE WITH A WEIRD STYLE OF DRESS!" the look a like of Gai yelled back which caused Naruto to look down at his Orange jumpsuit before looking back at their green spandex.

"You're one to talk." Naruto mumbled.

"ALRIGHT MY YOUTHFUL TEAM! INTRODUCTIONS STARTING WITH YOU LEE!"

"YOSH! I AM ROCK LEE! I LIKE TRAINING AND MY TEAMATES! I HATE UNYOUTHFUL THINGS, AND MY DREAM IS TO PROVE THAT I CAN BE A GOOD NINJIA WITHOUT NINJUTSU!" Lee screamed out while pumping his fist in the air.

"EXCELENT LEE! NOW YOUR TURN NEJI!"

"Hyuuga Neji, any thing else about me you don't need to know." Neji spoke with a glare.

"AND NOW THE FEMALE OF OUR TEAM!"

They all turned to the girl with buns who just stood there looking at Naruto skeptically. Before tilting her head to the side while a grin spread across her face, "I thought it was you Ruto-Chan."

Naruto blinked a couple of times wondering where he heard that name from… wait a minute. That was an old nickname he had before he left on his training trip with Itachi and Kurenai, and the person that called him that was the little girl at the blacksmith shop that his father took him to. Then that means… "Ten-Chan?"

The girl put her hand on her right thigh as she leaned forward and winked. "The one and only." With that she giggled before running up to Naruto and giving him a big hug. "Gah! I missed you Naruto-kun, I thought you were dead."

Naruto chuckled as he spun the girl around. "Nah, just a long training trip."

"So how is Min-Min" Ten-ten asked as she stepped back from the blonde to get a better look at him. "I couldn't recognize you at first with that mask on."

"Well, not many ninja have whisker marks on their face so I wear it for identity reasons. And the old man's fine."

"Excuse me my youthful female teammate, but who may I ask is Min-Min?" Lee asked as he scratched his head.

"Oh that's my nick name for the Four-." Naruto's hand flew over her mouth quickly.

"Heh, that's our little secrete. Heheheheh,"

"WELL SINCE YOU TWO HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER IN WHAT TO ME SEEMS LIKE FOREVER. IT WOULD BE UNYOUTHFUL OF ME TO MAKE US TRAIN. FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK I WILL LET YOU TWO CATCH UP ON OLD TIME! LEE! NEJI! A RACE WE WILL HAVE AROUND KONOHA!"

"HAI! GAI SENSEI!"

Neji glared at Naruto before nodding and following the two.

Naruto shrugged the glare off before he felt an arm wrap around his and a head lay on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ten-ten with a smile.

"Well shall we go?"

* * *

It seemed silly at first and Naruto was not too happy at having to waste his time doing such pointless things with her. But that was when he would remember how old she really was and that childhood for her was probably something too distant, and so, he would accompany her without complaints. And slowly, as he observed her, he noticed how the tiniest of smiles would tug at the corners of her lips, and how glimmers of subdued delectation would appear in her eyes, as she watched those unblemished children, with their beautifully innocent eyes, laugh guilelessly at everything, play their ball games with immense seriousness and squabble over every little inconsequential issue. He had once overheard her saying to herself, "Growing up normal must be nice," and hearing that, he sensed that life must have been harsh on her as a child. So he decided never to voice his displeasure at dawdling the time away like this and learn to take pleasure in the little things in life like she did.

Naruto's smile was always so melancholy, sadness that she knew not where it begun and she knew not where it would end. She never could read his smile, that unfathomable smile that served to hide his guarded thoughts. Her hand went down to squeeze his hand tightly, hoping that he really, really did understand.

"Do you know how stupid I felt when you left to go training and I searched for you for days? Finally I saw Min-Min as he walked out of the Hokage tower. I asked him where you were. He told me you were somewhere special."

"Oh, so now you're complaining," Naruto grunted with a laugh. He allowed a few seconds to pass before he sighed and uncrossed his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, it's just that a lot of things happened on the night before I left. A lot of things that no one planned and I think scared my father."

Ten-Ten eyes looked up with an invisible smile, knowing that expressing his concern verbally was not exactly Naruto's forte. Watching him, a tiny crease appeared between her brows as she frowned slightly. Then she leaned forward and reached out to touch the skin of his neck that wasn't covered by his face mask that was slightly visible from the collar of his orange jacket. "So you still have those whiskers do you?"

Naruto jerked backwards, shocked from the feel of her finger on his neck.

Her touch was so soft…

Damn it, Naruto! Get a grip on yourself! What's wrong with you!

She smiled as she stepped closer to him. He wanted to back up, to run, to do anything but his body just wouldn't respond to any of the commands he was giving it. His heart sped up as she got closer to him. He began to hold his breath as he saw the look in her eyes as she rested her hands on his chest before slowly lowering her head onto his chest. Just above his chest.

"Yep still the same."

God he hoped she couldn't tell his heart was race a mile a minute.

I have officially gone mad, his logical mind told him. But …

"I should head home."

She pulled back looking at the watch on her wrist as she nodded and they began their trek home.

His walk back towards his apartment was a silent one even with the person next to him. He sighed as he looked over to see them with a smile on their face. Why were they following him? He shook his head and decided not to dwell on it and focus more on the awkward yet comfortable silence that was surprisingly between the two. At least they weren't trying to make small talk.

"So what have you been up to these last couple of years?"

Spoke to soon.

He chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Not much. Training with Itachi with Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and taijutsu; and training with Kurenai in Genjutsu and chakra control to the point where I almost can call upon my chakra with out even thinking about it at all. Besides that, not much."

"You call that not much." Ten-Ten said shaking her head.

"Come on Ten-Chan! You had to have a more interesting seven-eight years then me." Naruto said putting his hands behind his head.

"Weird." Naruto turned his head to see that she was looking at him in a calculating manner. He raised his eyebrow signaling for her to explain what she meant. "Well, one minute you're serious then the next you're back to your old self. It's like that mask holds a whole new personality for you."

"It's just a mask," he said seriously. "Just another mask to go on my dusty shelf of masks."

Ten-Ten's eyes saddened as she looked at him. "I've missed you Naruto." He stopped and looked at her skeptically. "I really have." She felt hurt that he didn't think so.

He sighed not knowing what to say to that. He looked to his left deciding he was going to stay at his apartment tonight.

"Hey, I'll talk to you tomorrow, I have a question to ask you about my swords?" he tilted his head to the side as he watched he carefully.

She smiled and nodded hurriedly. "Okay!" she jumped and kissed his cheek before running off.

Naruto slowly raised his hand to his cheek and smiled before heading off to his apartment. Hoping that tomorrow would be just as great as today.

* * *

As Naruto wandered the streets, he could not help but wish he was able to see Ten-Ten that morning. He was feeling so much better and he could spend much more time with her now, but it seemed she had her own things to do. Although slightly peeved, he knew that he could always spend time with her after she got back with that Hyuuga. She had her own things to settle with, she had her own team, and it was only right that he allowed her to do whatever she wanted while he was supposed to be meeting Itachi.

Who, by the way, he couldn't find anywhere, he asked everyone, even stooping low enough to ask the king of teme where he was. Of course Sasuke-teme responded with a grunt that he didn't understand. He sighed as he realized he was bored as hell and he was hardly ever bored nowadays.

It was evening when Naruto returned and Ten-Ten was hanging around his father's house waiting for him. He had no idea what she did all day, but it seemed she had not went out.

"Hey Ten-Ten!" he yelled as he came up to her. She looked up quickly to smile at him in way that stated she was… sad. "Everything alright Ten-Ten?" he asked as he made sure he was in her eye sight.

She nodded quickly as she finally made eye contact with him. "Yeah, I'm fine. You said you wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. "Let's go to the back." He grabbed her hand as he led her to the back of his father's estate. The "backyard" was a huge grassy field that was greener then any thing she had seen. She looked at Naruto who just smiled at her. "So you ready to take a look?"

She nodded.

"Well I need to know if I put a seal on these swords, will it cause them any harm." Naruto asked patting the two handles of his weapons.

Ten-Ten raised an eye brow and shook her head. "No, the metal that a katana or any kind of weapon shouldn't be affected any way except for what the seal is meant to do."

"Well you see that's just it." Naruto began to unsheathe his weapons as Ten-Ten tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "These aren't normal katana." With that said he finally pulled the weapons from his sheath and the blue silver blade of Fuijin and the yellow sun blade of Raijin were in view.

"Th-th-Those are Fuijin and Raijin, two of the elemental blades and two of the most legendary blades ever, and two blades that brought my family together."

"Yeah, Ero-Sennin told me that a long time ago that two families that seemed not to get along at all. They were two blacksmithing families and were bitter rivals. Finally the First got fed up with their squabbling and made a deal with them. That who ever brought the best katana to him would be the main blacksmiths of Konoha and the other clan would have to accept this. What the First didn't expect was that the two blacksmiths that were chosen from each clan were actually in love but were forbidden to act on it. The First found out about this hidden love and added another circumstance to the wager. The blacksmith that made the best katana would also be the head of the clan.

"Finally the day came and the two clans stood before the First. First the Shinosuke clan came forward presenting their katana. 'I am Shinosuke Kyone, and I present you the Raijin.' The female blacksmith laid the Raijin in front of the first who examined it carefully, he touched the blade receiving a small shock of electricity and smiled after stated this was a magnificent blade. Next the male blacksmith stepped forward' I am Hikari Matsume, and I present to you the Fuijin." The male blacksmith laid down the Fuijin still in its sheath. The First was confused by this until he came to the blade and unsheathed it. The wind protruded was explosive, almost knocking the First off his feet. When finally the wind died down, the First smiled and stated that the Hikari clan had won. And the first thing Matsume did as clan head was marry his beloved Kyoune."

Naruto looked at Ten Ten who was about in tears. "Those were my great-grandparents." She picked up the katana one by one examining the weapons. "These are remarkable, and defiantly the real deal." She placed the back down and looked at Naruto. "So well-done that if a normal person looked at it and felt it they'd think they were normal blades that were just tinted a bit." She ran her hand across the blade of Fuijin. "If you add seals to this nothing should happen to them." She stood with both blades in hand and handed Naruto the blades back. "They're perfect."

Naruto walked Ten-Ten back to the front of the House. They both just stood there for a moment until Naruto watched as Ten-Ten began to cry. "What's wrong Ten-Ten?"

"Thank you." She said as she clutched on to his arm "Thank you so much."

Naruto smiled sadly as he wiped the tears from her right cheek while resting his hand there. She stopped crying instantly and looked up at Naruto. "Don't cry Ten-Ten." He tugged on his black mask pulling it down to reveal his face which made Ten-Ten gasp in awe. "I don't like it when you cry." He bent down capturing her lips in his. At first, she wasn't sure what to do, but she kissed him back. He couldn't remember the how long they kissed for, only that she pulled away from him and turned from him.

"I'm sorry I can't. I'm seeing someone." Ten-Ten looked at him and began to rub her left arm with her right hand. "I'm sorry if I led you on."

Naruto forced himself not to get mad. He forced himself to fight the urge to clench his fist. He forced himself to smile because he saw that look in her dark eyes, staring at him so intently, begging him to forgive her for the choice she had made. His eyes looked away from her, not willing to be tortured by those eyes of hers.

"Yeah, I understand."

* * *

Ten-Ten sat at her window, watching the darkness of Konoha that came with the night. The sky was scattered with an innumerable number of stars, quite different from the sky she had gotten used to seeing in the here in Konoha, where the stars were usually barely visible because of the amount of light pollution. The sky tonight was definitely much more beautiful than Konoha during most nights, but somehow, she much more desired to see the sky how they were before.

The wind was cooling, as comfortable as she had remembered it to be, ever since she met Naruto. It never got too warm, never got too cold. The weather here always remained, more or less, the same. Only till now, did she notice how static Konoha was, now that she had experienced the ever-changing world Naruto made life to be. Before she met Naruto and was forced to deal with the training her parents put her through alone, for an unduly long time, she never noticed, or appreciated, how diverse life was. In the past, she saw the changes, registered them in her head, but never stopped to wonder. She just went back and forth in this life she had made, doing her job faithfully, trying her best to uphold the good name of being a kunoichi.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The name left a dull ache in her heart. She wondered what Naruto was doing now. Perhaps he was training with Itachi. Or perhaps he was sitting at his desk, dutifully working on his seals he was planning to place on his weapons. Or perhaps he was just spending some quality time with his father, who if she remembered correctly was the person he wanted to impress the most. She smiled musingly as she rested her head on her arms that were placed on the ledge of the window. She already missed Naruto's irrational squabbling with Gai and Lee every morning. And his permanent smile that made him look like he was constantly happy. And his eyes that seemed to say that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

Sometimes she hated that. She hated how he was so pertinacious about carrying the burden all by himself, even if the burden was not his to bear, even if he was near to collapsing from the weight. She hated how he always blamed everything on himself, always acting like he could handle everything, always acting like he knew everything. And she hated how he always attacked impulsively, always without anything resembling a plan in mind and always with a mindset that it did not matter if he died in battle. So she always had to worry about him.

Those impetuous blue eyes.

She never realized she would miss those eyes so much.

-

Naruto sat in the park where he was attacked at the age of five. The same swing he sat in and ran his fingers up and down the two chains. This is where everything changed, where everything started and ended.

He could still remember the first time he was training in the park with Ten-Ten; he was five and she was six. He was hitting some pepper-filled balls that had Ten-Ten's unsightly drawings scrawled all over it with kunai and shuriken. She had sat on the table, her concentration all riveted on reading her book, _The Idiot's Guide to Throwing Kunai_,aloud and not realizing for even one moment, that he was hitting the balls all wrong. That time, as they argued over her why he was missing the target so badly, all he wanted to do was to ungentlemanly beat the crap out of her to make her shut up because she was irritating the hell out of him. At that time, she was just like a character that came right out of a nightmare. Never would he had imagined that one day, he would be sitting at this same park alone, mentally picturing her being here and wishing that she was really sitting right beside him once again.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12 Temari

Elysium

Chapter Twelve

Temari

-

A loud ringing sound resounded through the run down apartment of one Uzumaki Naruto as he sat up with a groan. He looked through his bedside window to the streets of Konoha as the light of the sun slowly began to seep over the horizon. He hadn't planned on getting up so early, but he had a strange feeling that he needed to. He shifted out of his bed, and wearing only his boxers headed to the kitchen where he threw a cup of ramen in the microwave and made his way to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up and, while he was brushing his teeth, a messenger pigeon with a small scroll tied to its legs flew towards his apartment's window, colliding head first into it with a reverberating sound as it slowly slid to the windowsill.

Naruto finished up brushing his teeth, grabbed his ramen from the kitchen, and walked to the window, opening it, and bringing in the dazed bird before undoing the scroll attached to it. He began to walk to the kitchen until the bird woke up as he opened the scroll. It was a simple summoning from the Hokage which required for him to be present at his office in a couple minutes. The scroll was burnt as the standard procedure required, and, grabbing the now fully conscious messenger bird, he headed towards his window.

The trees were shaking noisily outside his window, tossed about mercilessly in a fierce wind. Their sighing was a terrible background noise to his, own shaken thoughts. As his mind sobered, his heart refused to cease its wild beating. Something he wasn't going to entirely agree with was about to happen when he met his father. He released the bird before closing the window and heading for his door.

Naruto found himself walking uncomfortably down the all too familiar pathways to the upper level of the Hokage's tower. He surveyed the area through which he was walking through as it seemed even darker than usual since his last visit. Finally reaching his goal, he stood in front of the large door that held two Anbu in front of it guarding as if there life depended on it. Naruto scoffed as he walked by the guards, who tried to stop him, but were forced to stand down when they heard the Hokage call for him.

-

He sighed as he contemplated how to appropriately start this conversation with his proud son. However he never had the chance to say anything as the familiar presence of his son's wild chakra stood out side of the door. He took a look at Team Seven, who didn't look to happy about the whole situation, before turning to the door and yelling for Naruto to enter before he had a chance to start something with the guards.

The Yondaime sat at his desk doing the paperwork required of his position contentedly; reveling in his recent victory over the last stack of papers he felt good enough to do the generally harrowing task. However what he didn't realize was that his day was about to get a lot more interesting with the unusually silent arrival of his son through the door. So silent that; the Yondaime, had to look up at the door to see if his son had heard him or not.

As impressed as he was that his son could sneak in with out him noticing, even if he was distracted with the work of the devil, he was a little worried with the look he was getting from the boy. He knew this was going to be a pain in the ass; however, it would appear that Naruto knew something was up and wasn't going to make it easy for him.

"Naruto, you came just when needed." He watched him stand next to Sanousuke who seemed to glare at him for this, but Naruto didn't seem to mind, as he just glared back at his father. "Well then let me drop the bomb. It seems that Team Seven has heard that Naruto will be joining them in this mission and strongly are opposed to it."

"Um, well Yondaime-Sama what we were told was that the reason Naruto was joining us was for support on this mission. However, I don't see the need for this, seeing as we have Sasuke-kun on our team, the number one genin of the year." Sakura said trying not to look at Naruto as she said this but still catching the tightening of his fist. However, also catching the small smile Sasuke threw to her, which made her blush, of course.

"You are right in one sense. However, the Uchiha is not the number one genin of the year." Arashi picked up a slip of paper tilting his head as if it gave him a better view. "From what the standings are, Sasuke is only ranked number four."

"Wh-who could be ranked higher then Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking bewildered while Sasuke looked like he was frozen in place.

"Rock Lee is third and Hyuuga Neji is second." Arashi said setting down the document he was looking at before throwing them a grin.

"Who's first then?" Sasuke asked as he clenched his fists.

"Why," Arashi looked at Sasuke making his grin turn into a small smile, "Uzumaki Naruto of course."

Team Seven's eyes all shot towards Naruto who was still glaring at the Yondaime.

Catching the glare the Yondaime cleared his throat before straightening a stack of papers. "Which leads me to say that Naruto; will not be going on this mission."

"**WHAT!!!!!**"

Yondaime sighed as he rubbed his temples. Why couldn't his son have a personality like that Shino kid? Why did he have to be so loud and obnoxious? Looking up he saw that everyone in the room, including Kakashi, moved back in, fright, from the boy which made Arashi smile. Then again, he wouldn't be his son if he was any different.

"Instead you'll be on an S-Rank mission with your sensei."

"**WHAT!!**"

Damn, Team Seven combined still couldn't reach Naruto's volume.

"Keh, why didn't you come out and say it in one sentence; instead of dragging it out like that?" A grin. "Min-Min-Chan."

Yondaime's eye twitched before he gave a "feh". "You and team seven will be leaving at noon. Your sensei will meet you there along with all the sensei's you've trained under and there teams. They are all leaving at the same time. Also Naruto when you return you will be put on a team for the Chuunin Exams, now head towards the front gate." He turned to Kakashi with a glare. "Be late and see what happens."

Kakashi gulped and nodded as his team and Naruto left. Noticing that Kakashi had not left yet the Yondaime sighed as he picked up a pen to get started on his paper work.

"Is there a problem Kakashi?"

"I recommend when we return that he isn't placed on my team no matter what." Kakashi said pulling out his little yellow book.

The Yondaime did not want to deal with this at the moment. Not at all. The paper work had piled up on his desk this morning and when he thought he finally put a dent on it Ayame the ramen shop girl brought him his ramen. That wasn't the bad part. The bad part was after she set down the ramen she set down more paper work to replace the ones he finished. Oh how his assistant was a sneaky wench.

"And why is that Kakashi, too many students to care for with the Uchiha and three other students?" he asked bringing his pen up to lick the tip before he continued to fill out his paper work.

"No, it's the Kyubi brat I wasn't going to care about."

SNAP!

Kakashi stepped back putting his book out of harm's way as he watched the Yondaime slowly put the two pieces of his pen down before he stood slowly. "What?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyubi bastar-."

In a yellow flash Kakashi found himself pinned against the wall and lifted off the ground about two feet by his throat. He desperately tried to pry the hands away from his throat but the grip just tightened.

"Don't ever call my son that."

Kakashi's eyes widened.

Arashi, noticing what he said out loud, let go of Kakashi while stepping back slowly looking any where but at his old student.

"Minato-sensei."

"Don't call me that!" Arashi's eyes shot towards Kakashi like a mad man. "That man died twelve years ago when she left! Don't… ever… call me that." Arashi stepped back towards his desk slowly falling into his seat. "He's my son Kakashi, my son that I can't even look at longer then a second with out seeing her face smiling back at me. My son, that I treated like a nuisance since day one because I couldn't stand the fact that he was here and she left us for another. But most of all; he's my son, and I'll be damned if I'll stand for anyone who belittles him in front of me. Even if I'm no better. . ."

Kakashi didn't know what to say as he watched the strongest man he ever knew look as weak as a small child. "H-he killed Rin. That's why I can't stand him."

Arashi turned to Kakashi with a sad smile. "If that's the case don't hate him. Hate Obito and myself, we're the ones to blame. Remember, I'm the one she jumped in front of, and he's the reason she didn't think she deserved to live."

Kakashi didn't know what to say so he and his Sensei stood there in silence.

* * *

He hated weakness. The inability to protect yourself and what is dear to you. Yes, that is what he hated; Sirus no Keibatsu (Sirus of Judgment) disliked those that stood by while someone else protected them; he loathed those who could not defend themselves. So he decided he would never be one of them.

He didn't become the Angel of Hope by just being at the right place at the right time. He came from a non-noble family of angels and rose in ranks to be one of the strongest Angels in existence only second to Kami and the traitorous bastard Anima. So powerful was he, that his job in heaven was only needed when the devils of hell were greater than Kami's celestial army could handle. He was considered a devil's worst nightmare, in other words something that could not be stopped. What a load of shit. His hand reached up and rubbed his neck where that retched curse mark had once been. He gazed out past his retched cell to stare out at the situation his master was currently in.

He had to admit the boy really amused him. The situation the boy was in at the moment was no different then any other time.

He had to admit the boy was highly amusing.

Highly amusing…

-

Unhappy.

This was probably the best way to explain what one Uzumaki Naruto was feeling right now.

What kind of bad luck was that, anyway? What kind of sick gods could possibly come up with something that disgustingly… cruel?

He hated sand and for the love of god he had to go to Suna to pick up a couple of Genin and then go through Kusa, then Ame. God what could be worse. He had heard stories about Suna's climate, and how people, not used to the harshness of it, have died trying to cross the sand in a day. Suna was a three day trip. Did he even think about the climate before hand?

Something like dread crawled into Naruto's gut. Of course he had, but he had also stressed how dangerous the venture could be, hadn't he? He had been described the precautions and dangers of traveling the sandy valleys and cliffs.

He sighed running his hand through his hair. Why couldn't life be any easier, why did it have to be so difficult? Looking forward he saw the gate and noticed there was a group of people there surrounding it in various areas. He had no clue who they could have been, until he heard Ino's voice yelling out.

"Ohayo! Naruto!"

Everyone's head turned to his direction and he nodded to Team Eight, then to Team Ten, and finally to Team Gai with out really looking at them he greeted.

"Ino-chan, Shika, Kiba, Hinata-nee, Shino, Chouji, Lee-san, TenTen," glare "Neji."

"Hey"

"Idiot, what are you doing here?"

"Ano, hello Naruto-nii, how have you been."

Nod

"Munch, hey, munch, Naruto, munch, munch."

"Hello my youthful comrade!"

"Uzumaki."

"I see it worked." Naruto turned to TenTen, gave her quick nod as he saw that she was staring at his single sword on his back with the blue seal on the handle.

"Ano, Naruto, I've been meaning to ask where you got that sword from?" Ino asked drawing his attention back to her.

"From the first two people that cared for me. One who I knew always has, and one that my mind was too clouded to notice he did."

Ino's face revealed a saddened expression at Naruto's words before she decided not to ask who it was, bearing in mind his abnormally serious demeanor. She had never seen Naruto like this. She didn't think it was possible for the usually glee filled prankster to act like this but now that she saw it with her own eyes she felt remorseful for him as to what might have made him become like this.

"Naruto, you here for a mission, or to see us off? Most of us here are going on our first C-Rank." Shikamaru asked trying to change the subject.

He sighed, scratching his head as a big grin came to his face. "I'm going on a high priority S-rank mission today."

Everyone was silent as they stared at like he was crazy.

"This is troublesome." Shikamaru said finally, cutting the silence. "Naruto, everyone knows you're not going on an S-Rank mission, and sorry to say this but I think the only one that could come close to doing a low S-Rank mission is that bastard Sasuke. Pretending that you do and that you are spreading rumors that you're doing high rank missions is pointless."

"I'm not pretending." Naruto growled, stepping up quickly glaring down at him.

Sighing again Shikamaru closed his eyes, wondering why the fates had devised a new way to torture him this morning. Naruto clearly did not know how fortunate he was. No parent to force him into things, no team mates to worry about; he could go and live a nice, simple, trouble free life.

Yet he insisted on holding onto this troublesome delusion. "Naruto, first I've never heard of a single person, except for Itachi-San doing an S-Rank mission at our age and second...if you really had an S-rank mission you wouldn't be telling it to the world as it's supposed to be secret."

Naruto looked glum and ready to argue once more before someone beat him to the punch.

"He isn't lying," Sasuke said, his tone expressionless as his team walked up on the rest of the Rookie Ten and Team Gai. "We were there when he was handed the mission by Yondaime-Sama himself."

"The great Uchiha sounds a little bit hurt there." Kiba said with a wide grin, as everyone else looked at Naruto with shock.

"Shut your mouth dog shit."

"Ha, ha, ha, well looks like I got some ones ass-feathers all ruffled up."

"What was that?" Sasuke stepped up towards Kiba but was stopped by Naruto's hand on his chest.

"He said, some ones tail feathers are all ruffled up, and how you're acting isn't helping the matter, it's making you look jealous, so calm down." Naruto glared at Sasuke for good measure.

"That's funny. Why would I be jealous of a no clan loser? You couldn't even lay a finger on me."

Naruto's face shifted from amusement to anger. "You want to try me?"

"You dimwitted idiot. I'm an Uchiha and while you're just a no-named loser." Sasuke retorted coolly.

"That doesn't mean anything. You're just a faggity ass bitch who's afraid to step out of his brother's shadow." Naruto retorted angrily.

"Why you!" Sakura shouted, starting forward angrily with her knuckles cracking. Her progress was denied however when Sanousuke managed to grab her around the waist and restrain her.

"Feh, what do I care...?" Sasuke starting to turn away, fist clenched in anger, only to freeze mid-turn at Naruto's next shout.

"What's wrong?" Naruto smirked. When Sasuke turned back to him Naruto continued, "I'm right aren't I? All that big talk about how great you are and how much of a loser I am and everything...why not take a step towards getting out of his shadow, fight the person he's training."

"Shut up."

"Make me."

The genin surrounding were not sure who moved first, but suddenly the two were barreling at each other, arms pulling back for their first punches. Naruto was not even sure why he had picked the fight, except maybe he wanted to impress the others around him, the ones in class that ignored him and threw their attention to the Uchiha who was brother to his sensei.

He slightly shifted his body and moved his head to the side to avoid the punch aimed at his face. Before Sasuke could register this fact, Naruto was on the inside of his defenses and was lashing out with a right hook aimed at Sasuke's jaw. Naruto was rewarded with a satisfying crack as his fist made contact. Not stopping there he followed up taking out the Uchiha's leg only to watch as it turned into a log. He grunted, pushing himself off of the ground and out of the way of Sasuke's shurikens. Turning in the direction where the shurikens came, he saw Sasuke with a bloody lip preparing to charge. He charged in the direction of Sasuke as they both charged at each other.

This time Naruto met someone's back, as Sasuke met a choke hold before he was thrown to the side. Wiping off blood off of his cheek and looked up at Itachi who stood where the two would have met.

"What do you think you two were doing?" Itachi asked glaring at Naruto as he spoke. "I expected better from you."

Naruto stood whipping off the dust off of his black clothes. "I was helping someone get closer to a goal."

Itachi's eyes flashed before he sighed. "We're about to leave Naruto, you ready?'

Naruto mumbled as he helped Sasuke to his feet. "Yeah, yeah."

"Leaving so soon?"

Itachi turned to see Kurenai, who was in her red wraps instead of her white ones. She smiled and waved to Itachi who gave her a nod. He looked at Naruto who had a smug look in his eyes. "We have to go to Suna then stop at Ame and Kusa."

"Bye 'Renai-nee." Naruto said as he stepped up to the gate next to Itachi. "I'll make sure I'll bring Itchi-nii back safe and sound for you."

With that statement he turned to leave, not seeing the two blushes on Itachi and Kurenai's face.

-

Sasuke. She'd spent her childhood filled with thoughts of him. She saw only him, wanted only him. But now as she watched Uzumaki leave through the gates with his sensei, she was having second thoughts. How could he have beaten her Sasuke-kun and with such ease. And to think he was walking away from it like it wasn't even a blip on his radar.

She was told that she would have to grow up fast if she wanted to be a ninja. Her mother had repeated told her that as she tried to convince her to chose a different career path. However, she didn't expect for them to start growing this fast. Where did there childhood go? She'd wondered as her gaze lingered upon Naruto's back. Even now as she thinks about change, nothing really has changed. Well she hasn't. Not in her eyes. She still acted like a love sick child with nothing better to do then to chase after her love. And as she watched, she came to the conclusion that the Naruto that she knew was still very much the child at heart, with walls that could be brought up at any moment. But, a heart that knew no limitations, no bounds. She could not lie about that. It is what she cherished and envied most about the boy.

She could remember a time when Naruto was nothing more than an annoyance. The class idiot who occasionally made a laughing riot of himself; who'd joined in the laughter, oblivious to the fact that he was the one being laughed at. It was meant to be cruel and pointed, but he hadn't noticed. And she was the same…she was also cruel. She hated to remember. It wasn't her participation that bothered her as much as the realization that she, too, did it to be cruel. She wondered how a boy with that kind of life could have such a strong personality, such a strong will never to give up, and was always searching for the better in people.

These things had not gone completely unnoticed by her. She used to cast him looks of pity, but never had it in her to reach out to him. Sakura was still too much like the others; she could empathize, but Naruto still remained an untouchable. He was not the sort you made friends with. But, now things were different, she just said that to herself, hadn't she? And as she watched him she made a promise that when they all returned she would try to treat him how he deserved to be treated. And as she looked at the others, Sakura hoped they would all do the same.

-

Unknown to Sakura, Ino was on the same line of thought. Taking everything she did to Naruto in the past and making it up to him ten times over. But, how do you tell someone that you take it all back? They had developed so dramatically since they'd first crossed paths in the playground. Those children had left them a long time ago. She imagined that their spirits still lingered somewhere in the schoolyard and in the classrooms; their ghostly laughter chiming within the lonesome walls of the school corridors. How do you apologize for being a child and behaving in childish ways? Maybe you don't. Perhaps there are some things you never take back.

And to make matters worse she knew she was starting to fall for him. She could never tell him how he was starting to make her feel. It would have been pointless; hurtful, even. She had already hurt him enough. Nevertheless, there were moments when she'd wanted to tell him, much like the weeks he joined her team.

But now she was lost and confused and watching him leave on an S-ranked mission scared her half to death. She hated to think of it. But what if he didn't come back unharmed, maybe he would be wounded or not even come back at all. And that alone frightened her the most.

**-**

She hated it, she had to admit. This feeling that bastard left inside her, with his cruel greeting of grunting her name as he gave her a glance. She hated the fact that he was making her feel this anger, with her boyfriend standing right next her. But what she hated the most was that she wanted to run up to him and wrap her arms around him and hold him in a firm embrace, to bury her face in the warmth of his chest. For him to tell her that everything would be okay as he stroked her hair.

She hated the chill that ran down her spine as she thought of this.

But most of all she wanted to tell him about the kiss he had given her. She had wanted to tell him how warm it had made her feel. The hot rush of blood and the rapid pulsations of her heart beat; she was overwhelmed by it. But how do you say this and then tell him that you cannot return his feelings? Wouldn't that be more hurtful? Her lips had ached when he pulled away, and it shamed her to think how she'd wanted to him to kiss her again.

She felt the childish urge to run toward him and envelop him with a tight hug. That's when she knew that while they were apart she needed to find away to fall out of love with him. 'Cause she knew if she didn't soon. That she might loose him forever. How did she know this? Just by looking at the faces of two girls that were watching him leave. They had they same look of hope that she did.

* * *

His boot sank into the deep sand; he stumbled, the sand came up to his waist, and he cursed as he tried to pull his leg back out without getting too much sand in his trousers.

Itachi watched Naruto struggle with the sand a little ways ahead of him. He sighed shaking his head at his charge's actions. What would Kurenai say if she saw this? She would probably laugh at him, her tinkling laugh light and infectious; brush everything off as amusing silliness; think the blazing heat a mere wave; and make him look through the sand and haze at clear blue skies and crisp air.

But she wasn't here, was she?

The wind howled around Naruto, and he looked around, squinting eyes from the unforgiving heat. He couldn't see anything. It made his heart swell with concern, and for a moment he forgot his sensei was with him. Worry was a foreign feeling, somehow. Never before had he felt so utterly incompetent. He looked over to spot Itachi cool, calm, and collected as always. He sighed shaking his head as he continued to try and get a glimpse into the distance.

He extracted his leg out of the hole and sat in the sand, looking around in growing despair and anger. This was entirely his father's fault. His fault that he was here, so hot and so pissed, his fault that he was so powerful, his fault that he was stuck on this S-rank pain-in-the-ass mission when he could be on a simple C-rank with Team Seven. His fault that he was sitting here, trying to catch his breath, limbs exhausted, simply trying to move without falling back down.

-

Itachi checked the dark sky again, suppressing a sigh. They were almost there. The hours had passed relentlessly, and now all the progress made – if it could be called that – would most likely disappear into wisps of smoke because their hell-ride of a journey was coming to a close. Man he wished she was here to keep him company like old times.

This time the sigh made it past his lips.

Searching for anything to distract himself from the wallowing pity inhabiting his mind, he darted his eyes about, gaze finally falling on the boy slumbering a couple feet away from him. He smiled, his heart twisting in his chest, and then he let his wrist fall gently, fingers brushing against his sleeve in an affectionate gesture.

How did he end up with this arrogant boy who was slowly making him rethink everything he ever believed? Well that was simple. He had made the mistake of accepting that mission from the Yondaime so long ago. So of course he told himself that it didn't really matter what this kid did or said, but in the end he knew it did. When he was younger he didn't think he would ever be married. He pictured his self as the lone Uchiha who was considered the strongest because of his own strength, not relying on anyone but himself. Look at him now. Talking about this kid like he was his own brother, and thinking about a girl that till this day he still could not figure out. A girl, who for the last couple days, after her break up with Asuma, wouldn't stop asking about his childhood; his training, and his family life. He didn't tell her anything.

And of course her response was to nag him till he told; which he finally caved into doing.

She was shocked that he had felt like an outcast in his family, only feeling acceptance in the village at the age of fifteen to train the son of the Fourth. Even more shocked that he never had a relationship… ever. He told her everything except about the voices in his head. It wouldn't sit well if she thought he was crazy and having thoughts about killing his whole family. Besides she was already shocked about it all too. He needn't put more worry on her.

He hated telling someone about anything about himself. He hated telling people about his time of weakness.

He looked at the sleeping boy and removed his hand. But, what he hated most was…

Was that he was going soft.

-

"Ohayo gozaimasu." A man in brown and tan clothing greeted the two Nin from Konoha with a happy smile. "I assume you had no trouble on your way here and everything is well."

Itachi looked over at Naruto who kept shaking his head to stay awake. After thinking about it, his orange jumpsuit would have been better to travel in then his all black wear. The boy looked out of it—searching around as if he was going to get attacked at any moment. His bad…

"Well, it seems my student and I might be a little dehydrated. Can we have a stay at your hospital for a check up?" Itachi wasn't dehydrated at all, however he knew Naruto was. And knowing Naruto, the boy would have contested that he was feeling perfectly fine. But this way he just thought it was a normal check up.

"Ah… yes I forget that not all are used to the Suna heat. I will have a room prepared for you immediately, and when the two teams that are participating in the Chuunin exams are ready I will send one of them to retrieve you from your rooms. So you could head out when ever you are ready."

"Very well lead the way."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, getting more and more alert with every second. An odd look flashed across his eyes for a moment as he looked down at the sheets that lay over his lap. 'When the fuck did I fall asleep?' he blinked a couple of times and shaking his head. He looked to his right and straight out the window to see a sea of sand. 'That's right I'm in Suna on an escort mission.'

"…I assume you are feeling well?"

Naruto snapped out of his daze at being addressed and instinctively drew backwards in the sheets. If there was one thing Naruto hated it was being caught off guard, and in his state of mind at the moment a roaring lion could have probably snuck on him, but he was always on guard. He looked at the person who had snapped him out of his thoughts and stared.

She had beautiful tan skin that shone in the bright light adorning the room. Her hair was blonde and went tied up into four points and she had her short bangs circling her face. Her face…she had large, teal blue eyes that looked bored but at the same time burning with life, a cute petite nose and full lips that made him lick his own on impulse. She was wearing a light purple short sleeve blouse, white skirt; fish netting that covered her thighs, and white breast armor, with a giant fan on her back. All of this on her body did nothing to hide the voluptuous curves of her body and her long, smooth legs.

Naruto blushed and he ran the image through his mind again…the woman was too perfect.

The kunoichi blushed at his antics; it was a common reaction among her male peers. It was always nice to know you that you could rein in that type of attention from people, but it was also starting to get old.

"What are you looking at runt?" When Naruto was caught at his staring he blushed furiously and made to apologize.

"G-gomen… I didn't mean to stare Kunoichi-chan." He said bashfully as he continued to stare down at his lap.

"It's quite alright…" She said as she smiled softly "But please…call me Temari."

"Meh, meh, I'm Naruto."

Temari smiled once again as she put her hand on her hip. "Well Naruto shall we get going?" she watched as the boy tilted his head in confusion. "I think your sensei is waiting for us."

-

He was uncomfortable for the first time in a long time. Since, he was five he couldn't remember this feeling, this feeling of being out of place. Surrounded by sand Nin three of which were sibling was not a something he didn't feel comfortable in at all. Watching the other Genin from Suna didn't help the matter at all. They seemed to be afraid of the other three, afraid of displeasing them.

Naruto adjusted his face mask trying to get a little more comfortable. Eyeing the three genin, who were in Suna's Team 2, a name he gave them to separate them, making sure that they weren't planning anything.

"They're, afraid of us."

Naruto turned to the voice to see that Temari had moved from her team and was now walking with him. He looked back to see the taller of the two boys glaring at him as he cracked his knuckles in warning. "Yeah and why is that?"

"Gaara," Temari followed Naruto's gaze but stopped on the shorter one. "Everyone is afraid to anger him. Afraid to see what all the adults are afraid of and what few have lived to see."

'Is he like me?' Naruto turned back to Temari and smiled. "At least it doesn't lead to him being lonely." He turned back to the front. "Believe me, that fate is worse then anything."

Temari watched his eyes squint before going back to normal. "So I answered on question, mind answering one for me."

Naruto looked at her confused before shrugging. "Sure why not."

"Good," she walked in front of him and got her face close to his before she brought her hand up to his face mask. "Why is it that you wear this mask?"

Naruto watched her hands before he looked at her. He sighed walking past her and leaving her disappointed. She watched his back before she heard something. "…mask is for hiding distinct features on my cheek. Marking that no one else has and I could be remembered by."

Temari grinned and ran to catch up with him. "Marking huh, Like what kind of markings?"

"Heh, just little marks on my cheeks. They draw a lot of attention to me so I cover them up all the time." He looked over at Temari. "Fan specialist huh, let me guess you're a wind type."

"One and the same, wind is my game." She smiled and looked at the weapon on his back. "And I see you're a swordsman, a man of many talents."

"Not really. I use it when I'm in a bind. I'm not really proficient at it. If a came up against a samurai with only my sword I would surely die. I'm hoping to get some formal training with it one day." Naruto looked forward one last time. "Maybe use it to protect my precious people."

"Naruto."

They both looked up to see Itachi looking around. Naruto getting the gist of it hurried and caught up with his sensei.

Temari sighed as her only mode of making her not feel bored was taken away from her. God, the guy was weird. He wore a mask to hide markings? Psh, Gaara had markings around his eyes and Kankoru wore paint markings all over his face. What kind of lame excuse is 'Marking that no one else has and I could be remembered by'? She glared at the boys back. And he seemed weak. Caring a sword that he didn't even know how to use kind of irritated her. She wasn't a weapons specialist at all, but it kind of ticked her off that he would so carelessly bring a weapon that he didn't know how to use.

Also to top it off on the weak issue. He got heat exhaustion? Okay she could understand that, Suna was hot as hell and all, but it was the idiot's own fault. Wearing all black to a desert. That was asking for heat stroke. Growling she fell back in step with her brothers shaking her head. Why was she surrounded by morons?

When Naruto reached Itachi he instantly got in step with him. He began to look around the area before turning to face him. "Hey Itachi? I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why exactly does these Genin and their Sensei need escorts for?"

"Exactly the reason why I called you up here." Itachi turned his attention straight ahead. "How do you feel now, about that ninja you killed?" Suddenly his eyes snapped to face Naruto, gaze unreadable as usual.

"You mean Mizuki?" a nod. "I'm not sure...sometimes it's like, I can still see his face all bloody. Most of all though… I block it out when it begins to creep up. Because…" Naruto stopped looking at the sand in front of him, picturing blood along the path and understanding what it symbolized. "I realize I'll always have to kill, that it's a part of what I am..."

"Good," Itachi looked away. "That makes this easier."

Naruto looked up at Itachi confused. "What do you mean?"

Itachi looked at Naruto. "Do you sense it?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow before his eyes shot open. "Two groups of five, one Jounin in each, along with four Chuunin."

"They're hiding behind those sand dunes up a head." Itachi pointed with his eyes. "When I give the signal, attack the group on the left, you understand?"

"Hai."

Temari was wondering what the two Konoha Nin were talking about. Hell I didn't even look like they were talking at all just walking beside each other. Then her eyes widened when the two faded out of existence before her eyes. She looked around wondering where the two had gone stopping along the other Suna-nin. Only locating the two when two explosions erupted about a hundred yards a head of them. Suna was not one to back down from a fight.

Running to the left where the sand was slowly settling Temari had to stop as he watched Naruto flying backwards out of the fog made of sand followed by four ninja. Looking from where they came she saw another unconscious face down. Turning back she found that the boy wasn't as weak as he seemed.

The missing-nin took a swipe at Naruto's head with a kunai, but Naruto ducked coming up and thrusting his fist into the man's stomach. He quickly kicked away that Chuunin waiting for his next attacker to strike. He saw, as the other two chuunin circle the one Jounin before speeding off towards him, their forehead protectors showing that they were Kumo missing-nin.

Not letting the Nin have the first move Naruto sent an elbow into the nin coming at him on the right's face before kicking him in the stomach and heading for the one on the left. He gave a spin kick towards this one's stomach.

The missing-nin reacted instantly, taking a half step back while performing a passing block, forcing Naruto's foot into the earth and thrusting a kunai forward. Naruto adapted to the sudden change smoothly, using his momentum to whip over the kunai into a single handed handstand catching the missing-nin's face with a kick to the face. The ninja spun in the air before falling to the ground unconscious.

There was a half-second of non-movement, and then the Jounin had moved in sending a punch at Naruto who delivered a kick to the man's elbow, making the punch fly over Naruto's right shoulder. Naruto sent a fist to the man's wide opened side and connecting with a powerful blow. The missing-nin yanked his arm away, clutching his stomach before pulling out a sword. Naruto followed suite and the two clashed. The two separated, Naruto was smiling as he was able to block the man's attack, and Naruto's moment of joy was cut short when the missing-nin attacked with his other arm viciously.

Naruto managed to move to the side just as the fist came within inches of pounding in his face. Temari was impressed watching the teen. His fighting style was like a dance; his movements were erratic and crazy, but how he seemed to flow into each move was beautiful.

What followed next appeared slow, almost dream like.

She watched as they separated again. She watched as the Kumo Nin thrust his sword forward only for Naruto to spin around him and thrust his blade through him like he was sheathing his sword. She watched as blood poured from the man's mouth falling to the ground. She watched the blue blade slide out of the man before it was swung down remove blood from its steel. As the body fell lifelessly to the ground she noticed for the first time that Naruto's eyes… were closed.

"You bastard!" she turned to see the first Kumo ninja she saw Naruto fight try to stand. "I kill you! You little shit. I kill you for what you've" He was silenced instantly as sand swarmed his body a crushed it.

Temari eyes went back to Naruto and watched as his Sensei rested his hand on his shoulder. It was amazing she had to admit. The boy was utterly amazing.

"Just like Gaara, but I think he's better."

"I'd have to agree with you."

Temari quickly glared at Kankoru and Baki. "How do you figure?"

Kankoru looked at Temari surprised. "Sis weren't you watching at all. That kid just took on four Chuunin and a Jounin and came out of it with out a scratch. Hell I don't think any of them touched him. It was like watching a Jounin deal with his team of Genin."

Temari quickly look back to see that Naruto was staring at the body of Jounin before he wiped the blood off his blade and sheathed it on his back. He turned and began to walk towards them. And she noticed.

He didn't have a scratch or a speck of blood on him.

His or his enemy's

* * *

It's funny how you look at things. Past, present, and future interweaving some times coming upon something you know you've done before. You'd think people would learn from their mistakes in time, so the past wouldn't repeat it self. That's what Naruto thought at least, but here he was sitting alone with another female he knows not to get his hopes up with. But it was hard; looking all he could see was maybe finding someone to love him.

However, he could see through her act. He knew she wasn't really interested in him, and was just using him to pass the time through the desert. He honestly hated it. How could every female he becomes interested in seem to just see him as a nuisance or a child? Also, he looked at his hands seeing how ruff they were, he had killed two people by the time he was thirteen and he was afraid. Afraid, that he would never be accepted. He let his hand fall to his stomach, wondering if he did get a girl to accept him would they accept his condition.

"Can I join you?"

He looked up at Temari only for him to shrug before turning back to his lap. She frowned watching as he reached for his canteen and drain it.

"Refill?"

"Yes, please." He didn't look at her, but held the empty canteen out. She took it delicately, as if afraid to brush fingers with him.

Hmmm. Maybe, just maybe, she could try talking with him.

'Naw.' Maybe he'd just turn her away; it had been nearly five hours since the ambush, but she could tell that it was still bothering him. She sighed.

He tried to lean his back against the sand pile he built to relax a little on their five day trip back to Konoha. It didn't do much good. He was never really the type to relax. Hard, when you're a Jinchuuriki you tend to have a rather stressful lifestyle and the occupational hazards somewhat sucks to boot.

She smiled at him when she caught him studying her. She was very pretty, but he already knew that, well to him at least, he thought, but now she was pretty in the sort of you-don't-have-a-chance way. Her features were soft, rounded and tan. What he expected from a Suna kunoichi. She handed him some more water and turned to setting up her sleeping bag. Humming lightly to herself, he took another sip of his water and starred at the blanket of stars. What a week.

He reclined farther down the sand hill, feeling confident despite all the problems he knew he should be addressing.

"Tired?" Temari asked noticing his canteen was empty again. She took it from him; he noted with pleasure the cherry tinge her cheeks soaked up when their fingers brushed. It couldn't be...could it?!

"I apologize," he murmured, not knowing that Temari had a small smile under her bangs.

"For what? Human contact?" She laughed, hoping the tiny jitter in her voice didn't show. She returned shortly with another refill not knowing she was being followed.

"It's late and we have to leave early, Naruto you should hit the sack." Itachi spoke before he left, knowing he got his message across.

Temari smiled at him "He's right; I'll see you in the morning." With that she turned and headed towards her team's area.

He sighed watching her retreating frame with alighted blue eyes.

When she climbed into her sleeping bag that night, she berated herself for acting like a lovesick schoolgirl around Naruto; a shinobi who earlier she thought was nothing more than a weak little genin. She began to pull up her bag closer to her face; she decided she would take the initiative for once in her life. She was sick of being shy and soft-spoken about her feeling, even if she was voracious, she let her social worries get in the way. As much as she tried to deny it, what other people thought of her was always important. It always had been, to, that's why she stayed away from Gaara wasn't it. Yawning, she twirled a piece of hair in her hand. Tomorrow, operation Get-to-Know-Naruto would begin. She snuggled into her covers, eagerly waiting for the next day.

* * *

The trip through Kusa had been very uneventful and even Ame was almost uneventful. The only time it was even close to being close to interesting was running into Hitarki Kenosuke, who sadly recognized him instantly as the guy "Who humiliated his family". Naruto wasn't sure if he was talking about the first time they met or the second when he fought his brother. What really caught his interest was that their sensei seemed to be different then last time.

Instead of the man with orange hair, there was a woman with long black hair, or at least he thought it was a woman. He kept eyeing him as if trying to locate something on his body. He stayed as close to Itachi as possible.

Arriving back in Konoha meant one thing for Naruto. He'd be thrown into another team once again. Praying for a team that didn't have an Uchiha or a certain Hyuuga, Naruto left his little traveling group and headed for the Hokage tower (Not before getting told that he better watch his back in the Chuunin Exam). Walking towards the Hokage double doors, bypassing the Anbu guards with out a problem, entering with a big grin on his face.

"Hey old man you should really train your guards better, their getting lack…adais…ical..." Naruto's grin fell as he saw Team Seven once again in the office with him. "What's going on?"

Arashi turned to Naruto then back to team seven. "It seems that Sanousuke was injured during the last mission and will not be able to join the Chuunin exam with the team." Arashi grinned as he turned back to Naruto. "Lucky for you, huh?" 

"How is that lucky for me?" a glare was sent to the man.

"Well, a ninja that needs a team to join the exam and a team that needs another ninja to join. I think you can do the math, Na-ru-to."

"Shit."

He knew praying never worked when he wanted to, why he did it he'd never know

.-

---- (oO0()0Oo) -----

-

I am sorry for taking so long. It's just that a lot of things happened. I was in Virginia longer then expected then I had to rush home for an emergency and then I got really sick. Also I am now on Night shift at work so things might get slower at updating. Not this slow but meh.


	13. Chapter 13 Beginning

A/N: Here is the latest installment of Elysium

_A/N: Here is the latest installment of Elysium.Please read and review. Reviews will be highly appreciated._

_Elysium_

Chapter thirteen

Beginning

-

It had been a couple of weeks since he received the news that Team Seven would be his team for the Chuunin exams. Within those two weeks he had been trying to get a bond between the two other members, only to be completely ignored by one, and shot down by the other. He barely even made a dent and he was getting ready to ask his father for a transfer. It was one more week until the chuunin exams and it didn't seem like they were going anywhere. He sighed which drew the attention of his teammates, whom he had just finished training with and were heading back to town, he ignored them until he heard his name being yelled.

"Hey Naruto-Nii!" Naruto turned to see Konohamaru and his band of misfits running up towards him. He smiled as he caught the little kid who tripped over his blue scarf.

"You know that wouldn't happen if you didn't have so long of a scarf." Naruto and Konohamaru turned to Sasuke who stood like he hadn't even said anything.

Konohamaru looked down and began to pick at his scarf. Naruto sighed again, glaring at his team mate before kneeling down in front of Konohamaru who was already getting comforted by Moegi and Udon. "Don't worry about what that emo chick says. Your mother gave it to you. It's precious don't ever let it go."

Konohamaru smiled before looking to glare at the "Emo Chick" then turning to the other person there who was smiling at him. He blushed before grabbing onto Naruto's shirt and tugging to get his attention. "Ne, ne, Naruto-nii, is this pretty nee-san your girl friend."

Naruto turned to Sakura who had began to blush at the comment but who also gave him a glare that said "correct him or I'll kill you." "No, the pretty nee-san is infatuated with the Emo Bitch."

"NARUTO!!"

Naruto smiled until Konohamaru spoke up. "I did think he looked a little more girly then her."

"I'll kill you!!"

"Konohamaru"

"Yes nii-san?"

"Run"

"Hai"

With that Konohamaru was gone in an instant with Naruto a little ways behind him, to cover him if the banshee ever gets close as she gave chase.

"Oof!" Konohamaru groaned, as he slammed into something hard and fell to the ground. He looked up at the black thing he'd run into. Glaring down at him was a face that was covered in paint with the rest of the head covered by a black hood.

"Watch where you're going, squirt," the teen growled, grabbing Konohamaru by the front of his shirt and lifting him up.

"Hey! Let me go you!" The little boy cried, struggling. The Nin laughed mockingly, lifting up the boy closer to his face, just enough to show a hitai-ate that identified him as a ninja of Sunagakure. It reflected Konohamaru's frightened face.

"Oh, what are you going to do? Cry to your mommy?"

A metal blade appeared at the side of his head, and the black-clad man turned his head, gaping a bit at the familiar weapon now being held against him. Its wielder, the blond boy that was his escort to this village, glared at him.

Kankoru smiled at the teen. "Hey Naruto, what's up," This received weird looks from the cute pink haired girl that showed up and the little kids.

"Drop him, kitty, or I'll drop you," he growled. The black-clad ninja's smile faded.

"Oh really? What are you gonna do about it, bitch?" Regretted his words as he watched the boy's eyes flash neon before a wave of killing intent slammed against his senses. He instantly dropped the boy remembering that this boy behind him was almost as good as Gaara. "Heh, sorry about that Naruto it was a joke."

"You're an idiot, Kankoru!" The two ninja turned their gaze to see a tall, blonde girl with her hair in four spiky pigtails walk up the alley. She set a hand on her hip as she gave Kankoru a warning look. "He'll get mad!"

Kankoru huffed.

"Heh, sis I stopped, I was just joking with this kid and Naruto." Kankoru laughed nervously. Completely ignoring the shocked expressions of Moegi, Udon, and Sakura behind him, Naruto stepped back from him which let the boy turn around. And look at him better.

"Naruto! I didn't realize it was you in that orange thing!" Temari yelled as she stepped next to Kankoru and gave Naruto a warm smile. Nobody noticed Sakura tighten her fist in irritation.

"Yeah, this is my favorite jumpsuit! And, uh, why is your younger brother hiding up in the tree?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head.

Kankoru was about to speak, when a chilling killer intent fell over them. The blonde girl, Sakura, and the kids all shivered under its effects, but Naruto merely looked at the tree clearly not amused.

"Enough, Kankoru, you're an embarrassment to our village. Have you forgotten why we came all the way here?" a cold, monotone voice spoke. Naruto narrowed his eyes at redheaded boy dressed all in brown, with a giant gourd on his back. He was hanging upside-down from a nearby tree his eyes starring intently at them all. He vanished in a whirl of sand, before reappearing on the ground in front of his two siblings and Naruto.

"Naruto..." Gaara said as he landed in front of the blonde.

"Gaara…"

"Heh, it was just a joke Gaara. I didn't mean any thing by it-."

"Shut up or I'll kill you," he stated flatly, not even turning his gaze from Naruto. Naruto didn't even seem to notice either as the others shivered.

"I apologize for his actions," the redhead said flatly, as though reading from a boring script.

"And I apologize for the Uchiha in the tree above trying to spy." And all, except Gaara and Naruto, turned to see an annoyed-looking Uchiha Sasuke sitting in the tree.

"Who are you? Tell me." Sasuke ordered arrogantly.

"You mean me?" the blonde girl asked, blushing slightly. Naruto mentally rolled his eyes as Sakura seethed.

'God damn it, sigh well there goes another one for the emo chick?'

"No, the guy with the gourd on his back," the Uchiha continued. The blond girl blinked up at him.

"I just said, I am Sabaku no Gaara," he replied still not taking his eyes off Naruto. "I... look forward to meeting you again in the exams, Naruto." Gaara replied simply. He then walked past Sakura, Moegi, and Udon without as much as a glance at them. Temari followed eyes now on Naruto who had unreadable expression, as Kankoru sulked as he followed as well. Konohamaru shivered, and nudged himself behind Naruto.

"Man, I knew that guy was more of an emo than Sasuke." Naruto finally pronounced, shaking his head with a grin. Sakura growled as Udon and Moegi giggled a bit.

"Shut up Naruto! Sasuke-kun is not emo!"

"What those slits on Sasuke's wrists don't give him away?" the blond scoffed and smiled when Konohamaru laughed, fear forgotten. Sasuke released a little killing intent, getting attention back on him.

"The chuunin exam is in a week, it'd behoove of you to get ready for it." With that the Uchiha jumped off the tree and left.

"Well, I'm going to find 'Renai-nii and see if she'll help me train" Naruto nodded to himself as Konohamaru tugged on his jacket.

"Hey, Naruto-nii-chan, can we play ninja?"

Naruto made a long-suffering face.

"C'mon! I've got to train!"

"But we haven't played in weeks!" Udon pleaded.

"Please, Naruto-nii-chan?" Begged Moegi, her eyes wide and bright while her lips turned into a pout. It was the most adorable expression Naruto had ever seen, and he felt his will slipping away.

"I'll play with you guys too, and afterwards Naruto we will go train."

They all looked at Sakura who had her arms crossed and eyes closed as a blush covered her face. 'There is no way that sand hussy is going to be taking away one of the only good Konoha men on my watch. _**Cha!**_'

Naruto sighed knowing he already lost. "Okay, okay... I'll play..." With that he followed the Konohamaru Corps and Sakura to the mission brief.

He laughed as he tugged on a strand of hair as Sakura smiled at him. He smiled back before letting his hand fall to the side as the headed towards the Chuunin Exams.

"Well I haven't cut it in a while."

"You look better with longer hair." Naruto barley caught the blush. He smiled and turned forward. He frowned as he stared ahead. When he looked in the mirror for some strange reason his reflection reminded him of the Orange haired man he saw in Ame. He couldn't place it but the man felt familiar.

He slowly pushed opened the door scanning the area of the second floor. His attention was drawn to a door labeled with a "3," confusing the hell out of him as he watched Lee get his ass handed to him as he tried to get past the…Chuunin. Sighing he was about to go forward and ask Lee what the problem was until his 'teammate' had beaten him to it.

"Let me through." Sasuke said as he stepped up to the two chuunin who were disguised as genin. Naruto watched carefully waiting to see the response the Uchiha would be given.

"And why on this green earth would a fool like you think you are strong enough to go through. LISTEN, all of you! We have been through this test before and know what it takes to even get to the third test. If we failed then none of you have a chance. So why don't you all just run along."

"Who the hell do you think your talking to?" Sasuke said as he stepped closer to the one with spiky hair. "I am an a Uchiha and you will show me respect and let me pass."

The boy pushed up the cloth that went over his nose and grinned. 'So this is the rookie of the year huh, let's see what the kid can do.' "A name doesn't make the man, the man makes the name."

With that Sasuke sent a punch as did the chuunin in disguise only to be stopped by Lee. Lee quickly kicked the chuunin away and was about to do the same to Sasuke but his foot was stopped. Looking up in surprise that his kick could be stopped, Lee smiled as he saw one of his few friends.

"Naruto-kun I see that your youthful ways still stays strong."

"Heh, well I guess you can say that. Anyways I am sorry Lee but I can't let you harm my teammate even if he deserves it. Let's go Sasuke."

"Why," Sasuke irritation radiating off of him.

"It's a genjutsu, and besides," Sakura added, "this is the second floor. The test is being held on the third floor."

"Well, I for one am gonna go to the third floor now." TenTen said as she glared at Sasuke like he was an idiot.

The other genin at the door stood in her path. "Where do you think your going missy?" he went to reach for her but was stopped when a sandal attached to a foot slammed into the side of his head.

Naruto landed on his feet and watched the genin slam into the wall before he turned to TenTen.

"You okay?"

TenTen nodded, looking a bit embarrassed, as the genin got back up and glared at Naruto.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Naruto ignored him and turned to his team and nodded towards the door. The two got the hint and began to make there way until they stopped when they heard a voice.

"The Uchiha prodigy, you don't look like much." Hyuuga Neji's voice rang out.

Sasuke stopped and turned to the Hyuuga with a glare. "Do you want to find out Hyuuga?"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Like you could even touch me."

Sasuke began to walk forward before Naruto stepped in front of him.

"Move."

"Make me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed before he grunted and turned down the corridor.

"Did my eyes deceive me or did the Uchiha just back down from a nobody."

The Uchiha ignored him and headed for the stairs at the end of the hallway, Sakura following him.

"And they call me the brash one, stupid emo bitch," Naruto muttered, TenTen giggled just a bit. He gave her a smile, which she returned, as Neji glared at the two before turning to where Sasuke had gone, as the Uzumaki was not even worth his time, destiny would prove that.

Naruto walked in front of Neji and flicked him in the forehead before following his team. Neji narrowed his eyes slightly as he rubbed at the spot the finger had hit, before turning away and walking in the opposite direction, TenTen following as she tried to hold back her giggles and the smile, from the fact that Naruto was talking to her again.

Team Seven reached the open room housing the stairs to the next level when Lee reappeared at the top of the balcony on the third floor above them.

"Wait! Your name is Uchiha Sasuke, correct?"

"What's it to you?" Sasuke retorted. Lee grinned.

"I am Rock Lee, and I have heard that you are a prodigy! An Heir to the Uchiha clan! I would very much like to test my skills against you... As well as you, Naruto-san!"

"Er, me?" Naruto asked, as Sasuke smirked. Lee nodded rapidly.

"Indeed, Naruto-san! But first, I would like to fight Sasuke-san! In order to prove myself that I could come close to compete with Neji and you."

"So Sasuke-kun is a stepping stone to reach Naruto? How absurd." Sakura said with a quirked eye brow.

"Also," Lee spoke before turning to Sakura. "To catch the eye, of the beautiful Sakura-san!"

The pink haired girl gaped in disbelief, as Lee leaped down to their floor and smiled, blowing a kiss.

"Sakura-san, will you be my girlfriend? I swear, I will protect you forever with my blazing flames of love and youth!" Lee proclaimed, as Sakura blanched.

"Oh God, no! Naruto! Get him away from me!" Sakura screeched in horror as she dodged the flying kisses. Lee frowned, and Naruto sighed.

"What's wrong?" Lee inquired. Sakura cringed.

"Your eyebrows, the spandex-uh, well you see…"

Lee looked heartbroken, before smiling broadly and giving a thumbs-up, his teeth glinting with a noticeable sound effect.

"Then I will just have to prove myself to you! Uchiha Sasuke, shall we fight?"

Sasuke smirked, rushing forward. "You dim-witted idiot. I'm an Uchiha and while you're just a dead last loser!"

Lee sidestepped the Uchiha's first punch and shifted his weight and sent a round-kick into his ribs sending him tumbling away. Ignoring Sakura's cry of his name, Sasuke landed on his feet, trying not to wince at the pain in his ribs.

He activated his Sharingan and leapt forward again, but even though this time he could see Lee move, even as he moved to block he was too late-The punch connected with his stomach.

"Uh!" Sasuke was sent hurtling through the air. Putting a hand under him to catch the fall Sasuke flipped landing in a crouch.

"You may be able to see my attacks coming, but it does no good unless your body can keep up!" Lee informed his opponent. Slipping under Sasuke's guard he slammed a foot into his stomach, launching him into the air. Almost instantaneously he was above Sasuke, grabbing him from behind and sending both into a death spin for the ground.

"SASUKE!" Sakura screamed as Lee opened his mouth.

"Omote Re-!"

Before Lee could finish he was kicked away from Sasuke and to the other side of the room and into the wall. Pulling himself out of the wall, Lee looked up surprised to see Naruto standing in front of Sasuke in a defensive stance.

"I am sorry Lee but you were taking this sparring match a little to far don't you think."

Lee's eyes widened as he got to his feet and began to bow repeatedly. "Gomen, gomen, gomen, forgive me for my unyouthfulness. For this I will run ten thousand labs around Konoha!"

"Hey, don't worry about it just catch up with your team."

"Hai!" Lee gave a salute before disappearing.

"Sasuke-kun, are you all right."

Naruto turned just in time to see Sasuke smile at her, which made her blush, before he got up and walked away. Sakura stood up with a dreamy smile.

"Well that was weird." Naruto said scratching his head as he began to follow Sasuke. Sakura snapped out of her dream state and walked beside him.

"Why is it that the ones I don't like get crushes on me, but not the guys I'm actually after?!" Sakura sighed. Naruto gave the pink-haired girl a deadpan expression.

"Why do girls always become attracted to good-looking jerks?" The blond asked in turn. Sakura would have retorted, had Sasuke not grunted for them to follow him upstairs. She was about to shoot Naruto a deadly look, but the look on his face stopped her. It looked like something was out of place.

"This place is crowded," Naruto commented, shaking his head, the room was full of genin, most turning and glowering at the newcomers. Sasuke's expression remained unchanged, even as a familiar blonde girl came out of no where and glomped him from behind.

"Sasuke-kun! Am I glad to see you! This place was definitely lacking good looks before... Naruto!" Ino blinked at him with an even bigger smile on her face. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Er, yeah?"

"INO-PIG, GET YOUR HANDS OFF SASUKE-KUN RIGHT NOW AND STAY AWAY FROM NARUTO!" Sakura snarled, channeling chakra all over her body making an eerie glow to surround her. Ino ignored her, letting Sasuke go and walking over to Naruto to stand in front of him with a big smile. Naruto blinked in confusion. He sighed before her face came very close to his own. His cheeks reddened as she hummed thoughtfully.

"You know... You look a lot better with your hair this long," she said as she tugged on one of the long strands that came over his forehead protector with a smirk, before leaning in next to his ear. "I'd say you look better then Sasuke-kun, but that wouldn't be fun, because I wouldn't be able to mess with Sakura." She kissed his cheek, turned away quickly, and tried to glomp Sasuke again, but was intercepted by Sakura. Sakura began to yell as Ino tried not to laugh as she went on and on about how Sasuke was hers, then she mentioned Naruto. And a yelling match ensnared, which confused everyone. Shikamaru and Kiba walked around them and came up to Naruto who was rubbing his face confused.

"Naruto, you're in this too and they put you on team seven? How troublesome," the pine-apple haired-boy sighed.

"Hey, Naruto! How the hell did you get in here? Never thought you'd pass that Genjutsu." Kiba yelled

"Hey, you beat Shika in a fight yet?" Kiba growled before shutting up.

"Naruto-San," Naruto turned to see Shino and his team, Hinata smiled at Naruto, while Chouji munched some chips and grinned broadly.

"Nice look, Naruto! It looks really cool!" Chouji said between bites.

"Hello, Naruto-nee," the Hyuuga girl said which made Naruto grin broadly at Hinata.

"So…"

"Hinata! How is it going?" Kiba yelled as he stepped in front of Naruto.

"Pretty good Kiba-kun." Hinata smiled at the boy.

"Hey, you genin! Quiet down. You shouldn't draw attention to yourselves, or you won't make it out alive…" a grey-haired boy wearing glasses and purple clothing told them, walking up. He identified himself as Kabuto, another Leaf Nin who has taken the chuunin exams multiple times.

"How many times have you taken it?" Asked Kiba irritably. The grey-haired boy smiled and shrugged.

"Seventh time around... Trust me, it's not easy, especially this year." Kabuto turned his gaze on Naruto. Without warning, a card flashed into existence in Kabuto's hand, much too nearly everyone's surprise, especially Naruto's.

"Uzumaki Naruto, genin. Mission History: seventeen D-Ranked missions, four C-Rank mission one that was upgraded to B then upgraded to A, gee two B rank and one A rank and… my, my, my, and two S-Rank missions." Everyone turned to stare at Naruto who was glaring daggers at Kabuto who just continued talking. "Ninjutsu is ranked very high, taijutsu ranked very high, genjutsu ranked average; stamina and agility are off the charts. Through out all of his missions he came out unscathed." The grey-haired ninja smiled kindly.

"Two S-rank missions? I thought he only did one?" Kiba asked.

"Where did you get that information?" Naruto asked stepping up to Kabuto who instantly took a step back. Naruto was as surprised by the reaction as was the actor.

"Well, as I said, I've failed the exam seven years in a row. During that time, while I've gotten stronger I've also collected information. Each of my cards features data on a specific ninja. Anyone you'd like to see?"

Sasuke asked for information on Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Sabaku no Gaara. They were all surprised that Naruto's card and Gaara's card where highly similar.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Mission History: Eight C-ranks, five B-rank, two A-Rank and wow, an S-rank. That's rare. Since he's from out in the desert, I don't have as much info as I'd like, but it says that he's returned from every single one of his missions without a scratch."

While turned to him, Naruto stared at Kabuto. 'How the hell.'

"Alright brat's!!" said a voice as a large man entered the room. "Now shut up."

The room instantly quieted down as attention drew on the man. "Who the hell are you?" asked an anonymous ninja. The man simply tossed a pebble and nailed him in the head knocking him out cold.

"Anymore questions?" asked the man. Whether it was from fear or no one really had a question was uncertain, but no one raised their hands. "Good, names Ibiki and that's all you need to know. I am your first examiner."

Naruto almost shivered as the man's gaze landed on him. "Come get your numbers that assign your seats and we will begin the first exam." Naruto and Sasuke walked up to the counter with Sakura close behind them.

Kabuto watched the two males with a questioning gaze. 'Hm.' He thought. 'Uchiha Sasuke has the bloodline that Orochimaru-sama wishes the most, and he appears to be much more easily molded. But Uzumaki Naruto has so much raw power, in addition to the Kyuubi and Orochimaru-sama said that he already gave him the seal, but I can't sense it all. He should try to mark them both, but should definitely mark Naruto again since the other one could not be sensed.' With his thoughts completed, he picked out two of his ninja info cards, then he walked away bumping into one of the Kusa nin on accident.

The nin smiled before walking away with the cards in hand. "I see, so Naruto-Kun isn't dead, this should be interesting."

It didn't take long before the anxiety of the exam set in. In separate seats then their own team members the shinobi sat. Naruto looked to his side to see Hinata sitting by him. She was currently chewing on the eraser to her pencil and looked around.

He then looked to his other side and saw Temari, setting up a mirror to signal her comrades for help on the test. She stretched a little jutting her chest forward Naruto had to look down incase she saw him and thought he was a pervert.

The examiner passed out papers to every desk and explained the rules. It was quite clear that despite what he said they were meant to cheat.

Naruto looked at the questions…and didn't know a single answer. He gave a sigh and resigned himself to his situation. "There must be someway."

Naruto felt someone squeeze his arm, he turned to see Temari. She smiled at him before words on his desk began to appear. 'You're supposed to cheat'. He smiled as he wanted to smack his self. He nodded to her and she watched as words on her desk.

'Thanks, I owe you.'

The written test had been long, boring, and difficult. The final question had been a test of courage and decisiveness.

"Alright, all of you that stayed…pass." said Ibiki.

He was met with confused stares. Ibiki then went on to explain the purpose of the test. He was met with many confused stares still. Ibiki just sighed. "Anko…just get your ass in here and away from these brats."

At that moment a figure crashed through the window of the exam room with a sign unraveling behind her. People stared at it awkwardly.

"Alright, brats Anko's the name!" The dramatic sign read "Mitarashi Anko". The first test proctor rolled his eyes.

"Anko, you're early."

"Well, you took too long explaining things to the brats!" Anko replied cheekily, grinning out at the genin unpleasantly. "So, only twenty-eight teams left? Not bad, Ibiki, but I'll cut them by half in the second part. Right, I'm Mitarashi Anko! Follow me, brats! Time for the next part!" She leapt out the window, cackling maniacally, while the entire room just kind of stared after her.

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR, BRATS? GET GOIN'!" Ibiki roared, and the room quickly emptied.

A/N: As i repeat please review with if you liky or creative criticism. And also the person that wanted to help me with the funny please send me and email and i will send you a couple chaps.


	14. Chapter 14 Exam 2

The genins, meanwhile, were led to the walls of Training Field 44

_Elysium_

Chapter Fourteen  
Exam 2

The genins were led to the walls of Training Field 44. Anko stood before them, trench coat swaying in the breeze.

"All right, listen up brats! Each team has been given a scroll. "Heaven" or "Earth". Your goal is to reach the tower in the center of the training area, with both of these scrolls, and all three of your teammates. You are free to employ any means to get these scrolls. This is not a game; this is actual combat, so treat it as such!"

"So, how long do we have? And can we quit in the middle of the test?" Shikamaru asked, hands in his pockets. Anko laughed.

"Five days, and no you can't quit! Can you quit in the middle of a battle? Well maybe, but you'd just get killed! They don't call this the Forest of Death for nothing!"

"Err, what's in the scrolls?"

"Nothing you should be concerned about until you get to the tower. If you open it before then… Well… Let's just say it won't be pleasant," she chuckled evilly, most of the genin looking uneasy at this.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Forest of Death, what a crappy name," he mumbled. He looked at Temari who was near him and smiled. "Why can't we come up with normal names?" Temari laughed at his antics and blushed before she smiled at him.

SWOOSH!

A kunai flew at Naruto who moved his head to the side and let it fly by. He sighed as he felt a body lean on him.

"Your pretty good for a genin, you must be Itachi's kid. Hopefully your more fun to be around then him." Anko said before rubbing her nose into his neck.

That slut/bitch/whore! Went through Temari's, Sakura's, and Ino's minds, fists clenching and eyes twitching. Ten-Ten felt kunai come into her hands as her eyes narrowed.

So shameless

"Excuse me, test proctor, but I believe this is yours," a long-haired grass ninja said, her long tongue wrapped around the ring of the steel kunai Anko had thrown. The special Jounin took it, still smirking sexily. She patted Naruto on the shoulder and walked back to the front of the group, Naruto shivered at the loss of body heat.

"God Naruto! You're an ass!" Sakura scolded, finding the only way to vent her anger was to yell at him. Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head in frustration. What he do this time?

"C'mon dobe, let's get to the gate," Sasuke stated flatly.

"Sure! Don't want to get the emo bitch upset and make him want to cut himself."

"Hey! Sasuke is not and EMO BITCH!"

"Ten-Ten? Are you all right?" Lee asked his teammate, concerned. Ten-Ten blinked as she kept her eyes on Naruto as he stopped at the gate. She smiled uneasily.

"I'm fine… Just, you know… Fine."

* * *

The Forest of Death was silent in the darkness of night. A group of tired Konoha Nins stood on a tree branch with hardened looks on their faces. Two of them were panting heavily from the pace they had been traveling. Sweat flowed down over their eyes, blinding them from there surroundings. The cold wind froze the sweat over the hot skin, causing the nins to shiver.

Naruto let out a yawn, stretching his body for the new morning. A sense of calm seemed to leak off his very being. Even joy seemed to be present for the boy, who's life was anything but joyous.

He and his team had retrieved the second scroll several days ago. It hadn't been hard; only a fist here, and a sword swing there. But even with the ease of obtaining the scroll, they found keeping it safe to be far more difficult. Danger was a constant in the forest, and if one was not careful it would be all too easy for the Forest of Death to consume you. Such danger was the reason they were still in the forest. The team having decided to tread slowly and cautiously

"Look, let's get to the tower as quick as possible, the faster we get this done the sooner we get out of here." Sakura as she began to rub her arms.

"No," Sasuke grunted, maintaining his pace through the trees. "The longer we stay in here and fight, the less competition we'll have at the finals."

"But, won't we have less energy when we get there Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura asked blushing at the fact that he answered her.

"Yeah well, before we even discuss this lets take a rest, your tired and that won't help at all. Let's find a place to rest." Looking at Sasuke before the blonde kicked off another tree and down to the ground as the trio kept up their furious pace through the upper levels of the forest canopy.

"He's right." Sasuke said leaping down to the ground.

* * *

He was day dreaming again. Something he had been doing lately since the mission to Ame the first time. Ever since he saw how Ame had treated the Hitarki name as if it was some god clan. He hated to admit it but the clan had nothing on the Uchiha clan or the Hyuuga clan. But how they treated the Hitarki, even when they didn't act like stuck up snobs. They were treated with respect. And how Itachi, an Uchiha, could kill with out having a second thought after the deed was done.

Unlike him.

The haunted looks. The silence of hopelessness and indifference born of despair as he sat in his room as young child as he fought back the tears. The cackles of laughter of the villagers that enjoyed his despair and pain. The remnants of bloody deeds staining his dreams and overtaking his hands that he wanted to use to help. The cold stares of a crowd that knew his worth, and the unaffected beast beneath grinning back in pleasure.

This past...

Defined him.

"Naruto?" said Sakura.

Naruto came back to his world, his life. He stared over at Sakura who was giving him a worried look. He gave her a small defeated smile.

"Yes?" he asked.

She took a step closer and tilted her head to the side. Her worried green eyes stared at his shaded glowing blue. "Are you alright?"

He gave her a look of comfort and sympathy, feeling her minor distress. He ignored his despair to bring her out of hers, the worry he had caused her. He would not have concern shown to him, or allow people to help him.

And she was frozen as she watched his neon blue eyes slowly fade back to its original ocean blue. The breeze that was slowly picking up calmed leaving her skin cool. She stepped closer only for him to step back.

"I have to use the rest room. I'll be back."

Sasuke turned to him and gave a nod as the two made contact. And she watched as he leapt into the trees with out another word.

"It's been ten minutes," Sasuke said. He got up from the branch he and Sakura had been resting on, waiting for Naruto to come back. Sakura frowned and followed, rubbing her hands.

"Something's coming…" He muttered to her, and she discretely put one hand on her kunai pouch.

They spotted a familiar black-clad figure, with blonde hair held up by a hitai-ate. Naruto smiled and waved as he approached.

"Hey guys, I'm back! Let's get going and-HEY!" Naruto dodged a thrown kunai. He glared indignantly as Sasuke whipped out another kunai and held it in a fighting stance, while Sakura gathered more kunai from her pouch and held them between her fingers, ready to throw them at a moment's notice.

"What's the big idea, you jerk?!" Naruto shouted.

"Drop the henge, we know you're not Naruto," Sasuke growled. "For one, your hitai-ate is crooked, Naruto cares to much about his to let it even get a little crooked."

"And his eyes are a brighter blue, along with the fact that his hairs a little longer." Sakura added defiantly.

'Great, if this is an imposter, where's the real Naruto? Could he have been…?' Inner Sakura trailed off, but the implication made Sakura feel cold.

"Now, now, now, is that any way to talk to your team mate, ku ku ku." They watched as the image of Naruto slowly faded to reveal the tall female grass nin.

"What did you do with Naruto?" Sasuke demanded, Sharingan eyes spinning. The girl's smile grew a little more, long tongue licking the corner of her mouth.

"Why, I had one of my pets deal with him," she simpered. "But I suggest you worry about yourself now, Sasuke-kun." With a drawn kunai she attacked, covering the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Sasuke parried the surprisingly strong blow.

* * *

Naruto sliced his blade towards the ground removing the blood from the blade. He sheathed it on his back before he knelt down in front of the huge snake that had tried to eat him. Sighing he went to go poke it, however it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'A summon.'

Standing back to his feet he heard a scream that sounded like Sakura.

* * *

Sakura leapt forward with a flying kick towards the grass Nin, as though swatting away a fly, the grass ninja blocked the kick with her hand and shoved back, sending Sakura flying.

"Gah!" She shouted, twisting in mid-air and landing on a far trunk. Sakura gawked at the distance she'd been thrown. Just what the hell is she?!

Sasuke had leapt back, leading the grass ninja away from Sakura. He landed feet-first on a tree and leapt forward, slashing at his enemy three times while flipping over her. The grass ninja laughed, blocking each hit and grinning as Sasuke landed some distance away, putting his sword in his other hand before briefly shaking out his right.

"A bit too hard for you, Sasuke-Kun?" The ninja teased, leaping for Sasuke again, kunai crashing against the Uchiha's kunai. Sasuke spun away from the blow, swinging for his enemy's back. Quick as lightening she blocked, but this was what Sasuke intended. He slipped under the strike and kicked the enemy's legs out from under her, sending her falling off the branch. Before she could react Sasuke jumped off after her, diving like a falcon to catch up, and locking her in a tight hold as they went down headfirst.

They fell, faster and faster, and even as the grass ninja struggled with incredible strength Sasuke held on. He gritted his teeth and directed more chakra to his limbs.

Just a little more…!

WHAM! They reached the ground, the grass ninja crying out in pain. Sasuke heard a satisfying crack, and pulled off his foe, pulling his sword back to plunge it through the ninja's back. But the grass ninja leapt up and kicked Sasuke away, sending him flying into a tree with an "Oof!"

"Ku ku ku… I will admit, Sasuke-kun, that was better than I expected… But still not enough to stop me!" She cackled. She moved towards Sasuke, but jumped back at several kunai imbedded in the forest floor before her. Sakura leapt in, darting forward with a punch to the head. The grass ninja countered the rabbit punch that followed, and soon pulled Sakura's stomach into her knee.

"AUGH!" Sakura wheezed, green eyes widened as her breath was stolen.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted, bracing against his tree and leaping forward, slashing with his sword. The grass Nin leapt back, leaving Sakura to fall to the ground, trying to breathe desperately as her face burned red.

"Oh, such concern for your teammate! How touching," the ninja sneered. "But really… Such attachments only make you weak." Hate flared inside Sasuke, as the grass ninja continued her taunt. "What a disappointment you turned out to be. Your ancestors weep...the Uchiha clan should thank me after this for killing you. Foolish little worm…"

"No," Sasuke whispered, angrily. He felt his chakra roar inside him.

I am not weak… I am not a disappointment… Never again… For I will surpass him!

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" The massive fireball erupted from Sasuke's mouth, surprising the grass ninja and causing her to leap away. This however was shown to Sasuke in the Sharingan, and despite his foe's superior speed and agility he had prepared the trap.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Again a fireball flew from Sasuke's mouth, hands discretely moving to his weapons pouch. The grass ninja leapt away once more, and Sasuke leapt with her, matching altitude as he made another set of hand seals.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

The grass ninja smirked as the firebirds flew for her.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" A massive blast of wind erupted from the grass ninja, and Sasuke cursed as his firebirds (and the kunai concealed within) were blown back. The wind caught him too and sent him flying into a tree trunk with a thud.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura screeched, trying to get back on her feet but still apparently out for the count. Sasuke cursed under his breath.

Dammit, just how strong is this guy?!

"Such a disappointment," the ninja cooed, landing near Sakura. Sasuke tried to move as the pink haired girl was picked up, but he found he didn't have to. The grass ninja threw Sakura to him. He managed to catch her, rolling along a very large branch to kill momentum.

"S-Sasuke-kun," she murmured, shaking. Sasuke felt the breath in his lungs freeze as a massive, horrifying killer intent came over him. He struggled against it, setting Sakura down as gently as he could before getting to his feet. The grass ninja was facing them from another nearby bough, deadly smirk in place.

"So, you can stand against my killer intent? A bit better, but still nothing compared to your brother. It seems all the power of the Uchiha clan went to him… And you are a poor, poor replacement," the ninja cackled. Sasuke snarled Sharingan eyes at full power. His vision seemed to clear a bit more, and despite his injuries he felt revitalized, strengthened.

He saw what he had to do. He leapt up, throwing several kunai at the enemy ninja. She laughed, dodging easily. Sasuke threw two windmill shuriken after, and the grass ninja leapt above senses perceiving Sasuke's strike too late.

"YAH!" He cried, kicking his foe as hard as he could and redirecting her aerial path to another tree. The Sharingan showed his plan, and mentally a clock ticked.

Almost there… Almost there…

The grass ninja landed on the tree bough, right in front of the trunk. Sasuke threw a kunai with a wire attached up and swung around another massive tree, gaining altitude, until he was directly ahead and above the enemy. She stared curiously… And gaped as the light of the sun got through the forest canopy just enough to reveal more wires.

Sasuke yanked the wires as hard as he could, and like a closing net whipped around the grass ninja and slammed her up against the trunk of the tree she stood on. Sasuke made an elaborate set of hand seals, taking a deep breath as he tucked the ends of the wires into his mouth.

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" Flames roared along the wires, highlighting their paths of steel wire. They were wrapped around the kunai and shuriken Sasuke had thrown, guiding the fire in a vast network that raced around the forest, all of them finally slamming into the captive ninja at once.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The grass ninja screamed, the flames edging near the blue color of the temperature spectrum. Sasuke let the wires fall from his mouth and spun up his sword, imbuing it with chakra before throwing it with all his might, sticking the wire trailing his chokuto to his mouth and directing what was left of his chakra to the final blow.

"KATON: KAKIRI NO JUTSU!" Sasuke roared, his flung sword turning into a fiery rocket that slammed into the grass ninja, causing a massive explosion.

KABOOM!

Sasuke shielded his eyes from the flash, letting the wind from the blast wash over him before he looked again.

A large section of the tree trunk had been gouged out, burnt into black charcoal. The smoke was heavy as Sasuke tugged on his wire and yanked his sword (blackened but otherwise unharmed) back to his hand. As the smoke cleared, Sasuke could see the enemy ninja bow her head… Then look up, face seemingly melted, but otherwise unharmed. Sasuke gawked, and felt the killing intent fall upon him even harder.

"Ku ku kuuu…" The ninja laughed, shrugging off the wires and grinning through her/his/it's ruined face. "I was wrong… You have great potential… Potential to grow far beyond Itachi. Your Sharingan is keener than his…" The ninja leapt for Sakura, and Sasuke, exhausted as he was, managed to get in front of her protectively, kunai held out as he panted. The ninja looked amused, before leaning her/his/it's head back and making a gagging noise.

"What… Who the hell are you?!" Sasuke demanded, shaking from the killer intent and disgust, as the grass ninja yanked a long, straight blade from its throat. It held it out in a ready stance.

"Come, let us continue! You can't let your guard down for even a second. Prey need to strain their minds all the time and run around... in the presence of a predator," the ninja finished with a smirk. Sasuke charged.

"DIE!" He bellowed. Sasuke was lifted off the ground with a powerful knee to the stomach and knocking the wind out of him.

"Fool… Hand over the scroll and I'll let you live," the ninja cooed mockingly. Sasuke, still shaking from the killer intent, felt his hand reach for his pouch.

Instantly the pressure was lifted of the Uchiha as a kick sent the nin away and into a tree.

"Naruto!"

The blonde looked like nothing had happened as he grinned all the same. The grass ninja scowled.

"You… How did you escape my summon?"

"That was your snake? Oh, I'm sorry, I sent it home early, hopefully it can pull itself together later," Naruto smirked. "By the way, it's rude to not identify yourself to other people. Right Sasuke?

Sasuke had no idea how Naruto could be so cheerful in the midst of this killing intent. It made Kakashi's feel like a mild breeze! But still, he somehow managed an annoyed glare.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

"Hey! Show some gratitude! I'm here to save your ass!"

Sasuke snarled, as the grass ninja blinked. Here he was putting out enough killing intent to bring an ANBU captain to their knees, and this boy wasn't affected.

Of course not, he thought, he contains the Kyubi no Kitsune, and his curse seal. One would make him immune to demon level ki, and the other magnifies the power of the first.

"I am Orochimaru… And I know all about you, Namikaze Naruto," he hissed. Naruto's eyes squinted in irritation and he jumped down in front of his teammates who were looking at Orochimaru like he was crazy.

"I'm flattered you know my name, Orochimaru. "Naruto paused. "Since you already know my name, I'll just skip to the important part of my introduction. I'm here to kick your ass!"

Naruto leapt forward unsheathing his blade at the last minute and cut the nin in half. Running through the Nin he kept his pace and jumped up into a branch with his two team mates watching him in confusion, until the cut in half nin turned into mud.

Orochimaru leapt back avoiding a slash from Fuijin and watched as the two foot thick branch he was on was severed like it was butter. Orochimaru grinned as he landed on another branch.

"Ku ku-ku it seems I can't play with you now, can I Naruto-Kun." With that Orochimaru went for the kill.

Sasuke leapt forward but was swatted away like a nuisance not even fazing Orochimaru as kept his track towards Naruto.

"Sasuke-Kun!" Sakura leapt forward catching the fallen Uchiha and landing safely. She laid the Uchiha's head on her lap and watch as Orochimaru descended on Naruto.

Naruto raised Fuijin to block until a swarm of snakes blocked his view. With speed unseen by Sakura ever, she watched in amazement as the snakes fell like graffiti from Naruto's slashes of his sword. Then her joy was short lived.

"To slow." Naruto tried to turn to Orochimaru who was behind him, but the bastard was right, to slow. Naruto felt the wind get knocked out of him before he was lifted off the ground then kicked back down. Naruto tried to get back up but a foot slammed down on his back in pain. Naruto screamed out only to receive a kick in the face before he was lifted off the ground.

"Ku-Ku-ku, let's see what your trying to hide shall we." Orochimaru quickly grabbed Naruto's face mask ripping it off and throwing it to the side. What greeted him did not make him happy. Where whisker marks once stood three blue markings had taken their place. Orochimaru's smile faltered as he pulled down the boys collar only to see that it was clean. "Arghhh!" Orochimaru lifted his fist as it glowed in purple charka and sent it straight for the face.

"NARUTO!" screamed out Sakura as a purple flame covered fist knocked the blonde back. His shouts of pain could be heard through out the forest.

* * *

_In Naruto's mindscape_…

"**Is that all you have boy?"**

Naruto groaned as he pushed himself up off the murky water and looked up at the Angel who stood behind the bars. "Ah, so I am here again." He stood to his feet and looked up at the angel before him. "And what would you have me do Almighty Sirius?"

"**So you remember." **The angel stood and stepped closer to the bars. **"Fight."**

"If you hadn't noticed, that's what I have been doing."

"**That is not fighting boy, what I see when you swing you blade is only fear, when you counter, it's because your fear being killed."**

"I-."

"**When you attack, you fear killing. And when you try to protect someone, you fear letting them die. Yes, the only thing your body speaks of, is dumb fear. And that's not it. What you need in battle is not fear. Nothing will come of that. When you counter you don't let them cut you. When you attack, you kill. If you protect someone, you don't let them die. Can't you see this?" **With that Silver chakra surrounded Sirius and his silver eyes began to glow blue. **"The reflection of my body, is sheer resolve to kill, to cut, and to protect."**

"I under stand."

"**Good, then go fourth, and show the world who you are."**

* * *

Sakura lay over Sasuke's body as if to protect him from the man who was slowly stocking towards them. His sneer hadn't left and his eyes seemed to show his anger.

"So, they took away my vessel that would give me the ultimate power. Fine, I'll take one of their precious Uchiha instead." Orochimaru was inches away from Sakura when a fist crashed into his chest and sent him into a tree.

Sakura waited with eyes clenched shut; only when she heard the crash did she open her eyes. A white feather slowly fell into her view. And instantly she looked up to see Naruto standing there, with silver hair, neon blue eyes, and a pair of white wings that spread as if to protect her.

"Are you all right Sakura-Chan?"

All she could do was nod dumbly as she stared into his mask-less face. "Beautiful."

Naruto turned quickly unsheathing Fuijin and swinging vertical then horizontal. The tree Orochimaru was in was cut down the middle before it was cut in half. Four peaces of wood fell to the ground and lay in flames.

"Ku-ku-ku, well I see-."

Orochimaru never got to finish as a foot to his neck sent him to the ground. He swatted the foot away and went to stand only for the foot to kick him back down. Orochimaru stuck out his hand and millions of snakes shot forward. As if there was an invisible force field around him the snakes disinagrated. And through the mist, Orochimaru shot forward blade in hand. The two blades met and a fight for dominance ensued. Naruto, not one for patience, stepped back letting Orochimaru fall forward before sweeping the Nin's legs from under him. Before the snake could hit the ground, Naruto kicked him in the chest sending him away.

"Ku-ku-ku, well it seems I underestimated you Naruto-Kun, tell your father I send my best and I'll see him soon." With that the person Naruto kick dissolved into mud.

Sakura watched in awe from the distance she saw as his wings shattered like glass and feathers were scattered every where. "Naruto." Instantly Naruto fell backwards as exhaustion claimed him.

Sakura had managed to drag the unconscious Sasuke to the ground, and carrying him piggy back (which, despite the circumstances, made Sakura blush bright red) she made her way to the scene of the fight, limping from the injuries Orochimaru had inflicted on her.

"Na… Naruto-kun!" She called out. Tearfully she spotted him, lying limp on the ground. She shuffled over, falling to her knees and checking his pulse.

"Oh God… Naruto," she whispered, seeing his sorry state. She was exhausted from the fight, and hauling Sasuke around was difficult, she steeled herself to get both of her teammates somewhere hidden, before other teams arrived, drawn by the explosion.

She dragged them both away, unaware of the gray haired ninja watching her, and smiling ever so slightly as the sunlight glinted off his glasses.

* * *

Sakura was, for once; glad to have been the top kunoichi at the ninja academy. She'd memorized the emergency survival manual, which outlined how to survive with wounded teammates in hostile territory.

Drained of chakra as she was, Sakura still managed to drag Naruto and Sasuke to a hollow in between the roots of a gigantic tree. She gathered as much moss and as many branches as she could to conceal them, and make their hiding spot resemble just another part of the forest floor. That finished, she began to examine her teammates, both of whom were still out cold.

All this was done while she was very seriously considering panicking. Inner Sakura kept her calm and focused though, yelling encouragement and advice the inner personality had memorized.

Right… Pulse is faint but steady, blood pressure's stable, he's still got a high fever… Sakura looked over Sasuke's face and blushed slightly.

The pink haired girl moved to Naruto, blushing slightly at his severely torn clothing. It exposed his tanned, and surprisingly muscled, body. She then blushed even more when her view landed on his face.

You know… Inner Sakura began a perverted leer on her face.

Not now, Sakura chided. Inner Sakura sighed.

She went back to looking Naruto over when her eyes landed on the blue markings. She frowned at them not knowing what they were and not wanting to take the chance to find out. She turned back to Sasuke throwing Naruto side glances every once in awhile. She cleaned up Sasuke's cuts and bruises as best she could, before reluctantly turning back to Naruto's still form. She blinked at the fact that the cuts she'd seen on him before were all gone. She bit her lower lip and shook her head, before turning to her pack and rummaging for some food. After all the adrenaline, her hunger had finally caught up.

Sakura had tried to get some sleep, lying blushingly between the two boys. It was a fitful rest, especially when she brushed up against Naruto or Sasuke and had to fight the urge to latch on, as though they were big teddy bears.

'Warm, strong-'

'SHUT UP ALREADY!'

Honestly, was she so frustrated and scared that she'd lost all reason? Cuddling up to Naruto?

With this cheering thought she managed to fall asleep… Only to be awakened as the wires she'd attached to her fingers were tugged.

The traps…!

A loud boom reverberated through the shelter, as her log trap was triggered. She extended her chakra senses and grimaced.

Three signatures… all fresh.

"Dammit, how troublesome," Instantly Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba stepped out into Team Seven's clearing. "Ah, should have known it was you Sakura."

Ino jumped out in front of Shikamaru smiling until she spotted Sasuke unconscious on the ground. Her smile vanished as her eyes jumped over to the next still body of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"What happened to Naruto-Kun, Forehead?" Ino did not look happy as she began to head towards the pinkette.

"A man named Orochimaru attacked us, Naruto fought with him until he scared him off, only to pass out." Sakura said looking ashamed as she didn't help at all in the fight.

"You, better hope that's all that happened. It doesn't even look like you even tried to clean his cuts." Ino said looking over his body. "And… Wow, he's really hot."

"Ino-Pig, get away from Naruto-Kun!" with that the two girls began to bicker.

Kiba leaned over to Shikamaru, "Aren't they supposed to be arguing over Sasuke, not Naruto."

"To troublesome for me to care."

"Uh," Naruto sat up rubbing his head before he began to roll his neck, "Ow, that stings like a bitch." He curled up his nose before he looked at the two girls who were starring at him. "Where's my mask?"

"Naruto-Kun, don't you remember." Sakura said kneeling in front of him. "Orochimaru, ripped it off in the fight."

"Ah yeah, shit, I forgot."

A groan came from the other teen that was laying down. Naruto stood as the two girls ran over to the other teen. He stretched before looking over at Shika, and Kiba. "What's up?"

"Not much Naruto."

"My Lovely Sakura-San!" Lee jumped out of the trees followed by in irritating looking Ten-Ten, who caught him before he could reach Sakura.

"Lee! You just blew our cover!" Ten-Ten berated.

"But, Ten-Ten, the beautiful Sakura was calling to me!"

"I WAS NOT WIERDO!"

Ten-Ten, sighed before looking over at Naruto, she froze seeing as his face wasn't covered. Naruto smiled at her before walking over to Sakura and Sasuke.

Above on a tree branch, Hyuuga Neji snorted. He clearly looked impatient, and shot Naruto a glare, as though he were responsible for the time his team was wasting. Naruto just smirked back and looked over at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, you okay?"

The pink haired girl nodded and blushed before fussing over Sasuke, who looked rather annoyed about it. Ino walked over and began fussing as well, which led the two kunoichi to arguing again.

"Leave Sasuke-kun alone, Ino-Pig!"

Sasuke got up, stubbornly, and walked away, looking at Naruto with a demanding look on his face.

"Our gear?" He asked. Naruto cocked his head to the tree hollow, and Sasuke grunted, stalking over. The blonde rolled his eyes.

Even after all that he's still a emo bitch…

"Hey Naruto?" The blonde looked up at Ten-Ten, who had left Lee alone and now approached him.

"Yeah Ten-Ten?" Naruto asked, giving her a small smile. She actually seemed to blush, but pressed on.

"Your…your mask… What happened?"

Naruto laughed uneasily.

"Err, well… Let's just say I went a little over board…"

"Just try not to blow up any more parts of the forest again, Naruto," Ino quipped with a smirk. Sasuke, now with his gear back on his pack, shot Naruto a glare to which the blonde just shrugged.

"Ten-Ten, Lee, let's go," Neji commanded. TenTen winked at Naruto.

"I'll see you at the tower, Naruto-kun," she teased, before leaping off. The blonde couldn't help but blush just a bit at that. Lee staggered afterwards, giving Sakura a grin and thumbs up.

"Yatta! I will see you soon, Sakura-san! Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, I look forward to meeting you in the next part of the exam!" With that, he leapt off after his team into the trees.

"Man, is that guy weird," Sakura noted, shaking her head.

"C'mon," Sasuke said irritably. "If we move at full speed we make it to the tower before nightfall." He jumped up into the foliage and took off. Naruto paused and shot a look at Sakura. She frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about what you saw, I don't need or want the extra attention."

Her glare quickly left her face. "O-of course I won't tell Naruto. If that's what you."

"I've seen what that kind of attention gets you. Look at Sasuke." Naruto said as the two leapt after their team mate. "I don't need to turn into some Emo Bitch with a stick up my ass."

Sakura giggle and instantly cover her mouth. She looked over at Sasuke hoping he didn't catch that. When she saw that Sasuke didn't even seem to notice, she turned to glare at Naruto only to see that he was giving her a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat.

"Hurry, we need to move faster."

She watched as Naruto jumped to catch up with Sasuke. The two boys standing together were like the sun and the moon. The light and the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long but I was gone for Cpl's course and well I couldn't do any writingthe bitch was so tiring. Well that's all I got


	15. Chapter 15 Preliminarie

Elysium

Chapter 15

Preliminaries

-

Between a few ANBU stood the Yondaime, hands across his chest. He was making a speech about the purpose and importance of the Chuunin exams in a bored tone, but Naruto was unable to pay much attention as he began to play with the new mask he had acquired.

"… And so, in place of war, the Chuunin Exams serve to…"

Naruto looked around at the other assembled genin in the huge chamber. Behind the stage the Hokage was standing on, a large stone statue of two hands in the ram seal loomed. Above were catwalks on either side overlooking the entire tiled floor.

"… The strength of our villages is reflected in the strength of our youth…"

Naruto looked up at the catwalks again and spotted Kakashi, who gave him an apologetic look. The Jounin had been acting weird towards him after his father's meeting to put him on the team and he couldn't' figure out why.

"… So, remember you are fighting for the honor of your villages."

A sickly-looking jounin walked out in front of the gathered genin. He coughed.

"Okay, I'm Gekko Hayate. I'll be the test proctor. Now, as we've got too many genin who passed this year, we'll need to hold some preliminary matches before the real third test. If anyone wants to quit, you may do so now."

Near the back of the group, Kabuto made to raise his hand. Hayate just nodded at him giving Kabuto the okay to walk off. Kabuto bumped into Naruto eyeing him as he made his way towards the exit. Naruto looked down to see that he had snapped the needle off of a syringe.

"Okay, as it stands, the matches are now even, with Kabuto leaving and a member from Kusa missing" Hayate coughed. "The digital display board up there will select two genin at random. The rules are simple: Matches will go on until one is unable to continue, or die. I'll end the match if I feel it's over, and I will tolerate no argument."

Sakura grimaced and rubbed her arm in a hesitating fashion. She cast a nervous look over at Sasuke, who ignored her. His attention was entirely on the display board.

"S-Sasuke-kun, um, are you sure you're-?"

"Shut up, I'm fine," the Uchiha snarled quietly. "You've been doing nothing but annoying me ever since we got here, Sakura, stop it."

Naruto glared.

"Hey, teme, why don't you watch what you say? She's your team mate and you need to respect her."

Sasuke turned to Naruto, face stone cold. Naruto returned it. Sakura looked nervously between the two… Until Sasuke unexpectedly smirked.

"I want to fight you most of all, Naruto."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto said trying to hide his excitement.

Something seemed to tell Naruto, on a level he could barely perceive, that Sasuke wanted to fight him, not just to prove who he was, or because he was Itachi's student.

The blonde ninja shrugged, feeling happier and calmer around the Uchiha than he had since… Well, ever.

"Yeah… I want to fight you too," Naruto returned earnestly. Sasuke nodded, his smirk becoming a little softer. Sakura blinked between the two, biting her lower lip, but looking slightly less tense.

"All right everyone, up on the catwalks, you can watch from there," Hayate called out, drawing Team Seven's attention once more. They followed the other students, assembling near Kakashi who was leaning against the wall, Icha Icha Paradise in one hand as usual. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know Kakashi-sensei, if someone didn't know better they'd say you were addicted to porn," the blonde said in distaste. Kakashi just eye-smiled.

"You just don't yet appreciate great literature," the Jounin said with a cool air.

"I will have to agree with your student, as that stuff stunts your youth." Gai said nodding as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Did you say something Gai?" Kakashi asked as he turned a page.

That started a rant about Kakashi's hip attitude.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at TenTen who was leaning on the railing lining the catwalk. She glanced at Gai and shrugged in exasperation, smiling at him. He smiled back and leaned forward against the railing as well, looking out to the catwalk on the other side of the arena.

A flash of killing intent brushed over his senses, and he locked onto the source. Gaara was staring at him, green eyes narrowed. Naruto glared back.

"I wouldn't start anything with him Uzumaki, remember all those missions and not a scratch on him." Kiba said as he eyed the two who wouldn't break eye contact.

"Never a scratch on him, like Naruto," she muttered. "How is that possible for any of them?"

"I'll tell you how it is for Gaara," Chouji spoke up, causing Sakura to turn and look at him. "He can form sand into a shield around himself, instantly. Nothing can hurt him." The Akimichi looked nervous, as he picked up speed in stuffing chips down his throat. Sakura blinked.

"Huh? How do you know?"

"We saw him, while we were heading for the tower," Shino spoke next, emotionlessly as always, but with a hint of strain that even Sakura could detect. Frowning, she looked at Hinata, who looked shaken at whatever memories that statement brought up.

"Saw him…?"

"Slaughtered the other Suna team without breaking a sweat," Chouji explained, grimacing. "Even when they surrendered, he just… crushed them."

Sakura looked over at Gaara, and shuddered as he glanced her way. The look in his eyes seemed to clutch at her heart in mind-numbing fear.

"Listen, all of you, I really suggest that if you get this guy, you just forfeit. He's way too much for anyone," Kiba sniffed and rubbed under his nose "Trust me." Kiba emphasized. Sakura bit her lower lip and said nothing.

Somewhat near the Sand Team, the Sound genin were assembled, all three glaring at the Konoha ninja across. "That's them, Orochimaru, wants us to kill the blonde, and the Uchiha."

"Well, leave it to me then." A black haired male sound-nin spoke up.

"All right, first fighters are coming up now," Hayate called, getting nearly everyone's attention. The display board flashed through several names, before settling on the first pair.

"Uchiha Sasuke from Team Seven of Leaf vs. Mitoshi Nasato from Team Eight of Ame."

* * *

(A/N: If you were expecting every single fight here, then you'll be sadly disappointed!)

Winner Uchiha Sasuke."

-

"Hitarki Kenosuke from Team Eight of Ame vs. Akimichi Chouji from Team Eight of Konoha.

Winner Hitarki Kenosuke"

-

"Shuusei Ten-Ten from Team Two of Konoha Vs. Sabaku no Kankoru from Team One of Suna"

Winner Shuusei TenTen"

-

"Sabaku no Temari from Team One of Suna Vs. Nara Shikamaru from Team Ten of Konoha.

Winner Sabaku no Temari."

-

"Maraki Hitsomi from Team One of Kusa Vs. Aburame Shino from Team Eight of Konoha

Winner Aburame Shino"

-

"Inuzuka Kiba from Team Ten of Konoha Vs Nonoko Wassi from Team One of Kusa

Winner Inuzuka Kiba"

-

"Sabaku no Gaara from Team One of Suna Vs Kinuta Dosu from Team Four of Sound.

Winner by kill Sabaku no Gaara."

* * *

"Mitsukai Konami (Deep Blue wave Angel) from Team Eight of Ame Vs. Hyuuga Hinata from Team Eight of Konoha."

Naruto watched as the blue haired female from Ame made her way down to the arena. He looked over at Hinata who looked nervous as hell. He placed his hand on her shoulder and squinted his eyes in a smile. "Don't worry Hinata-Nee you'll do fine."

Hinata nodded before stepping down the stairs and in front of Konami.

"Match, Begin!"

Hinata stood in her stance as she activated her eyes. They widened when she saw that the girl before her had two seals on her fore harm that flashed momentarily blinding her when she got her site back Konami stood with to weapons that looked like blue whips on a silver handle. Konami thrust her hand forward making the long whip stick straight out like a really long sword. Spinning, Konami swung the weapon barley missing the Hyuuga.

Getting her baring back Hinata charged, intending to close off the other girl's chakra flow. Only to stop when Konami jerked her wrist making the weapons back into whips. She quickly began swinging smacking Hinata around like a rag doll.

Konami let up and watched as the Hyuuga stood barley able to stand. She looked frightened and terrified as she looked across at Konami.

"This isn't good," Ten-Ten muttered. Nearby, Neji snorted. The brown-haired girl frowned and turned her head to regard her teammate. She blinked in disbelief at the cold smile now adorning his face.

"Neji?" She asked. Neji ignored her, grey eyes intensely focused.

"As expected… Utterly pathetic," sneered Neji, just loud enough to be heard. Naruto looked over and glared at Neji.

"Shut your face!"

Neji smirked.

"But it's true… Hinata-Sama's a coward, and a weakling." Neji moved forward and continued, slightly louder. "You hear me, don't you Hinata-Sama? You have no place in this life. You are pathetic. You consider another loser a brother to you and you fail to defeat even some random Ame-nin, someone fate deems even less than you, something I did not believe possible until today…"

"Neji, that's enough," Gai said flatly, without any of his usual exuberance. Neji ignored him, and continued his tirade.

"Why don't you just give up now? You're obviously too weak to go through with this, withdraw like we all know you-!"

"SHUT YOUR FACE OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" Naruto roared angrily. He turned to Hinata, "Hinata you can do this. Show him he's wrong!"

Hinata smile at him before nodding. "H-Hai." She turned back to Konami and charged head on. Konami smiled like she was proud of the girl across from her and began to move her whips again. To her surprise and delight, Hinata was able to block the whips. Hinata got up to her and thrust he fingers into Konami's arm.

Everyone watched as Hinata's eyes widened in surprise.

"I am sorry." Konami said lifting her hand up and pulling back Hinata's sleeve to reveal a bunch of red marks on Hinata's arm. "It might not be as accurate as the Hyuuga's, but my jutsu with these whips function much like your clan's taijutsu: I closed off your chakra."

Hinata jumped back quickly looking at the girl across from her with disbelief.

"I need this promotion, I need to get away more, from them." Konami raised her whip and brought it down quickly.

To everyone's surprise Hinata's arm shot out catching onto the whip. "I am sorry, but I can't give up. Naruto-Nii is watching."

"Then I am also, for I have to move forward." With that Konami lengthened her whole body eyes now flaring with determination. "Suiton Teppodama (Water Release Gunshot)" instantly water shot down the whip and onto Hinata.

"Hinata let go of the whip!" Ten-Ten yelled.

"Too late." Shikamaru mutter.

"Rai!" Lightning shot down the whip hitting the Hyuuga who was shot to the other side of the arena.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled. As he watched her roll to her stomach and try to get up.

"It's useless." Naruto turned to glare at Neji again before turning back to Hinata who began to cough uncontrollably, letting blood fall from her mouth.

Konami looked worried. "Proctor!"

"Match end Winner Mitsukai Konami."

"Indeed… Just as I said, as expected of Hinata-Sama." Neji stated.

THUNK!

Neji only raised an eyebrow as he turned his eyes just enough to see a kunai, vibrating slightly from the force of Naruto's throw. Ten-Ten gaped at the fact that the blade was all the way in the wall and all you could see was the handle sticking out..

Neji looked back down at Naruto, eyebrow still raised. Naruto had Fuijin out and pointed it at the Hyuuga. The meaning was clear, as Neji stared impassively at Naruto's defiant glare.

"Neji," Naruto called loudly, weapon still aloft, "I told you that if you didn't shut your face I would do it for you. Don't run bitch."

Neji's lip curled slightly into an almost unnoticeable sneer. Ten-Ten grimaced.

"Like I'd waste my time on a loser like you," Neji jeered, and crossed his arms firmly, making a great show of looking down his nose at Naruto, who glared back hostilely, eyes turning neon blue.

"You—"

"Hey," Ten-Ten interrupted, just loud enough to be heard by both boys, but keeping her voice carefully blank so no one could accuse her of butting in. "They're starting up the next match."

"Uzumaki Naruto from team seven of Konoha Vs. Rock Lee from team two of Konoha."

"Don't think for a second he'll be easy Lee, you saw the rating, he's the top Genin." Ten-Ten said grabbing on to Lee's arm.

"Yosh! I will do my best Ten-Ten my youthful team mate!" Lee said jumping down to stand in front of Naruto.

The sickly Jounin coughed as he looked at the two combatants. "Begin!"

"Naruto my youthful companion! This will be a match to show who truly the most youth-!" He was broken roughly from his speech as a sharp pain entered his stomach making him buckle over.

"Lee, this isn't the time for speeches. This is a match, and a match I must win to fix someone's deficiency." Naruto said jumping back as Lee went in for a kick which Naruto dodged.

"Hai! Naruto, then let us begin!" Lee walked forward before suddenly disappearing. Naruto grinned jumping up as the enigma tried to sweep out his legs from under him. Turning in midair he brought down his leg towards the enigma's head. Lee moved avoiding the attack as he jumped back across the arena.

Once Lee landed, he once again sped at Naruto, throwing a fist at his face. The blonde ducked under as it flew over him before bringing up his hands to defend against the following knee. Naruto moved to the side placing an elbow in the ribs of the enigma before following up with an uppercut to his chin which sent him a few feet into the air. Jumping up with the black haired male, Naruto twisted placing a hard kick into Lee's stomach, sending him sprawling across the ground.

From the stands Ten-Ten was speechless. She was watching Naruto stand toe-to-toe with Lee, the fastest and best taijutsu genin she ever saw. "How is that possible?" she quickly turned to Gai who looked serious in his posture as he didn't let his eyes leave the match. "Gai-sensei, how is Naruto-Kun better then Lee in Taijutsu?"

"He's not." It wasn't Gai that spoke but a shorter man with long black hair wearing Anbu gear spoke as he walked on to the balcony and stood next to Gai and leaned over the railing to watch. "It's that he's faster then Lee."

Ten-Ten sighed a little disappointed. 'If that's the case, then once Lee releases his weights this match is over.'

"Hoho! Naruto! It seems that I will have to amp this match up a little!" With that Lee jumped back as he went to remove his weights. As he got ready his eyes widened at the sight of Naruto running at him with unreal speed before Lee could bend down to even try to remove them. He was kicked in the face causing him to skid back a bit but then got his footing back.

"Come on Lee!" Naruto got back in his fighting stance. "You don't really think I would let you remove your weights, did ya?"

"Yosh! What miraculous eyes you have to be able to see that I wear weights Naruto-San, but I am sorry I must remove them no matter what!" Lee bent down quickly unclasping the first weight, and quickly kicked the weight off his leg and towards the charging Naruto. Who surprisingly used the back of his leg to kick the weight keeping it suspended in the air. He quickly sent multiple kicks with both legs in the same fashion as the first, and hit the weight with the inside of his forearms.

Lee quickly removed his other weight and kicked in the air. Naruto quickly jumped back as the weight that Lee just kicked in the air came down slamming on top of the other causing them both to slam into the ground.

Everyone was speechless at the giant crater Lee had made with his weights. "Jesus, I didn't know he had that much weight on." Ten-Ten spoke out loud.

"Yosh! Now let us begin!" Lee was about to charge forward when he saw a weight coming towards him. Lee grinned stretching an arm to catch it.

"That's not a good idea." Kurenai said causing Chouji to look at her confused.

"Munch munch, why is that?"

"You'll see."

As if on queue, the weight slammed into Lee's hand causing him to fly back into a wall. Everyone turned to Naruto who didn't look to happy. Slowly plates of metal began to fall out of the bottom of his wrappings around his arm. Everyone kept there eye on the plate as it hit the ground. Instead of making a crater, the plate went straight through the ground making a hole. This happened about nine more times on his right arm, and ten on his left, along with both legs. Instantly everyone went wide-eyed as a small crater formed around the boy.

"I'm sorry my friend." Naruto said as Lee stepped out of the crater looking surprised. "I wear weights too, that's why I was able to tell that you wore them." 'And I wear gravity seals but we won't bring that up unless I have to.' "You ready."

Without waiting for an answer Naruto was gone from sight. Lee was slammed into the wall by a punch as Naruto reappeared in front of him. Naruto appeared beside him in the air and kicked him to the ground. He bounced as he skidded on the ground. He got up slowly to see that Naruto was standing there as if he hadn't even moved.

Lee stood quickly and began to try and think of a solution to this situation.

"Lee, use it!"

Lee quickly looked up at Gai in surprise, "But, Gai-Sensei! You said-."

"Now is the time Lee. It's time to show the true power of your youthfulness."

Lee could only nod as he turned back to face Naruto who stood now at the ready. Lee began to unwrap his arms before he looked up. Instantly chakra began to form all over him. "AAAAAHHHHH! FIRST GATE OPEN!" Lee looked at Naruto before disappearing only to reappear with a fist in his stomach. Instantly his chakra left him as he passed out.

"I'm sorry Lee. But I have to move forward."

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto"

"You know," Ino commented as she watched Gai pick up Lee as he cried and thanked Naruto for some strange reason, "he's not really all that bad,"

Sakura smirked. "Oh? Giving up on Sasuke for the dobe then?"

Ino looked thoughtful and serious, which just made Sakura stare, then laugh nervously.

"I mean, come on, there's no way you could give up on Sasuke-kun for Naruto! Right? Come on, what could you see in him?"

"Why don't you ask yourself-!"

"SHUT UP YOU!"

Ino just turned back to Sakura and smiled softly, which made Sakura's heart drop.

"What is that smile for? Ino, are you really thinking about Naruto in that way?"

"Yes," Ino giggled. "I have been for awhile now, it just took me a while to admit it out loud."

"You can't!"

She was interrupted from her argument with her friend when she felt a chill go down her spine. She turned to see Sabaku no Gaara standing there.

"Uzumaki," Gaara said his voice creepily devoid of emotion, "Is your teammate, right?" Sakura swallowed, trying to hide the fear that just crept up her spine at this Nin asking about Naruto.

"What do you want?" She asked slowly, barely aware of Ino stepping up beside her, offering her support.

"I want to kill him," Gaara said. It took her a moment to remember who they were talking about, but when she did, it was hard to control the sudden urge to protect her friend. Beside her, Ino stepped closer to Gaara—probably from the same thing she was feeling.

"Good luck with that, but if you didn't notice, Naruto didn't even get hit in that last fight." she said coolly, and turned away dismissively, her hands shaking, until she saw her blonde team mate standing there glaring behind her.

Gaara's circled eyes just narrowed before leaving to go back to his team.

Kankoru shook his head and looked at his sister. She was looking where the blonde was. He had felt that killing intent, true, and it had a familiar edge… But it wasn't anything to worry about. So what if Gaara was obsessed with him? Nothing to worry about, right?

* * *

Momentarily, the two were on the floor, preparing to fight. Hayate raised his hand once again. "Yamanaka Ino from Team Ten Vs. Tsurugi Misumi from Team One of Konoha HAJIME!" With that, the two charged at each other, moving as fast as possible.

Konami, watching the fight, was distracted when the Ame Jounin that was to escort her team along with there new sensei, walked up silently behind her. "You have new orders from Pein-Sama." He whispered.

"What is it Benki-San?"

"It seems that Pein-Sama knows that Orochimaru is planning something of his own."

Konami felt her mouth dry. If Orochimaru was trying to do something on his own then that meant he was the enemy now, and she wondered why she was getting information for a mission as important as this, could be crucial. If she accomplished them, she could expect to be well rewarded. If she failed, her head would be decorating a pike outside of Ame. "Please relay them."

"After these preliminary rounds are over, you will go see Yondaime-Sama, he will be expecting you. You will tell him of Orochimaru's plans to assassinate him and then give him this scroll of good condolence."

Konami blanched. This sounded like an infiltration; usually her sister would convince Pein-Sama to keep her close, why would she change her mind now. "… but-"

"This is in agreement with Pein-Sama and your sister Konan-Sama."

With a sigh, Konami felt her protests draining out of her. If her sister truly had approved of this ordered, she had no choice other then to obey. And if she declined anyway, or failed… she didn't want to think of the consequences. "Yes, Benki-san. I shall do as Pein-Sama commands."

Konami's attention was snapped back to the field by the call of "Winner Yamanaka Ino!" She watched as the young blonde female went back to her side of the balcony and next to Team Seven of Konoha, she spotted the blonde who had defeated the ex-Tenkashi a couple months ago. He was grinning as he congratulated the blonde and underneath that she could see more. She had seen him look at the weapon mistress that way as well. 'He looks like a mix between Yondaime-Sama and Pein-Sama.' She thought.

* * *

Sakura smiled at her old friend as she came back up to the podium. "Congrats, Ino!"

"What? No pig this time?"

"What you want me to call you Ino-Pig instead of just Ino." Sakura asked with a nice smile.

"No Sakura-Chan, but you shouldn't be worrying about what you should call me." Ino said pointing to the giant screen. Sakura looked up to see her name displayed across the board.

"Tsuchi Kin from Team Four of Sound Vs. Haruno Sakura from team seven of Konoha HAJIME!"

Sakura reacted without thinking, darting forward as the Sound-nin started flashing through seals for a jutsu. Sakura's hand shot to her leg holster before sending several kunai flying almost flawlessly. Sakura was seconds behind the weapons, eyes narrowed and the training she did with Naruto guided her.

The Sound-nin cursed as she leapt out of the path of the weapons, turning to stare at Sakura.

The Sound-nin took a swipe at Sakura's head with a kunai, but Sakura ducked coming up thrusting her own kunai for the woman's stomach. Training was all Sakura had right now and she was running with it.

The Sound-Nin reacted instantly, taking a half step back while performing a passing block, forcing Sakura's weapon into the earth. Sakura adapted to the sudden change smoothly, using her momentum to whip around into a single handed handstand catching the Sound-Nin's hand that was holding a kunai aimed at her neck.

There was a half-second of non-movement, then, Sakura charged forward with to Bushin that Kin ignored the two on her left and right and attacked.

A backhand to the face sent Sakura sprawling. And the next minute, the female sound ninja had her by the ponytail.

"Silly little girl, playing ninja, this match was over before it started" she sneered. She grabbed Sakura's hair and yanked her close, breathing menacingly in Sakura's hair. "Having such long, soft hair. Doesn't look like you take things very seriously," Kin further said with a smirk. Sakura kept her eyes closed, teeth gritted in pain… Before she slammed an elbow into Kin's stomach, using a kunai to slash off her ponytail in the same movement. She leapt and tackled Kin to the ground as she held the kunai to the girl's throat. Kin went to push her off, but a sharp pain on her throat and the file of warm liquid running down her neck stopped her.

"Winner Haruno Sakura."

* * *

"Hyuuga Neji from team two of Konoha vs. Akadou Yoroi from team one of Konoha

Winner Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

When Neji got back up the cat walk he was met with a still angry Ten-Ten. "What is it, you haven't talked to me since Hinata-Sama's match?"

Ten-ten waited until Neji was closer before she ripped into him. "Jeez Neji, you didn't have to be so mean to your cousin and to insult who she is friends with."

Neji stared at her blankly for a few seconds, just long enough to make her uncomfortable, before deciding that she was worthy of his divine attention.

"I wasn't aware of the depths of your affections towards Uzumaki, Ten-ten," he observed as he narrowed his eyes.

Ten-ten glowered. How dare he insinuate that she would involve her emotions! If they were romantic or not, that wasn't the issue!

"You know I'm not like that, Neji, I'm not a hussy," Ten-ten replied icily as she stepped up closer to Neji daring him to say differently, "I'm just saying it wouldn't kill you to play nice with the other kids once in a while."

"I don't play," Neji said quietly, "It's not good to be attached to things when you're a ninja. You end up losing—fate has already decidedly what it shall take away from us."

Ten-ten snorted, "I hope you don't mean that." She glared and turned away from him and walked down the stadium to stand in front of the ref. Neji stared after her for a moment, before he followed her.

"This tournament will be different. Each of you will draw a number. Number one and two will face off. If you get a zero that means you get a by and face the winner of which ever you get." Hayate stepped forward and let each genin draw a number. "Good, hold them up."

Aburame Shino 3

Haruno Sakura 8

Hitarki Kenosuke 2

Hyuuga Neji 0

Inuzuka Kiba 4

Mitsukai Konami 6

Sabaku No Gaara 00

Sabaku No Temari 000

Shuusei TenTen 7

Uchiha Sasuke 0000

Uzumaki Naruto 1

Yamanaka Ino 5

"The match ups are now posted on the board."

Uzumaki Naruto VS

Hitarki Kenosuke

Hyuuga Neji - By

-

Aburame Shino VS

Inuzuka Kiba

Sabaku No Gaara By

-

Yamanaka Ino VS

Mitsukai Konami

Sabaku No Temari By

-

Shuusei TenTen VS

Haruno Sakura

Uchiha Sasuke By

-

"Make sure you train hard for the next coming two months, and will see you at the Stadium of Flame."

-

-

* * *

A/N: Alright here is the newest update and i'm sorry to inform you the next one might take a while since my work is short handed and i will be working without a day of for a week and a half, But please review... hehe i just might right it up at work.


	16. Chapter 16 Kata

_Elysium_

Chapter 16  
Kata

-

He knew it would be difficult to find the man he was searching for; however, Kakashi would not be deterred. Finding somewhere secluded to train his student was his first priority. He sighed as he jumped from roof to roof, on his way to the hot springs. He had to admit that he felt bad lying to Naruto like that. The teen had asked him to train him, but he used the excuse that he had to go on a mission and tried to throw him at Ebisu. He knew the kid saw through his lie, as he said "No thanks," and went in search of someone else to train him.

He didn't know what it was but the Uchiha reminded him of himself in so many ways. He wanted to make sure he didn't run the same course he went through when he ignored his whole team. However he knew he was going at it at the worse possible way, as he showed favoritism towards the Uchiha in front of his team. How was that supposed to help with team work?

Landing, Kakashi began to search the grounds that surrounded the hot springs. He didn't need to think of the others in his team right now, his first priority was finding this man to help him with training Sasuke. Kakashi smiled as he looked at the bushes across from him at the female bath house.

"Glad to see some things never change," a bemused voice said. Jiraiya smirked, never taking his eyes off his research subjects.

"Well, you appreciate this more than anyone, I believe," the Toad Sage replied. "What do you need, Kakashi?"

The one-eyed Jounin shrugged, crouching down next to Jiraiya and watched the women bathe for a few moments.

"I need to borrow your help in locating a secluded area for training."

Jiraiya frowned. "Your student?"

Kakashi nodded gravely.

"I have to get him away from Konoha… In addition, he needs a lot of training if he's going to be ready for the Chuunin Exam Finals."

"Already made it through, did he?" Jiraiya chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all…"

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Well, he is an Uchiha, after all…"

The silence that followed was uncomfortable for a moment. Kakashi frowned and looked at Jiraiya.

"… I see," Jiraiya said simply. He turned back to his binoculars, a frown on his aged face. Kakashi blinked.

"You thought I-?"

"Yes…"

Kakashi sighed. "I would train Naruto as well… But considering that Itachi has been… And you know how much damage he could do with the Sharingan."

"What I see is a sensei going for one student and leaving the other two behind." Jiraiya said not looking away from the view with that same look.

"It's just Sasuke has a lot of things he needs to overcome at the moment, and I just want to help him do that."

At that Jiraiya did look away from his view to look at Kakashi like he was an idiot. "You must not know anything about your team." Sigh "But, no matter how much I talk to you, I know you're not going to listen. Outside, on the outskirts of Konoha, to the north is a secluded area about five hundred meters out."

"Thank you and I'll find someone to train Naruto, and Sakura."

Jiraiya turned back to looking at the girls bathing. "Don't worry about Naruto; I have someone that owes me a favor. But for the girl I would suggest Kurenai-san since I know she has one student that made it to the finals but he will be training with his father in family jutsu. Also I think Naruto already introduced them to each other."

"Thank you." With that Kakashi left.

"Shinta is not going to be happy."

* * *

The trip to their destination wasn't a very long one, but difficult indeed. In a place located in seclusion, that would be difficult for even a ninja of Jounin caliber to locate, and even travel through. For a man to live out here was very hard to believe in the eyes of Naruto as he followed Jiraiya who had seemed to speed up.

Naruto sighed, matching Jiraiya's pace, he almost ran into the man's back as he stopped. Looking around the man, Naruto spotted a house with a red haired man with an axe in his hand. He watched as the man sliced the axe through a log and letting it rest in the stump as he stood and turned to them.

"Jiraiya what brings you here?" the man patted the dirt off his clothes before removing the cloth that held back his long sleeves. "It can't be that you came for another secluded place to hide from Hime's anger."

Jiraiya laughed with both hands on his stomach. "Don't be ridiculous Shinta!" he stopped laughing rubbing his eyes before looking at the red headed man with a smile. "I came for the favor you owe me." He thrust his thumb behind him towards Naruto.

Shinta tilted his head to get a better look at the boy. "What's with the mask?"

Jiraiya sighed knowing that this wouldn't go over to well. "He's a ninja from Konoha."

Shinta tilted his head back to a strait position as he glared. "And what could a druggist like me help a ninja like him with."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto then back at Shinta. "It's your swordsmanship that I would like you to train him in. He knows a little, but not enough to serve him in battle."

"Unfortunately for you," Shinta said letting his face relax. "I do not practice the way of the sword that was in my first life."

"Shinta, please..." Jiraiya looked around. "He needs protection, and I am afraid his ninja skill just might not be enough." Jiraiya whispered.

Shinta sighed looking back at the lone house. "It is true that I am also known, as the reincarnation of one Himura Kenshin, Battosai the Man Slayer. And for some strange reason I have received his memories and skill. However, I have decided to stay in this mind set. My swordsmanship would do no good for him and his life's struggle-."

"I want you to train him in the Mitsurugi Swordsmanship in a month's time."

Shinta froze as he let the words sink in. "Why, why would you want-."

"With his personality," Shinta looked up to see Jiraiya in a somber mood watching as the boy looked out into the ocean with a broad smile that could be seen through the mask. "I think that sword style would be perfect for him."

Shinta watched the boy for a while before shaking his head. "What is the boy's name?"

Jiraiya smiled in a way that held no perversion whatsoever. "His name is Namikaze Naruto," Jiraiya turned and smiled broader at the shocked look on the man's face. "But he goes by the name of Uzumaki Naruto."

Shinta closed his eyes. "He couldn't possibly learn the form in a month."

Jiraiya grinned even wider if it was possible. "He learned the Rasengan in three days at the age of nine."

Shinta smiled at this knowing that he could not argue with that. "A technique that took the Fourth a year to create, and three years to master; the kid's unbelievable." He looked back at Naruto with a sad smile. "How can I say no to that."

Jiraiya nodded before walking towards Naruto. "I will pick him up in a month's time."

"Well then, we better start now."

* * *

"Attack again, but more swiftly." Shinta watched as Naruto ready his blade, watched his blue eyes blaze in determination.

'He will grow stronger. No one can improve his skill with a sword without desiring to become stronger as well. This boy desires nothing more than to increase his capacity. He is pure. Yes, he is so pure that I would almost call him a simpleton.'

Naruto charged with his sword only to be swatted down like a nuisance. "You must understand the principle of this sword style."

Naruto sighed picking himself up. "The principle of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu states: the sword of Mitsurugi should be wielded for the people of the world. For the protection of the weak."

"And I ask you." Shinta said putting his sword back in his sheath. "What do you fight for?"

"Excuse me?" Naruto asked sheathing his own sword.

"When I look in your eyes I see a man who is searching for something. Something that means the world to him; but also seems unattainable." Shinta looked at Naruto with a glare. "I ask you again, what do you fight for?"

Naruto sighed bending down and cupping dirt and rubbing his bruised hands together. Watching the blood from his hands mix with the dirt.

"When I look in your eyes, I see that you do not have clean hands."

Naruto stopped, frozen in his movement.

"It bothers you. That your hands are stained with the blood of others."

Naruto clenched the dirt in his fist and let it drop with sigh. "They said that the feeling would go away. But, it hasn't. It feels like it was just pushed to the side of my heart and mind waiting to strike. Yes, it gets less and less painful with each kill but…" Naruto stared at his hand covered in dirt. "It never seems to go away."

"That is a good thing."

Naruto turned his head to stare at his master. "What do you mean?"

Shinta looked out towards the sun with a far off look in his eyes. "It means that you are saved. It means that you are not lost to the wolves of death. Meaning, that you have a chance to survive the hardships of your life with out letting it devour you, without loosing yourself in the madness of it all." Shinta smiled as he looked at Naruto. "Have your clones continue that kata, and you come at me with all you got."

Naruto looked back to his hand clutching it into a fist once again. "Hai Master."

* * *

"You look troubled."

Naruto looked up from his lap, letting his back lean against the loan tree. He smiled at Shinta before looking at his hands.

"It's hard you know," Naruto began to move his fingers. "Being in love with more than one. It's hard to give your heart to one, and harder to share it with many."

Shinta sighed sliding down the tree to sit next to the boy. "And even harder to let go."

Naruto turned to Shinta with surprise.

"I was a fool once. In love with one, but not willing to let go of another. For years I loved one while I tried to keep my heart for the other. It wasn't until I forgave myself that I realized that I could love them both." He brought up his hand to his left cheek and began to rub the smooth skin. "Don't let it bother you, don't let it consume you." He let his hand drop to his lap. "And most of all tell them. You might find that they will surprise you."

Naruto watched his master walk over to the lone tree and run his hand over the bark. Naruto turned away from him to look at the pond and sighed. Maybe he was making this decision harder then it needed to be. Deciding to push it to the back of the mind he stood up creating one hundred shadow clones and began to practice his moves as he himself added more weights and gravity to himself. Training always did seem to take his mind off of things.

* * *

To say he was confused, well that was true. He did not know where this was coming from and he did not like it. It did not bode well with the situation. Looking over his desk and at the "bluenette" that began to fiddle with her hair in a nervous manner made it that more confusing. Something was wrong.

"So, this letter is saying that Ame has found out that Orochimaru had infiltrated them and is planning to attack us right after the finals of the Chuunin exam." He looked at the letter he received from the Ame's Sousui, who suspiciously was not the same Nin as last time. He frowned at the last part of the letter. They wanted to make a arrange marriage between this girl and the genin that was sent to face their genin a couple months ago, Naruto. He sighed, knowing that the council must have gotten a letter like this, as he saw the sensei of their team had went straight there.

This girl had no clue about the arranged marriage and he really didn't want to be the one to inform. However, being the man he was…

"Alright, after the Chuunin exam all from Ame may return home under my protection."

"Thank you, Hokage-Sama." Konami said bowing before she ran towards the door.

…He'd let her own village tell her.

The afternoon could not be anything less than gorgeous. It was warm, the blue sky was clear and a cool breeze pulled through her blue tendrils and tickled her neck. Leaving the tower now, in search of her team so she could get some training and get her thoughts organized.

Konami was not in the mood for the hustle and bustle of the Konoha village at this time. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. The way everyone was acting seemed like they weren't telling her everything. She had suspicious feeling that after this whole ordeal that she might not be seeing her home village for a while. Not seeing her friends and family. Turning the corner of a ramen shop she almost ran into someone barley avoiding him as she side stepped around.

"Excuse me, I wasn't paying attention." She gave a nervous laugh as she rubbed the back of her head. She stopped when she didn't here a response and saw a boy with spiky black hair, gray jacket, and sun glasses. She smiled and stepped a little closer. "Are you okay?"

"You almost ran into me."

Yes, she knew that, she already apologized for that. She sighed before she decided she would apologize again, couldn't hurt. "I am so-."

"Your apologies do not return the time I have wasted." With that the Konoha Nin began to walk past her, only to stop in surprise at what she said next.

"Oh, and here I thought I would give you a kiss as an apology, oh well I guess not." With that she left poor Shino blushing madly. She decided that she liked messing with people.

That feeling that something was up would not leave her, and and for some reason she felt that it had something to do with that blonde nin.

* * *

He sat back knowing this was his last day of training, for Shinta had told him he had no more to teach. This left him to his own devices as he waited for Jiraiya to return and take him back to Konoha. This lead to him remember the test Kakashi gave him, and the rest of team seven, the day after they met up with the Suna team and Konohamaru, as his initiation into team seven.

The bell test had been used as a means of determining just which ninja had potential to see beyond the ordinary and thus prove themselves able to truly work in the dangerous world of the shinobi. Idiots did not last long here, nor did the self-centered or weak. Naruto had learned the second aspect of the test particularly well from his father.

Kakashi had a feeling about this. No doubt Naruto knew all about this test just like the others but doing this test by himself must have made him arrogant and thus Kakashi had a pretty good idea of how this test would go.

Naruto would attack first, maybe demonstrating some potential and then being promptly defeated. Sakura, being weak, would easily crumble to a simple illusion, just like last time. And Sasuke, well… The rookie of the year would show the most potential. He had been training the kid himself after all.

He smiled as Sakura and Sasuke vanished from sight, just as predicted, hiding and obviously looking for the chance to strike, probably getting together to make a plan, Naruto stayed right where he was, kunai appearing in his hand, like he suspected, arrogant..

"Well, you at least have the proper spirit," Kakashi stated, as Naruto charged. He reached into his pouch, and noted that Naruto didn't give away anything, showing that he had no worry at what he was pulling out. Interesting, Kakashi smirked, and revealed… Icha Icha Paradise, volume two. Naruto didn't even fault; he only vanished.

Suddenly Kakashi felt like bursting into tears… for his book was sliced in half. He hadn't even seen the teen unsheathe his sword. He quickly jumped backwards to avoid a horizontal slash. He shot out a foot, catching the side of the blade and forcing it upward, giving him an opening to the boy's side. A palm to the side sent the boy reeling back only to flip in the air and land on his feet, getting ready to charge forward as he sheathed his sword.

Putting the loss of his book behind, which he would cry over later, he gained his composure and spoke so only Naruto could hear him. "Come now… Is this all you're capable of? And the Yondaime had such high expectations of you, especially considering you're his son."

Naruto halted his attack, and leapt away, landing in a crouch. His wide-eyes were all he needed to confirm.

"H-He told you…?"

Kakashi felt a little confused about this reaction. He'd expected Naruto to boast about being the fourth's son, hell; most kids would die for that honor. But, it seemed that Naruto had looked frightened letting his concentration fall, and his chakra that he was holding back loose. And to say Kakashi didn't feel it would be lying. Naruto was purposely holding back…?

"Yes, and unless you are going to take this seriously, then I won't either. But, even if you do, it's not like you'll succeed anyway. Perhaps you should just quit now?" Kakashi further prodded, speaking louder. He could easily pick out the confused expressions of the other genin, hidden as they were.

Kakashi smirked a little, his attention right back on Naruto.

Instead of rushing him in uncontrollable rage, Naruto stood up, a determined glare on his face.

"I don't give up… I'll never give up… I don't care how strong you are!"

With that, Naruto dropped low, his eyes never leaving Kakashi. A controlled burst of chakra later… And Kakashi blinked.

The boy's eyes were Neon Blue, a color that made him shiver to the core. He quickly raised his forehead protector, waiting for the attack to come. Only for his eyes to widen, as the Sharingan lost track of the teen.

The Jounin caught the strike coming, barely deflected the strike of the blade with the steel plate in his glove, ignoring that his Jounin vest burst into shreds. Naruto however, was not done yet, and twisted in mid-air with the force of the deflection to swing down on Kakashi's head. Quick as a flash, the Jounin reached in his pocket only to feel his Icha Icha Paradise in his pocket with it, 'What the.' Kakashi thought barely dodging the swing.

The blond launched himself after Kakashi again, swinging the blade to his right and redirecting his path, before jumping into the air and swinging forward with the almost-godly weapon for Kakashi's shoulder. Only for the weapon to vanish from Kakashi's sight

Kakashi heard a jingle sound from behind and turned to watch the bells fall into the hands of Sakura who began to jump up and down happily, as Sasuke stood there looking irritated.

"Did I pass?" Naruto asked letting the chakra go back into hiding. Kakashi could only nod in amusement as Sakura stopped jumping, held up the bells with a sweet smile and gave him the peace sign and a wink. He was afraid that next time he did this, he wouldn't be so lucky.

That had been the first real time that Kakashi saw that his full team had potential. Naruto had explained to the Jounin that Sakura had put a genjutsu on him and his book hadn't been really torn. He also explained to the 'Copy Cat' that Sakura had trained with him and Kurenai. Once Kurenai had found out that Sakura had awesome chakra control, it was like watching a mad woman try to take over the world. She drove Sakura into the ground, totally forgetting about himself. Sakura, who surprised him immensely, took it like a champ not letting herself give up. He even caught her whispering that he was watching her so she couldn't give up.

He had smiled at that.

"Well, gaki, it seems that you have done well."

Naruto turned to see Jiraiya and Shinta standing there with amused smiles.

"It's been seven weeks. You have about a little less than three weeks left of training with me then you'll be ready for the Chuunin finals." Jiraiya smiled. "You ready for it."

Naruto turned to Shinta who nodded at him. Naruto smiled and turned back to Jiraiya. "Absolutely"

Shinta smiled before stepping forward and placing a scroll into Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at the scroll then to his master confused. "I am not a Ninja in any sense of the word and I do not pretend to be. But when a friend of mine gave me this 'Summoning' scroll to protect, I did it full-heartedly. It's a Sacred Summoning Scroll. Jiraiya will train you in it when you return. Take care to use it wisley Naruto, and make me proud."

Naruto could only grin as he nodded.

* * *

A/N: Well there's Chapter 16 for you and Naruto got a Summoning scroll from shinta. I wonder what it is. Hahaha. Any ways you got this far why not leave a review and tell me what you think.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17 Round One

Chapter 17

_Elysium_

Chapter 17

Round One

The darkness in the house was almost painful on his eyes. Not the type that liked the dark to well, to much memories that he did not want to remember came with the darkness. Rubbing his hand through his unruly hair Naruto got out of his bed, cleaned up and headed to his kitchen for his usual breakfast of ramen. He sat down to it and began to slowly slurp up ramen as he watched through the window the sun begin to rise over the hidden leaf village. It rays signaling the arrival of a new day. He sighed watching the light hit the stadium that was just down the block. He had stayed in his apartment instead of at his dad's house, as his apartment was closer to the stadium.

The stadium.

The finals of the Chuunin exam were today. And being one of the select few to have a first match was not something he liked. It made things harder. However, on the bright side, it gave him one more chance to prove himself.

Naruto's mind was so engrossed in his ramen and the Chuunin Exam that he didn't notice the shadowy figure until he finished his ramen and put his chop sticks in his empty bowl. Looking in the direction of the man, Naruto couldn't help but smile as he leaned back and let out one of his excited laughs.

"Hey Itchii-nii, you here to wish me luck." Naruto joked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Actually yes and a gift." Itachi threw a set of clothes that were wrapped in plastic on the table.

Naruto looked at the clothes suspiciously before leaning forward and grabbing them. He pulled them opened and began to examine the contents that now lay before him. They were exactly like Itachi's. Black shirt with high collar to cover his masked face, baggy black ninja pants with black ninja shoes. Naruto's smile vanished as he flipped the shirt around and gazed at the symbol that was in the center and starring right back at him.

"Th-this is…"

"Yes, he said it's about time that they know. The shirt is to symbolize that you are my student as the symbol on the back symbolizes-." Itachi stopped mid sentence as Naruto had jumped out of his chair and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you so much Itachi." Naruto whispered.

Itachi sighed lifting his right hand to rub the boys head. "Naruto-kun, what happened to Itchii-nii?"

Naruto looked up at the taller man with a smile that showed through his mask. "I thought you didn't like it?"

"When have you cared?"

Naruto laughed as he stepped back rubbing his eyes to hide his tears. He smiled back up at the older man. "Thank you."

"Alright, you're welcome. However, you better hurry up. You have fifteen minutes to get to the stadium."

Naruto looked up at his clock and screamed in terror before grabbing the clothes and running into bathroom to change. He quickly came back out throwing his shirt on before throwing open the window and jumping out.

Itachi sighed as he scratched the back of his head. He froze before bringing the offending hand in front of him to glare at it. That gaki was rubbing off on him. Maybe that wasn't so bad. And that kid always brought the best out in him. So since, that part of him was out, it was about time he talked to a certain Kunoichi.

-

Nara Shikamaru according to the Ninja Times, was among the laziest of Konoha ninja, winning for 'being to lazy to show up' for the interview. At the same time, he was also among the most observant. There were few things that attracted his curiosity.

And right now, the curiosity facing him was one Yamanaka Ino.

First, she becomes more serious about training than she did in the academy, when before she had no desire to "Sasuke-kun doesn't like shemales!" Second was that she didn't even seem that upset when she heard Sasuke was going to be gone for two months to train for the Chuunin exam. And finally, what brought him to the one he was dealing with now. A worried Ino.

That wasn't what was making him confused and curious. It was what she was worried about that hit those two marks dead on. Yamanaka Ino was worried for one Uzumaki Naruto. He could see why Sakura was worried as it was her team mate and he had five minutes to show up.

It was weird to see Ino so close to Uchiha Sasuke and not even give the Uchiha the time of day. It was quite funny actually. To watch the Uchiha, who always ignored the two females to his left and right; try to hide his irritation that he wasn't being fawned over. He wanted to laugh but a confused expression crossed the Uchiha's face before an agitated expression took over.

Shikamaru turned to follow the Uchiha's line of vision and also was met with surprise..

-

Uchiha Sasuke was not at the top of his class for nothing. While much praise and applause had been directed his way, out of the prestige of his name, he'd made sure that everyone gave him every bit of it. He took being a ninja seriously in all respects. He had to, to surpass his brother in every way possible.

Every lesson he'd studied ruthlessly, every jutsu and training exercise he'd put in the effort to master. He trained every day, no exceptions. And he had little patience for those who got in his way of his line of sight.

But, as Sasuke looked out at the entrance of the stadium, he was faced with a conundrum he couldn't resolve.

Uzumaki Naruto.

The bastard was wearing an Uchiha wardrobe for Chuunin and Jounin. It was pretty much the same outfit he was wearing, but except for he was wearing pants while Sasuke was wearing shorts. He watched as the dobe walked up pulling on a pair of fingerless black gloves, that if you looked closely enough you could see had a sappy plate underneath cloth over the back part of his hand.

He never let his eyes leave the blonde, who dare stand in his way of his goals, as he came up to his team.

"Morning, Sakura-Chan. And you too, teme," Naruto crossed his arms as he came to a stop. Sasuke snorted, but did make sure the blonde saw that he was looking at his out fit.

"Dobe," Sasuke returned, to which Naruto smirked as usual.

"Naruto! Where have you been! You were almost…late. Uh… Naruto?" Sakura stopped fully getting a good glance at Naruto before she blushed.

Naruto grinned, letting his arms fall to the side as he tilted his head to his left with his eyes crinkled. "Yeah, Sakura-Chan?"

The pink-haired girl blinked. "What's with the new outfit?"

Naruto looked down at his black attire and shrugged. "Thought I needed a change."

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow. "And why may I ask are you wearing Uchiha clothing?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a grin. "Ha ha ha, Itchii-nii gave them to me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything, a cough interrupted him. Hayate turned to the man who had a senbon in his mouth. "For this part of the exam, I give you, Genma, the honor to be referee of this years finals."

"I Genma, except this honor." With that the two Nins bowed to each other before Genma turned to the group of Genin with a kind smile. "Namikaze Naruto and Hitarki Kenosuke, please step forward. Everyone else, go to the stands and wait your turn."

Everyone raised their eyebrows at what Genma had called Naruto before heading to the stands to watch. Sakura smiled as she remembered Naruto had been called that in the Forest of Death. Knowing she had heard that name before she had looked it up and found that the most recent person that owned that name was Konoha's Yellow Flash. Namikaze Minato.

As Naruto stepped forward everyone noticed the clan symbol on Naruto's back.

"Genma-san, just call me Uzumaki Naruto."

Genma smiled at that before getting serious, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Ready!"

"Hitarki Kenosuke!"

Kenosuke smiled at Naruto before he got in his stance. "Ready."

"Hajime!"

Kenosuke smiled as he looked across at Naruto who just seemed to be standing there like nothing was bothering him in the slightest.

"I will get vengeance for what you did to Tenkashi, you teme." As Kenosuke spoke dark blue metal began to crawl up his skin cover his hair and causing his shirt to rip from the expansion of his body.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and grinned so wide that everyone could see the smile through his mask. "Tenkashi who?"

Kenosuke became angry at this and charged forth chakra swirling around his arm. Kenosuke's eyes widened as Naruto disappeared only to reappear and attack him with a kick in the chest sending him in the air and to everyone's surprise Naruto was above Kenosuke and attacked from the air. With his bloodline active he easily took the hits like they were nothing. But as he was about to boast he saw an exploding tag was attached to his chest.

He reached for it as it blew. From the smoke Kenosuke flew out followed by Naruto, who grabbed his foot. Kenosuke's path was closed to an abrupt stop. With a yell from Naruto he was used as a hammer as his body crashed into the ground. Blood burst from his mouth as he body bounced back up only to meet a fist to his stomach.

Kenosuke pushed himself out of the crater to glare at Naruto who stood across from him arms crossed. "How are you damaging me with my armor on?" Hitarki asked himself

The crowd was in shock at the battle that was taking place. The two Chuunin's who were judging were also impressed.

"That's brilliant, Namikaze can't brake through Hitarki's armor so he's attacking the inside of it." said one of the Chuunin.

"Yes and he's doing in a way that's got Hitarki so confused that his letting his guard down." said the other Chuunin. "It seems we found are first applicant for Chuunin."

Hitarki stood to his feet and just smirked even though he was bleeding, he still hoped the display of his armor not even having a scratch on it would make the bastard nervous. He was upset however to see the boy hadn't moved from his spot since they began.

"How was he attacking me then?"

As if to answer his question a Kage Bushin appeared out of no where and slammed a fist into his face. Using the momentum of the punch, Kenosuke back flipped and sent his foot into the bushin's gut making it poof away.

Landing on his feet Kenosuke gave a smirk to Naruto "You see it is hopeless don't you, you will never get past my defense." said Kenosuke.

"You want me to crack that armor like I did your cousin's? Very well."

Instantly everyone went wide-eyed as a small crater formed around the boy. His shirt began to flap about him. Everyone jumped as they felt the killing intent of this boy's chakra. Kenosuke could barley stand in freight as he looked on as the boys eyes flashed neon blue before going back to normal. When he was done he disappeared in an instant. Kenosuke was slammed into the wall by the force of the blow but remained standing as he watched small pieces of his armor flick away as if in slow motion. Before he had time to question this he was hit strait up.

Naruto appeared beside him in the air and kicked him to the ground. He bounced before he skidded across the arena floor. He got up slowly to see a foot that kicked him in the jaw sending him in the air only for him to be pulled back into the ground by his leg before darkness claimed him.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto made his way up the steps to join the other competitors. He slowly ascended the steps, but stopped something wasn't right he could smell it. He turned around to see the red-headed sand-nin Gaara staring at him.

"Uzumaki Naruto, my mother wants your blood." said Gaara. Sand slowly came out of his gourd as he stepped forward only to stop when Naruto's eyes flashed at him.

"And my guardian wants your soul."

Gaara's eyes widened and could only watch as the blonde turned and left to the other competitors.

Naruto sighed as he made it to the others.

"Inuzuka Kiba vs. Aburame Shino. Hajime!"

"That was pretty interesting Namikaze was it?"

Naruto turned his head to his left as he spotted the girl named Konami leaning against the railing next to him. He smiled which stretched his mask and shrugged. "Uzamaki Naruto, and I could have done better, Konami right?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you know my name."

"How can I forget a person that took out the great Kenosuke with just a paper fan."

That caused Konami to blush. "And that's how you remember me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to laugh my ass off when Hitarki hit the floor from the force. Hahe, but my sensei wouldn't have approved."

Konami smiled before she leaned towards him with a smile. "Since we introduced our selves can I ask you something?"

Naruto looked at her form the corner of his eyes. "What is it?"

"I've heard you traveled across the shinobi nations for a long time right?" Konami asked pushing a strand of long blue hair behind her ear.

"Yeah,"

"Isn't it hard to be away from your friends and family when you travel so much?" Konami began to bit her lip.

"No, because I keep in touch with them by letters." Naruto shrugged. "But it's different for other people. For me it didn't feel like I was technically separated from them."

"That's a strange way to answer." Konami smiled, "So, what about a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Naruto raised his right eyebrow.

"Yes, a girlfriend, a lover, something like that." Konami didn't realize she was beginning to lean closer to the blonde nin.

"No, I don't have any friends of that kind."

"Is that right?"

Sigh, "According to my sensei, no, my friend, there's no woman who would be my girlfriend for I am to worried about everyone else and don't see what's going on around me. Something else about, that it makes me into a female magnet but I'm trying to knock on the closets door to let me out. (Jiraiya's calling him gay.) But I don't understand what the old pervert is talking about…" He stopped talking when he heard Konami begin to giggle before going in to full laughter.

"He's funny, your friend."

Naruto turned to Konami surprised. "You understand what he means?"

"Yeah… Because your strange."

"Strange? What does that…?"

"Yes, very strange!" Konami began to laugh again before pushing off the rail. "But it might take… it might just take a very rare personality. You may find someone nice who understands you and opens you up to the world." They both turned to watch as Kiba was slammed into the ground by Shino's bugs.

"Someone nice…" Naruto spoke his thoughts out loud. "I'll remember that, and you are… someone nice. Aren't you?"

"Oh, no. Don't take it seriously." Konami blushed and tried to adjust he short dark blue skirt before she turned from him.

"All right, if you don't want to help, I'll forget about it."

Konami's eyes widened before she smiled and tuned, as she brought her arm across her chest and her closed fist to her turned face. "You are strange after all." And yet again she began to laugh. "But I'll help you, after the Chuunin Exam, my team has to stay after for a while any way. And speaking of my team it seems I am upsetting them by talking to you, and it also looks like I might be up." She giggled one last time before she waved good by to Naruto.

"Winner Aburame Shino!"

Was he really that strange?

-

"Yamanaka Ino vs. Mitsukai Konami! Hajime!"

Naruto sighed as he took his seat and lean back in a slouched position with his right forearm over his eyes. Only to tense, when someone sat right next to him. Naruto moved his head to his left letting his arm slide off his face and looked at the pinkette questioningly.

"I tried looking for you during these last two months. Where were you?"

Naruto sat up while looking at the girl as he began to scratch the back of his head. "Hehehe, I was with Ero-Sennin, he was training me."

"I was worried."

Naruto stopped rubbing his head to see that her pink hair was covering her eyes from his view. Naruto slowly reached out and pushed her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Sakura-chan, don't worry about me. It's not worth it."

"What are you talking about it's not worth it! Baka! It's not a matter of it being worth it it's a matter of the heart. I have no choice of being worried over you or not!" she hmphed and crossed her arms. "It's not like I like worrying over your dumb ass."

"Haha that's the Sakura-chan I know." Naruto laughed "And besides you were getting weird looks from teme."

"Oh my god, no! Sasuke it's not what you think!" And with that Haruno Sakura was back chasing her precious.

Naruto smiled as he fell back into his lazy slouch with his arm back over his face and a crooked smile. She hadn't corrected him when he called Sasuke a bastard, and she hadn't added kun to the teme's name. He was getting some where with her.

"Winner Mitsukai Konami!"

-

Naruto was so deep in thought that he had missed Sakura's and TenTen's match to the point where when he came to all he saw was Sakura walking up the steps painfully being helped by TenTen herself. Naruto smiled at the two as he walked past them heading to face Neji. He never saw the look TenTen gave him.

Tenten couldn't help a small, sad smile. Naruto… You are my friend… But even you can never beat Neji. I'm sorry to say it but you can't.

The two stood glaring at each other never moving. Naruto sighed as the Hyuuga got in his families fighting stance as he himself grabbed his sword's handle as he got ready.

"Begin." said the ref.

"It doesn't matter if you changed your look a dobe is still a dobe." said Neji. "You were fated to lose this match the second I was picked as you opponent"

"Your serious, you really believe that crap your spewing out." Naruto waited for a response but none came. "Whatever, I don't really believe in fate." said Naruto.

Neji grunted before he charged forward. Only for his eyes to widen before he quickly leapt backwards away from Naruto's reach. He brought his hand to his cheek feeling the cut that now grace his face. He growled before looking back up to see that Naruto hadn't moved, at least that's what the crowd thought. Except for the sand around Naruto's feet spoke differently.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the blonde. 'I forgot that this man is faster then Lee and even maybe Gai, that with his sword makes him a deadly opponent.' Neji got back in his fighting stance as Naruto stood up straight removing his hand from the hilt of his blade before going into another stance.

"I don't have time to play with you who is beneath me." Neji spoke moving his feet slowly.

"Good," with that Naruto vanished from site and Neji's eyes widened as thousands of Kunai and shurikens appeared out of no where. "Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" followed by Naruto who followed a set from the right.

"KAITEN" shouted Neji as he began spinning like a top deflecting all the projectiles as well as the clone that was coming towards him. Neji stopped just in time to see another Naruto land and begin to form hand seals.

"Too late!" Neji shouted charging forward while twisting his waist to bring his elbow back as his other arm lanced forward for Naruto's chest. He powered through as some dust kicked up by a brief but powerful breeze, which slightly obscured the two ninjas from the audience. The most that could be seen were blurred shadows and flashes of burning chakra.

"Two palms! Four palms! Eight palms!"

Bursts of blue chakra boomed across the arena as Neji's strikes continued to hit their target. Ino could only wince in horror, while Tenten nearby wondered at how Naruto was able to just stand there and take the assault.

"Sixteen palms! Thirty-two palms!"

Konami winced while Sakura cried out in horror. Naruto!

"Sixty-four palms!"

The dust kicked up by the gust of wind had been further raised by the air distortions from the chakra blasts.

"It's over," Neji spoke, standing salient while ignoring the pain inflicted on him by Naruto who was striking back with each finger thrust he sent out, Neji knew he was hitting his mark as each punch from Naruto seemed to get weaker. The Hyuuga Prodigy looked upon his vanquished foe, expression almost pitying.

"From the moment you were chosen as my opponent, you were fated to fall."

All eyes in the stadium locked onto the two fighters as the dust began to settle around them. Gasps and shouts filled the air.

Neji glared in barely repressed rage, getting back in his usual stance, his fingers smoking lightly. Still standing, and what was more looking seemingly untouched in front of him, Naruto, his brow was knit and his jaw set in determination before flipping Neji off and disappearing in a poof of smoke.

Neji never saw the fist until it slammed into his cheek. Naruto seemed to blur, and Neji skidded back along the ground, catching his baring, arms raised protectively in front of his face, as though he'd blocked a strong blow. Neji lowered his arms just as Naruto blurred and vanished entirely.

"What the-?!" Tenten gasped, as many others in the crowd did, in the split second it took Naruto to reappear over Neji's head and kicked him to the ground.

Naruto reappeared in his fighting stance waiting for the other genin to get back to his feet. Neji came up seeming unharmed and glaring at the useless being across from him.

"H-H-How dare you! You are a nobody from no where, while I am a genius from the Hyuuga Clan! These titles are given to determine our place in life! It is destiny that a dobe cannot overcome us geniuses, seen again and again! Quit fighting it and learn your place!" The Hyuuga snorted.

"I can't except that. I can't let fate control my life again. I let it once and it gave me nothing. Now I chose my fate."

"You yourself claim to wish to become Hokage, scream it for all to hear Hinata said this to be true! But no dead last became Hokage, no fool. Those who became them were destined to from the beginning!"

Neji took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"The only true destiny we all share equally… Is death," he concluded.

"Then I'll bring that upon you if I must." Naruto said glaring back at the Hyuuga.

"I will enjoy crushing you." Neji had planned to just defeat him, but the blonde's defiance brought his blood to a boil. He would do more than that.

He would break him completely, physically and mentally, so there would be nothing left.

"Your fate has been decided." Neji declared again. Naruto smirked before vanishing.

"Let me put that fate thing to rest." Neji heard as the blade of Fuijin was held across his throat with a Kunai to his back. Neji froze until Naruto swung his blade out and smashed the hilt on top of his head knocking him out. But not before Naruto kicked him in the back sending him flying into the wall.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto!"

"HELL YEAH! YOU KICKED ASS! NaRUtO!" Ino bellowed as she was punching the air while her foot was pushing against the back of a very agitated Kiba.

"YES! GO NARUTO!" Sakura squealed as she stomped her feet completely ignoring Sasuke's glare.

Hiashi looked from the blonde boy who had beat his nephew to the Yondaime who could only grin at his friend. Hiashi couldn't help but smile, just a little, and nodded to his comrade.

"YES! YES! NARUTO-KUN YOU DID IT!" Screamed Konami, as she shook her one teammate, which was not in the hospital at the moment, and totally ignoring his protest for air.

"Kon-Konami… Can… Can't… Breathe!" he gasped before he passed out from being choked out.

Tenten had stared, slack jawed, since Naruto had slashed Neji's cheek… But slowly a broad smile blossomed on her face, and she cheered as well. "YES! YES! YESSSS!"

"Yet again not a scratch on him." One of the Chuunin said. "I'm sorry but I have to report to the Hokage that this kid is beyond Chuunin material."

"I concur." The other said nodding approvingly.

-

"It seems that that young man might be able to give Gaara a decent challenge." The Kazekage said looking at the Yondaime.

"That will have to be a match that we'll have to see."

The two Kage turned to see that the Sandaime had come to the stands. "Ah, Sandaime-Sama so good to see that you were able to make it." Arashi said with a smile.

"Yondaime-Sama, how many times do I have to tell you. You're the Hokage now, stop calling me Sama." Sarutobi said as he took a seat next to the Hokage.

"Hehe, bad habit, and one that's hard to kill." Hokage turned back to the Kazekage with a wide grin. "It seems that your daughter is a pretty good fighter."

"Yes, she is, but it seems that she will not win this one, and apparently neither will the other."

Konami and Temari both sent their final attack only for them both to get knocked out.

"Double KO, there will be no one from this match that moves forward."

The Kazekage smiled and turned to Arashi. "That just means that Sasuke will have less to fight and will be in his prime when he fights Gaara."

"I wouldn't cut out Naruto just yet." Arashi said smiling down at his Son. "He hasn't even shown his full potential yet."

--

A/N: Sorry it took so long but here it is. And I am sorry but 18 might take a little while too.


	18. Chapter 18 Attack!

_Elysium_

Chapter 18

Attack!

-

"You excited?"

Two words: simple, yet effective enough to make her pause and absentmindedly touch the ends of pink hair resting just above her shoulders. The glossy pink strands lay sleek against her neck with the weight of its length. How many times has she glimpsed at herself in the mirror; the reflections never cease to surprise her. New contours and curves now replace the boyish attributes on her petite frame caused by her new training. So much has changed in the last four months; even the boy, no man beside her seemed to change, or maybe that was just her lack of paying attention.

"Naruto? Aren—"

"Aren't I supposed to be getting ready for my next match? Yeah. But our team mate is having a match right now; shouldn't I be watching that too?"

Her face relaxes with a smile. "Oh, I see." She sat back in her chair letting her legs cross. Sakura looks at him for a little longer letting her smile slip, before adding, "On the other hand, shouldn't you be worried about your opponent? He's incredible." She bit her lip as she began to rub her arm. "And he's out for your blood."

He sighs in return. "I know... he doesn't seem to care about anything else either." He folds his arms across his chest and begins to laugh. It's hard to look at her. Changes in her appearance, he had anticipated, but there is a new sharpness in her eyes that he hadn't come to expect from her when it came to concern for him. The changes are well beyond physical; he does not like it when it comes to him.

Not that he'd voice it out loud. He has adopted a bit of sensibility these past few months. "So anyway, how are things? Apparently, the Teme is doing well, and... You look good with your hair like that." he says without looking at her.

Sakura glances down at her hands that are now balled up in to fists and resting on her lap. The cloth of her skirt wrinkles under the tight grip that turns her knuckles white. What is it she feels now? Proud? Embarrassment? She wonders how one can muddle the two completely antithetic feelings.

Before more can be said, shrill cheering slices the quiet air around them. He's now leaning against the rail to get a better look of the source of disturbance. "What? You've got to be kidding' me, uh, Ten-Chan's going to be crushed. Oh well at least I can meet Teme in the finals." he exclaims after one glance at the Uchiha who was breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath.

"I forgot... TenTen is your friend, right?"

"So you do remember a thing or two about what I talk about?" Seeing she isn't amused, he answers straight to the point, "Yeah, she's my friend; however I'm still proud of her. Holding out that long against the Teme is something to be proud of."

She faintly nods in understanding.

"Well it seems that I'm up next."

She watches as he proceeds to leap over the side and began his tred to the center of the arena where Genma and Gaara await. She is left at ease for the time being, only if it's just a little. She watched as the Uchiha and the Uzumaki walked past each other, and she knew that she was safe no matter what. But it doesn't mean those gnawing feelings stopped. Feelings of incompetence still creep in as much as the insecurities that continue to pervade her mind. And she knew that she needed to change more then she already had. If not for her, she looked at the Uzumaki as he stood across Gaara, for him.

* * *

"You two know the rules, so let's get started." Genma stepped back as he spoke. "Sabaku."

A nod to confirm he was ready.

"Uzumaki."

Another nod.

"Hajime!"

In an instant Gaara's face turned from stoic to maniacal. Sand burst from his gourde shooting out towards Naruto like a hose just had a kink undone. His eyes widened in surprise as the sand seemed to burst in half and go around Naruto instead of through him. Growling Gaara tried to close the sand around the Uzumaki only to realize that the sand wasn't listening to him. Stopping his sand he brought his hands together in a couple of hand signs before grinning.

The ground below Naruto's feet burst up in hundreds of pillars of sand surrounding him. Gaara's grin widened as his 'mother' whispered in his ear begging for the blonde's blood. His grin only lasted for a minute as he watched Naruto weaving around the pillars in an attempt to reach him.

"DIE!"

The pillars of sand seemed to instantly close around Naruto making Gaara's grin return. Gaara's grin lasted about ten seconds before the gourde of sand on his back burst open and fell apart onto the ground behind him.

"Interesting move." he heard the Uzumaki's voice. "But ineffective against me."

"Uzumaki! Kill…I must kill you I need your blood to satisfy mother!" shouted out Gaara. "But you are strong…how are you strong…why are you strong…why can't I kill you yet?!"

Gaara screamed before the sand picked up and reformed on his back. Turning as fast as he can he shot his arm forward, which caused sand to shoot out like a bullet. Only to watch in amazement as the blonde vanished out of site. Gaara turned around shooting another sand bullet at Naruto as he appeared only to miss again. Gaara screamed doing the process over only to keep missing.

"Fight you…I must fight you….kill you…I must kill you…to prove my existence." said Gaara as he clutched his head. Shukaku was currently sending him memories of his childhood against his will. "I WILL KILL YOU!" Gaara slammed his palm on the ground causing it to vibrate, lifting up sand in the air.

"**Sabaku no Ame!**"

Sand particles raised in the air, billions of little pieces of sand floating around waiting for their command. Naruto stood across from him watching Gaara closely. "Die."

Sand particles shot towards Naruto like bullets surrounding him, leaving him nowhere to run, hide, or guard. Gaara grinned licking his lips before a voice in his head screamed in warning. The sand ball that was forming at the spot Naruto was burst open showing that Naruto had blocked every particle with his sword. Gaara screamed and the sand instantly shot back to him covering his arm into a claw.

Naruto just raised his sword as his eyes flashed neon before his sword also turned neon blue.

_"Itchi-nii, what are you going to teach me?"_

_"Well, a couple months ago I confirmed something with Yondaime-Sama."_

_Naruto scowled before sighing. Another suicidal training method. "And that is?"_

_"That you have a bloodline."_

_"A... a bloodline?"_

_"Yes, the Kibigan. And I am going to help train you in it."_

_'No holding back.' Thought_ Naruto. He could sense from here that the boy's own power was near its limit and that he hadn't started using his demons yet. Naruto needed to stop him before he could. _'Let's see what this bloodline can do.'_

_**"DIE!"**_

Gaara fully formed demon sand arm shot towards Naruto faster then any of his other attacks. Naruto just brought his sword high before slamming it down cause the arena to shake.

"**Heijin Kaze Tsuin!** (Twin Wind Blades)"

The crowd watched in amazement as Gaara's arm seemed to split in half before blood burst from his chest. Gaara's eyes widened as he watched Naruto across from him vanish out of sight. Only to feel the tip of a blade pushed against his throat.

"How?" asked Gaara. "How could you beat me?"

"Because I wouldn't allow myself to lose." said Naruto. Gaara just stared at him. "I needed to protect this village, so you wouldn't destroy it...I to bear a demon."

Gaara's eye widened in surprise then in anger. "That doesn't make any sense, don't they HATE YOU…WHY WOULD YOU DEFEND THEM?" Gaara shouted in pure rage.

Naruto looked at him in pure silence for what seemed like an eternity. His glowing neon eyes bore into the boy as if judging his worth. Seeing what lied in the boy's heart. It affected Gaara greatly and he didn't like it.

"ANSWER ME!" shouted out Gaara again

"How many…" said Naruto. Gaara looked at him confused. "How many have you killed Gaara….with your demon how many hundreds died? How many thousands do you think my demon killed? How... how many husbands, wives, and families have they taken Gaara?" Gaara sat there in silence staring at the hooded stranger. "They don't know any better but hate for the things that took their family…the most we can do is understand that we are their current outlet."

"BUT WHY! WE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS WHY MUST WE BE THE ONES THAT HAVE TO UNDERSTAND!"

"Because Gaara, if we don't who will?" Gaara looked at him again tears started to form in his eyes at all the pain he had suffered in his life. "If they hate us and we hate them, all there is, is an endless cycle of pain. But if we end it, if we love them and help them…then maybe…it might become easier to bear…"

"I can't… the pain…it's to much." said Gaara clutching his head. He remembered it all, the fearful stares, children being pulled away from him, the children who called him a monster. It all hurt him so much.

"Then maybe you should just die here." said Naruto as he picked up his sword and walked over to Gaara. Gaara stared up at him tears in his eye. He closed them and awaited death, but it never came. Gaara opened his eyes and looked behind him and saw the black clad figure walking away. Gaara's eyes widened when he saw a silhouette of chakra wings extend to Naruto's side making him look holy.

"Why don't you kill me…you said it yourself…I should just die." said Gaara. Naruto looked back at him and smiled, not that Gaara could see it.

"Because I got a feeling that things are going to change for you…that is if you let them." said Naruto. "It's asking me to do it." Gaara looked over to his right to see Naruto's neon blue eyes starring back at him. "He's asking me to claim your demonic soul." Naruto looked away. "Don't make me do it Gaara, don't make me do it."

Gaara looked away eyes still wide before he scowled, letting the sand crumble to the ground. "You are something to behold, Namikaze Naruto."

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

"So it seems you were right in your statement about Naruto. He seems to have a certain aura around him." The Kazekage leaned back in his chair. _"That could be a problem for my plans."_

"Yes Naruto has been training for longer then most in his age group, he is our number one ranked Genin after all." The Yondaime rested his hand on his chin with a sigh. "Only if he could see his own strength for what it is."

"That's probably a good thing at this point Hokage-Sama." The two Kage's turned to the retired Sandaime. "At his age I know that he is mature, but he is still only thirteen. For a thirteen year old to accept that he is the strongest is only asking for a hot headed shinobi. Let him be for now. It was already asked that he be put in Anbu by two different Anbu organizations in Konoha let's see how it goes."

The Yondaime sighed as he leaned back and slouched. "I guess you're right." '_I guess... he already surpassed my expectations.' _

"Well," The Kazekage spoke up. "Let's see how he holds that standing as he faces a prodigy with the Sharingan."

* * *

"Did you see that? He didn't even use hand signs for that wind technique." Ino said surprised as she leaned over the rail as if to get a better look. She turned to look to her right side to who had just leaned up next to her. She smiled to see Sakura was next to her with a big grin. "Did you know he could do that Forehead?"

Sakura shook her head with a sigh. "No Pig, I haven't seen Naruto or Sasuke for the last couple of months. They were out training with someone."

"Kakashi and Itachi right." Ino said with smile letting Sakura know that she wasn't the only one that knows something about the two boys.

"Kinda, for Sasuke yeah, but no one knows about Naruto he just vanished from the village."

Ino nodded before turning back to see that the Uchiha was jumping off the rail and heading towards the center of the ring. "Well whatever the two have been doing I'm sure this will be a good fight."

* * *

"So it seems that we'll be the two that finish this, doesn't it Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile as he stuck his hand to shake.

Sasuke glared down at the hand before a smirk spread across his face. "And here people were hoping for a fight between the great."

Smack!

"I guess they'll just have to settle for me whipping the floor with you."

Naruto just stared at his hand that was just smacked. Before clenching it and glaring at Genma.

* * *

"It seems that Sasuke isn't going to be holding back at all. Huh, the Uchiha is going to wipe the floor with his opponent." Behind the Kazekage disguise Orochimaru couldn't help but smile.

_'No,'_ The Yondaime thought staring at his son who seemed to be unconsciously releasing his chakra, _'The Uchiha just awakened a beast.'_

"Hajime!"

* * *

Nothing, neither one of the two combatants moved. They just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move, waiting for the other to loose their patience.

"Aren't you gonna attack? Or are you afraid of these eyes?" At that Sasuke activated the third level of his Sharingan.

Seeing Naruto's blank stare Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Or are you a coward like the rest of your friends?"

Seeing the way Naruto reacted Sasuke sneered and quickly launched several kunai and shuriken. Naruto jumped up avoiding the waves weapons. Somehow he had thought calling his friends worthless would make him angry enough to attack. Oh well, he'd just have to do it the old fashion way. Pulling out his kunai Sasuke charged at the spot where his eyes told him Naruto would land.

Naruto smirked, as he slipped his kunai from the forearm holster and waited for the Uchiha. Seconds later their weapons met in a clash of metal picking up dust from the impact covering there bodies in a cloud.

The sound of metal clashing filled the air, followed shortly by a black blur leaping back to land on the balls of his feet. Across from him, in a casual stance, stood Naruto, studying his posture and the way he breathed. After a few minutes he narrowed his eyes.

_'He was mimicking me!'_

"I see that you've noticed, well let's finish this quickly." Sasuke went through a couple hand seals before he brought his hand to the side and the sound of a thousand birds rang through the air. "I'll enjoy watching you fall from my brother's petal stool that he has you on."

With that Sasuke charged forward bringing both arms behind him. He thrust his left hand forward only to watch in surprise as a wind covered hand slammed in his Chidori and whipping the Electrical charge clean, he glared before smirking and thrusting his Chidori covered right hand forward.

"Chido-!"

In a move that Sasuke's Sharingan could not keep up with, his arm was kicked to the ground causing him to fall forward and into the foot that was coming back up to meet him. Sasuke's head jerked back before he received a punch in the stomach that threw him in the wall. His back slammed hard leaving cracks. Sasuke shook his head to get his senses and looked up only to come face to face with a ball of blue chakra swirling right there in front of him.

"End match! Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

"Now, I was wondering?" The Yondaime spoke up getting the Sandaime's and Kazekage's attention. He slowly turned to the Kazekage with a foxy grin. "Are you gonna hide behind that mud clone all day Orochimaru, or are you actually going to do something while you're on the roof?"

The Kazekage's eyes widened along with those of Orochimaru, who was standing on the roof. He quickly went through some hand signs before slamming his hand down. "**Kuchiyose Edo Tensei!**" he lifted his hand along with two coffins from the roof as the Yondaime burst from the roof along with the Sandaime. "You're too late! It's already begun! **ATTACK!**" With that the two coffins burst open and the Sound attacked.

"Well isn't this something new?" The Yondaime said as he starred down the first two Hokage.

"Arashi, you take the two Hokage I'll take Orochimaru." The Sandaime said throwing off his robes to show his black battle armor.

"You sure about that Oji-San, I'd gladly take all three." Arashi said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, my student and I have a score to settle."

"Well then Oji! If you think you can handle me let the games begin!" Orochimaru yelled as he threw his Kunai into the back of the heads of the two Hokage making their eyes snap open, and the attack began.

* * *

BOOM!

Naruto jumped to the side taking off a leg as he dodged an explosive tag. He swung his sword down letting the blood fly off before he got in a stance. In an instant he was gone and on the other side of at least ten Sound Nin. He once again swung his sword to remove the blood and as the blood hit the ground so did the lifeless bodies behind him.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi who was racing towards him.

"Jiraiya sent me, he says that Manda is attacking the front gate, and that you and your summon need to help out. What summons is he talking about?"

"I understand." Naruto turned to the front gate and was about to leap off when he heard Kakashi again.

"Naruto, I asked you what summon you have, answer me!"

Naruto stopped and sent a glare to his "Sensei" "Maybe if you spent time with your other students you might know a thing or two about them."

With that Naruto jumped off towards the front gate as fast as he could. Landing on the other side of the gate he noticed that no one could handle the giant snake as he crushed everything in sight as it laughed historically.

"Orochimaru has finally given me my sacrifice, kukuku…how wonderful!" The snake lashed out wrapping its tail around a sand Nin before crushing him.

"I'm sorry I have to interrupt your fun, but I guess there is no other way!"

The snake stopped moving around before it faced its new target. "Ah, you're kinda small but a quick snack won't hurt."

"Sorry to disappoint but you have an appointment with some one else! **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

A giant cloud of smoke covered the surrounding and over sizing Manda, who was laughing. "Fool there is only a few strong enough or even come close to matching me as a summon! Who do you thank I am!"

"A dead Snake."

"Y-Yashachuu-Sama."

* * *

"Th-That's a giant white tiger!"

"What the hell is that?!"

Kakashi stared in awe at the beast that stood before him. "An ethereal summons? How did Naruto get one of those and that one of all beings?"

"He impressed a friend."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see "J-Jiraiya-Sama, but-."

"Yashachuu (Demonic Maelstrom) of the Ethereal Tiger clan, one of the three Ethereal boss summons, Contract owners known in history, two, Kazama Kanji, and Namikaze Naruto." Jiraiya looked back at his student that was sitting on the tigers head. "Now show them all what you can do."

* * *

"It seems my son has taken it up a notch, can't let that fly now can?" The two older Hokage looked at the Yondaime with blank stares. "Well that's okay; let's see how much I compare to you two."

Arashi reacted without thinking, darting forward as the First started flashing through seals for a Jutsu. Arashi's hand shot to his leg holster before sending several kunai flying flawlessly. Arashi was seconds behind the weapons, eyes narrowed and instincts guiding him.

The First leapt out of the path of the weapons, turning to stare at Arashi.

Arashi stared at those lifeless eyes, even as things starting slowing down. A part of him had always wanted to be tested by the first two Hokage, in order to be able to fully understand that he was worthy to take up their mantle.

"Kage Bushin!"

Seconds later Arashi was surrounded by four clones, two ducked the first's initial attack to attack the Second who was. In the process of making hand signs for an attack the other two disappeared in a flash of smoke, but they had bought Arashi enough time to close the minor gap, bringing him into striking distance.

The First took a swipe at the Fourth's head with a kunai, but Arashi ducked coming up thrusting his own kunai for the man's stomach. Instinct was all Arashi had right now and he was running with it.

The First reacted instantly, taking a half step back while performing a passing block, forcing Arashi's weapon into the earth. Arashi adapted to the sudden change smoothly, using his momentum to whip around into a single handed handstand catching the First's hand that was holding a kunai aimed at Arashi's neck.

There was a half-second of non-movement, and then Arashi felt his two clones puff away and was now delivering an inverted front kick to the Second's elbow. The Second yanked his arm away, clutching at the now broke joint as Arashi completed his flip, pulling his kunai free. The First attacked viciously.

Arashi managed to move to the side just as the kunai came within inches of slicing his cheek. Arashi was forced to dodge yet again, with a handspring just barely avoiding the stab at his chest. This was bad, he could not dodge for much longer.

This was proven a moment later when the Second's kunai stabbed through the sleeve of Arashi's robes. Arashi jumped back putting some distance between himself and the two Hokages.

"It seems that I can't play around with you guys anymore." The Yondaime threw his Hokage robes on the ground to reveal his Anbu gear. "That's too bad."

Once more following his instincts Arashi charged his enemies empty handed. The First apparently heard his rush and made a lunge at Arashi's chest, but the blonde disappeared in a flash of yellow to appear a couple feet away from them as two kunai left his hand.

In a flash it was over while his enemy collapsed face first while he was already picking up his Hokage robes. For a moment Arashi felt pride that he had defeated the two men he looked up to, that he had walked out of those two shadows. Until he heard movement from behind him. Quickly turning he watched as the two Hokages stood up and removed the kunai from their head.

"Well and that a pain in the ass," No response to his two combatants, "Fine, let's finish this then." With that Arashi dropped his robes once again and charged towards the two Hokage.

* * *

She was watching the enemy's sword coming down at her now--its blade lustrous as it hit a particular angle in the sunlight. She would accept her death now, without trembling, knowing she gave it the good fight and that she wasn't dying in vain. It was a horrible situation for her and Sakura. The two were fighting back to back when they were separated by two Sound Nin. She was fighting ferioustly when she noticed she was out of Kunai. She was going to try a technique when she felt the wind was knocked out of her and she was slammed into the ground by the force of the kick to her stomach. Now, when she rolled over she was met with the sight of the vest she had failed to notice her opponent was wearing. He was a Jounin; she didn't have a chance in hell. That was how she came to be in this situation, looking to her executioner's eyes. So she did the one thing she knew she could do.

Softly, she closed her eyes.

She heard the thousand drops of blood fall around her. She heard the howls of the wind.

And she heard the rustling of wet cloth before her. Softly she opened her eyes to the sight of his broad back.

"Don't give up yet, Ino," he huffed over his shoulder, his blade interlocked with the enemy's.

He had come to her! She was his first choice to save after all! His voice confirmed it. She couldn't stop the tears anymore; they brimmed over her eye lids.

Almost immediately, she thought how selfish, how absurd! At a time like this, she wasn't supposed to feel joy. What about Forehead? Sakura!

Whether or not Naruto exchanged dialogue with the opposition, she did not notice. Even the clanging of metal failed to reach her. She could only narrow her eyes to focus on the small body in the distance. She watched the other girl's kunai break away from her hand. But that didn't matter; the fatal blow had been deflected. Just barely. However, the adversary wasn't defeated yet, he only seemed more inclined to attack. He even seemed to change his approach this time. Instead of delivering with finality, the villain drew shallow slices across Sakura's body teasingly.

Ino clenched her fists, the burning sensations returning to her fingers. She demanded to fight again.

When her body betrayed her, both knees dropping to the ground, Ino thought she would drag them. Move! Move! Move!

"Sakura!" burst Naruto's voice. It didn't take long for him to reach the fallen Kunoichi, blocking the next attack with his own sword.

* * *

The First Hokage of Konoha remained expressionless as he saw the Yondaime jump backwards in order to build distance between the two. He straightened up turning in the direction of the Fourth.

Arashi jumped back across the roof making a few roof tiles shatter, each time he contacted with it. Settling down once he had made a fair amount of distance between himself and his opponents, he stretched his arm, "You're eager to start."

The wind blew noiselessly, only making its presence felt as it contacted against the Shinobi's skin. Arashi looked into the eyes of the First Hokage; the fierce black eyes pierced him and showed great knowledge behind them.

Arashi took a battle stance of his own as he calmly waited for the shinobi across him to make a move. The wind began to pick up making the roof tiles rattle slightly.

The leaders of Konoha walked towards Arashi making roof tiles brake before suddenly disappearing. Arashi grinned jumping up as the First tried to sweep out his legs from under him. Turning in midair he brought down his leg towards the First's head. The First moved avoiding the attack as he jumped back across the roof.

Arashi smiled as he saw him land, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be better than this."

The First didn't respond, instead once again speeding at him and throwing a punch at his face. The Yondaime ducked under as it flew over him before bringing up his hands to defend against the following knee. Arashi moved to the side placing an elbow in the ribs of the First before following up with an uppercut to his chin which sent him a few feet into the air. Jumping up with the black haired Hokage, he twisted placing a hard kick into his stomach, sending him sprawling across the roof.

The First spirited across the hard tiles before quickly passing his brother who had been forming hand seals which Arashi almost found hard to detect, "**Suiton Suiryudan No Jutsu!**" He let out a huge breath forming dragon of water. Throwing out his hands it rushed at Arashi.

Arashi formed hand seals of his own hastily, "**Doton Doryu Joheki!" **A pillar of earth instantly rose from the ground before blocking the incoming water dragon. The opposing attacks connected causing the water dragon to splash away.

"**Rasengan!**"

Arashi slammed his attack into the face of the Second Hokage. The Second's body shook uncontrollably before the kunai in the back of his head shot out and fell to the ground and the Second himself fell lifelessly to the ground. Arashi turned with a lightning shock wave shoot from his palm and hitting the fire ball that was meant for his head. The ball of flame exploded in a rain of fire.

Arashi flipped to the side as the First flew past him missing with his kick. Landing on his feet, Arashi charged at the First while the rain of fire continued. He threw several punches as they were parried or dodged. Putting all his strength into his right hand he threw it at the stomach of the First which was subsequently blocked but he didn't hesitate before grabbing hold of the enemy's arm. Holding a tight grip he pulled him forward and head butted him before kneeing him across the face. He followed his onslaught with three well placed punches in his ribs and finally a roundhouse kick to the head.

He smirked as he saw blood escape the mouth of the First as he went soaring threw the air. Arashi formed two clones before they ran at the flying Hokage. The first leader of Konoha turned in mid-air throwing a shuriken at one of the clones causing him to explode and set off the other clone next to him.

Arashi just smiled at his failed attempt of connecting with his **Bunshin Daibakuha** technique. He stared at the red armored Hokage as he spat out blood from his mouth.

"Well, I hate to do this so soon, but I think the old man might need my help, you understand don't you." Arashi waited as if expecting the first Hokage to answer him. With a sigh he disappeared in a yellow flash.

When Arashi reappeared he was ramming a huge ball of devastation into the face of a smiling First Hokage, **"Rasengan!"** The force of the attack destroyed what was left of the roof and sent the First Hokage of Konoha flying back and rolling until his body slammed into the wall of a pink barrier. The wall of the barrier faded for a moment before re-strengthening itself.

Arashi stared at the huge cloud of dust before walking towards the land. He coughed as he made his way over to where the starting point of the dust was. He could see a figure buried in the tiles, the upper body and one arm visible. He stood in front of the carnage he had caused waiting to get a clear view. The dust slowly cleared revealing the body as it sent a wave of disgust through the Yondaime's body. He stared unbelievingly at the body of the young sound girl that was participating in the Chuunin exam.

"You fool. Five of us against just you and a trembling genin kunoichi?" He chuckled, the sun setting against his back giving his forehead protector and unearthly glow. "Last chance to leave."

He swung the deadly blade, threatening and cocksure at the same time. Sakura plastered herself against the wall, her heart lodged painfully in her throat, begging Kami to be spared, to save her, save Naruto.

How do shinobi do this? How do they fly into battle, so true, so sure of themselves? How do they stare death in the face, and feel no fear at all?

Sakura heard sounds, and it took her a second to realize they were coming from her. Her hands were scrambling against the ground as if trying to dig a tunnel out, breath coming in noisy, whimpering drags as the man approached, sword down, hilt in hand, smirk sliding easily over his face. The other Sound Nin drew their weapons alongside their leader.

A hurried scraping noise followed their footsteps, but they ignored it, staring each other down like animals ready to attack. And no sooner had the man made a move to strike, did a black and white blur catch him off guard, and he stared disbelieving at a dog sized tiger, Meppou was what Naruto called him, as he shot in front of Naruto, and stood his ground, stopping both men in their tracks.

From her corner, Sakura just saw from the side as the tiger shot forward. It was short lived, as the tiger shot to the side keeping the enemies eyes on him and letting Naruto dart forward with speed like Sakura had never thought humanly possible and drove a hidden Kunai straight through the man's jaw.

She drew a breath when she heard the crack, blood spluttering from the wound, his hand coming down in a swift movement to remove the blade. All she could do was watch as Naruto protected her; once again all she could do was watch. And as the body of the leader hit the floor it was like she had awoken from her little world.

Naruto's mouth was set in a grimace of concentration. One Nin surged forwards, but he darted fourth to meet him as their swords struck, one foot hooking around the other, bringing the Nin down on his backside. The free hand darted fourth, and a kunai shot from his hand and through his head, blood splattering out the back, over Meppou's fur who had tackled a Nin of his own.

And she watched Naruto.

It was almost like a well versed dance. There was no pause in him to think. If there was an opening, he would take it, it didn't matter where it was. Another sword swung, but Naruto, far too quick, butted his heel right where it would hurt the man most, sending him too his knees with a strangled scream. His falter was his death, as the sword spurred across and viciously slit his throat, spraying the Nin's white vest in a shower of angry red.

And that's when she realized, she had never seen someone being killed before

But at that point it didn't matter. All she remembered after that thought was her hand reaching into her shuriken pouch and letting loose three shuriken into the back of the last Nin that was remaining. She watched speechless as his body fell to reveal Naruto standing there in all his glory. He turned slowly to her sad smile in place as he slid down his mask and out stretched his hand to help her in any way possible.

And she couldn't help it, as she cried.

* * *

He was grinning now, he couldn't help it. He had finally accomplished one of his wishes. And there it lay proving to him that he accomplished it as he lay at his feet dead. He laughed this time letting the feeling of greatness wash over him as he looked down at his blackening left hand. The bastard sacrificed himself only to take a measly hand. What a fool. So much a fool that the senile old man let him kill him. Letting the last attack hit, the bastard had the nerve to smile at him. Huh, what a fool. He was about to laugh again when his barrier faded and was no longer up.

"Well, Itachi-Kun it seems that there is only one thing left for me to do." Orochimaru thought as he looked at Itachi with a sadistic smile. Of course it was possible now, he defeated the Professor, and anything was possible for him now.

"Yes, there is one thing left for you to do." Itachi looked straight into Orochimaru's eyes with a blazing hate. "Die."

And with that everything went black for Orochimaru.

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for the wait. I was changing shops and didn't have access to a computer. Well this chapter is pretty long for me but the next one is short bare wit me though. And please review I need your input and if you have any ideas. Also the reason I have the third dieing is that I like to keep some of this story with canon. I couldn't think of another way to have him die. And I'm thinking during the fight in canon Orchi didn't pull out all his techniques. Also I know this is a little jumpy but bare wit me. I went back and fixed some mistakes, if you find any more please tell me. That's it for now. I'll have the next one uploaded sometime next week. Faster if more reviews.


	19. Chapter 19 Letting Go

A/N: Alright this is going to be short but bare wit me. This explains stuff and shows that Naruto is getting the courage to go for what he wants. And please review it makes me want to write. and give me criticism it helps.

* * *

_Elysium_

Chapter 19

Letting Go

-

The rain patted against the ground noisily as he headed for the Hokage tower to find piece before the ceremony began. He was wearing black robes with a black half face mask. He sighed running his hand through his hair. He just needed some time to think before the ceremony. Somewhere he could be alone with his thoughts. He sighed one last time before stopping his hand half way through his hair as he looked half way up the Hokage's tower and a crooked smile spread across his face. He pushed the doors opened to Hokage's tower and bounded up the steps taking two at a time. He smiled as he got to the door he was looking for. It was the office that the Sandaime had taken him to, where he had received the Raijin. He did the hand seals that he had remembered the old man did before he quickly grabbed one of the papers and quickly ripped it off the door.

He smiled as the door popped opened and revealed the door to the Hokage vault. It was nostalgic even if he had been in this room only once before. It was a memory he would cherish for a long time.

_"What is it?"_

_"Raijin, the blade of the First, and Fuijin's twin brother in arms."_

_"Why are you showing me this?"_

_"On your sixth birthday I sent you a letter with your father's gift, do you remember?" a nod. "Well the letter said for Itachi to tell you if you could handle Fuijin well enough I had a gift for you. Well, here it is."_

_Naruto stepped back quickly as the Sandaime turned to hand over the blade._

_"Naruto what's wrong? What are you thinking?_

_"I'm thinking several things," he said, stopping to look at the old man, "First: I think that it's very fascinating, and I'd like to be able to wield it and make the first proud that a decent shinobi has picked up where he left off. Second: I think that I'm afraid it would add more people to my list to make proud. Finally: I find myself feeling that I have no right to wield a weapon, less two weapons of that magnitude."_

_"And that Naruto is why I am giving this to you." The Sandaime walked up and tied the sheath horizontal to Naruto's lower back so the handle was on his left side. Naruto smiled as he adjusted the handle of Fuijin that was near his right shoulder._

_"Thank you Jiji."  
_  
Shaking his head as he stepped inside smiled once again as he turned and shut the door.

"So it seems that you can't get enough of me, hey Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned smiling at the man with a wide grin, "Why Jiji who could ever get enough of you."

The Sandaime smiled before he brought his wooden pipe to his mouth inhaling the tobacco smoke before puffing it out of his lungs. "You know, I heard from Jiraiya that you are quiet handy with the Fuijin and Raijin now. Taking my expectations and raising them to a higher standard."

Naruto nodded sadly as he looked away from the Sandaime in shame.

Seeing this, the Sandaime puffed one more puff of smoke before he set down his pipe. "What is it boy, what seems to be bothering you?"

"Jiji," Naruto looked up only to look away again. "D-do you hate what I have become... The monster I have become?"

The old man sighed as he sat down on the floor cross-legged. "You know what. From the moment I saw you sleeping in your father's arms on that fateful day...I knew you would wind up being great. Maybe even the greatest Ninja to ever walk this earth." He looked up to see the boy staring at him with disbelief, "The moment I saw you, I knew, even if we weren't blood related, that you were my grandson."

Naruto looked away as the old man stood and walked towards him.

"Naruto, I am ashamed that I wasn't there for you at time, but you don't need me to help you live your life." The old man put his hand on the boy's shoulder for comfort. "You are a man, a ninja… no a shinobi, a great protector. It is time for you to take the pen and write your own story. You are still with the living. Meaning, Naruto, that your story must go on."

"Thank you... Sandaime-Sama."

The old man chuckled as he let go of Naruto's shoulder and headed towards the book case on the far wall. "Heh, Naruto respect is very unbecoming of you. Jiji will do just fine if you don't mind. And you should really listen to what Shinta told you. What do you have to loose?"

Naruto just smile as the old man disappeared as he stepped into the book case. "Yes, you're right as always Jiji."

Naruto stepped outside the room and out of the Hokage's tower and opened his eyes as a single tear trickled down his cheek quickly mixing with the droplets of rain. It was no time for crying, his grandfather wouldn't appreciate it.

* * *

Moonlight cut through the sheet of rain. It threw a vivid sheen of blue over the glistening streets and sidewalks. He had offered to walk Sakura home as the Uchiha had not even shown up to the event and the other teammates had walked each other home. He watched the back of the pink haired Kunochi up ahead, currently in her black kimono. Her usual confidence was absent; she was walking with uncharacteristically stiff shoulders. And she was being much too silent. And he knew why. It was because he had saved Ino first.

"Sakura."

She stopped and turned her head a little, barely giving him the profile of her face. "Ah." That was all the response she would give. Not even the rain's pattering could fill in the silent void between them.

"Sakura, I—I…"

She faced forward again when he failed to complete his sentence. "We should hurry. Unless you plan on getting sick."

"Sakura. Oi! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

She whirled around and faced him with the front of her body this time, her chin upturned in a defiant manner. "If you're offering an apology, then I don't need it. You did nothing wrong. In fact, you did as you should."

Annoyance spread across his visage in the form of a scowl, something he was usually good at keeping at bay. But he had been feeling weird lately and doing things he normally wouldn't do. "How the hell do you figure I was gonna apologize? Quit putting words in my mouth."

"Oh? Then what the hell were you about to say? Enlighten me please," she challenged, equally irritated.

He stared at her long and hard. The downpour had already relented to a drizzle, but nevertheless, they were both drenched. Her severe pink tresses were nothing but a wet mop of hair. Sakura stared back at him, unblinking. It was then that he noticed how she had all of her hair in front of her face for once; she must have taken off her Haite-ate while they were walking. It was strange seeing her down like this, completely vulnerable.

Vulnerable was not necessarily a bad thing.

Discomforted by his sudden attention to her appearance, he abruptly inserted, "We need to hurry back to get outta these wet clothes." He pushed on ahead of her. He looked back when he didn't hear her footsteps echoing his own.

Sakura didn't move. Refused to. Her brutal attributes were back, evident in her narrowed eyes. The fan of her pink lashes caught a bead of rain, like dew on the petals of a cherry blossom. 'Why was he noticing these things?' "You haven't enlightened me yet."

Ridiculous. Like playing tag. "Doesn't matter." But he kept the game going anyway.

"It does matter."

"Why?"

She continued to glare at the ground, even biting on her lower lip. Now that—that, Naruto hadn't seen before. Her lips deepened into a scarlet shade and became the most prominent feature on her pale complexion, as a red rose blooming in the midst of a snowy landscape would. "Because I'm curious."

A childish answer. It could have eased the knitting of his brows, had he been unguarded. "And?"

"Well?"

"Well what?"

She sharply jabbed him in the head. She didn't like his answer.

He rubbed his head and looked up just in time to see her stifle a giggle while biting her lip. And something in him broke loose as he began walking to her. She notices this and began to step back as she thought she had overstepped her boundaries. Her back hit a tree and she bit her lip to try and stop her heart from racing.

"Naru..." she managed, when he had finally stopped inches away from her. "I'll drop the subject if it is bothering you this much, okay—"

"Don't make me lose my nerve..." he whispered and pulled her abruptly into his arms.

Sakura stiffened against him. Her voice found again, "What? Are you mad?" She forcefully pushed him off her.

This seemed to rouse him from his insanity, or make him lose his nerve, whichever it was. Naruto blushed profusely. "Meh. All that has been happening must have done something to my head. I'm delirious." There was an edge to his voice and he wasn't even looking at her directly.

"Anyhow, we need to get you out of those wet clothes before you get sick." She proceeded to walk away from the tree and headed towards her house again only to stop after walking three feet.

Don't be foolish. Don't turn around. Just don't.

Her self-reprimand was useless, she was gazing at him again, and his sapphire orbs met hers. Metal to magnet, her feet carried her back towards him.

Instinctually and simultaneously they grabbed for each other and pressed their lips together hungrily. Logic was shoved to the wolves. It was like nothing he had felt before and he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as he possibly could never want to let her go.

As soon as they step apart from each other, Naruto reflects on how the need for air had come too soon. He wishes he could grab her again and kiss once more, to know that it wasn't another dream, another fantasy that was being waved in front of him just out of his reach. But before Naruto can lament further on his pitiful life and how this was all a dream and he would wake up disappointed, the pink haired beauty tugs at his sleeve, allowing her own arm to slip under his and begins to drag him back to her house.

"I'm only doing this to stay warm, you know." Her petite nose is scrunched as she looks up to inform him of this important fact.

"Yeah, yeah I know already," he says in one breath, his eyes narrowed down at her as they begin their trekked back towards her home.

"It's not like I want to get close or anything."

"No need to remind."

He smiles hoping that this moment would last. Oh how wrong was he.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that you want us to make the killing machine that Itachi and Kurenai were unable to create." Jiraiya asked slamming his hands upon the Hokage's desk.

Arashi looked directly in the eyes of Jiraiya with the determination that Jiraiya reserved for Naruto. "No, you're going to be helping mold my successor."

"So you've decided." Jiraiya asked stepping back from the desk as Itachi stepped into the Hokage's office. He sighed seeing the huge stack of papers on the desk and Arashi now starring out the opened window.

The Yondaime turned to stare at his sensei and his son's sensei. "A month after I announce the promotions for Chuunin he will be released to the two of you." The Yondaime brought up his hands in a cross shape and two clones appeared and quietly grabbed the paper work and headed towards the door. "I will announce the promotions; then ask the crowd for them to accept it. They will accept it. Then I will announce the final piece of the plan. Has she arrived yet?"

"Tsunade has arrived and has agreed to your terms, under the condition that it won't be permanent." Jiraiya spoke.

"It won't, just for five or six years then it will go back to normal... hopefully." he sighed once again falling back into his chair and leaning back.

"Hokage-Sama, when will you make the announcements?" Itachi had spoken up for the first time the whole conversation had started.

The Yondaime smiled and sat up. "Tomorrow at noon."

* * *

The crowd of Konoha that surrounded the stairs of the Hokage tower was vast and wide. Because whenever the Fourth Hokage spoke it was of dire importance. Last time he had called upon a meeting among the civilians was to tell them the horrible and terrifying news of the Kyubi attack. It was why the audience at the moment was a little unnerved to be standing in front of the tower right after an attack that they just survived. Was another village going to attack them now at their time of weakness? Or something worse... did the brat fail and the Kyubi was back.

Everyone was silenced of their murmuring as the Yondaime stepped forward with a raised hand. He looked upon his people with little interest which frightened them.

"People of Konoha! I have come to you with a proposal!" that had lightened the tension a little. "I. as the Yondaime Hokage would propose an Anbu squad that is solely dedicated to the Hokage himself."

The council members that were sitting behind him all stood in outrage.

"Hokage-Sama!" Danzou yelled not liking where this was going. "This is an outrage. You should have proposed-."

"Article 4 Paragraph 88." Yondaime said raising his hand to silence the fool as he stared at the crowd.

"Excuse me Arashi." Danzou said in anger not even to bother with respect at this point.

At this Arashi turned with flashing Yellow eyes. "Read it."

Danzou backed up slightly before catching his baring. He snapped his finger and reached out a hand. In an instant an Anbu appeared with the Konoha Law book. "Article 4 Paragraph 88, in case, A Hokage has the right, if he sees that the council is unfit for a topic, to bring it up to the civilians themselves..." Danzou slammed the book in rage, "What are you saying by this Min-."

"What I'm saying is that you all have let your own desires corrupt you." Arashi turned fully to the man and flashed his eyes again. "And I would watch your mouth if I were you Danzou, insubordination is a heavy crime." With that the Yondaime turned back to his people. "What say you my people?! Yay or Nay!"

"Yay!" Was the resounding response the Fourth received?

"With this Moui (Fury) is born." The Fourth grinned "Now for the Chuunin promotions I have selected."

"Hokage-Sama! It is the councils job to select those that are worthy of promotion! Now you have gone too far!" Danzou yelled letting out some of his chakra.

A flare of chakra from the Hokage made him step back. "Do not make me repeat myself Danzou, the Sandaime isn't here to protect you old fools." that shut him up instantly. "I have looked at your selection and I do agree in some points of your two selectees only one of the two barely meets any standard for Chuunin while there were at least two others that showed potential."

Danzou scowled before stepping back.

Arashi, again, turned back to the crowd. "Now, the first promotion, even though the Genin had not made it to the final round, he should great potential in strategy. Nara Shikamaru, stand and accept this promotion."

Shikamaru stood from the room behind the council and stepped out, forward, and accepted the vest that was handed to him.

"Next this Nin showed good potential in patients and manipulating his opponents in doing exactly what he wanted to do. Aburame Shino, stand and accept this promotion."

Shino had done the same as Shikamaru and accepted the Chuunin vest that was handed to him.

"Lastly, this Nin showed great potential in assassination, manipulation, strategy, and endurance. I present you your last Chuunin and First Nin to be recruited to Moui, Uzumaki Naruto stand and accept this promotion."

Naruto had slowly stood from the room with shock written on his face and on the other two newly promoted Chuunin that were in the room. He slowly stepped out of the room and into the Lions' den. Immediately after stepping out of the room the counsel had turned in their seats to glare at him. He stood up to his father who was holding up a white Anbu vest with a small dark blue Konoha leaf on the back. He took it slowly and slipped it on. After slipping it on he bowed to his father not letting him see the tears that were slipping down his cheeks. He turned and headed back to the room with the silence following him.

"And for my last call of business." All eyes turned to him in an instant. "I, Namikaze Minato, will be temporarily stepping down as Hokage."

Danzou grinned about this turn of events. 'What a fool, I will just manipulate this new Hokage to revoke his Anbu squad and take full control now.'

The crowd erupted in discourse and anger.

How could their greatest Hokage at 42 be stepping down already?

Why would he be doing this?

Minato raised his hand to silence the crowd. "You as a village have made me proud in many aspects. You have well kept secrets hidden well, one better then the other. My identity being one and the s-rank secret the other. But... I as a father have to make a stand. I cannot right now as a father lead a village that looks at my son with disdain. Yes, those that didn't know I am, Namikaze Minato, not Kazama Arashi, and my son is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto, who was still in the back room almost, fell out of his seat.

"This will not be permanent, after a couple years I will reclaim the title, however for now I cannot, so for now I name my successor. I give you the Gondaime Hokage, Senju Tsunade."

Danzou's smile vanished.

* * *

Two figures that were sitting in Konoha's Dango shop sat and listened to three Jounin talk about the promotions. The taller of the two figure grinned as he turned to the smaller.

"Well Mai, it seems that Leader-Sama was right to send us now. The Jinchuriki is getting stronger than need be."

Mai turned to meet the gaze of the fish man. "So he has." But that wasn't what was on her mind. One thing was on her mind, why did the Jinchuriki have the same last name as her old name?

* * *


	20. Chapter 20 Encounter

He was packing his things from his office when he was interupteed by his old student

A/N: Sorry gent for the wait but I had to prepare for Gustav and then evac. I hate New Orleans. Any ways here is Chapter twenty. Also Check out this new C2 that up. You can find it in my profile, it's called Well-written Naruto stories. Check it out if your looking for good stories that are at least 10k or more and that don't make you want to gouge your eyes out. And in a further note here is the next chap.

_Elysium_

Chapter 20

Encounter

He was packing his things from his office when he was interrupted by his old student, who had barged in with a yelling assistant behind him, not looking to happy. His assistant bowed apologetically, before she gave a glare to the man that barged in to the office. She shut the door behind her as she left still glaring at the man. Looking from the door to his student he saw that the later didn't look to happy. Sighing he shook his head and continued to pack as if he didn't notice Kakashi was even there in the first place.

"Why'd you do it?" The voice seemed to be trying to hold back its anger, but failed miserably.

Minato continued as if he didn't hear.

"I read the reports from the council of who was supposed to be promoted. I ask again, why did you do it?"

Still, all that was Kakashi's response was a thud as Minato placed books on top of a rolled out sealing scroll.

"Answer me damn it! Why did you switch out Sasuke for promotion to Chuunin and give it to your son?!" Kakashi was not happy at all when he found out the news that the Hokage, his sensei, was playing favorites with his own son, stopping _his_ student from growing stronger. He glared at his sensei and watched as the man placed the last book on top of the scroll.

"Know, and remember your place Kakashi." Minato said before he waved his hand over the scroll and the books disappeared and the scroll rolled itself up. "I did what was best for the village."

"You did what was best for your son!"

A flash of yellow eyes signaled to Kakashi that maybe he should calm down before he got hurt. "I will remind you one last time to remember your place, Kakashi, next time I won't be so kind. I have yet to sign the papers to officially make Tsunade Hokage."

"That's another thing, sensei why….why are you doing that too?"

"I have a duty as a Hokage to take care of my village; however I also have a duty as a father to be there for my son." Minato sat down in the big chair with a sigh. "The Sandaime told me once that his biggest regret as Hokage was neglecting his two sons to the point of them almost hating him. And when I look at Naruto I see that I have almost pushed him to that point.

"I will not allow that to come to pass Kakashi." Minato looked at Kakashi, "It saddens me, you know."

Kakashi looked at his sensei with a confused eye, as he too slowly took his seat in front of the Hokage desk.

"How easily you have fallen in with the crowd. You might not admit it, but I can see it in your eyes. You still hate my son even after what I told you that day. So much so that you can not look past it and see the truth. Kakashi, take a step back from your view as a sensei and really tell me if you think Sasuke deserves this promotion. If you can give me one good reason, I might reconsider and promote him."

Kakashi looked away from Minato with shame knowing that it was mostly his pride as the boy's sensei that had brought him here. If anything he was disappointed in Sasuke...

"Don't be hard on yourself; you still have time to correct your mistakes." Minato smiled. "That's really what this is about."

"Is it to late sensei? I ignored one, even though he fully wasn't my student, but I still ignored him, a-and he seemed to get better without me."

"Kakashi, Naruto has been getting trained in the art of assassination since he was five." Minato chuckled. "I would be very disappointed in Itachi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya if he didn't."

"Huh, is that so."

"And your two other students aren't lost. Sanousuke… well he's probably going to want to kill Naruto, but hey who knows."

"Huh, that's right; the Namikaze was the clan that stole his clan's spot on the Konoha's twelve main clans."

"Heh, just know I had nothing to do with it. And Sakura, I think her main problem was her 'Sasuke' infatuation. This seems to be resolving itself since the last time I checked."

"With a little help from your son, you know."

"EH!"

Kakashi smiled as he lowered his mask and took a seat. "It seems that your son has been slowly winning the hearts of many of the girls his age inside and outside Konoha."

"Well he can legally practice polygamy, and this helps matters." The Hokage leaned back in his seat with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Well, it might not matter but I would like to be advisor of his Chuunin Inauguration mission. I have something I want to help him create."

Minato looked surprised for a while before he straightened his face and pulled out some paper work and began to work. "That's fine I'll change the paperwork then."

Kakashi got up from his seat and headed for the door before stopping. "One more thing Sensei…"

"Hmm?" Minato asked as he looked up from his final paper work.

"What did you mean by 'this helps matters'?"

"Let's just say two new treaties require two marriages to take place. And my son's is one of them; also I just received a request from Kumo regarding a similar situation for my son."

"Ah, well you have fun with breaking the news to him."

"I hate you Kakashi."

"I know sensei, I know."

--

The training had become something of a peaceful escape to him, almost as much as the Hokage heads, ever since he started training with the three other teams. But what he almost walked in on was not what he expected. Well the two things he walked in on. The first hadn't really surprised him as he was just waiting for it to happen. He had been heading towards training ground 44; the Forrest of Death, a training ground that became his and Itachi's get away place ever since the Chuunin exam; to think when he heard noises from the area he always went to.

He stopped and his eyes widened as he saw Itachi standing there eyes closed as Kurenai place her hand on his cheek. The man stepped back only to get an angry look from the Kunochi. She said something that sounded like 'coward' before she grabbed the front of the man's shirt and jerked him forward as their lips crashed. Naruto could only smile as Itachi's eyes opened, blinked, then closed as he kissed back as if his life depended on it.

Naruto didn't know what had happened after that as he had left the two to their privacy only to walk in on another situation that was similar but, made him feel a little awkward as he really didn't know these two. A black short haired woman stood in a black battle kimono with her hands clasped in front of her as she herself stood in front of man who had a senbon needle in his mouth.

"So," the man rolled the needle from one side of his mouth to the other. "You've returned Shizune."

"Yeah," she looked away from the man, "Genma I-."

"You know, they said you were just like sensei. Huh, but to this extreme?" he clamped his teeth on the needle making it pop up then released it letting the sharp tip fall back down. "At least yours wasn't as bad."

"Th-That's not fair!" Shizune had turned back to the man to glare. "Her son died! She had all the reason to leave!"

"Heh, if that's your way of thinking then I guess he has no reason to feel the way he does, and apparently neither do I."

"I… I didn't say that."

"Well, you had your reasons for leaving, so I'll be on my way." The man pushed off the tree he was leaning on and began to walk back towards the village.

"Genma! I-."

"I need time, I _need to get away. _So if you don't mind." With that the man spit his needle on the floor and headed back towards the village.

Naruto stepped back away from the tree line he was at that time and shook his head. At least he wasn't the only one with problems like this. He sighed and after finding that most of his favorite training areas were taken he decided to head out side the village towards the lake.

After the ceremony he was told that his Chuunin Inauguration was to happen tomorrow, he had three more hours before he needed to pack. He sighed adjusting his vest as he stepped on top of the lake. He reached the center and began to do his katas not noticing the two figures that were watching him from the tree line.

-

The Forth was about to finish up the last of his paper work that he had; as Tsunade was signing the paper work that officially made her temporary Hokage, when the door burst opened once again. Both blondes looked up, and saw the Anbu that immediately knelt down before the two after he burst through the door.

Sigh, "What is it?"

"Uh, well… sir it's… uh… about your… um… son,"

"Spit it out already." He grunted out before going back to his paperwork and signing his last name to the paper work and ready to sign his first. Whatever prank his son did now would be on that old hags hands when he finished.

"Well you see… er how do I put this."

"Kami damn it, just say what the hell he-!"

KABOOM!

The clerk turned towards the window and toward the sound and watched as water erupted from where the lake was. "That would be-." When he turned to the Hokage to address him he stopped when he noticed that the Hokage was gone.

-

"Damn it, Kisame! I told you to wait for the signal." Mai said as her eyebrow twitched.

Kisame just grinned as he turned from where the jinchuuriki was. "Ah, Mai, I just attacked his legs. He's not going to die… well if we stop him from bleeding to death." The shark man's grin widened.

Mai shook her head and crossed her arm over her chest. "Idiot, Pein is going to kill you if the kid dies."

Kisame shrugged before he quickly turned to see the young blonde still standing where his attack had been.

Mai stepped back when she saw the boys face. The determination that was etched into it. It was like looking into a mirror.

Kisame's smile fell from his face. He lifted up his huge sword . "Then I might as well finish what I started. Don't you think-."

Before he could finish he was replaced with a yellow flash. Mai's eyebrow raised as she follow Kisame's body to the trees to her left and watched as they exploded. She turned back to where Kisame was to see a blonde haired man with a white cape.

"Stay away from my son." Was the low rumble that she heard beside the sound of the flapping of the man's coat.

She smiled softly as she stepped forward. "Does the demon brat have a father that cares. And here we thought he was an orphaned little bast-."

"Don't make me kill you. Because if you finished that sentence. I will have to go all out. And then you would wish you would never have been born-." He stopped as his eyes widened and it was his turn to take a step back.

"Min-."

"What the fuck!"

The two turned to the sound of the voice to see Kisame glaring at the man who had hit him.

"I'll tear you apart." The shark man leaned forward ready to attack before he froze at the chakra that was emitting from the spot that had been forgotten.

Three heads turned in the direction of the disruption. Mai stepped back once again starring at the boy who was surrounded by silver chakra. 'If that's Minato then that has to be...' Her hand flew to her mouth to cover the sob that came out.

"Stay away from my Dad." And with that he was gone with nothing left behind saying that he was even there. Their head turned back to where Kisame was as another explosion of trees.

"Like father like son." Mai whispered.

"What the fuck is up with you fucking blondes hitting me into god damn trees!" He froze when he saw the boy grab light out of thin air and watch as it turned into a katana. "Okay what the fuck is that!"

"**YOU HAVE BEEN JUDGED. PREPARE TO DIE.**"

"Like hell, you little shit." The shark man once again raised his blade. He stepped forward and swung his sword only to watch as his blade fell apart. "My-my-my blade! You son of a bitch!" He stuck his hand out as a sword formed out of water. "I'll kill you!"

He raised his new blade and brought it down. This time being stopped by a blood red blade.

"What the hell are you doing, Mai!"

"It-I-We need to retreat." She looked to her left at the blonde man standing there looking on in shock. "Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the earth at dawn, and shocks you out of your world that you felt safe in." She turned back to Kisame with a frown. "It's time to go. We can not handle, The Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato. We retreat now."

Kisame looked up and glared at the boy whose silver eyes glared straight back at him. He sniffled as he pointed his water blade at the boy. "You'll pay for destroying my baby." With that he dropped his sword and as it splashed against the ground the two Akatsuki members were gone.

Naruto fell to his knees. Minato was by his side in an instant. "Dad, who were they?"

Minato tightened his fist by his side. "That was the 2nd swordsman of the seven swordsman of the Bloody Mist."

"And the girl?"

Minato sighed looked back at the spot where the two were. "That was Sagara Mai the Bloody blade of the Amekagure." He sighed looking at he boy who was looking at his hands. "Also" Naruto looked up at his father. "She is known as the Daughter of the Uzukage of the land of whirlpool. The Red Scar of Konoha. Uzumaki Kushina… and your mother."

Good thing he was close or he wouldn't have been able catch his soon who passed out. He was just terrified what he would have to go through when his son woke up. Because he knew all hell was to pay.

Kami save him now.


	21. Chapter 21 Wave

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay me and my beta ran into a lot of personal crap so yeah, here is the next chapter. There is a note at the bottom of the page.

* * *

_Elysium_

Chapter 21

Wave

-

He stood next to the north gate waiting for his team to arrive. It was strange, he had to admit. It felt so awkward to stand at the gate waiting for a mission he was going to be in charge of. Nothing had changed really, well not entirely but he was trying to push those thoughts and feelings away from the front of his mind. Scratching his head in frustration just seemed to make it worse.

What was he supposed to do now?

His mother was working for an organization that was trying to capture him. God, he wanted to punch something and the arrogant Uchiha wasn't exactly bolstering his resolve. When will their other teammate get there? Sasuke and he were told to be at the gate prepared and ready so she had to be told something close to it. Everything just didn't seem to be going right for him these days.

"Naruto!"

Snapping out of his thoughts to turn and see Ten-Ten running towards him with a smile and a wave. He weakly waved back. He let his hand drop; when she came up to him with her smile, making him feel a little better. She had her hands behind her back and was rocking back and forth on her heals as she stared at the blonde.

"So I here there is a congratulations in order."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the girl in confusion.

"I hear that a certain blonde was going on his inauguration mission today. Wave country huh, pretty awesome."

A scoff from their side drew their attention to the emo who had his arms crossed. "Like this idiot would be in charge of me."

"Actually Sasuke, Naruto is in charge and if you fail to listen it would be considered insubordination." The three turned to see Kakashi standing on the gate arms crossed with a "U" shaped eye.

"You can't be serious Kakashi. I'm a freakin' Uchiha I-."

"Will follow orders or face the consequences." Kakashi's eye smile fell as he jumped down and landed in front of Naruto. "Sakura will be here in a minute she went to go pick up the client from the tower."

"Ah, so that's where she was. I was about to send a clone to find her." Naruto turned to Ten-Ten. "So how's the team?"

Ten-Ten's smile fell as she cocked her head to the side and brought her finger to her lip. "Well Lee won't shut up about his 'E-R-N'." She giggled when she watched his eyebrow raise in Question. "His 'Eternal Rival Naruto'. He won't shut up about you."

"Great, now I got Lee the Youthinator coming after me." Naruto's face dropped into a grimace at the thought.

Ten-Ten released another giggle as she looked at him. She watched as the little smile he wore barely touched his lips. "Is everything okay Naruto?'

"I-." He looked away towards the gate before letting loose a breath. "Can we talk about it when I get back home? I really just need to think about it first."

"Yeah, sure." She stepped back and began to rub her right arm with her left hand. "As long as you promise to come and talk to me about it."

"Yeah sure." He turned to her with a big smile. "It's a promise."

Her smile returned and her arms returned behind her back as a blush painted her cheek. "We'll I got to go. I am already late as it is to our team meeting. But, I'll see you when you get back right?"

Naruto nodded and watched as she waved excitedly as she ran off. His grin dropped immediately and he went back to waiting. Thinking about his reaction when he was told that was his mother.

* * *

_Naruto fell to his knees. Minato was by his side in an instant. "Tou-Sama, who were they?"_

_Minato tightened his fist by his side. "That was the 2__nd__ swordsman of the seven swordsman of the Bloody Mist."_

"_And the girl?"_

_Minato sighed looked back at the spot where the two were. "That was Sagara Mai the Bloody blade of the Amekagure." He sighed looking at he boy who was looking at his hands. "Also" Naruto looked up at his father. "She is known as the Daughter of the Uzukage of the land of whirlpool. The Red Scar of Konaha. Uzumaki Kushina… and your mother."_

_Good thing he was close or he wouldn't of been able catch his soon who passed out. He woke about ten minutes later with blinking blue eyes. His father was hovering over him with concerned eyes._

"_I had a horrible dream didn't I?"_

_He watched as his Tou-Sama looked away. "I'm sorry it wasn't a dream."_

_And he had almost lost his mind. "Shut up."_

_Minato looked at his son whose blonde locks were covering his eyes. "Son?"_

"_Shut up! The Kaa-San you told me about would never treat me like that. Would never turn her back on me- on US! My Kaa-San is dead remember! That's what you told me!"_

"_Naruto, I'm sorry but it's true. I-"  
_

"_I hate you. Tou-san I hate you very much."_

* * *

He had apologized the next day for his behavior, but he could tell from the way his Tou-Sama was acting that the cut was already made, and it was deep.

He stopped his thinking when he heard the sound of a burp. He looked over and saw an old man standing next to Sakura with a jug of sake in his hand. His lazy eyes scanned over the current Team Uzumaki with a skeptical look.

"Great, I got a kid that looks like he's going to kill himself any moment, a girl that won't shut up about some guy, and a blonde haired midget. Sigh, I knew I should have gone to a different country for help."

Sasuke scoffed before pushing off the gate. "Let's go team." He began to walk out the gate not caring that he wasn't really the one in charge.

Naruto sighed shaking his head before nodding to Sakura, who was still blushing from the drunk's little observation of her, to follow Sasuke with Tazuna. Naruto stuffed his hands in his pocket and began to follow.

"Naruto." Naruto stopped and turned to Kakashi who was looking at him lazily. "Remember that this is your Chuunin Inauguration, and that your Anbu Inauguration is also during this mission. Remember to not let it get to you."

"Kakashi thanks, but this won't be the first time I have killed." And with that Naruto left the smiling Kakashi behind.

* * *

Naruto frowned as he headed down the road. He knew this would happen. That she would act like the day of the funeral didn't happen that it didn't mean anything and he resented her a little for it. He scoffed and almost stopped in his tracks when he saw the small puddle that was in the middle of the road.

_How stupid._ He sighed as he walked past the puddle and let some powder slip from his hand and fall into the puddle. About a couple seconds later two people dressed in Kiri Chuunin standard uniform appeared on both sides of him.

"Now!" one of the two spoke only for the other to begin coughing and scratching at his throat. "S-"

The man, worrying for his brother, didn't see the blonde strike out with an elbow to his throat, sending him into a coughing fit along side his brother. Naruto stepped out of the chains that had fell to the floor around his feet. He bent down and grabbed the guy, who must have inhaled his powder that he dropped into the puddle, and slammed his back against a tree.

"Hewo."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto confused as he acted like he was talking to a little kid. They were surprised that they didn't have to do anything as the man spilled his beans to Naruto about whom he worked for and who he was after. Naruto just seemed like he knew already and just let the man slid down the tree before knocking him out. The brother soon following.

Naruto dusted off his hand and trousers before he turned to the bridge builder "Tazuna, we need to talk."

"Hehe, so we do."

* * *

The boat ride was anything but exciting. Sakura swore she was gonna vomit on more then one occasion as the navigator of the boat seemed to be more worried about the fog then which way they were going. And the fact that Sasuke and Naruto both seemed to not be talking to her. It had been surprising that Sasuke had been talking to her lately, but she was starting to think that it was because of Naruto. Not in a sense that Naruto told him to talk to her, more like Sasuke had to prove in 'everyway' that he was better then Naruto.

She eyed the blonde for a minute. He was just staring out ahead of the boat as if he could see the shore. She guessed it was partly her fault, heck she was ignoring him too ever since the start of the mission. Well could you blame her? Sasuke was here and he was giving her the attention she always wanted. What more could a girl ask for?

She sighed knowing that she needed to fix this before it turned around and bit her in the ass. Taking a deep breath she began to slowly scoot closer to Naruto, hoping beyond hope that Sasuke wouldn't see her. When she got to a certain distance she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Shaking her head in hopes that it would clear her thoughts, she reached out her hand to tap him on the shoulder. Only to pull back when he spoke.

"We got company." He turned to the two with him and looked between them. "Alright, there are two of them and they probably suspect us to be a bunch of weak Genin."

Sasuke scoffed leaning back to glare at the shore that was now visible from the fog.

"Let's prove them 'right'."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to Naruto in surprise. Sasuke could only smirk at the 'Uzumaki Grin' that always spelled trouble.

Always

* * *

Zabuza was a man with many titles: Demon, Prodigy, Legacy. However he never was the type to kill children for no reason, even if they stood in his way of a mission. Oh, don't get him wrong, it wasn't because he had morals, Zabuza didn't even know what morals were. It was because they were weak, not a challenge at all.

So when he saw the short blonde and the two other children behind him with Tazuna trailing slowly behind, he was not happy. He was told that "Team 7" was going to be on this mission, and if his records were correct, which they always were, then "Team 7" was led by one 'Copy Cat Kakashi'. So where was the bastard?

He scoffed, not liking the situation one bit. Getting ready to leave and give the signal for Haku to finish the job, only to stop when his caught something. Those eyes. The bright blue eyes that he had been searching for. A challenge that he knew would end with him starring up at those blue eyes and knowing he was defeated by the greatest. It was a shame for Iwa, who say that they hate the man so much; they were fools for not being able to tell that this was his son just by looking at him

Well he couldn't have Kakashi, and he knew that the Hokage wasn't here. So he might as well settle for the next best thing. Watching those beautiful eyes dim and hopefully watch, as those eyes begged for life. He pulled back his zanpakto and launched it to the unsuspecting Genin.

He let out a disappointed sigh as the four humans fell to there death without much resistance. He was quite disappointed that the son of the "Yellow Flash" had fallen so, dishonorably. Shaking his head and letting a grin slide across his face he smiled when he realized the implications of killing that "Man's" son. It meant that _he _would be coming after him, Zabuza the Demon of the Bloody Mist, would be sought out by that man.

However, his thoughts were cut off when he felt the edge of a blade slide up against his neck. He smiled as he realized that the great Kakashi must have followed his students and now wanted revenge.

"That wasn't very nice, Zabuza."

Zabuza was surprised. Why did the Great Hatake Kakashi sound like a thirteen year old?

"What did my Kage Bunshin ever do to you?"

That was when a smirk came across his face as he watched the "dead" bodies vanish in a poof of smoke. "Namikaze Naruto, what a pleasure."

"You know my name, must be my father, huh."

"That, and you're the boy who stopped the Sound invasion single handedly."

"Wow, what they say is true, the story get stretched quickly."

"You're right, you're not good enough for that." With that Zabuza jumped to the left, away from the blade, and rolling once he hit the ground. He jumped over the blonde, who appeared with a horizontal swipe of his sword, and rolled grabbing his blade. "Now let's see how good you are."

He charged forward with his Zanpakto raised to his right side. With a horizontal slash he watched memorized as the blonde jumped over the blade and kicked him square in the face. He used the moment of the kick and back flipped. Landing on his feet he heard the boy running after him. He thrust his blade forward only for him to feel like his blade weighed a tone. Looking at his blade he saw that the blonde was running across it and towards him.

He dropped the handle and spun sending a kick into the teen's stomach and sending him across the field as his other hand caught the hilt of his weapon. He watched as the blonde rolled back on to his feet with weapon raised to the right of his head horizontally to the ground.

"I'm going to enjoy, watching your life fade from your eyes."

"And I'll enjoy disappointing you."

"HAHA!" Zabuza pulled his blade back like a javelin and threw it at Naruto. He quickly did some hand signs "**Suiton:** **Suiryudan No Jutsu!**" a water dragon raised from the lake a shot forward catching the hilt of the weapon and pushing it faster and harder toward Naruto.

Naruto quickly did some hand seals and slammed his hand towards the ground. "**Kaze Joheki!**" s pillar of wind shot from Naruto's hand, towards the ground, and shot him in the air narrowly missing the projectile weapon. To bade he didn't avoid the back lash. The sword slammed into the tree line causing an explosion and sending Naruto forward and towards the awaiting back hand from Zabuza who delivered it with a sadistic smirk.

Naruto was sent spinning away from Zabuza and slammed into the ground hard. He pushed him self back up with the help of his blade. He watched as Zabuza walked out of the new tree line with his zanpakto in hand. Not waiting for the man to prepare himself he swung his blade with a shot. "**Heijin Kaze Tsuin!**" The two blade of wind shot forward and towards Zabuza who placed his blade in front of him to block the on coming attack. He felt the first attack hit then the second and was about to look from behind his blade when he was sent back through the tree line.

Zabuza shook his head and stepped out only to freeze when he saw what was in front of him. 'Was that the remains of-of.'

"Kisame was a better match."

Zabuza froze when he saw the blade. If Kisame's blade was destroyed then that meant. He looked up and watched as the boy shot forward with his blade raised above his head. "No the cut on Kisame's blade don't match the edge of the boy's blade, but there is no mistaking it. That's Fuijin."

A green blur shot from the tree line to their left and unleashed two senbon needles, only for them to be knocked down by two Kunai as the blur was tackled to the ground by a blue blur.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!!"

Zabuza was shaken from his shock and tried to dodge but it was to late. He stumbled to his right as he dropped his blade from his left hand and reached for his right arm. Only for him to grab thin air. He watched in morbid fascination as his right arm landed a few feet behind him. He turned back to the blonde who was now breathing hard and looked like he could barely move.

"Y-Y-YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Zabuza grabbed his blade with his other hand and charged forward only to look to his right as a mirror made of ice appeared next to him. He heard a grunt to his left and the next thing he knew he was being tackled into the mirror and he was no longer in the field by the lake.

* * *

Naruto starred at the spot that Zabuza was just in and then to the arm that lay on the ground. The bastard just vanished. "What the fuck just happened?" He looked over at Sasuke who had tackled the other guy and watch as the Uchiha rolled on the ground holding his crouch and mumbling mommy.

He cringed only imagining what had happened to him. Sakura and Tazuna came out of the tree line and he had to blink to stay focused on them. Sakura ran to Sasuke to check on him before she stood in front of Naruto. And watched as he kept blinking.

"Naruto, are you alright?"

"Sakura. I'm glad you are here right now."

"Why?"

"'Cause," He swayed a little as he stepped closer to the pinkette and stumbled and in doing so made her take a step towards him. "I'm going to need you to…"

"Yes," She urged as she took another step closer to him.

"To catch me."

"Wha-?" her question was answered when he fell forward and passed out.

"He fought pretty hard didn't he?" Tazuna asked as he eyed the passed out boy. "Well my home isn't far now so lets go."

Sakura nodded as Sasuke limped up next to her. Sakura placed Naruto more efficiently on her back And began to wonder why she felt so warm , not noticing the silver chakra lining Naruto's body.

* * *

"Interesting," Kakashi thought from the tree line, placing his kunai back in his pouch. He was about to step in until he saw Naruto's mind game. He watched the Uchiha limp over to Fuijin that lay on the ground and then to Kisame's broken sword. "A C-rank gone to A. That boy's luck really sucks."

He smiled under his mask as he followed behind the group quietly. He knew this was bound to be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know, Zabuza should of kicked his ass. He was toying with Naruto and it came to bite him the ass in the end. The shock of seeing Kisame's broken sword put him in a stupor. He might not of likes Kisame but Kisame was still his leader and most likly the strongest. Any ways if you have any questions just hit me up. and thanks FPV for being my beta. And check out his C2 it's under my page called well written stroies. It's all shapes and sizes of stories revolving around Naruto.


	22. Chapter 22 Unavoidable

A/N: Uh, I have excuses but I really don't think you guys care for them. If you do check my profile it explains everything. Uh this isn't beta'd so go easy on me. Damn a year and a couple months I'm disappointed in myself. And at the end it's really face pace bare with me.

_Elysium_

Chapter 22

Unavoidable

After lying awake with his eyes closed as he wondered why the bed he was lying on felt so unfamiliar, Uzumaki Naruto had to admit that he really shouldn't complain as this bed was way more comfortable then the one at his apartment. Then it hit him like a brick to the face, why he was on a bed when the last thing he remembered was passing out into Sakura's arms. His eyes flashed opened in an instant taking in the unfamiliar surroundings. He stared at the ceiling blinking away the sleep that once covered his eyes a minute ago. Rolling to his side he came face to face with Sasuke sleeping on a bed across from him. Naruto sighed before rolling on to his back and looking out the window to see that it was nightfall. So they had made it safely to the old man's house.

Shaking his head he noticed an alarm clock seated on the bed stand next to Sasuke's bed. The time on the clock flashing 02:08, over and over again; as if to rub it in his face that it was the middle of the night and less then four hours till dawn. Now all he needed was the date and he would be set. Taking in the clothes, that Sasuke seemed to be to lazy to put in a pile, he'd estimate that they had been there for at least four days. Meaning; that he only had half a day to finish his Anbu inauguration mission; which didn't help the headache that seemed to jump at him from no where. Ignoring the pain and deciding to get on with his mission, he raised his hand slowly into a cross shape as a puff of smoke wrapped around him.

Sasuke woke with a start grabbing his Kunai and turning towards Naruto's bed only to see that the other teen was fast a sleep. He glared at the sleeping boy to make sure that nothing was off. He looked around and found that the curtain rod was lying across his night stand. Grabbing it he reached over to poke Naruto only for it to be swatted away with a mumble, 'Stop it, ass.' The Uchiha grunted, nope, it was the dobe. He grunted once again before rolling back over and cupping his hands in between his legs. He whimpered before trying to fall back asleep.

On the other hand the real Naruto was attached to the wall right outside the window to their room. Feeling Sasuke's and his clone's, that he had switch with him, breathing go back to a steady pace he leapt off to complete his Anbu mission. He ran through the fields and towards the tree line with out a sound and leapt into the trees. Jumping from tree to tree in the direction his info told him his mission objective was located. He couldn't understand why a man would stoop so low to hinder a village's economy for his own good. Wouldn't that make business bad for him as well?

He couldn't understand and he guessed he never would. In this world he supposed there were just good people and down right evil. Shaking his head as he realized he was not paying attention, because he almost ran into a tree, he took a more level heading, albeit on still angling slightly upward. The forest canopy stretched at least another fifty feet above him, consisting of the branches of mighty trees overlapping one another for support and carrying many thousands of ambush points that he needed to be weary of. The cool air was full of animal sounds and the rustling of leaves. It was almost exactly the same as when he came with Itachi and Kurenai to this area. Now he understood why he was brought here to train at such a young age.

Here life was hard-edged and knife sharp. Turning ones back on it was very, very dangerous. But in his relatively safe domain Naruto, leaping from branch to branch, he was able to resume thinking about his situation. His father had to have had a plan. Making his own Anbu protection squad; startling enough, that he would be in charge; but that wasn't what struck him as odd. As he had looked at his father's eyes as he made this final decision he knew that his father had a plan, and those usually didn't go well for him. His last plan concerning him had him gone for at least six years to train.

Next, made him think of team seven. This is what he thought of them. He didn't know. Certainly he had never had much say with the people his own age before he achieved Chuunin. Even if they were forced to listen to his opinions it was still something he marveled at. But what were they to him? Too many times has he trusted someone and for them to turn their backs on him. Hell his own father lied to him. They only people he could really trust were Itachi, Kurenai, and Jiraiya. So what were they to him?

Friend or foe?

He needed something tangible or it would only distract him. He shook his head and abandoned the attempt of figuring his teammates out and concentrated solely on his mission at hand. As he got at least half way to the coordinates Kakashi had given him, the sound of voices rose up over the natural ambience of the forest.

He slowed down when he heard a sound, and decided to check it out. Turning in that direction he lowered his speed to silence his steps to listen. Stopping when he heard voices and leaned his back against the tree trunk that the branch he landed on was attached to. The first sound to reach his ears was that of a man that sounded like he had trouble breathing. As a wheeze sound came after every syllable he spoke. Then, the sound of branches braking from the trees around them, added to their own claimer to the aftermath. When the group of people reached an area where he could see them, he made out a short little pudgy man and two samurai.

"That damn Zabuza and his little toy." From where he crouched he could see the three men make there way threw the woods and towards where he himself was headed. "If that little brat hadn't stopped me I would have been able to finish the armless bastard off."

Naruto took all this in from a lofty vantage point on the very fringe of the branch he was standing on. Waiting patiently for his time to strike the three men.

"Gatou-San, we should go back and light the damn place on fire." A swordsman with an eye patch said.

"Yeah, and we can watch the mother fuckers burn." The other swordsmen spoke up not to be left out of the conversation causing the two swordsmen to fall back from Gatou and glare at each other.

Exactly what he needed.

Dropping with apparent weightlessness through the branches he landed between the members of the two-man bodyguards. Before either could sound a voice of alarm, he raised his left hand and jabbed a kunai in the throat of one causing him to choke silently to his death. As that samurai fell gently to the ground, the second met his fate by the blade of Fuijin.

"No, he will have his purpose. Like getting rid of those three little brats, which Konoha sent to help that worthless bridge builder." Gatou grinned at that. "If those brats could do this to him then when he finishes them off he and his toy will be almost dead, and we'll come in and finish them off."

Silence met the tyrant which began to annoy him.

"You bastards answer when I say something great!" he turned to swat them with his cane only to come face to be faced with two lifeless bodies of his two body guards sprawled on the ground. He watched in morbid fascination as a figure garbed in black rose from in between the two bodies. He stepped back as he saw that it was a kid that was about as tall as him covered in blood. "W-what are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Ten percent luck." Naruto slowly pulled his sword out of the sheath. "Twenty percent skill." He let the blade rest in his right hand as he took a step toward the short little man. "Fifteen percent concentrated power of will." With a quick jerk of his wrist the true edge of the blade was facing Gatou. "Five percent pleasure." He brought his left hand to the hilt of his blade. "Fifty percent pain." In an instant Gatou lost site of the blonde only to hear the blade being slide back into its sheath. "And a hundred percent reason to remember the name." With that Naruto fully sheath his blade and with the sound of a thud knew his job was done. He turned toward the three bodies before launching a fire jutsu at them followed by a wind jutsu.

Leaving what remained of his pray, he melted into the shadows of the undergrowth and began to head to his final destination of this evening before heading back to the drunks home. The building was a mansion that was built tough, with no obvious weak points. The far side projected over the river over looking the water. He didn't want to cause a massacre and or a slaughter. Maybe he should try to do this as quietly as he could. Make a game out of it. God only knew if he didn't; after this, this memory would only fuck with his mind.

A slow smile crept across his face. So a game it would be, how many could he take out before the alarm was sound. He unsheathed Fuijin and began his trek towards the mansion dragging the tip of his blade on the ground. Dozens of mercenaries lay in his immediate future, and all of them would be keen to keep him from his goal. He would give others cause to reconsider over taking a job like this one. And with that he vanished to finish his mission.

-

The next sequences of events that met Naruto's immediate future; was him sitting there in the sun wondering if this stupid day would end. He had woken about an hour ago to an emo freaking Uchiha hover over him. A quick punch to the face had been a good remedy for that pain in the ass, but the pink haired angel was now getting on his nerves as she yelled at him for punching her Sasuke-kun. Would the bitch just get over it already, the emo freak isn't even that bothered by it.

When she finally finished bitching at him Naruto got the surprise of her sitting and reading a manga book. Which got him on edge was the title of the manga. He didn't even have a clue that that Ero-Sennin's books were being turned into manga. At least not that one.

"The Gutsy Ninja huh?"

Sakura blushed as she looked up from the book. She sighed as she pushed a strand of pink hair behind her ear and a small smile. "Yeah, you read manga?"

"Yeah, mostly Eyeshield 21, Bleach, Vagabond, Beelzebub, One Piece, Cross Game, Q and A, Ubel Blatt, Air Gear, History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi, Hajime No Ippo, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, and Fairy Tail."

Blink

Blink Blink

Blink Blink Blink

"Wow," she shut her book and gave him a smile, "I've read a couple of those, I like Ubel Blatt's story line, it's raunchy but I like the story. I read Eyeshield 21 until the end and I'm still reading One Piece and Bleach. Who's your favorite Mangaku?" she said still blushing.

"I'd have to say Mitsuru Adachi. How about you?" He asked pulled out Fuijin and Raijin and began to sharpen them.

Sakura blushed in excitement never really having anyone to talk to about her greatest interest. "Well I'd say CLAMP; I just love all of their manga."

Naruto smiled then pointed at the book on the table. "So what's up with that one?'

She smiled once again and held the manga to her chest. "This is from a new Mangaku named Himura Kenshin and the writer is unknown but it's a great story. I just barely started reading it and I am already hooked."

"Not to far are you?" He said eyeing Raijin before re-sheathing it and grabbing his wet stone and Fuijin.

She frowned "Why do you say that?"

"Well," he began sharpening Fuijin, he stops and smiles at her before shaking his head. "Never mind. Did you know it was a book before, it did really horrible though?"

"Wow really!" she stopped and looked at him skeptically, "How do you know that?"

"I know the author of the book." He smiled as he whipped off Fuijin, twirled around and then sheathed it behind him. "Hah, and the Mangaku, I didn't know that he could draw or when I found out about that book I didn't know that Ero-Hentai could write a book like that with out it being perverted."

She blushed this time out of embarrassment. "I-I doubt that it's that author that your thinking it is."

He smile and shrugged. "Huh, maybe not." He stood and stretched. "Alright lets go train." And the smile he gave them was not pleasant.

-

The two members of Team Seven were not happy as they stood knee deep in water. What the hell kind of training was this. What the hell did they freaking look like? How the hell were they suppose to walk on water.

Sakura was furious. She had dressed all nice and pretty for Sasuke-Kun and this little bastard had ruined it. That midget thinks he's better then them he had too. She shook her head knowing that wasn't true she knew he wasn't like that. She liked him a lot as a friend and most likely more, but… Whenever Sasuke was around she became a real bitch and she hated it. She knew she was falling hard for him, hell Naruto was what she fantasized Sasuke would be like some day. She sighed pulling her self out of the water and began to walk back and forth to the edge and away.

She didn't know what to think anymore. She really liked Naruto, but Sasuke…

"Wow, Sasuke it looks like its not impossible now is it?"

Sakura quickly turned to see what the two were talking about only to find out that the two were looking at her. She put her hand on her hip in irritation. Before she looked around and noticed that she wasn't standing on land, but water. She smiled before jumping and landing on the water's surface again.

"I did it!" She yelled running across the water and jumping and talking Naruto to the ground. "Haha, I did it."

"I see that." He said sitting up and sliding from underneath her. So that he could rest on his elbows. "Good job."

She blushed noticing what she had done. And Sasuke had seen 'pout'.

"So Sasuke you gonna let Sakura out do you?" Naruto asked as Sakura removed herself from on top of him and he himself getting to his feet.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning his glare to the water.

Naruto sighed as he watched Sasuke once again let his pride get the better of him. Naruto sat back down, cross legged, and wondered if Itachi felt this way when he was training him. Itachi was not a patient sensei, neither was he a talkative one. He preferred action to debate, just as he preferred recrimination to reward. Maybe once or twice; did he remember Itachi; giving him praise. That was Kurenai's area of expertise. However, he always figured a teacher's job wasn't to drag a student along a single, well-worn path. Rather it was to let the student forge his or her own path through the maze, intervening only when the student was hopelessly lost and needed to be corrected. Because, he knew, even on the wrong paths lay wisdom. What didn't kill him; made him stronger.

Naruto paused in his thought, before standing quickly and dodging a set of senbon needles.

"So little one, it seems someone has killed my employer and his entire faction." Zabuza said stepping out of the forest that was behind the trio of team seven. "So it seems I only have one thing to do here in wave."

"And what could that be, may I ask?" Naruto asked, slowly unsheathing Fuijin and Raijin from his back as Sasuke and Sakura were by his side in an instant kunai in hand and ready for battle.

"Let's just call it and eye for and eye." Zabuza but his finger to his face and smirked. "Kai!" a seal on the bandaged stub of his arm glowed teal before an arm made of water burst from the seal. Zabuza smiled as the water arm grabbed the handle of his sword. "Haku, handle the other two, the midget is mine."

"As you wish Zabuza-Sama." With that Haku and Sasuke disappeared.

"Sakura-Chan, help Sasuke." Sakura looked at Naruto shocked before seeing the determination in his eyes.

"Hai, Naruto." And with that Sakura was gone.

"Well shall we begin?" Zabuza held his weapon in front of him.

Instantly Naruto was in a fighting crouch. "We shall." Naruto brought Raijin's blade up to block Zabuza's blow, whose teeth were bared in a delightful snarl.

Zabuza slid his deadly blade down and to the right, ducking at the same time avoiding the Fuijin as it came towards his head. Sparks flew as Naruto slid along the ground. Zabuza smirk grew wider as he pulled his blade back and slammed it once again against Naruto's which in turn sent Naruto into a nearby tree.

Naruto rubbed his arm _"Dam he's good. I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice." _Naruto walked back the clearing where Zabuza stood in his fighting stance.

Naruto raised his hand to his wrist and dropped the weights that were attached and followed this process until all the weights were off his body.

"Awe, weights how cute." Zabuza said with a smirk letting the blade rest on his shoulder.

Only for a fist to slam into his stomach and for him to fly back into a tree. He stood as fast as he could bringing up his blade just in time to block Fuijin.

"That's pretty good kid but I can take a hit." Zabuza pushed against the Fuijin pushing Naruto back. "But can you." Naruto's eyes went wide; he didn't even see where Zabuza went until he felt a kick planted on his chin. Naruto was suspended in mid air. Zabuza appeared directly behind him, Naruto turned his head slightly to see a smirking Zabuza with his blade pulled back.

Zabuza swung his blade with his left, expecting Naruto to block it. He swung around, making Naruto think he was going to kick with his right-leg. He then let go of the handle of his blade and spun grabbing the handle with his other hand and slammed the blade into Naruto's right side. Naruto was sent hurling to the ground with a blood trail. Zabuza punched him in the stomach with his right-hand, and then he followed it with his left hand swinging down his weapon of choice. Both strikes were followed by Zabuza driving the tip of his blade into Naruto's stomach.

"And that's how the cookie crumbles." Zabuza said with a smirk as he watched the life leave the eyes of the blonde below him.

"Your right, it does." Zabuza's eyes widened as the Naruto trapped by his zanpakto smiled at him before bursting into smoke. He didn't have time to turn around, but he knew that the blonde was behind him blade raised and ready to finish him off.

Zabuza was right but it didn't end that way. Naruto had appeared above the demon of the mist ready to deliver the final strike, only for his blade to meet the flesh of a different person. Haku, the demon's right hand man had jumped in the way of his master's impending doom.

Zabuza, only feeling the warmth of blood splattering against his back, smirked as he turned quickly to slice the blonde in half along with his puppet.

Naruto had jumped just as the blade was about to cut him in half. He watched in horror, that instead of him Hake was torn in have blood spraying all over his face. He watched as Zabuza turned stepping into the shower of blood as he made his way to finish off Naruto.

"You just… You… But."

"I just killed my own Nakama? I'd say more of a puppet with out strings but, yeah, your point." Zabuza smirked. "Now your next."

Sapphire surrounded Naruto's body. All over his body, neon baby blue seals that looked like tattoos covered his body.

Zabuza stepped back in shock "Those seals. Those are gravity seals."

"That is correct." Naruto said as the sapphire surrounding him faded.

"But how?"

"Doesn't matter."

"B-but."

"It's time to rest Zabuza." The voice sounded from behind him before everything went black.

"So you passed both missions. Anbu mission with out blowing cover and your Chuunin mission with out casualties." Tsunade said as she sat by Minato as she read the report.

"Uchiha Sasuke gave us a scare but other then that everything fell with out a hitch."

Tsunade put the report down and smiled. "Well then, it's official, you will be going on a three year training trip with three instructors to get you ready to not only be a part of Moui, but to be in charge of it."

Naruto almost fell at that. "Thank you Baa-Chan thank you Tou-Sama, I don't know what to-."

"Hokage-Sama," And Anbu popped out of no where in front of Naruto who had pulled out Fuijin.

"What is it Turtle?"

"The Uchiha Compound." The man paused looking around as if scared to speak what has transpired.

"Well, spit it out man!!" Tsunade said standing and slamming her fist onto the desk.

"The whole Uchiha clan, except for two, has been massacred."

Tsunade fell back into her seat in shock. "Who could do such a thing?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

With that Naruto had vanished from the room.


	23. Chapter 23 Retrieval and Goodbye

A/N: AHHHHH! I'm sorry for the huge delay. Just a bunch of stuff happened and well just a bunch of excuses piled up. My biggest thing was I just got back from a one year deployment and it was killer. Anyways I'm gonna re arrange the Harem the only three that are definite are Sakura, Ino, And Tenten. Ill let you guys choose who will be the other three. Go to my profile to vote on your favorite. On with the Chappy.

Chapter 23

Retrieval and Goodbye

~o0O(-)O0o~

He had arrived at the designated area in record time, or at least it felt that way. The two statues, forever locked in mortal combat, sent chills down his spine as he laid eyes on them. He knew the one on the left was his ancestor Uchiha Madara and the one on the right was the Shodaime Hokage. However, there seemed to be remains of another statue behind the Shodaime that threw the young Uchiha off. Using the crumbled remains as a platform to skip to the head of the Shodaime and finally that of his ancestor, he was treated to an awe-inspiring view of the waterfall that fed the river below.

To Uchiha Sasuke–now one of the last remaining Uchiha's to be alive–the smell of water was overpowering. It doused any whiff of the lustrous forest that surrounded it and any odors of greenery or dirt or blood that might have clung to him. He shut his eyes and let it's redolence seep through him: pure, cleansing, rejuvenating. For a moment in time he allowed himself to feel the connection: his body, the content of the action he had just helped commit.

_If only–_

"Sasuke-chaaaan!"

If only he was stronger.

"Sasgay-faaaag!"

If only he had the power to fight these urges.

He opened his eyes. With effort, he swallowed the bitterness, the sense that he had been the victim of an unjust fate. That was childish, and he knew that he was being childish. Though, couldn't he be childish just this once?

"Hey douche!"

Sasuke was torn from his reverie and placed squarely back at the center of his current mess by the masked man now crouched at his side.

"Sorry, you reminded me of a douche bag that I was once teamed up with."

"Hn, what do we do now?"

"AH! Well, you see there has been a small change of plans."

"Nani?"

The only other man that was with them—he had managed to avoid Sasuke's attention until precisely this moment—seemed to just melt into the ground as he vanished.

"Yes, I think this new plan will work out just fine, heh. You only really killed like three or four of them, while I killed the rest. Yes, I think this message will go a lot farther than the previous one."

"I don't understand…explain yourself this instant!"

"Hehe, you really need to work on that attitude, douche. I'm sorry that word just keeps slipping out every time I set my sights upon you, douche."

"Feh."

"It seems that your team mate has decided to follow you," Tobi stood and looked just over the Shodaime statue's shoulder. "And the team I acquired from Orochimaru is having trouble dealing with him."

"That must be Naruto." He smirked as he also stood and looked in the same direction. "Feh, the fool thinks that he can save someone who doesn't want to be saved."

Tobi stared at the little Uchiha and saw that he could not suppress his frown at the sight of the small happy smile that the boy held. "Well let's put this new plan into action, douche. Just relax; this will only hurt a little." Sasuke just stared at the man as he tilted his head and the Sharingan peeking out from the lone eye hole began to spin. "While we wait for our special guest I guess I can get started."

"What do you-?"

Darkness.

Suigetsu was not a person that was known for his patience. Especially when he was told to wait for someone who he believed to possess two things that he felt belonged to him. The blade currently resting on his back stung like the deepest of insults: no sword other than one belonging to one of the Seven Swordsmen was worthy to be wielded by his hands. He shifted with a grunt as his patience wore ever thinner, placing himself in a better position from which to strike. Lucky for him as he moved his head had just barley gotten out of the way of a kunai that got buried into the tree.

He jumped from the trees, landing on the ground, and was soon followed by his two teammates who quickly took up positions to watch the surrounding area. The forest was quiet as the wind blew through the tall branches, caressing the leaves as it made its way across the land. How does he always seem to find himself in these messes? That's what he really wanted to know. One moment he was waiting for some bad-ass prodigy who was supposed to come after Sasuke, the next thing he knew a kunai barely missed his head. He just wanted to kill this kid and be done with it; was that so much to ask for?

God he didn't have time for this. Suddenly they all tensed as the stupid redhead gave the signal that something was coming their way. And as they prepared for the worse, a short blonde haired kid landed just in front of Jugo. Suigetsu wanted to laugh—no he was about to laugh. Here they were expecting some bad-ass prodigy and Konoha in all its wisdom sent this pint-sized, idiot-looking mother fucker, who probably just got out of the academy. The fucker wasn't even as tall as Karin, the banshee from hell.

"Where is Sasuke?"

His voice was even annoying. What was this world coming to? The facemask was actually a nice touch, and the fingerless gloves would look bad-ass on someone of normal height. But on the body of this midget, it looked like a little kid trying to play ninja. Suigetsu couldn't take it anymore; he just started laughing uncontrollably, almost falling to his knees.

"W-we we won't let you pass!"

Suigetsu stopped looking over at Karin who now stood to his left. She was shaking from head to toe from being in this guy's mere presence. Impossible, the only people she ever saw do that to her was Pain-sama and that Tobi clown. He watched her pull out her thin blade and hold it out in front of herself in a defensive stance. He curled up his lip in distaste before he felt Jugo start to use his blood line. Grunting he grabbed the handle of his broad sword and brought it forward.

"Tch, I don't know what you did to get these two spooked but we aren't going to let a weakling like you get past.

The kid just tightened the gloves covering his hands as he looked at them with uncaring eyes. "Tell me where Sasuke is or get out of my way."

"Hah!" Suigetsu held his sword across his body as if to mock the boy across from him. He smirked as he spread his legs and readied himself for a fight. The kid might be a pushover, but it would be a fight nonetheless. "Like that's going to hap-."

His eyes widened as he watched the blade he was holding shatter to pieces. However, that wasn't what surprised him; no, what surprised him was the air that left his lungs as the kid's fist collided with his stomach. This couldn't be happening. His technique should have made the kid's fist travel right through him. His thoughts were interrupted as his body was rocketed backwards from the momentum of the hit and slammed into a tree and splattered like a water balloon. The other two looked on as if everything was going in slow-motion causing their eyes widened at Suigetsu's predicament.

Jugo was the first to break from his stupor, pulling his fist back and swinging at his opponent's head with all his might. The boy spun to his right, dodging the punch before grabbing the offending arm, bushing it down and sending a palm thrust upwards into Jugo's chin. Jugo's big body was sent skyward as if it was a bottle rocket.

Karin could only stand there in shock as she watched two of the strongest guys her age get taken out as if they were mere children. "It can't be. Sui and Jugo were trained by two of the top members of Akatsuki…" She watched as the boy quickly spun away from Jugo and faced her. She blinked quickly to regain her senses but she didn't have time to react as a fist collided with her stomach sending her airborne. Before her or Jugo were a foot away from him, the boy quickly unsheathed his sword and blocked an attack from a giant scythe.

"Heh heh heh, to be able to take out Kisame's and Yahiko's students is quite impressive. You must be pretty strong, Jashin-sama will enjoy your death." The now silver haired man spoke as he pushed down harder on his weapon's handle.

"That's not the first time I've heard about some figment of someone's imagination wanting me dead." The boy said grunting at the new pressure on his katana.

"YOU DARE INSULT JASHIN-SAMA!"

Okay now this was ridiculous, he thought as he was forced to his knees as he stared up at the man.

"Hidan, that is enough. We need Naruto-san alive and well to complete the Ceremony."

"Tch!"

Naruto now watched the man that now was labeled as Hidan jump back and land next another who was crouched down on a tree branch and his long nails glistened in the sun like sharpened blades. He rose once Hidan was next to him, standing a little shorter then Hidan, with his black hair covering half his face and what Naruto suspected was another orange eye. His hands, besides his long nails, were covered by a black glove and his face showed no emotion.

"Tell me what to do again Kouga, and I'll kill you." Hidan said holding the blade of his scythe to the other man's throat.

"Meh, just stating the obvious."

"Well don't."

"Eh, well can I do it one more time."

"WHAT?!"

"The kid's gone."

"…"

"…"

"Well fuck."

He didn't have time for watching those morons argue among themselves. It was counter-productive and he just couldn't wait. Shooting out of the trees he landed on top of the statue of the Shodaime Hokage. He paused seeing some red on the statue across the way. Checking his surroundings and making sure the coast is clear he leapt to the statue's head and knelt down to inspect the stains. Rubbing it between his fingers, he determined it to be fresh blood; he began to look for any signs of trouble but could not find any. Stepping to the edge of the head, he looked down into the lake and it was then that he spotted the prone, floating figure of one Uchiha Sasuke. Not wasting any time he jumped down below landing on the surface of the water softly before running to the body.

Pulse good, breathing a little erratic but nothing to worry about, skin tone… well he couldn't really tell since Sasuke always looked pale to him. Now he just needed to find a way to get out of here without running into those two idiots from earlier. Examining Sasuke once more, he realized that the boy appeared to have been used as a punching bag of sorts.

"Damn, Sasuke what did they do to you?"

"Don't worry you're going to go through something a lot worse!" before he could react he was hit in the face and sent into a rock wall and sliding down into the water below.

'What am I going to do now?' he knew he was sinking but he had to come up with a plan to get them out of here without getting them killed. 'Well, there is no point in just sitting, here sinking.'

Hundreds of Narutos shot out of the surface of the water, flying at the two men in black robes. Hidan could only smile sadistically at the display of chakra. The boy must have as much as Kisame, if not more, to make so many, and to think the kid hasn't even tapped into the Kyubi's Chakra yet. He quickly pulled out his scythe, twirling it around before launching it in the air towards the closest clone. The clone didn't even have time to think before the scythe slammed into his stomach and carried him into three other clones causing them to vanish in a puff of smoke. Hidan laughed gleefully as he grabbed the end of the rope that was connected to the weapon using it to swing the scythe around him, taking out the rest of the clones in a tornado of red, black, and smoke.

While this was happening the real Naruto had swam to where he was under Sasuke's prone body. Getting directly under him he began to pull him under until an arm shot through the surface of the water, grasped his collar and yanked him upwards. Using the momentum of the pull he back-flipped over his assailant, twisting the man's arm and breaking its grip on him Landing on the water he stared at the man who just laughed as he shook his arm. This one was Kouga if he remembered correctly.

"Now Naruto-tan." Naruto flinched at the honorific. "That was a good plan and probably would have worked on a couple of Chuunin or even some Jounin, but you see me and Hidan aren't any normal Jounin."

"I figured."

BOOM!

Kouga lazily looked to his right to see that Hidan was now swearing at a clone that appeared to have gotten ahold of one of Hidan's arms. He just snorted before his arm shot out clothes-lining Naruto who was running full speed to get back to Sasuke. The force of the collision sent him into a spin before he slammed into the water head first. Kouga stepped forward into the path of the clone that had the arm. His nails sharpened into claws and with a quick swipe of his wrist the clone was dispatched and the arm he was carrying landed in Kouga's waiting palm.

"What happened now?" Kouga asked, tossing the arm to Hidan who caught it with his remaining hand.

"Feh, grabbed one of the little bastards and only managed to catch a grin and an explosion." Hidan sat down and began to sow his harm back on. "Little bastard's a tricky one."

"Hm, you can say that." Kouga took a step back as Naruto shot out of the water fist aimed towards where Kouga's face once was. Kouga's hand shot out grasping Naruto's wrist in a vice grip. "What a little pest, but I see why Kisame was caught by surprise." His fist shot into Naruto's stomach three times in rapid session causing the boy to pass out.

Hidan grunted once he was done re-attaching his arm. He twisted his wrist and made a fist testing it thoroughly.

"Why don't we just take him now and get it over with." Kouga asked bending down and picking Naruto up by the back of the shirt and raising him to eye level.

"We can't." Hidan stood with the help of his scythe. "But we can take a piece of him back with-."

A flash of red followed by Hidan's head falling from his shoulders indicated that this might not work out as planned. Kouga barley managed to sink into the water and out of the way of the biggest fire ball he'd ever seen. He reemerged from the water just in time to catch a black cloak with red clouds, similar to the one he was wearing at the moment, in the face. Recognizing the scent on it, he ripped it from his face.

"Mai-Sama what are you doing and what the hell was that?"

Mai who was now in Anbu gear, white vest and all, wiped off her katana's red blade while watching Hidan reattach his head quickly.

"You can tell Niichan that I'm done, we are even now." She raised her hand palm up as a small flame appeared, a gust of wind circled around it, causing it to grow into a veritable ball of fire. "And my hair isn't the only reason I was call the red hot habañero."

"**Kaze Hōrai no Jutsu!"**

This ball of flame was even larger than the last one she sent his way. Water swirled around Kouga's hand before he swiped right through the ball of flame creating a gap as walls of fire blew past him. He was barely able to dodge the red blade the followed. He smiled mockingly at the attempt on his life.

"It seems that Pain-Sama over-valued your abilities just because you're his sister."

"I guess I'll just have to show you why he held me in such high regard." She ducked under Hidan's Scythe before sending a hard kick to his chest. Kicking off of him she shot forward towards Kouga slamming her blade straight into his right shoulder. Kouga grabbed her wrist with a grin.

Hidan pulled back his scythe to lob off Mai's head only for his arm to be cut clean off. "God dammit I don't have enough thread for this shit!" turning to his assailant only to see a white cloak vanish in a flash of yellow. "Oh fuUUUUCK!" he exclaimed as his head went tumbling just again.

Mai, not wasting anytime, put her legs up against Kouga's chest, pushed hard, and jumped back ripping her blade free from its place in his shoulder. Landing next to the new arrival she sheathed her blade. Kouga stood, grabbing his shoulder and sending a glare at the two. Shaking his head to try and clear his mind from the pain.

"I'm glad you could make it."

"I got your message Kushina, Itachi grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and is heading back to Konoha. Kakashi found three unconscious kids, courtesy of Naruto I suppose, and is taking them back. So it's just you and me verses the werewolf and the immortal." Minato said twirling one of his three pronged kunai.

"Or not." A man in a swirl mask appeared out of nowhere in front of Kouga. "Good to see you too again."

"YOU!" Kushina moved to attack only to stop when Minato put his arm in front of him. "Minato! What are you doing?! This is the asshole that caused everything! If it wasn't for him we never would have been separated, I never would have…!"

"Kushina… I know." Minato turned to the man who stood in front of him. "But he's my student."

"Hehehehe, I knew that if anyone would figure me out it would be you Sensei."

"What is he talking about Minato?" She watched as the masked man walked to Kouga and sucked him into his eye before walking to each piece of Hidan repeating the process.

"That's Uchiha Obito." At that the masked man gave a two finger salute. "I see you took out your anger on the Uchiha I presume."

"Wow, you're just too smart Sensei." he looked at the two with a tilt of his head, his shoulders dropping, "Keep your boy safe Sensei," his voice was serious now sad almost. "He's both a part of my master plan and its backup. It was nice talking to you again without trying to kill each other. And it's Tobi now."

With that Tobi vanished.

The area around him was a bright white. No matter how many times he blinked, the brightness would not clear. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was on his back in a white room, and he figured at this moment he was staring at the ceiling. Looking to his left, he spotted six silhouettes sitting around what he was beginning to realize must be a bed, and, instantly, he knew where he was. Trying to listen to see if the people around him were talking about his situation, he heard only muffled noises. Focusing all his attention to his ears the muffled sounds began to resolve into the sound of a woman's voice.

"…when he awoke , Arashi the Rikudō Sennin found himself surrounded by nine beings with different numbers of tails. They were staring him down not in a hostile way, no, in the way a son would gaze upon his father with respect. Sitting up he eyed each being and gave them all names. Not long after he realized that the technique had weakened him, and gathering the Biju he spoke to them as though these would be his last words.

"'I'm not long for this world.' He spoke turning to face each being as he spoke each of their names. 'Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokū, Kokuō, Saiken, Chōmei, Gyūki, Kurama. Even though you have been separated, you shall always be together. Until, eventually, that time shall come when you shall retake your true forms… you each carry a new name…and a new form. You will be shown a righteous path, different from one you once walked. It will show you what true power is…and at that time…you will remember your true name." The female blob shifted in her seat, and what Naruto figured was her head, turned to face a slightly taller blob of white. "Do you know what that means boy?"

The blob she was facing shifted in its seat before the voice of Itachi rang forth. "It means that the myth of the angels and Biju is most likely true."

"That's right," the woman, said approvingly. "The Angels of Ten. The number of wings on their back shows their standing in heaven, and their power among the others."

Naruto noticed that one of the smaller blobs shifted in an uncomfortable manner.

"What is it Haruno?" the female voice rang out.

"Ano, in the Shi no Mori we were attacked… and well… Naruto he, uh…" That was definitely Sakura-chan.

"Sakura-san you don't have to say anything, especially if you are not sure if Naruto will be angry or not." Tou-sama, definitely tou-sama.

"Hai, Yondaime-sama." Sakura responded in kind.

"Is there any scroll on the history of the Rikudō Sennin or were they all lost along with… Gomenasai, I apologize for by bluntness and rudeness." Itachi spoke.

The brightness that surrounded his vision finally began to fade. He could now make out His father, Itachi, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and the back of a woman with long red hair.

"Curious as always huh, Ita-chan."

He saw Itachi scowl at the woman, before his eyes turned to Naruto. "I see that he has awoken," he spoke as he stood and walked over to his bed. "Thank you for saving my otōto, he was a fool, and so were you for going on your own, but this Itchi- nī is thankful." With that Itachi smiled. "Speaking of my fool of a brother I should go check up on him. Ja-ne." With a wave of his fingers, he walked to the door without another word and was gone.

"I'm glad you're okay, Naruto, but I too should go check on Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said looking at him back to the woman who was still sitting in her chair stiffly.

"Sure thing Sakura-chan." Naruto gave her a weak wave as he watched her smile before bowing to his father then to the woman in the chair. She smiled one last time at him before she ran out the door.

"Well I see that you're okay," Ino was the next to walk up; her eyes looked like she had been crying for days. "I so glad none of my teammates are like you. I don't think I would survive." She gave a little giggle before reaching up and wiping her eyes again. "Don't scare me like that again Naruto no baka."

"I'm sorry Ino-chan."

"Whatever," She took a deep breath before looking at him once again. "Im gonna go check on my team mates, it seems they tried to go after you but were restrained, what a load of bakas our class has." Ino walked out the door stopping to glance back as if to make sure he was really okay before she left.

Wack!

"OW! What the hell Ten-chan!"

"That was for not coming to see like you promised when you got back!"

Wack!

"OW! Shit that hurts!"

"And that was for leaving without a notice!"

Wack!

"Kami!"

"That's for coming back injured!"

Wack!

"Shit!"

"And that's for worrying me rokudenashi(asshole)!"

Wack!

"I'm sorry Ten-chan." Naruto lowered his arms when he noticed that Ten-Ten wasn't going to be hitting him anytime soon. "I had too. Even though he's a complete and utter teme I had to get him back. I just knew that he didn't do it… I just knew."

Ten-Ten sniffed as she looked at how pitiful he looked. "Fine I'll let you off this time." She sighed rubbing her knuckles across her cheek. "Since I have given you your righteously deserved beating I can now go to my team meeting." She gave Naruto a big grin as she headed to the door. "Naruto, don't be so hasty ok." And with that she left.

Naruto seemed almost surprised to see that it was just his father, himself, and the woman remaining in his hospital room. He looked over at his father who seemed to off in his own little world as he stared at the end of the bed. "Otou-sama, wh…" Naruto looked over at the woman who now turned towards him. "What's the matter…?" Naruto widened his as realization and confusion washed over him. "Why, why is kaa-san here?"

Tears appeared in the eyes of Uzumaki Kushina as she stood so fast that she knocked the chair over in her haste to grab Naruto and bring him into a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't know please forgive me, I didn't know."

All Naruto could do was stare at his father in shock and confusion. Minato just smiled and shook his head mouthing that he would explain everything later. Naruto nodded before looking down at the crying woman. "It's okay kaa-San, I'm just glad you're here."

"Naruto, we have something to talk about." Naruto turned to look at his father. Minato's mouth made a thin line. He reached out and pulled a chair closer to the edge of the bed before sitting in it. "Akatsuki has begun to move."

Kushina moved away wiping her eyes to look at her son. He looked so much like Minato that just looking at him brought back old memories. She smiled sadly thinking about all that she had missed. "They start in three years, their first target will be your friend Sabaku no Gaara." Naruto looked at his mother in anger. "Next after will be the nibi, then sanbi and so on until they come after you. Fortunately their whole plan was blown out of the water by that idiot Orochimaru unknowingly."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking a little worried.

"They need a Kyubi no Kitsune(Fox of the Nine Tails) not a Kyusode no Tenshi(Angel of the Nine Wings)."

There was a moment of uncomfortable quiet. Minato and Kushina looked at each other while Naruto seemed at a loss for words, unsure of how to take in the situation. Then the prior two were interrupted with laughter. The two looked at their son carefully as not to make him crack more then it seems he had.

"What an idiot."

"Yes, Naruto we have set up a plan, however I'm giving you a choice." Minato spoke cautiously.

"What is it?"

"Jiraiya, Kakashi, you, and myself will be leaving on a two and a half year training trip. At the end instead of coming straight to Konoha we will go to Suna and if all goes well in Suna we will head to Kumo, then Kiri. Then we will have to do some sneaking around after that since the other two are in Iwa."

"What about Itchi- nī?"

"Sasauke and his mother thought it best that they stick together and go on a little vacation of their own."

"Oh."

"Naruto this is really important, but if you don't want to-."

"I'll go."

"Good," Minato stood stretching his body to get the kinks out. "I'll let the other two know-"

"On one condition."

Minato stopped stretching and stared at his son, "And that would be?"

Naruto looked at his father with determination that Minato hadn't seen in a person in a long time. "Kaa-san comes with."

Minato's eyes widened along with Kushina. He looked at the woman who had instantly turned into a spy for Konoha once she found out that her son was still alive. If it wasn't for her they wouldn't have known that the two Akatsuki members were dispatched to hinder Naruto. He turned back to his son to see the determination seemed to be getting stronger with each passing second. He couldn't take it. Smiling softly he shook his head in defeat. "That's not up to me now is it?"

Naruto smiled before turning to his mother. "Well?"

Tears welled up once again as Kushina nodded furiously. "Hai, Hai, I'd love to."

"We leave tomorrow morning. Meet about two miles outside the east gate, tell no one. Just leave a small message that you are leaving and won't be back for a while. Tsunade has taken Sakura on as an apprentice and will explain everything to her and once she knows she is to explain it to the rest of your friends. O-five hundred be there Musuko(Son)."

"Hai, I will."

Naruto stared at the village one last time before turning and heading to the meeting place. It will be a while before he sees his home once again. By the time he returns everything will be different, he'll be different. Lifting his hand up, he waved goodbye to his village without looking back. "Ja-ne."

Part I End


	24. Part II: Chapter 1 Sidetracked

_Part II Begin_

_~][~_

Chapter 1

Sidetracked

~o0O(-)O0o~

Sakura opened her eyes to darkness: she could tell that her roommate Ino, whom Sakura had to fight tooth and nail with her mother to agree to, was not there; and that her guest, Samui, who was a representative from Kumo for the upcoming chuunin exams, was already up. A flare of brightness from her room's lights signaled someone attempting to rouse her from her slumber. She closed her eyes against the glare, wishing she could just go back to sleep. It had been a rough day at the hospital with Tsunade-shishou and Shizune-San both being pulled for an "important meeting", which all the doctors and nurses knew was code for Tsunade was going to get drunk off her ass and Shizune had to baby sit. So she really just wanted to roll over and get some sleep, working 'till five in the morning will do that to a person. But if she did, she'd miss breakfast. And if the turning on of her room lights was anything to go by, Samui was messaging for her to get up as she was about to make breakfast. Judging by the way the month had started; Sakura decided it was a meal she could not afford to skip.

The Namikazes were supposed to be back two months ago, meaning that in Minato's continued absence Tsunade was still Hokage, which pissed her off greatly. Her rage, of course, was then taken out on her staff. With a shuddering sigh Sakura pushed off the thick warm blankets, swung her legs off the bed, and stood in her night gown yawning and stretching.

She made her way to the bathroom noticing that Samui was done in there already which meant she was starting breakfast; that girl was amazingly efficient. Sakura dropped her gown once the bathroom door was shut and regarded her reflection glumly in the mirror. Maybe she should have let her hair grow back out? She could just tie it back to get it out of her face; not that it mattered she thought bitterly as she jumped in the shower. She scrubbed her face with the hot stream of water before getting out. Heading back to her room from the shower she passed her shinobi gear which was draped over a chair back in a lazy manner.

The chuunin uniform was pretty much only a thick green padded vest riddled with pockets that had seals on it that would change the heat it produced depending on the weather. When her and her new team members had gone to Yuki she had the great surprise of unusual warmth taking over her body.

She froze at the thought of her new teammates. She never wanted new teammates; she wanted her old ones back. But one had mental issues and one was being chased down by murders for reason he has had no control over. Being Tsunade's best student had its perks: one was learning all her private techniques and the other was being able to listen to privy information. With that thought she headed to her night stand where she kept a picture of old team seven.

Kakashi-sensei was smiling through his mask at the camera in a pose that made him look like he was reading his book and only stopped to look at the camera. Sasuke-kun had his arms cross and was glaring at the picture as if he was going to kill the photographer. She was next to him, smiling shyly as if afraid she would ruin the picture. And then there was Naruto, grinning so widely, the mask he wore looked like it was stretching to the as far as it could possibly go. His blue eyes were a shade that was the color of the sky. She remembered when she got the photo that she had stared at his eyes for hours trying to figure out how the color could change so drastically. How could this supposed dead last be so… so mysterious?

She wondered most was what was so important that it was keeping him away from this village, from his friends, and, more selfishly, what was keeping him from her.

She knew she had no right to think that way. Especially, after the way she treated him, so harshly, over the years. But, after hanging out and talking with Ino, Ten-Ten, Hinata, and Temari, the "Uchiha Sasuke' blinders she wore were lifted off and getting to know about Naruto more was like seeing the light for the first time.

The problem was… well she was the problem. How was she supposed to convey how she had changed to him? He was an amazing shinobi to put things lightly, but the guy was denser then the bottom of the ocean. She'd practically have to rip off her clothes and jump him to realize she wanted him, if what Ino and Temari said was true. It seemed the only person that has had any leeway with him has been Ten-Ten.

She grunted and put the picture back down. She turned from it and headed for the closet and began to change. Why did she have to start thinking about that idiot anyways? Not like she had a chance with all those girls chasing him and others that were far out of her league in the looks department. She just didn't want to get her hopes up. She treated him too badly to even deserve a chance.

Finishing buckling up her skirt she turned to her bed and sat down as she begun to put on her boots. She hated herself when she began to feel this way. She was just starting to miss the knuckle head and that was all. She got up from his bed and slid into her Chuunin vest, making a face as she still didn't like the feel of it. It was cold from the heater last night and she knew that she'd be happy about it later when it got hot.

Sakura walked downstairs and into the sitting room, where Samui was sitting at the foot table, shifting slightly on her cushion, as she ate her breakfast. Samui was different from your average darkened skinned Kumo citizen. She was almost as pale as Sakura herself with short princess style blonde, and a body most females dreamed of. Sakura was just happy that she wasn't also vying for Naruto's attention.

"A message arrived for you from your Kage." Samui looked up from her plate and pointed to the small desk in the corner of the room. "I placed it over there and released the bird. I hope you don't mind."

"No, that's fine. Thank you." Sakura headed over to her desk and picked up the note.

_Sakura,_

_It is urgent that you arrive here at the Hokage tower as soon as possible. Your teammate from the old team seven has returned and I am assigning you two a mission ASAP. Kakashi is already here so that should tell you how urgent this matter is. _

_Tsunade._

Sakura grinned as she dropped the note excitedly as she raced out the door.

Samui watched her leave before she began to count backwards from seven.

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Sakura burst back through the door with the happiest look on her face that Samui has ever seen. "Sorry, come with me to the Hokage tower its urgent!"

Samui just nodded to her as she got to her feet and followed the girl racing down the apartment stares. The two of them barreled down the stairs, nearly toppling Ino, who was running up the stairs in an equally excited manner.

"Ino, we got to go, come on!" Sakura called over her shoulder.

"So you heard your teammate has come back!"

Sakura didn't respond just picked up her speed as if Ino's words spurred her excitement further. She didn't stop running until she arrived in front of the Hokage's office. She took a deep breath as the other two stopped next to her. She put her hand on the door and pushed it opened slowly and the sight before her made her heart stop. "Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura, it's been a long time." She was speechless. She was expecting Naruto back and had completely forgotten about "her" Sasuke-kun.

"I would love to let you two catch up but this is urgent." Tsunade was in her "Super Serious pose" so Sakura quickly stood up straight and stepped in front of her desk. "It seems that there was an attack on the Kazekage."

Sakura froze at that. She wasn't very close to the Kazekage but she was friends with the Suna rep for the up and coming Chuunin exams who just so happened to be the Kazekage's sister Temari. She also knew how close Naruto was with the Kazekage after the chuunin exams.

"The mission is for your team Kakashi to go and scope out the situation. On your way to Suna you will intercept Temari who has already begun her journey back and relay the situation to her. Samui step in here."

The Kumo Nin stepped inside, bowed respectfully, and stood at attention.

"The Raikage has sent word that he would like you to join this team. He believes it will help strengthen ties with Suna."

"Hai, Hokage-Sama."

"Sakura, you look like you have question."

"Hai, you said this was only a scouting mission does that mean the Kazekage is fine? What happened?"

"That… is a complicated story; I'll let them explain it to you when you get there."

The scent of wind and sand seemed to take him back there; to the boy he was and unfortunately would probably never be again. He had received his orders only last night after a month of travel for his return home. However maybe it was a mistake to come back so soon with all this that was going on. He knew that, his mother and father new that, but his and his father's master was very adamant about returning, claiming that it would be easier to protect him. What idiot says that then sends him on a solo mission? No matter, the Akatsuki was making its move and he knew that he was now one of the few that could stop them. If not, they would sweep through the villages looking for the Jinchuuriki, and then disappear, leaving only destruction in their wake.

Right now however that was the least of his worries. Currently just moving, leaping through the sand at neck breaking speeds, flying over the sand dunes, filled his heart with joy. The situation was dire but the feelings that now surrounded him were not dampened. No, he wasn't sure anything could dampen his mood; however, he did need to hurry. In Suna, it was rarely possible to move at these speeds. Here, hundreds of miles of sand that was at least two feet deep, and accompanied by 96 kilometers per hour (approximately 60 miles per hour) winds. To someone of this man's talents, the terrain felt like a walk in the park.

He reveled in it. He reveled in the strength in his muscles, reveled in the way the night air tasted and the secret power of moving through the night as a shadow. This feeling just felt so right. And for the last couple of years this feeling was foreign to him. Nothing had gone right at first. His four different senseis could not come to an agreement on how to train him. Eventually they each took nine months each and did their own thing. Two of the instructors were extremely awkward around each other for the first two years or so they all thought until they were found eating each other's face, much to the great embarrassment of their student. His thoughts were interrupted by an explosion coming from within the village's walls. Not wanting to waste any time he bit his thumb and swiped it across the area in front of him. Blood flew of his thumb and began to form in the shape of seals before is body slammed into it. A pop was the only signal to the success and the fact that he was now on the back of a horse sized White and Blue tiger. ToraYūkan'na was the son of the boss of the Tiger summons. Many people didn't know that Yashachuu isn't actually the actual boss summon of the Tiger clan. No, Yashachuu has actually been next in line for many years. No, a tiger named Hayatetaigā was the boss. However no enemy has ever provided the need to summon him so many considered Yashachuu as the boss.

Not that any of that mattered at the moment. The nin smiled as smoke cleared from the explosion and a large pure white bird could be seen in the sky. He raised his hand into the sky so that it covered his view of the bird.

"Uzumaki Shīringu geijutsu: Kaosuchēn*."

Was all the slipped through his lips.

Akasuna no Sasori* and Deidara emerged from the sand dunes as the sun began to set. As they approached Sunagakure the sand dunes began to level off leaving flat sands and no cover for their approach. Sasori hunkered down in his cloak, making it seem as if the Suna night winds actually gave him a chill, and climbed the last sand dune as he looked over the village. The sight sent a feeling in him that he had sworn he had killed off years ago. He knew this wasn't his home anymore and these sentimental feelings were just some of the last remnants of his old self. He squashed them down quickly.

Lifting his eyes to stare at the wall Sasori saw more: every crack and crevice, every weak spot in its defense, and every guard tower. Most importantly he saw the chakra that surrounded the village in a cylinder shape of sorts. The top was open as if to say the village wasn't afraid of any aerial assaults. However, Sasori new the truth of the matter, of course.

"It seems that Yūra has left us an opening." He turned to his partner who was now standing next to him. "Do you think your weak little attempt at art can handle this?"

"Ah, Sasori-Sempai, ye of so little faith."

"…"

With that Deidara stuck out his right hand. A tongue shot out the center of his palm, licking in a circle as if it was licking its chops ready for a meal. The tongue shot into the sleeve of his Akatsuki cloak, returning with a white ball at the tip of the appendage. It brought the ball into its "mouth" and then began to chew. Seconds later a little white bird seemed to shoot out of his palm and into the sand. As it struck a poof of smoke signaled its impact. When the smoke cleared, that little bird had grown to a size, which could easily carry two people. "So I'm off."

Sasori watched the blonde walk over to the bird and jump on without a care in the world. "Make sure your ephemeral junk gets the job done."

"Sasori-sempai, art isn't about longevity; art is in an instant, if it last for any longer… well then it becomes so boring. Remember art is a blast." With that Deidara gave Sasori a wave and patted his giant bird on the neck. The clay bird's wings shot out, slowly lifting the behemoth and its burden from the dunes. With its target in sight, it skyrocketed in to the air and headed for Suna's Kazekage's tower.

Deidara had been to Suna once before. He understood its secrets and silences. Not as well as Sasori, whom he believed was starting to feel nostalgic from seeing his old village once again. And not like that idiot Tobi, who seemed to know a lot in spite of the way he acted. The layout of the huts and towers dotting the ground below amused Deidara; while it may have been secure against a ground assault there was little defense against an aerial strike. Not like there was a kage out there that could fly or anything.

Deidara knew he didn't have much time to he was spotted by the village so he refocuses himself. He looked over at the Kazekage's tower and could only smirk. It was like the man had gift-wrapped himself for him to take. Reaching into his left sleeve with his right hand, he pulled out a ball of clay. Smirking he threw it in the air letting it fall in to the mouth of the palm of his hand. A couple more feet and-.

He flew forward from the birds back as something completely halted its motion. Landing on top of the Kazekage's tower he rolled with his land and stopped to a knee. Instantly he turned his head to his bird to see what could have caused it to come to such a sudden halt.

His widened as he watched glowing blue chains encase the bird in a ball before squeezing until it exploded. The ball of chains expanded before shrinking to half the size it was with it wrapped around the bird. He watched as the chains unraveled to show that there was nothing left before the tips of the chains slammed into the roof and seemed to begin to pull something up at a rapid speed. A teen with blonde hair and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen shot into the air before he began to descend towards Deidara who quickly pulled out his kunai to block the katana. Luckily he jumped back as the tip of the katana cut strait through the kunai he had pulled out earlier, sending the sharp half straight into the ground.

He watched in amazement as the boy stood quickly, black cloak with blue flames licking the bottom edge. He smirked knowing instantly who this was. Was this his lucky day or what? He watched the boy stand and bring the blade to his left hip and holding the blade to his side.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and the Yondaime of Konoha's son, it's so nice to meet-."

"Satsuei Aokaze*." He swung his katana forward send a blue beam that arced toward the sky. Deidara jumped to his left barely avoiding the attack. Sheesh didn't this kid have any time throw some jibes around before a fight. "Raijin…" Deidara quickly looked up to see that the boy was in front of him with his word raised. "…Kaze no naka ni kakurete*!" he stepped back only to watch in horror as his left hand seemed to pull forward with a golden yellow bladed sword, however his right hand still held onto the blue bladed sword. He watch in fascination at the golden blade left a stream of lightning in its wake while the blue blade seemed to cut through it like butter, or so he thought.

The sound of a million beasts were roaring in anger was all Deidara heard as he watch the blades slam together and form one blade once again. They stood watching each other for a few seconds before all Deidara felt was hot searing pain in his left arm. Screaming he reached for his arm only to feel that nothing was there. He looked behind him to see a stream of controlled angry white lightning slam into a giant sand dune. Expecting it to slam into the dune and dissipate; he watched as it hit the dune, but moved on as if the attack had hit paper. He heard the teen swing his blade once again and the attack vanished.

"Sorry." Deidara turned to the boy who slowly sheathed his weapon across his back. "I saw an opening that I just couldn't resist to take."

He scowled as he took a step back holding onto his stump of a left arm. Damn, that attack was so hot that it cauterized the wound. He looked to Naruto's left and watched as sand began to poor out of the gourd on the Kazekage's back. Not waiting for the attack Deidara turned and ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped.

Naruto and Gaara watch as Deidara jumped off the roof only to see him reappear on top of another giant bird. They watched in silence as Deidara become only a spec before he was completely out of sight. Naruto turned to Gaara and grinned "So what's up Sandman."

Gaara just shook his head. "I've been expecting you." He looked over to where the clay man disappeared too, before turning back to Naruto "When will the others of your party arrive?"

Naruto turned up to look at the moon. Raising his hand up, he let four fingers pop up in succession before smiling back at Gaara. "Four or five hours or so."

"Well, let's go prepare a place for you and your family then."

"Lead the way."

Sitting patiently waiting on others was not something that Naruto liked to do. Whoever Konoha sent to assist in the cleanup of Suna had better hurry up before the tapping of his foot put a hole through the floor. He must have been getting louder in his excessive tapping because his mother's hand slammed on his thigh that was connected to the offending foot. He looked at the woman and gave her a sheepish smile as his hand shot to the back of his head.

She shook her head at his antics before she felt a hand grip her right hand. Looking over she saw that it was Minato who gave her a warm smile at her confused look. She looked down at their hands and saw that there was a dent on the arm rest where her finger had been tapping. She smiled back up at Minato in the same manner as her son had just smiled at her.

Looking at his son he sighed knowing that what he had to say was going to upset him. "Naruto, your fight with the Akatsuki yesterday was still not good enough."

The tone in Minato's voice was sharp as a well-honed kunai and cut just as deep. Slowly Naruto rose to his feet, all jitteriness gone from his body, to face his father.

After more than three years of his training with the three adults in the room with him, he was as a couple inches taller than his mother. Not to say that was much since his mother was only 5'3" but it was better than his previous 4'7" inch frame when he was thirteen. He was happy that he almost gained a full foot in height in the last three years. His daily training regimen and constant scrimmages with his senseis had built muscles that matched those of his father. He wondered if his father thought that he at least looked the part of a shinobi now.

"I'm sorry I disappoint Tou-san. He said in answer, his voice only changing about an octave deeper from his younger days. He rolled his shoulders back in an attempt to keep the hurt from his voice. "I thought letting him go would be a better message then killing him. I apologize for making such an error. I'll do better next time if I get-."

"That's not what I meant." Minato stood as well and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "Your plan was solid and just. Your execution is just a little shaky, nothing that we can't work on. When facing Akatsuki I don't want any stone unturned in your training and technique. If that idiot hadn't been so full of himself, last night might have gone in a totally different direction. I'm not disappointed just worried." The appalling truth had been growing inside of him like a parasite. All the what-ifs worried him to no end and his son was now his top priority.

"Excuse me."

The five that occupied the Kazekage's office turned to door to see Temari standing in the door way. She had grown in beauty, something Naruto had not expected. Catching his eye a blush crept across Temari's cheek before she cleared her throat.

"Myself, along with the other team from Konoha and a representative form Kumo have arrived." She then pushed the door opened and let the others enter.

Kakashi followed by Sasuke, Sakura, and finally Samui. The rest of the Konoha nin stood against the wall as the four walked in. Kakashi stepped in front the Kazekage. "Konoha sends its regards Kazekage-sama."

"It is nice to see you again Kakashi, I was under the impression that you were with Naruto on his training trip." Gaara spoke in his usual monotone, his eyes shifted to the right catching Kakashi's attention.

Kakashi smiled, he hadn't sensed any of them in the room but now with Gaara's hint he could feel their presence. "I had to leave early to receive my other student's return from his own training trip Kazekage-Sama. But I don't think Naruto minded much. Right Naruto?"

"Not really."

The three younger Nin that weren't aware of Naruto's presence turned to see the four leaning against the wall. Sakura was the first to act. Throwing all protocol to the wind she rushed the blonde and tackled him to the ground.

"OOF!" Naruto tried to sit up only for Sakura to tighten her grip. "Sakura-chan what's going on?"

"You're back right? Back for good?"

Naruto tried to look at her face only for her to hide it in his chest. "Yeah, I'm back, back for good." He looked past Sakura's head to see Sasuke holding his hand out.

"Welcome back dobe."

"Same to you teme." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled both him and Sakura back to their feet.

"Hn."

Sakura pulled away from Naruto rubbing her eyes as she smiled at the two boys who made up her team.

"Naruto, that really is you."

Naruto looked over Sakura's shoulder to see Samui looking at him, arms crossed over her chest, and a glare that could freeze time. "A-ah Samui-Chan so nice to see you again."

"Is that all you have to say… ass."

"So this is the fling you had in Kumo." Everyone turned to the redheaded woman who was still against the wall.

"Kaa-Chan!"

"What… am I wrong."

"Not that this situation doesn't amuse me but we have some intel I would like to discuss with everyone." Samui took a seat far away from Naruto and so did Sakura which confused Naruto greatly. Taking his seat next to his mother he looked over at Gaara signaling for the Kazekage to continue. "My brother and his Puppet squad have tracked down the area where the two Akatsuki members have set up camp. It is located on the boarder of the land of fire and the land of wind. I have told him to return. A team has been assembled to go after them but frankly I don't believe the members except maybe my sister are strong enough to go toe to toe with Akatsuki. I would like to formally request the help of the Konoha Nin present in this office."

"As the highest ranking Nin present we will gladly assist Suna in this endeavor." Minato said standing and shaking hands with Gaara.

"We are grateful. Kankoru should be returning shortly, when that time comes we would like for your team to head out."

"Agreed."

The unsuccessful retrieval of the one-tailed Jinchuuriki was far from over.

Now that Deidara had returned to their camp site, Sasori now had time to ponder what the new circumstances meant. Not one but two jinchuuriki were now present and ready to be taken. But what did the Kyubi's appearance mean. It meant that Minato and Kushina were probably around two and most likely Jiraiya. Those were odds he did not want to bet on. How did it turn out this way, it was supposed to be in and out?

He rose to his feet, put what he hoped was his mask of no concern on his face and said, "Deidara, contact the leader inform him that we will need back up from the Five Shinagami Kakuzu's." He turned to look at the entrance of the cave and squinted as if he just thought of something. "And possibly the assistance of two more members of the ten."

Deidara's eyes widened "Are the two Jinchuuriki that powerful."

"The Shinagami should be able to handle them, no, the prospect of the Yellow Flash, Red Habanero, and the Toad Sage, is what the extra members are for."

Deidara nodded quickly before departing to deliver the message.

Usually this would be the time that Sasori would begin his maintenance. Evening was the time when he pushed aside any thoughts of his duties or his worries over his spies and indulged himself in the maintenance of his many puppets. Sometimes he would venture out to the desert just to gaze at the waves of sand. Sometimes his pleasure was more cerebral and he would read in his library, or more active and he would spend time sparring with his puppets.

No one dropped by without and invitation.

He looked outside the cave once again. Only one thought going through his head maybe he should take the rest of the day for maintenance and sand gazing, because after tomorrow he may never have another chance again. He turned toward the communication hand in the cave and watched Deidara explain the situation. Kakuzu disappeared first followed by two other that he really couldn't tell who they were. Finally all of the rest of the members vanished signaling that the message was delivered.

Sasori turned to head to the back of the cave to gather all of his scrolls; he would need all of them he was sure. After he was sure that he had all that was needed he turned to the entrance and waited for whatever was to come.

* Shīringu geijutsu: Kaosuchēn – Sealing Arts: Chaos chain

* Akasuna no Sasori – Sasori of the red sand.

* Satsuei Aokaze – Shooting blue wind

* Kaze no naka ni kakurete – Hiding within the wind

A/N: Beta has returned and all is well.


End file.
